I Sing for My Beloved
by StoryVamp
Summary: Sookie decides it's time for her and Eric to have their talk after nearly 6 weeks of not really speaking or seeing each other and with Pam's help they come up with a fool proof plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privelege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**This takes place after From Dead To Worse and this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. I would love any reviews as they will help me improve on my future fanfics. This story has a lot of Sookie/Pam and Sookie/Eric. They are by far my 3 favourite characters.**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

* * *

"**ERIC, LOOK OUT" I yelled struggling to free myself from the grip of a tall heavy built FotS member who had grabbed me whilst his fellow members surrounded Eric, one managing to throw a thick silver chain around his neck before the rest of the members threw a silver net over him, bringing him down roaring in agony. "LET HIM GO" I screamed, tears falling down my face as I felt his pain like it were my own. Eric was trying to break free but as I continued to kick and struggle to be free myself I could see the smoke coming off of him as the silver burnt his skin. I threw my head back as hard as I could and heard _crunch_ as I connected with what I could only hope and presume was my captures nose, which made him stumble back and drop me from his grip. We both landed on the ground but I was faster getting up. As I was running to Eric I could see one of the FotS wielding a stake "NOOOOO" I wailed as he brought it down directly through the nets holes right into Eric's chest, "ERRRRIIIIIC............"**

"**Sookie, Sookie wake up." Sam said shaking me hard I opened my eyes.**

"**Eric, where's Eric" I said in a panic looking around. **

"**Sookie he's not here, your at Merlotte's." **

"**What happened." I asked trying to catch my breath and slow my thumping heart. **

"**You were working your lunch shift when you asked if you could lie down for a minute because you had a headache, and just as I was about to take your tables order to them I heard you screaming. Why were you screaming?" he asked with concern written across his face. I breathed in and out a few times relieved that it had only been a dream.**

"**I'm sorry Sam, it was nothing, I...I'm fine now." I said shaking my head trying to clear it of the horrible images of Eric dying in front of me. Sam looked at me with a look that clearly said _I don't believe you _but he must have seen the look on my face that had a meaning to "I don't want to talk about it" because he didn't ask any further. I stood up shakily but after a few seconds I straightened my barmaids apron and went to walk back to the bar.**

"**Where do you think your going?"**

"**Um, back to the bar to finish my shift?" I said turning back to him.**

"**Sookie, go home."**

"**Why?" I asked slightly confused and a little peeved at being told to go home.**

"**Well firstly you have a headache." I'd completely forgotten all about my headache but no sooner had he reminded me, it came back with a vengeance.**

"**And secondly you just had, what I can only presume was a nightmare, because not only are you as white as sheet but your trembling" he said coming over to her and placing his hands on her arms. **

"**I can't just leave Sam, who's going to finish my shift?"**

"**Arlene can do it" he said smiling. Oh great I thought, another reason for her to hate me, but Sam was right, I was feeling as bad as I obviously looked. I smiled weakly**

"**Fine, but I'll make it up to you I promise" Sam just smiled and took my arm leading me to the bar. As we approached I could feel everyone staring at me, I immediately put up my shields (I'd been practicing quite a bit) blocking the thoughts people were thinking about me and my screaming episode. I gathered my handbag, gave Sam a hug, again reiterating that I would make it up to him, and walked to my little car. Sam had asked if I wanted he could drive me home and someone to pick him up later but I told him it wasn't necessary. Truth being I needed to be by myself. **

**This wasn't the first nightmare or dream for that matter I'd had about Eric. I'd been having them for nearly 6 weeks, which was how long it had been since Eric and I had really seen spoken to each other. I mean we'd spoken for like two seconds on the phone but in my books that doesn't count as a conversation. I wondered why I'd been having these dreams, I wondered why Eric was avoiding me. I knew we had a connection that surpassed even the blood bond (as confusing as that was) and I knew he regained his memories of his time with me, I just didn't know why he was avoiding me. He had said we would talk but I was getting the feeling he didn't want to. I couldn't help but feel sad at this because I remembered every second of Eric's time with me, from the time I picked him up from the side of the road right down to him offering to give up everything and come be with me. I let myself remember that time and it wasn't long before I was pulling up my driveway (which again made me think about Eric, seeing as he'd got it redone for me). I parked my car, gathered my stuff and walked to the back door. After opening it I went in and after hanging my bag up went and lied down on the couch and let sleep overcome me.**

************ **

**When I woke up it was pitch black in my lounge room. I got up and fumbled on the wall until I found the light switch and flicked it on. I looked at the clock on the wall it read 8pm. Hmmm Fangtasia would just be opening I thought. I laughed to myself at how my mind lately had always gone to Eric through silly inadvertent (word of the day) things such as the time. I decided to try and distract myself by eating, so I went into the kitchen and made myself a ham and mustard sandwich. I was about to sit down when I hit my toe (I hadn't even noticed I'd taken my work pumps off) on the edge of the kitchen cabinet "OWWW" I yelped. I lifted my leg up onto my chair and looked at my left middle toe. I had taken a piece of skin off and it was bleeding slightly, so I grabbed a tissue and wrapped it round. Whilst I was sitting there applying pressure it reminded me of me cleaning the bits of dirt and road out Eric's feet after I brought him back here after finding him running scared down the road near my house. I remembered how scared and fragile he looked, I started to cry at this thought "oh c'mon Sookie, snap out of it" I thought to myself. This is pathetic, everything was reminding me of Eric, even stubbing my toe. I decided enough was enough, it was time something was done. I stood up, threw my tissue in the bin and picked up my car keys. After putting shoes on (gingerly) and making sure everything was locked I hopped into my car and headed to Fangtasia.**

**************

**Pulling up at Fangtasia I could see it was packed, as usual. After parking as close to the entrance as possible (in case I needed a quick getaway) I got out and suddenly realised I still had my black work shorts and white t-shirt on. "Inconspicuous Sookie, real inconspicuous" I chided myself. I looked like a lighthouse's spotlight in a sea of black. Aw well too late now, I was here. I walked to the entrance and paid my cover fee, trying not to notice the looks I got, and walked in. I had not walked two steps before Pam spotted me and came over.**

"**Hi Sookie, nice outfit" she said with an amused look on her face. **

"**Thanks" I tried to hide my embarrassment "You to" looking at her in her usual leather get up, tonight she had on a black long leather skirt with a matching leather corset. **

"**Thanks. What brings you here tonight Sookie? Are you here to see Eric, cause he's busy enthralling the vermin at the moment but I'm sure he'd drop everything to see you?" she smiled slyly. **

"**Yeah right, I'm sure he would" I snorted looking around until my sight found what I was looking for, Eric sitting on his throne surrounded by at least 5 fangbanger's all vying for his attention. The sight of it made me pissed off and I felt like going over there and laying into them but before I could do anything Eric saw me and we locked eyes. I could feel my nerve for talking to him slip away as his baby blue's pierced into mine and a sense of sadness and longing washed over me like a tidal wave. I gulped and forced myself to return my gaze to Pam, who was looking from me to Eric and grinning. **

"**I-I-I have to go Pam" I stuttered, turned and hurried out of Fangtasia.**

"**Sookie, wait" Pam said easily keeping up with me as I pushed past people coming in.**

"**I can't Pam, I just-I just need to go" and kept walking until I reached my car, I fumbled around in my bag for my keys and tried to put them in the lock but I was in such a hurry that they slipped from my hands. Before I even had a chance to bend over to pick them up Pam's slender fingers had them placing them into my upturned palm.**

"**Thanks Pam"**

**Pam nodded "Sookie what's wrong?" she said gently. This was all it took for me to start crying. I wasn't sure why I was crying, was it out of pain at seeing Eric again or was I just frustrated with the whole situation and at myself for losing my nerve.**

"**Oh Sookie your leaking again" I looked at Pam and laughed at her words. **

"**I'm sorry Pam, I didn't mean to leak in front of you" I laughed wiping my hand over my eyes to brush away my tears.**

"**That's fine but why are you leaking?"**

"**To be truthful I don't really know why" I laughed. **

"**I'll never understand you humans and your silly emotions" said Pam shaking her head with a bewildered look on her face. This just made me laugh harder. When I was done I could see she was starring at me trying to figure out why I'd been crying in the first place.**

"**I guess I'm crying at how stupid I am for thinking I could come here and confront Eric without turning into a blubbering sop" I leaned my back against the driver door and looked up at the starry night.**

"**You were going to have your 'talk' with him weren't you" I nodded meekly. **

"**Why didn't you?" she asked with a somewhat confused look. I didn't really know what to say, why didn't I? I breathed in and out a few times before answering:**

"**I panicked" I said shrugging my shoulders. Pam continued looking confused, so I tried to explain.**

"**When I saw him surrounded by those fangbanger's I was so angry that all I wanted to do was to go over there and rip them away from him...." I looked at Pam who had an amused grin at the prospect of me ripping into the fangbanger's "but when he looked at me all that anger disappeared and it felt like, just for moment, that we were the only two in the room, so I panicked and ran" I seemed to be good at running from things, I thought to myself. Pam seemed to think over what I had just said before saying something I was not expecting, at least from her lips:**

"**He loves you, you know" she said her expression serious yet gentle. I stared at her in disbelief and I was pretty sure my jaw was hanging open. **

"**Wh-what did you just say?" I stuttered still in disbelief**

"**I said _he..._" she said pointing at the club "loves _you_ Sookie" pointing at me. I shook my head.**

"**No he doesn't Pam, if he did why hasn't he told me or come see me instead of ignoring me" I said trying not to cry again. **

"**I don't know Sookie, I think his scared to do either one" I laughed at the thought of the almighty Eric Northman, Viking, bad ass sheriff being scared of anything, especially of seeing me. Pam looked at me with her hands on her hips and head cocked to he side as if trying to remember what she said that made me laugh. **

"**Sorry Pam but the thought of Eric being scared of anything, especially me is funny, when you think about it" Pam thought about it for a moment and then smiled **

"**True the thought is amusing". Before either one of us could say anything else I saw Eric coming out of the club and turning his head back and forth as if looking for someone. I soon found out that that someone was me. As he saw us and made his way over I looked at Pam**

"**I have to go, I can't do this now" she nodded. I turned and this time managed to get the keys in the lock. I yanked my door open and slid in. I'd just started the engine when Pam knocked on my window, I rolled it down and she stuck her head in.**

"**Sookie, I think we need to talk about him some more" I sighed but nodded my head. If anyone would know why Eric was scared to talk to me it would be his child. **

"**Can you come over after Fangtasia closes?" I asked. Pam seemed taken a little aback by the suggestion but at the same time looked happy at it.**

"**I'll be there, it won't be until after midnight, maybe closer to 1" she said looking at me as if to see if I would be up that late. I nodded.**

"**Ok, see you then" Pam nodded and moved her head so I could wind the window back up. I sat back in my seat and was about to reverse when I saw Eric next to Pam. I purposessly avoided looking at his face because I knew if I didn't he'd look at me and I wouldn't be able to leave. I continued to reverse and when I was safely away from any cars I put my foot on the acccelerator and sped off, but not before looking in my rearview mirror and seeing Pam and Eric talking. I couldn't see what was being said but it must have been something bad because Eric looked pissed off and he stormed back into the club, nearly knocking everyone over who was in his way. I sighed and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white, why was I suddenly feeing so angry? Then it dawned on me....the blood bond. I was feeling Eric's anger. Damn him! "Sorry god, I don't mean that literally" I thought as soon as I damned him. I pulled over to the side of the road and sat for a few minutes to regain my composure. **

**I laid my head on the steering wheel, feeling tears running down my cheeks. I suddenly heard a tapping sound and I looked up and screamed as a face appeared in my side window.**

"**PAM!" I screamed "Are you trying to scare me to death" I said opening my door and getting out **

"**Sorry Sookie, but you really should be more aware of your surroundings" Pam said laughing. **

"**What are you doing here Pam?" **

"**I was coming to your house, when I saw you parked here, I thought something had happened to you" her laughing had stopped and had been replaced with genuine concern.**

"**I'm fine, except for nearly being scared to death by you..." I could see a smile creeping onto her face "What are you doing here? Now? Why aren't you at Fangtasia?" I looked at my watch, it was only 11 O'Clock. **

"**I would be still there except I closed it early" I was confused, why would Pam close Fangtasia, the only thing that could be reason enough to do that would be if something was wrong, I was getting a sinking feeling in my gut.**

"**Did something happen Pam? Is Eric alright" I said feeling a little panicky. Pam tried not to roll her eyes at my first reactio to her closing earlier being that Eric was in trouble.**

"**No Eric's fine...well actually no he's not, that's the reason I closed Fangtasia so early" I must have looked as confused as I felt because Pam laughed **

"**Look we need to talk about Eric more but I'm presuming you would prefer to do it at your house, am I correct?" I nodded suddenly realising we were still on the side of the road, probably not the best spot for a discussion, especially one about Eric. I got back in my car and unlocked the passenger door.**

"**Doors open Pam" I said putting my seat belt back on and waiting for the opening an shut sound of the passenger door. After not hearing it I glanced back through my window, Pam hadn't move and she had a mortified look on her face.**

"**What, what's wrong"**

"**You.." she pointed at me "want me" points at herself "to get in that" she finished pointing at my car, shaking her head.**

"**Why not?" I asked confused and a little hurt at my car being rejected. Pam gave me a look that basically said she'd rather go to hell and and back before getting into my car. Why did everyone have a problem with my car? I admit its not the most flashiest or speediest car but it was good, reliable (most times) and I liked it. **

"**Fine snob, how are you going to get to my house then?" I said poking my tongue out at her, Pam laughed and took to the sky....of course, how else would she get to my house. God Sookie you can be dumb sometimes, I told myself. **

"**I'll race you Sookie" Pam laughed and before I could start my engine she was gone. I laughed at the idea of racing Pam home. I turned on my engine and still laughing drove home, knowing full Pam would be on my front porch waiting. **

**And what a surprise, she was!**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privelege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter, I'm glad people liked it. The next chapter is mainly Sookie and Pam, but to all the Eric lovers out there, don't fret he will pop his gorgeous head and body into this chapter to.**

* * *

"**I thought you were going to race me." Pam said getting up from the porch steps.**

"**Yes cause my car would so beat you flying Pam." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in amusement as I locked my car door and walked towards her.**

"**It might have stood a chance.....if Eric were driving it" Pam joked. I laughed hard at the thought of 6 ''4 Eric getting into my car especially in the drivers seat.**

"**Pam you wouldn't even get in my car, you honestly think Eric would...." I said raising my eyebrows in a way that said I'd have better luck him riding a unicycle then him getting in my car "besides the hard and fast way he drives his corvette my car wouldn't survive two minutes with him behind the wheel." **

"**Cars aren't the only things Eric likes to drive hard and fast" Pam said grinning wickedly. I looked at her my eyes wide and quickly turned away before she could see me blush, knowing full well she purposly said that too make me blush. I could hear her snickering behind me as I unlocked the front door. I opened the door and stepped back waving my hand to Pam to go in. There was no need to verbally invite her as I had never rescinded her invitation. She walked past with the airs and grace of a princess but I knew the truth! **

"**Would you like a blood Pam?" I offered closing the door behind me and hanging my handbag on the stand besides the door. Pam nodded so I led the way to the kitchen, flicking on lights as I went, Pam may not need light to see but me being human did besides I'd already hurt myself once today, I didn't need to do it again. I got a blood for Pam ( lately I'd always made sure I had at least 3 ready at all times, don't know why, call it wishful thinking maybe) and a coke for myself out of the fridge and placed the blood in the microwave to heat up. Once it had finished warming I gave Pam her blood and with my coke in my hand I nodded towards the lounge room. Once there Pam sat down on the couch and I sank next to her kicking off my pumps and turning slightly so I could curl my feet up under me. We sat for a moment or two before I broke the silence;**

"**Why was Eric pissed off before? He wasn't pissed at you was he?" I asked suddenly feeling guilty over the possibility of Pam getting into trouble over me.**

"**You saw that did you." I nodded**

"**Yes he was....pissed off...as you put it and yes at me." **

"**Why." I grimaced**

"**For not stopping you from leaving."**

"**Huh?" I asked comfused as to why that would be Pam's fault. Pam smiled;**

"**He had come out wanting to see why you rushed out of Fangtasia so fast after seeing him, he thought you were in trouble or something." I snorted, typical the only time he actually bothered coming to see me was when he thought I was in trouble. I said this outloud to Pam, she laughed softly.**

"**But why be pissed at you?" I asked again still unsure how me rushing out and leaving was Pam's fault.**

"**He saw us talking and noticed our exchanges after you spotted him and when we talked again before you sped off. He demanded to know where you were going and what we had said."**

"**What did you tell him." I said part of me not really wanting to know.**

"**I told him the truth...." I looked at her feeling a little anxious.**

"**I told him you weren't feeling well and that you had to go home." I let out a sigh of relief for the fact she hadn't told him the real reason why I high tailed it out of there. To be truthfully she hadn't technically lied, I wasn't feeling well, I hadn't in a long time.**

"**Thankyou.." Pam nodded and took a sip of her drink.**

"**But that doesn't explain why he was pissed at you." I asked still a bit confused.**

"**He was pissed because I told him to let you be and because I refused to tell him what we had talked about" she replied.**

"**Why? Why didn't you tell him? Your his child aren't you supposed to do what he says?" I said intrigued as to why Pam wouldn't tell Eric what we had said. Pam laughed at the expression on my face.**

"**Sookie I may be his child and he may be my master but he doesn't rule every aspect of me, if I don't want to tell him something then I don't have to" Pam said seriously.**

"**Won't you be punished for not telling him?" **

**Pam laughed softly "He is a very good master, he won't punish me unless I've done something that calls for punishment, and not telling a conversation I had does not fall under the category of punishable offences." **

"**Oh..... good, I hate to think I was causing you trouble" I smiled meekly.**

**Pam smiled "Oh Sookie, your no trouble to me but..." I could see her expression becoming serious "You are causing trouble for Eric" my meek smile disappeared.**

"**Why? What have I done?" I said**

"**It's not what you've done Sookie, it's just you in general" I just sat there confused at the fact that even though I hadn't done anything I was still causing him trouble. I must have looked as confused as I felt because Pam looked at me and smiled**

"**Sookie, he's been consumed by you, mind and body" she said seriously but gently. I took a sip of my coke and rested my head on my palm. I tried to contemplate what she meant by mind and body. I think I understood the mind part. Eric was constantly in my thoughts, from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to sleep and more often then not in my dreams. Everything reminded me of him, my bedroom, sitting in front of the fireplace, god even stubbing my toe had made me think of him. I sighed.**

"**I think I understand the mind consuming thing"I said to Pam before explaining what I had just thought to myself. As I explained Pam kept nodding her head letting me know it's exactly how Eric had been.**

"**Ok the consumed mind part I get but I'm not sure that I get what you mean by body?" Pam looked at me for a few moments obviously thinking of how she was going to explain it to me.**

"**He hasn't had sex in nearly 6 weeks" ok she was going to explain it to me bluntly!**

**I just looked at her, "Your kidding me right?" I said taken aback. **

"**I'm deadly serious" with a look to match what she had just said. I was astonished at the thought of Eric, the notified sex god not having sex for so long. 6 weeks? He couldn't go without it for more then 10 minutes when he was here with me. **

"**Why?" **

"**You!" she said sounding like it should have been obvious to me. Me? I had stopped Eric from having sex? I sat there with what I guess was a dumbfounded look because Pam sighed**

"**Sookie I just told you, you have consumed his mind and body. In all my years with him I've never seen him like this. He can't sleep, he wont talk, he wont even bite let alone have sex with any of the fangbanger's that come into the club, that's partly the reason I had to close Fangtasia so early tonight" again I was astonished. I knew he would refuse certain fangbanger's but to refuse them all? **

"**He's refused them all?" I asked still shocked.**

"**Yes, he hasn't had any of them. In the first few weeks he would only accept blonde haired fangbangers..." I frowned, Pam rolled her eyes and pointed one of her slender fingers to my hair, oh they reminded him of me I thought, Pam seeing my understanding nodded and continued " but when he would go to bite them he would suddenly snap and throw them across the room" I cringed at the thought of fangbanger's flying across the room.**

"**It was amusing the first few times but when he kept doing it, it was becoming ridiculous, let alone bad for business." **

"**Did he do that tonight?" I asked quietly.**

**Pam nodded "Only this time he threw one of them so hard she ended up smashing into a table and it nearly killed her" I gulped. **

"**That's why you closed Fangtasia so early?" **

"**Partly, I thought it would be better to close then wait for Eric to kill someone. Not that I care at all about fangbanger's, they are all vermin to me but I do not want to deal with the aftermath if he were to kill one of them" I gulped again. We sat there for a moment, Pam finishing her blood got up and took it to the kitchen, washed it out and returned to the couch. **

"**You said that closing Fangtasia before Eric killed someone was only partly the reason you closed Fangtasia so early, what was the other reason?"**

"**My other reason was that I decided something needs to happen to bring both of you to your senses and soon because seeing Eric and you like this is very annoying." **

"**So sorry to annoy you" I snorted.**

"**So you should be" Pam said winking at me. I laughed. **

"**So what do you suggest?" I asked then suddenly got nervous when I saw Pam's eyes begin to twinkle with delight.**

"**Well I had thought of something....." she said before reaching down to her cleavage and pulling a folded piece of paper out and handing it to me. I took it, unfolded it and read it outloud:**

**Fangtasia invites you to:**

**KARAOKE NIGHT**

**This Friday night**

**8pm onwards**

**BYO song optional**

"**Fangtasia's having a karaoke night!" I exclaimed before erupting into laughter. I couldn't believe it Fangtasia, of all places having a karaoke night, oh the image of vampires singing was hilarious.**

"**Who came up with that idea?" I said still laughing and wiping the tears from my eyes.**

"**I did" Pam proclaimed and I could see from the look on her face that she was proud to have thought of it.**

"**How did you come up with that idea?"**

"**Well after what Eric kept doing to our customers I decided we needed something to make people want to come to Fangtasia and it sems you humans seem to have a perverse enjoyment of singing, even when it is very clear some of you shouldn't" she said somewhat shuddering at that thought. This made me laugh harder. Suddenly a thought came to me. Why was Pam telling me about karaoke night? Then it hit me like a fist.......**

"**Pam, you want me to sing?" I sqweaked my laughing stopping abruptly. Pam nodded, grining mischeviously.**

"**Oh no, no ,no, no" I said shaking my head.**

"**Oh I think yes, yes, yes, yes" Pam said mimicking me. I poked my tongue out at her, she just kept on grinning. Me? sing? In public? I mean I had sung in the shower and when cleaning the house but never would I think of doing it in public, just the thought of it made me shudder in fear. **

"**I don't think so Pam" I said shaking my head again**

"**Why not? Don't you like singing?" Pam said tilting her head a bit confused as to why I'd not want to.**

"**Pam, it's not that I don't like singing, it's just that I'm not very good at it." **

"**Nor are a lot of other people, but it doesn't seem to deter them" Pam replied. **

**I thought for a moment "True, but I could never sing in public Pam, especially at Fangtasia and especially not in front of Eric." **

" **Besides I can't even think what to say to him let alone what to sing to him" I sighed.**

"**See that's why singing to him would be great. You wouldn't have to sit and try and think of what you want to say, you could just sing to him with words someone else has written but mean exactly what you want to say." I looked at her and from the look on her face I could tell she had been thinking of this for a while. I was about to say this to her when I winced at a sudden feeling of sadness mixed with longing. Pam saw this.**

"**Sookie what's the matter?" she said concerned.**

**I looked from her to the door "Eric's here" and no sooner had I finished there was a knock on the door. Before I even had time to uncurl my feet Pam was up and at the front door.**

"**Eric, I told you to let her be" I heard Pam say as she opened the door and stood in the door frame.**

"**What are you doing here Pam? Where's Sookie?" I could feel Eric's anxiety building up as I stood up and made my over to them.**

"**I told you she's not feeling well and....." she stopped mid sentence when she saw me standing next to her.**

"**It's ok Pam, I'll talk to him" I said smiling at her. She looked at me with a look of _Are you __sure your up to it? _ I nodded and she moved back. I stepped forward.**

"**I'll be in the lounge room if you need me."**

"**Thanks Pam, help yourself to another drink" I said turning around and nodding to the kitchen. Pam nodded and walked off back into the lounge room. **

"**Another one, just how long has she been here?" I breathed in and out before turning back to Eric. **

"**Hello Eric" **

"**Hello Sookie" he replied smiling at me. I loved it when he smiled at me, it wasn't the sexy smile that made my libido do flipflops but it was the smile that made me feel happy and comfortable. I stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind me. I had thought about asking Eric inside but it was awkward enough talking to Eric without trying to talk with Pam there as well. I walked past Eric and sat on the porch steps, he followed and sat next to me stretching his legs out in front of him. I looked sideways at him. He truly was a gorgeous man. He was wearing blue jeans and a black button up shirt. The moonlight was casting a glow on him making his hair light and shiny and reminding me of an angel......an angel with fangs that is. I chuckled to myself, he looked at me eyebrows raised wondering what I was chuckling about. Before he could ask I spoke**

"**What brings you here tonight Eric?" **

"**You, I was concerned" he said, softly brushing a stray strand of my hair back from my face. The feel of his touch and the feeling of longing and lust between us almost made me dive into his arms but I knew as much as I wanted him and as much as I know he wanted me there was so much that needed to be worked through first, so I edged away closer to the rail. I could see the look of hurt on his face as I did but I tried to ignore it, it was best for both of us if I did.**

"**Why were you concerned?" I knew why but decided to play dumb not wanting Pam to get into anymore trouble over me.**

"**Well I saw you rush out of Fangtasia so quickly I thought something was wrong and when I went outside to try and find you I saw you talking to Pam, but before I could get to you, Pam said something to you and you sped off. What did she say to make you leave so quickly? Did she upset you, because I will punish her if she did?" I could tell he was serious about punishing her so I shook my head quickly.**

"**No, she didn't upset me, I-I just wasn't feeling well, just like she told you" I smiled hoping I was being convincing. **

"**Are you feeling better now?" he asked, moving his hand towards me but stopped and let it drop.**

"**Yes thank you, Pam has been keeping me company, it's been nice" I said smiling. Eric's eyebrows shot up again when I said that, I laughed.**

"**What? What's that look for?"**

"**Pam has been keeping you company and it's been nice?" he said with disbelief in his voice.**

"**Yes, she's really good to be around " I said smiling.**

**Eric laughed hard at the thought of Pam being good company. God I loved hearing him laugh, I know he didn't laugh a lot but when he did it was one of the best sounds I'd ever heard.**

"**How long has she been here?"**

"**Um...." I started, looking at my watch...11:45pm? That couldn't be right, Pam had been here way longer then that and without thinking I reached over Eric and grabbed his right wrist to look at his watch. Big mistake! No sooner had I realised what I had just done I felt Eric wrap his arms around me and placing me on his lap, effectively craddling me. It was the one thing I'd been trying to avoid since he first touched me tonight. I didn't know what to do so I did what felt natural, I wrapped my arms around his body and rested my head on his right shoulder. We just sat holding each other in silence, neither on of us wanting or needing to say anything, we just let the mutual feelings of happiness, contentment and love.... yes love....say what needed to be said. We continued like this for few moments, me holding him, him holding me.**

"**I've missed you" Eric said kissig me softly on the top of my head. I hugged him tighter.**

**'I've missed you too" I said feeling tears form in my eyes. We continued holding each other. It just felt so natural, like we were made to hug each other. The thought of this made me start crying. Eric put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up until I was looking into his eyes.**

"**What's wrong lover?" he asked gently, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I pulled away a bit so I was in a siiting position, well as much as you can be in someones lap.**

"**This is...us" I said sobbed, pointing from me to him. **

"**Do not like me holding you like this? Do you wish me to stop and let you go?" Eric asked in confusion and a pang of hurt. I could feel him hurting at the thought of my rejection. I quickly resumed my hugging position.**

"**No, please don't ever let me go" I said trying not to let fresh tears fall at the thought of him letting me go.**

"**Never" he said again kissing me softly on the top of my head. We just held each again.**

"**Sookie, if me holding you isn't wrong then what is? I don't understand what else could be wrong?" he asked in all innocence. **

"**Eric, you haven't really spoken to me or seen me for that matter in nearly 6 weeks" I said part of me wanting to start yelling for having to state the obvious but the other part keeping me grounded wished I hadn't have brought it up because I could feel the hurt and guilt coming off Eric. **

"**I'm sorry I didn't say it to hurt you and make you feel guilty" I said looking up at him.**

"**I'm the one that should be apologising dear one" Eric looked down at me, his eyes sincere and apologetic. "I've been extrememly selfish and unfair over these past weeks, I've hurt you and there isn't enough words in the world to express the pain I feel over doing that. I'm so very sorry" he hugged me tighter after that, almost as if he were afraid I was going to get up and run away. I couldn't do that for two reasons, the first being I couldn't seem to will myself to get up and the second reason was that as he hugged me his hugs got tighter and tighter, I felt like I was being squished by a bear. I giggled and said this outloud.**

"**Sorry lover" he said smiling crookedly at me but loosening his grip. "I just can't bear (haha) letting you go, not after not having you in my arms for so long" he began trailing his fingers up and down my arm as we fell back into the silent hugging. **

"**I remember how good being with you made me feel, how happy and content we both felt. I remember just holding you, listening to your heartbeat, having your scent work it's way into every fibre of my being. I remember....." I cut him off placing my finger to his lips and shaking my head.**

"**What's wrong? Am I not correct about something?" he said looking confused. I begn crying again.**

"**No, your correct, your correct about everything so far." **

"**Then if I'm correct about everything so far why did you stop me?" Eric said frowning.**

"**Because I don't have the energy to do this tonight. I know we have to talk...and we will, but tonight I just need you to hold me, I just need you to make me feel happy and safe....can you just do that please?" I begged, looking into his eyes. He nodded.**

"**Always" he murmered in my ear. I could tell he was still confused but happy that I wanted him to hold me. He wrapped his arms around me (making sure not to squish me) and began rocking ever so slightly back and forth. After awhile I could feel myself starting to drift off. Eric must have noticed this because he laughed softly, making his chest rumble slightly under me. **

"**Wake up dear one, as much as I would love for you to fall asleep in my arms, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to do so on your porch steps..." I opened my eyes and smiled sleepily "besides Pam will be wondering what I've done with you" Oh shit! Pam! I quickly sat up and would have fallen off Eric's lap if he hadn't of been holding me. Eric laughed.**

"**Shit! Pam, I almost completely forgot she was inside" I said trying to detangle myself from Eric's lap. This made him laugh harder but in an instant he was standing with me in his arms, one around my back and the other under my knees. He turned and walked up the few steps before standing me up in front of my door. Before letting me go completely he pulled me in for another hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. I could feel his arms around my waist and his lips on my hair. I lingered for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away.**

"**Goodnight Eric" I said reaching up to give him a peck on the check. I smiled and turned to my door. I was about to open it when Eric snaked his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and sighed.**

"**I have to go Eric" I said knowing full well he knew I didn't want to. **

"**Do you _really_ have to go?" he whispered nibbling my earlobe. I let out a small moan.**

"**I remember making you do that to...numerous times and louder if I recll correctly" he said sexily. I could feel my lust burning up in my lower regions. I spun round and flung my arms around his neck, pulling him down before covering his mouth with mine. He pulled me up and we began kissing passionately. His hands roamed over my body from my butt to my head and everywhere in between and my hands entwined in his hair. Soon I was panting so hard I had to stop and step back so I could catch my breath. **

"**Your still as wonderfully delicious as I remember lover" Eric said licking his lips, savouring my flavour on them. **

"**Your still not bad yourself" I teased, gathering my breath. Eric growled and grabbed me again, bringing his lips to mine. This time the kiss was slow, but no less passion was in it. When we finally broke apart I couldn't do anything but smile. I was happy and the feeling was mutual.**

"**OK you may go now" Eric said with a satisfied smile.**

"**Oh thankyou oh kind one" I teased giggling as I did. Eric laughed.**

"**When will I have the _pleasure_ of seeing you again lover" he asked putting the emphasis on the word _pleasure_. I just shook my head and smiled.**

"**I'm not sure. Call me tomorrow night and we'll take it from there" **

**Eric nodded "Goodnight Lover, may your dreams be full of me and what I plan on doing to you very soon" **

"**They always are" I laughed and before he could say anything I turned, opened the door, walked through it and shut it behind me. Once it was shut I lent against it, shut my eyes and sighed happily. I knew we had a long way to go but I just knew Eric and I were going to be ok. **

"**I was wondering when you two were going to finish examining each others tonsils" a voice said teasingly. I opened my eyes and smiled. Pam was standing in front of me grinning.**

"**Pam, were you spying on us?" I teased in mock shock.**

"**Yes" Pam said matter of factly. I laughed. I didn't care, I couldn't have cared less if the whole world were watching Eric and I kiss, I was too hapy to care. I was so happy that I couldn't help but grin wickedly as I said**

"**So, what time do I sing on Friday?" Pam's face lit up with excitement.**

**TBC**

**Sorry for the length of this chapter but the conversations just kept flowing from my mind onto the keys. Hope it's not too long winded. Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and or added me to their favourites. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter. A couple of people said that Eric was too wordy but when I write I let the characters do their own thing and that's what occurred with Eric. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please continue reviewing me as I value the input.**

* * *

"**So that's 2 burgers with the lot and a pitcher of beer right?" I said looking from my notepad to the couple sitting at the table in front of me. They nodded.**

"**I'll go give the cook your order and bring you your pitcher in a few minutes" I said with a huge smile on my face. I turned and walked towards the kitchen area. After placing my tables order I went to the bar.**

"**Hi Sam, can I have a pitcher of beer thanks?" I said cheerfully with the huge smile still on my face. **

**Sam looked at me and laughed "My you are very happy today Sookie. I take it your feeling much better then yesterday?" **

"**Oh yes, much better" I said unable to stop smiling. In fact ever since last night I hadn't been able to stop smiling.**

"**Good, I'm glad. You had me worried yesterday, I was going to stop by last night but figured you were resting" **

"**Actually I rested for a bit then went to Fangtasia" I said **

"**You went to check on Eric didn't you?" he said rolling his eyes and shaking his head . I nodded.**

"**And was he ok?" Sam asked. I knew he was just being polite because I knew he and Eric didn't exactly like each other but somehow they mananged to tolerate one another for my benefit.**

"**Yeah, he was fine" I replied. Better then fine! I thought as I remembered his arms around me, holding me, caressing me, his lips kissing mine.....**

"**Hey earth to Sookie?" **

"**Sorry, what?" I snapped back to the present blinking to get my focus back to the bar and on Sam.**

"**I said your orders up Sookie" he said jerking his head towards the kitchen.**

"**Oh, thanks" I said as I went to the kitchen, grabbed my tables burgers and on the way back Sam handed me my pitcher and two glasses.**

"**Here we are, y'all have a good day okay" I said probably over cheerfully sitting the food, the pitcher and the glasses down on the table. The couple looked at me strangely but smiled. I could hear them think I was strange, but hey who around here didn't think I was? I laughed to myself and checked my watch for the time (which thankfully hadn't run out of battery like I thought it had last night) it was 6pm, half an hour to go before my shift finished. Oh that reminded me I had to ask Sam something. I made my way back to the bar, ignoring Arlene's sneer as I went past. Ever since she'd been enticed by the FotS she took every opportunity to sneer and show her disgust at my association with vampires. I didn't care what she thought, especially not today. I just smiled at her which seemed to irritate her, which made my smile widen. **

"**Hey Sam, can I talk to you a minute in private please?" I asked when I reached the bar. Sam looked at me curiously but handed the front bar over to one of the new bartenders, I didn't know his name and walked to his office.**

"**What's up Sook?" Sam asked shutting the door behind him. He motioned for me to sit down on the seat next to his desk. I sat down and crossed my legs lady like as he sat down on his desk chair.**

"**I was just wondering if I could possibly have tomorrow night's shift off?" **

"**Why? What's wrong Sookie?" he asked again, concern creeping into his voice.**

"**Oh nothing serious it's just I need to go to Fangtasia that's all" I said.**

"**Eric needs you?" Sam replied. More like we need each other but I decided that Sam didn't need to know that so I settled on**

"**Yeah....something like that" I smiled. Sam sat thinking for a few moments.**

"**Your not going there for work are you?" it was more of realisation then a question. **

"**No, no I'm not going for work Sam" I replied looking straight at him. We sat for a few moments in silence, before Sam asked me something I'd been asking myself for a long time,**

"**Are you in love with Eric, Sookie?" I breathed deeply. I knew my feelings for Eric surpassed anything I had ever felt before, even with Bill I had never felt as happy, safe and complete as I did with Eric. And my feelings were way more then anything I had hoped for when I was with Quinn. **

"**Yes" and as soon as the word passed from my lips I knew it was true. I did love Eric, with heart and soul I did and I know he loves me, not just because Pam had told me he does but because I'd felt it more then once, only problem was were we prepared to admit it to one another? Sam and I sat in silence again, neither one of us really knowing what to say. It was Sam who finally broke our silence**

"**You can have tomorrow night off and I'm giving you a week off as well" I looked at him in shock.**

"**I only want tomorrow night off Sam I don't need....." Sam put his hand up to stop me.**

"**Sookie you need to sort this out with Eric. You love him and as much as it pains me to hear that, it's true and as much as I hate to admit it he loves you too. It's obvious after all the times you've both sacrificed yourselves for one another. I don't particurly like him but I know he'd do anything for you and for that I am grateful. So take this week to figure out whatever it is you two need to figure out so I can get my happy, friendly Sookie back instead of the miserable, slightly scary Sookie that's been here for the past few weeks" he smiled. **

**I grimaced because I knew exacly what he was talking about. I remembered that a few weeks ago I'd all but punched a customer after I heard him think what sex with me would be like seeing as I'd been with a vampire. I wasn't sure why I'd gotten so angry, it wasn't like it was the first time I'd heard the crude things people had said about me but if Sam hadn't of seen me and what I was about to do and steered me to his office I would have punched the jerk. Since then my moods had been out of control, one minute I'd be happy, the next I'd be angry and then two seconds later I'd be a blubbering mess. One of the female customers had even asked me if I was pregnant, that had only made me blubber more.**

"**I've really been that bad haven't I" I said sheepishly **

"**Yeah, you have" Sam chuckled softly with a smile on his face. I looked at Sam feeling amazed that he was willing, for my benefit, to let me take some time off to work through everything with Eric. Sam was such a genuine and kind man and this just reminded me why I cherished him so much.**

"**Thank you, I'll take the week off..." Sam nodded and kept smiling. "How will I ever repay you? I mean you've put up with me being a mess for so long, you let me go home early yesterday and now your giving me a week off. What can I do to make this up to you?" I gushed trying not to start crying. **

"**Just do what I ask and bring me back the Sookie we all know and love" he said standing up. I stood up and hugged him. **

"**Thank you so much Sam" I said again after we'd finished hugging.**

"**Your welcome. Now go before I change my mind" Sam ordered teasingly. **

"**Yes sir!" I smiled and saluted him. Sam laughed as he opened the office door for me. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to gather my handbag before walking out of Merlotte's to my car. Once in my car I looked at my watch 6:30pm, I had about an hour and a half before Pam would be over. She had told me that as of late Fangtasia had been closed on a Thursday seeing as for some reason crowds weren't so big on Thursdays. Pam was actually happy at this because it gave her a night off to do what ever she wanted to do. So due to this Pam and I had made plans last night for her to come over again. As I started my engine and began driving home I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Pam's face as it lit up with excitement at me saying yes to sing on Friday. She looked liked she'd just won the lottery or something. I had to admit I had quite enjoyed last night. Having Pam around had been fun and she'd surprised me by being so abrupt with Eric over me. She hadn't had to but she felt the need to, hmmm I wonder if that made us friends? I laughed again. I'd have to ask her about that. Whatever we were I was glad to have her around. Things were never boring with Pam around and as I pulled in to my driveway, I knew tonight would be no different.**

**************

"**I'm coming" I shouted as I came down the stairs to the front door. I had just finished putting my hair up in a ponytail after showering and dressing when I heard the knock at my door. **

"**Hello Pa......." I said as I opened the front door, but stopped when I saw who it was;**

"**What are you doing here Bill?" I said fighting the erge to slam the door in his face. Ever since we'd broken up he had consistantly tried to win me back, but after finding out that he'd not only cheated on me but had been sent to seduce me into helping the Queen, I could barely stand talking to him let alone getting back together with him.**

"**Hello Sookie" **

"**What do you want Bill?" I said feeling my anger beginning to rise. **

"**I came to see if you were ok" he said looking at me.**

**I raised my eyebrows up "Why wouldn't I be ok?" I said taking a step out of my doorway and placing my hands on my hips. **

"**I haven't seen you in awhile and......" he trailed off looking around as if he were trying to find someone.**

"**And what?" I quizzed**

"**Well I heard Eric's car here last night and I just presumed he was here because King De Castro wanted your help or something worse" Bill said looking at me sounding concerned. I shook my head I knew exactly why he was here and it had nothing to do with King De Castro.**

"**Oh for crying out loud Bill can't you for once just tell me the truth?" I said angrily. Bill looked at me with a somewhat confused look on his face.**

"**We both know why your here and it has nothing to do with the King. You want to know why Eric was here" Bill sighed and closed his eyes.**

"**Yes" **

"**Thank you! Finally a truthful answer" I spat.**

"**Sookie please tell me that your not with him" Bill pleaded**

"**Bill it's none of your business why he was here, and its none of your business who I see or what I do, you forfeited that right to know when you cheated and lied to me" I snapped. I could feel my anger ready to boil over but I could tell it wasn't all my own anger I was feeling. Uh Oh Eric! No sooner had I thought that I heard the crunch of tires coming up my driveway. Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard because Bill glanced at my driveway just in time to see Eric's Corvette pull up. Bill looked back at me. **

"**Sookie please listen to me. I love you, I always have." Bill said stepping up to me and grabbing my arms, shaking me a little.**

"**Let me go Bill" I shouted trying to free myself from his steel grip**

"**Sookie, I love you, he'll never love you the way I do" he said before bending down pressing his lips to mine, his hands moving all over me. I kept wriggling and trying to shove him off, but it was useless, he was holding on to me too tight. Suddenly I heard "Compton get your hands off her" and felt Bill being ripped away from me. I stumbled back, falling on my butt nearly hitting my head on a pot that was next to the door. I opened my eyes and saw two slender hands reaching out to me. I looked up and realised it was Pam. I grabbed her hands and she stood me up. I looked over her shoulder in time to see Eric fling Bill down the steps like a rag doll. Bill got up, fangs out and ready to fight. I heard Eric growl and knew his fangs were out too.**

"**Pam do something" I said panicking at the thought of a vampire brawl at my front door.**

"**Why" Pam said and for the first time I noticed her fangs were out too. Oh perfect! **

"**Eric will kill him" I said looking from Bill at the bottom of the steps to Eric's back on the top of the steps. Both men had their hands clenched into fists. **

"**And" Pam said not seeing the problem with that scenario. I let go of Pam's hands and rushed to Eric's side. I moved so I was facing him and placed my hand on his chest.**

"**Eric, don't fight please" I pleaded tears beginning to fall down my face. He didn't move. Either he was ignoring me or he couldn't hear me through his anger.**

"**Eric, Eric look at me" I demanded trying to get his attention. He still didn't move so I did something that I knew would get his attention. I stretched myself and grabbed his neck pulling him down until his lips met mine. I kissed him hard and passionately . As I kissed him I could feel the anger subsiding a bit and I knew he had unclenched his fists because his arms encircled my waist pulling me up to him. When I felt like it had subsided enough I pulled back. I looked up at him and held his gaze for a few moments. I brought my hands to either side of his face,**

"**Please don't fight" he gazed at me, brushing the tears away with his thumb, just like last night. I heard a growl behind me and that's all it took for Eric's anger and mine for that matter to resurface. **

"**OH SHUT THE FUCK UP BILL" I shouted as I spun round, still in Eric's arms. Bill stopped growling and looked at me, surprise written across his face. I could hear Pam snickering behind me and from the way Eric squeezed me I knew that he was as surprised as Bill was.**

"**Sookie...." Bill started**

"**Oh don't Sookie me Bill! Who the hell do you think you are?" I said freeing myself from Eric and walking down the steps until I was on the bottom step, making me near eye level with Bill.**

"**You come here, telling me you love me then you practically rape me, AGAIN!" I screamed and immeditely regretted it. **

"**HE DID WHAT!" Eric boomed. Shit! I thought as I spun round. Eric was full fanged, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. I knew how dangerous he was when he was like this. **

"**Sookie, please you know I didn't mean it" Bill pleaded from behind me.**

"**COMPTON WHAT DID YOU DO!" Eric boomed again taking steps towards me. **

"**It's fine Eric, forget it" I said again placing my hands on his chest, I was trying to calm him down but I knew that if he was going to do something there wasn't much I would be able to do about it. **

"**It's not FINE Sookie" Eric growled glancing at me before returning his eyes at Bill, I turned so I could see them both.**

"**Bill you have two seconds to eplain yourself before I rip your throat out!" Eric snarled. Bill looked at Eric and then at me, guilt written across his face.**

"**Eric it's not what you think..." Bill started suddenly loking very nervous. He should be I thought looking at Eric's face, suddenly feeling nervous myself.**

"**Rape is rape Bill!" **

"**I didn't mean it.... I-I-I was weak and delirious, I didn't realise what I was doing" Bill stammered.**

"**WHEN!" **

"**When Debbie locked me and Bill in the trunk of the car, after I'd rescued him from Lorena" I said. **

"**I knew it, I knew as soon as I opened the trunk something had happened. It was written all over your face" Eric said looking down at me, and gently grabbing my face with his right hand. I began to cry as the pain of what happened resurfaced again.**

"**You looked so scared. I knew you were hurt, I just didn't realise what he had done." he said, his voice and eyes full of guilt and pain. This made me cry harder. Eric pulled me closer and held my head and body to his body. **

"**Sookie please...." Bill said.**

"**Do not speak to her Compton, if you value your life you'll cease talking" Eric said with a murderous tone to his voice. I wriggled out of Eric's grip and turned around to face Bill.**

"**Bill get the hell out of here" I said not bothering to wipe my tears away. Bill looked at me his face in pain, he went to take a step towards me;**

"**Bill you take one more step towards me and I swear I'll move so Eric can rip your throat out" I threatened composing myself. Bill looked at me in shock, he could obviously tell I wasn't joking. I felt Eric grip my hand wth his and give it a gentle squeeze. I began feeling calmer, this showed me he wouldn't do anything to Bill until I said so, regardless how much he wanted to kill him right now. Bill saw this and the pain on his face disappeared to anger.**

"**He doesn't love you Sookie, he's not capable of it" He said. My calmness disappeared.**

"**How would you know what he's capable of Bill?" **

"**Oh please Sookie, he can't love you or take care of you. It's Eric, he doesn't look out for anyone apart from himself. He never has and he never will"**

"**Oh cause you did such a great job of loving me and taking care of me Bill" I snorted. I saw Bill twinge in pain and guilt. Good, he deserved it. **

"**Sookie I never meant to hurt you and I know your still hurting but being with HIM..." Bill spat pointing at Eric who growled "will only get you more hurt. He'll use you to get what he wants and disgard you just like a fangbanger" That did it my anger overflowed. I let go of Eric's hand and before I knew it I slapped Bill. **

"**HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed.**

"**Eric has NEVER hurt me and he NEVER will! Because unlike you Bill, Eric is decent, trustworthy and loyal. And unlike you Bill, he has ALWAYS been there for me, protecting me and making sure I was safe. He has tried to stay hidden in doing this but I'v always known it was him. I trust him with my life and my heart! And I will not stand here and let you talk about him like that or dictate who I can and cannot lo....." I ranted but stopped before I could get the L word out. I don't know why but I couldn't say it. I knew it wasn't because I didn't love Eric, I love him with everything I have but still I couldn't say it. I looked at Bill who smirked**

"**You can't say it. You can't say you LOVE him because you don't" **

"**She doesn't have to say it, _especially _to you!" I looked sideways and saw Eric wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. Bill's smirk widened**

"**She'll never be able to say it because she'll never love you. She's loves ME and always will!"**

**I breathed in and out. I could feel that Eric was somewhat hurt that I couldn't say it but as usual he was hiding what he was feeling on the inside by being completely unreadable on the surface, man he had a good pokerface! I could also feel how much restraint he was using in order to not kill Bill and in that instant it became clear what I needed to do to make them both know that I did love Eric.**

"**Eric's right Bill, I don't have to say it because what we have goes beyond words, I don't need to say it for him to know how I feel about him but for your benefit hear this.... HE'S MINE!" and with that I turned to a surprised Eric and pulled him into a deep and pasionate kiss. This was deeper and more passionate then we'd ever had. After what seemed like blissful eternity we pulled away from each other, our faces just inches apart. I smiled and Eric grinned holding my face in his hands**

"**And she IS mine" Eric said softly yet forcefully, never taking his eyes off mine. He lent forward and just as our lips were about to touch I heard Bill growl**

"**NOOOOOO" I glanced sideways and saw him launch himself at us. I shut my eyes and braced for the impact but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and forced myself to turn around to see why Bill hadn't connected. I soon saw why....Pam. She had one hand wrapped around his throat and was lifting him up off the ground. I stared in shock. I'd been so wrapped up with the fight between Eric, Bill and me I'd forgotten that Pam was with us. I suddenly felt guilty, that was twice in as many nights I'd forgotten about her. Obviously Bill had forgotten about her too.I glanced at Eric who's face was full of amusement and pride. I looked back at Pam and couldn't help but be amused myself. **

"**Pam" I said gently, she looked at me fangs fully extended and a murderous look on her face.**

"**What are you doing" I said trying not to laugh at the sight of Bill dangling in mid air. I knew Pam was a good fighter but I didn't know she could overpower Bill so easily. 'He had the nerve to try and attack you and master, that's something I couldn't and wont allow" she said digging her perfect nails into Bills throat until I could see blood drops. **

**I nodded "I appreciate that Pam but something tells me that he wont try again, besides..." I giggled "He can't do much dangling in mid air" She turned back to Bill and tilted her head,considering that. She opened her hand, Bill obviously wasn't ready for that because he thumped to the ground. Before he could move Pam leant over him and grabbed his shirt collar and pulling him to his feet, so when he stood he was just inches from her face.**

"**If you EVER lay a finger on Sookie again Eric won't have time to kill you, only you know I won't kill you straight away." She said softly, which made the threat even more dangerous. I looked at Bill and was amazed. He looked more scared of Pam then he ever did with Eric. I was confused. I looked at Eric and leant in **

"**Why's Bill so scared of Pam?" **

**Eric laughed "He's witnessed what she's capable of" I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head for him to elaborate but he just shook his head laughing**

"**I'll get her to explain later, right now I have to deal with Bill" he said becoming serious. I knew what he meant. Bill had just tried to attack not only me but him as well, and with him being Sherriff I knew Bill was in trouble. "Eric..." I started suddenly feeling a little concerned for Bill. Eric looked at me, seeing concern on my face "You wont kill him will you" I said softly**

"**Sookie, he just tried to attack you and me, in front of a witness, as Sheriff I have the right to do so but on account of the fact he didn't connect and that he has some value to me I'll find another punishment." He said seriously. I knew there was another reason why Eric wouldn't kill Bill, me. He knew no matter how angry I was at Bill I didn't want him dead but because I didn't want to undermine his authority by saying that I nodded instead to show I understood. Eric turned and walked to Bill, Pam bowed slightly and backed off, coming to join me on the steps. **

"**Bill you will leave here and you will _not_ step foot on this property again without my permision. You will go home where you will await my decision on your punishment. Is that understood!" Eric said sternly. Bill, looking dishevled and generally scared nodded and as he turned to leave Eric spoke again**

"**Before you leave, apologise to Sookie, Pam and Me" I knew Eric had added the apology to humiliate Bill and the look on Bill's face showed me he knew it to. Bill turned and dropped his head**

"**Sookie, Pam, Eric I apologise for my behaviour, I don't know what came over me, I will accept whatever punishment I am given" Eric turned to me and Pam, as if seeking our approval of the apology, I nodded Pam just sneered. He nodded back and turned to Bill**

"**Now GO" Bill nodded and took off. I stood there watching as Bill disappeared. I wasn't sure how I should feel. I was so angry at Bill for everything he had done to me and for attacking me and Eric but apart of me was feeling sad that it had nearly come down to a full on showdown between Eric and him. I was also sad because I knew Bill was in serious trouble, attacking Eric was definitely a mistake and even though Eric had said he wouldn't kill him I knew Bill was going to pay dearly, and it was technically all my fault. I could feel tears forming again in my eyes as I walked back up the porch steps.**

"**Eric, she's beginning to leak again" Pam said. Seconds later Eric had his arms around me, hugging me. **

"**I keep leaking around you two" I sniffed and suddenly become aware Eric's shirt was yet again getting ruined by my tears. Eric chuckled quietly.**

"**You can leak on me anytime Lover" he said kissing the top of my head.**

"**I'm sure she will, keep that up" she said pointing to him kissing my head " and tears aren't the only things she'll leak on you" Pam snickered.**

**I turned to her, my back to his chest, his arms still wrapped around mine "What else would I be lea....." I started before I suddenly realised she meant that sexually. I knew I was right when I saw the wicked smile on her face. **

"**PAM" I exclaimed my jaw dropping. Trust her to ruin a perfectly good moment and turn it sexual!**

"**What?" she said innocently. I looked from her to Eric who was trying to give Pam an angry look but his eyes danced with amusement. **

"**She can leak whatever she wants on me" Eric said winking at Pam. **

"**Hmmm..... I'm suddenly thirsty" Pam said licking her lips. **

"**Hands off Pam, she's all mine" Eric said with a playful growl, bending his head to kiss my neck and nibble my earlobe. I let out a small moan which I knew Eric knew I would do.**

"**Careful, you'll have her leaking right here on the porch" Pam laughed. I poked my tongue out at her, mostly to try to distract myself before I blushed and gave her more ammo against me. She laughed and without saying anything let herself into my house. She knew I wouldn't mind, she was right. I turned in Eric's arms and pinched him**

"**OW" he yelped**

"**Oh please, like that hurt" I said trying to look serious, but one glance at his look of pretend pain was too much, I began to giggle. **

"**Why did you pinch me?" Eric asked continuing his pretend pain look.**

"**Because thanks to your.." I poked him in the chest "encouragement Pam is going to give me grief all night!" I said trying to sound angry but I didn't even believe it so I knew Eric wouldn't. Eric just smiled. **

"**What am I going to do with the two of you?" I said shaking my head smiling. **

"**It would seem Pam has taken a liking to you dear one, which to be honest is surprising" Eric said actually sounding surprised. "I've never seen her like this about a human or anyone for that matter" I almost laughed, this sounded like Pam's and my conversation last night about Eric. **

"**Well I've taken a liking to her to" I said smiling at him. "She really is fun to be around, she always surprises me" **

**Eric laughed "She's not the only surprising one around here. Your performance tonight was extremely unexpected" **

"**Eric I'm sorry about what just happened, I wouldn't have walked out my door if I had any idea what Bill would do" I said getting upset. **

"**It's not your fault Sookie, how were you to know he would attack you like that? I'm just sorry I couldn't stop him sooner" and from the tone of his voice I knew he wasn't just talking about tonight. I leaned forward and kissed Eric's chest in the general location of his heart, then rested the side of my head on the same spot. **

"**I'm just glad you got here when you did." I said hugging him. **

"**If he would have hurt you, I would have killed him where he stood" Eric said his voice suddenly thick with anger.**

"**I know" I said quietly hugging him tighter. We stood, just holding each other in silence for a few moments. It felt like last night, no words needing to be said. **

"**Eric?"**

"**Mmmm?" I took a deep breath in and let it out before I spoke**

"**What I said to Bill earlier..." I pulled my head back to look him directly in the eyes **

**Eric shook his head and placed a finger on my lips "You don't have to say anything, I know what you feel because I feel it. Don't worry you will say it one day soon" he said sincerely but surely**

"**You seem very sure of that fact" I said smiling **

"**I'm too irresistable for you not to say it to" he said grinning. **

"**Ego much?" I laughed. **

"**Me? Never?" he said shaking his head as if to say that was a silly question. I laughed harder and it wasn't long before Eric joined me. **

"**What's so funny?" I heard after a few moments. I turned my head and saw Pam standing in my doorframe head tilted.**

"**Eric thinking he doesn't have an ego" I laughed. Pam raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows**

"**Eric your ego is almost as big as your p....." I bolted out of Eric's arms and clamped my hand over Pam's mouth. **

"**Pam if the next word out of your mouth is what I think it is, you will be in trouble. I am not getting into a conversation about that...." I unclamped my hand and then deciding to have some fun, I lent into her ear knowing full well Eric would hear me "Well not in front of him anyway. We can discuss his big....package when we are alone" I leant back. Pam looked at me and winked when she unerstood what I was doing.**

"**That will be a very looooong conversation Sookie" **

"**Oh yes very looooong, but satisfying. Mmmmm..... can hardly wait!" I said rolling my tongue over my bottom lip. This set Pam off laughing, which set me off. After everything that happened tonight it was good to be laughing. Our laughing was interrupted by a very strained cough. I looked over my shoulder**

"**Yes?" I said looking innocent. This made Pam laugh again.**

"**Are you two finished?" Eric said looking amused yet I could tell he was still surprised at the way Pam and I were acting with each other. **

"**NO!" both Pam and I said in unison. I turned back to Pam and gave over to the laughter again. After I awhile I was gasping for breath from laughing so hard**

"**I think I need to sit down" I said feeling a little light headed. I must have wobbled because the next thing I knew Pam had hold of me and was placing me on the old wooden chair that was on my porch. I sat there with my eyes closed, trying to calm down, I breathed in and out a few times and felt my right hand being picked up and placed in between two big, strong ones.**

"**I'm fine Eric" I said smiling as I opened my eyes. I looked down and saw Eric kneeling (oh my stars he's kneeling in front of me!) concern and panic in his eyes. **

"**Pam get her something" he said with the same amount of concern and panic in his voice as in his eyes. I looked at Pam and giggled. Poor Pam was standing there looking perplexed as to what she was supposed to get. **

"**A glass of water would be nice, thank you Pam" I offered, trying to help her out. She nodded and disappeared into my house. I looked back at Eric who took his hand off the top of mine and bent forward to kiss the back of my hand. No sooner had he pulled away Pam was back with my water. Wow she was quick! **

"**I put half tap water and half fridge water in it" Pam said smiling proudly "I didn't think you should have pure cold" she continued passing me the glass. I smiled at how proud she looked and reached out for the glass (which I was surprised was still full despite her quickness at getting it) but Eric must have seen how my hands were trembling because he grabbed the glass.**

"**Drink" he ordered getting up so he was closer to my mouth. He brought the glass to my mouth and tipped it slightly. I drank it all, minus a few drops that dribbled down my chin. Once I had finished Eric removed the glass and said**

"**More" handing the glass to Pam. **

"**No, wait that's fine, I don't need any more" I said before Pam could disappear. Pam looked at me and then looked at Eric.**

"**Sookie you should have more" Eric said looking more concerned now then panicked.**

"**No I'm fine" I said smiling at him and then at Pam. **

"**Are you ok Sookie?" Pam asked gently. Before I could say anything my stomach growled.**

**It must have been loud because both Eric and Pam looked at each other and then back at me puzzled at the sound. **

"**Sookie was that you?" Pam asked frowning at what the sound was.**

"**Yes.." I giggled "It was my stomach" **

"**Are you sick Lover?" Eric said frowning slightly. I giggled again. The sight of these two vampires frowning in confusion over a growling stomach was priceless! Where's a camera when you need one? **

"**No silly I'm not sick, I'm just hungry" I said still giggling. "Don't your stomachs make noises when your hungry?" I asked in all sincerity. Pam and Eric thought about this and they both nodded.**

"**See, it's the same for us humans. Only thing different is that humans tend to eat a lot more throughout the day" I said smiling. **

"**When was the last time you ate Sookie?" Eric asked. Hmmm good question. I began replaying my day in my head. I'd woken up and had breakast, well lunch as I'd slept in because Pam hadn't left till nearly 2:30 this morning. **

"**Sookie..." Eric said **

"**Shush I'm thinking" I heard Pam snickering at my shushing of Eric. Where was I? Oh yeah had lunch, then I went to work, then I'd come home, showered, dressed etc then Bill came over.....**

"**Um lunchtime?" I gringed waiting to be told off**

"**Sookie that was...." Eric started before looking at his watch "Nearly 10 hours ago" he said exasperated (word of the day)**

"**It was?" I asked looking at my own watch. He was right it was now 10pm.**

"**Oops" I said smiling meekly. He just looked at me shaking his head.**

"**Sookie I may not know much about humans and their feeding habits but even I know 10 hours is a long time without some sort of sustinance" **

"**Sorry Eric but it's been a busy day. I didn't get up till lunchtime thanks to Pam...." I said jerking my head at her Eric glared at Pam**

"**What?" Pam said smiling sheepishly**

"**What time did you leave her?" Eric questioned**

"**About 2:30 this morning" I said. Eric continued glaring at Pam**

"**Don't glare at her Eric, I was the one who asked her over, besides we were having girly time" I said smiling fondly at Pam remembering last night, she smiled back.**

"**Yes girly time" Pam said happily. Eric looked at Pam and then at me, eyebrows way up. I laughed, he was still in amazment at Pam and me speding so much time together.**

"**Anyway...." I continued "when I got up I gulped down some lunch, then went to work" I heard Eric growl slightly at the thought of me working, especially with Sam but I ignored it and continued "then I came home, got ready for Pam to come over, then Bill turned up....and well I guess I was distracted and forgot to eat something" my stomach growled again as if to puntuate what I had just said. Eric looked at me for a few seconds before pulling out his wallet and removing a gold card and a handful of money. Turning to Pam he said**

"**Here" giving Pam the card and money "Whilst I go deal with Bill take Sookie out and make sure she eats something" **

**What did he think he was doing? "Um excuse me I'm right here ya know" I said waving my hand as I stood up, shakily but at least I stayed upright....sort of as I gripped Eric's arm. Eric looked at me as if to say _and?_ "Eric I'm quite capable of getting my own food and paying for it" I snapped**

"**Capable no, paying for it, yes but not happening" He said straight faced so I knew he wasn't joking. Guess what neither was I!**

"**Eric you are NOT buying me something I'm perfectly capable of getting myself and Pam don't you dare put that stuff in your purse" I said seeing out of the corner of my eye Pam moving inside. Pam looked at Eric than at me and smiled**

"**Sorry Sookie but I have to do what my master says" I turned towards her mouth open. She just laughed and disappeared inside **

"**PAM GET BACK HERE" I yelled taking a step towards the door. I could just here her laugh.**

"**You truly are the most irritating, most cantankerous and most proud woman I've ever met!" Eric said loudly frustrated. I spun round**

"**Excuse me?" I said trying to control my temper**

"**You heard me" Eric said leaning against the porch rail with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed.**

"**Oh I heard you alright, it's nice to know what you really think about me Eric" I said starting to get upset again. I spun back round and had full intentions of going inside but I was suddenly stopped in my tracks by two big, muscly yet inviting arms around my waist.**

"**I'm sorry Lover, I didn't mean to upset you" Eric said in my ear. I forced myself not to turn round, but I could feel myself feeling less upset. "But you truly are all of those things, plus your beautiful, kind, brave and incredibly sexy especially when you rant." he continued in my ear, melting me with every word. I turned so I was facing him**

"**Well you are the most pigheaded, most devious and proud man I'VE ever met!" I said pecking him on the lips everytime I said what I thought he was "Plus your handsome, kind, brave and incredibly sexy especially when your all sweet and concerned over me" I kissed him harder .**

"**Lover if you find me so alluring when I'm concerned over you, why do you fight me when I want to do something for you?" He said looking into my eyes and I could see he was hurt that I wouldn't let him do things for me. I sighed**

"**You know I don't like to be a kept woman Eric, I've worked hard for everything I have and I don't like people spending their money on me or doing things for me that I can do myself" Eric looked at me stroking my cheek**

"**I understand all that but Sookie I WANT to look after you, and besides I'm only offerring to buy you food, it's not like I'm offerrig to buy you a new car or anything. Although....." I put my finger to his lip**

"**NO, no car" I said seeing the twinkle in Eric's eyes at the thought of purchasing me a new car. He smiled and kissed my finger, and when he got to the tip he placed it in his mouth, sliding it up and down.**

"**Stop it" I said weakly. He shook his head and continued sucking on my finger. I let out a little groan, ugh how much did I want him if doing this was turning me on? I knew exactly why he was doing it, like I said he was devious.**

"**FINE, you can pay for the food" I cried out. He gave my finger one more slide and released it laughing.**

"**Hah I knew she'd cave in" a voice laughed from behind us. I turned and poked my tongue out at Pam and saw she had both her purse and my handbag in her hands.**

"**Did I ever really stand a chance?" I said rolling my eyes.**

"**NO!" Pam and Eric said in unison. I shook my head but laughed.**

"**Fine, lets go. Let me get my car keys and lock up" I said releasing mysel from Eric and walking to Pam**

"**I've already locked up and your keys are in your bag" Pam said handing me my bag.**

"**She won't need her car keys" Eric said from behind me. I looked at Pam who shrugged.**

"**Um how else am I going to get food?" I asked turning back round and nearly shrieked when I saw what he was holding up. His keys to his beloved Corvette! He smiled as he walked over and placed them in my hand. I looked at him gobsmacked.**

"**Eric what are you doing?" I asked in shock. **

"**Well you trust me with your life and your heart, I trust you with my Corvette, besides I'd be happier knowing you were driving something safe and reliable" he said seriously. I gulped. His Corvette. His pride and joy! I was too in shock to respond to his jibe about my car being unsafe and unreliable.**

"**You really do love her don't you Eric?" Pam said laughing. I gulped again, Eric just laughed and grabbing my face with his hands he kissed me deep and long.**

"**I really do" He said looking into my eyes before walking down the steps and taking off into the night. I stood there still in shock, not only because of Eric lending me his car but because he had all but said he loved me! I knew he did but to actually admit that, well maybe we were closing and more prepared to saying I Love You to each other then I thought. I smiled at that thought. **

"**Sookie?" Pam said with a curious look. I turned to her smiling.**

"**You were right Pam" **

"**Of course I was" Pam said as if stating the obvious. I laughed, then my stomach growled again.**

"**Let's go I'm starving" I said smiling. Pam nodded and together we walked down the steps to the Corvette. As I got closer I began to feel nervous. What if I scratched it? What if I got it dirty? Pam must have seen me because she she asked **

"**What's wrong?" I told her what I just thought.**

"**Oh Sookie do you honestly think Eric would let you drive his car if he didn't trust you?" Pam said chuckling. I just shrugged a little.**

"**Sookie your the only other person that I know of that he has allowed to drive his car, I'm not even allowed to" Pam said sounding a tiny bit jealous. This fact made me feel much better, he must really love and trust me if Pam, his child, wasn't allowed to drive his car. I smiled as I opened the drivers door and after making sure my blue jeans, black top and sneakers where dirt free I hopped in and shut the door. As soon as I sat down I heard Pam do the same. I shut my eyes for a second and let out a satisfied breath. **

"**You looked just like Eric then Sookie, he has that look everytime he gets in this car" Pam laughed. **

"**Well it is very comfy" I said. I mean I liked my car but nothing compared to this. Pam sat back for a moment**

"**Yes, yes very comfy" she said smiling. I smiled as I put the keys in the ignition and listened to the engine purr to life. Ah I knew why Eric loved this car so much, I didn't know a lot about cars but I knew this was special. I put my seat belt on and motioned for Pam to do the same, she just rolled her eyes but obliged. I checked my mirrors and looked at the dash, slightly confused at all the buttons. **

"**What are you looking for?" Pam asked seeing my confusion.**

"**The radio" I said with my hand poised over the buttons. Pam lent forward and looked as well. She pressed a black button and the windscreen wipers started. **

"**Oops" She said pressing it again. She thought for a moment before pressing another button. This time a blast of cool air came on from the air con. Pam growled which made me giggle. She quickly hit the button and tried the next button. All of a sudden a loud horrible sound came across the speakers.**

"**ARGGH turn it off Pam" I yelled. It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard. I sounded like people were being strangled. Pam looked as mortified as I felt, she quickly pressed the button again. **

"**What was that" I said looking at her. She just shook her head**

"**It sounds like that horrid Tibetan music he listens to sometimes" she said in disgust. **

"**Surely he has something else to listen to." I said opening his glove box. I rummaged through the many CDs he had in there until a little black metallic thing fell out. Pam lent over and picked it up. It was an Ipod Touch. Huh imagine that, Eric owned a Ipod, I laughed. Pam handed my the Ipod and I attached it to, what I presumed to be the pods cable, that was attached to a input next to the stereo. I turn the pod on and scrolled through his music. I was amazed he had everything from classical Beethoven , to rock bands such as GreenDay. I continued looking around until I noticed a file with my name on it. I clicked on it and one of my favourites started.**

_I come home in the morning light_

_Mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And the girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

**I laughed. How did Eric know what music I liked? He was just full of surprises. I looked at Pam and noticed she was singing along**

"**You know this song?" I said a little surprised. **

"**Oh yes, I rather like this song" Pam replied smiling. "It's a very truthful song" she continued. I nodded my head smiling.**

"**So, are we ready to have some fun?" I joked**

"**Oh yes and fun we shall have" Pam replied her eyes beginning to twinkle again. Usually I would feel nervous when she did that but after tonight I decided I could use some fun besides I knew Pam wouldn't let anything happen to me. I laughed and headed down my driveway. I continued singing along and when it got to the chorus both Pam and I began singing loudly together**

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
__Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun _

**We laughed and I knew that tonight, us girls would be having fun.**

**TBC**

**Okay another long chapter but a confrontation with Bill was inevitable, it needed to be done and now Sookie can move ahead with her plan. Chapter 4 will be up shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**I'm glad so many people enjoyed my last chapter and I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long to put up but unfortunately life got in the way and so has the Australian Open lol. **

**Anyway this chapter involves Sookie, Pam and one of my fav hobbies, clothes shopping. I had a bit of fun with this as I searched for the outits for both Sookie and Pam, I have put the outfits together and hopefully I can put them up on fanfic somehere so you can see them. Also this chapter introduces an original character of mine who will be one of a few who will pop up in the coming chapters. Keep the reviews coming, they are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

"**That does not look appealing" Pam said looking at me with a somewhat disgusted look. **

"**What's wrong with it?" I replied as I looked down at my dinner. **

"**What's right with it!" Pam said shaking her head. We had arrived at the strip about half an hour ago and after a slight argument over where I should get my food from we were sitting outside a little cafe, me munching on a chicken and salad wrap. Pam had wanted to take me to a expensive restaurant, trying to tell me that's what Eric had meant by taking me out to eat, but I had argued that I didn't need any expensive meal to make me full, a simple wrap would be fine. She had then tried to guilt me by saying she was going to get in trouble when Eric found out but I wasn't buying that for a second! If he wouldn't punish her for not telling him what we had talked about, he wasn't about to punish her for not taking me to an expensive restaurant. Besides I still wasn't entirely happy about him paying for my food anyway, so to ease my mind I got a wrap for under $5.**

"**It's very nice, would you like a bite" I said holding back a giggle as I offered my wrap to Pam. **

"**No thank you" Pam said shuddering at the thought. "Even if I could I wouldn't" She continued.**

"**Why?" I said smiling and still trying not to giggle. **

"**I prefer something I can sink my teeth into" Pam said smiling and letting her fangs extend a bit.**

"**I'm sure you do" I giggled, no longer able to hold it in. I popped the last piece of my wrap in my mouth, and after wiping my mouth on my napkin and putting my handbag over my shoulder I stood up and gathered my rubbish. Being a barmaid I know what its like having to clean up other people's messes so I decided to make less work for the cafe workers and put my own rubbish in the bin. After doing so I looked at my watch 11:15. the strip was still open for nearly another 3 hours, extended night trading hours for vampires.**

"**So what do you want to do now Pam?" I asked turning my head to my right. When I had turned my head I could see that Pam had a mischievous grin on her face and the twinkle in her eyes to match.**

"**We're going clothes shopping" Pam said her grin widening.**

"**We are?" I questioned. Pam just nodded and continued grinning.**

"**Do you need to get something?"**

"**Not me, YOU" Pam said pointing at me.**

"**Me?" I asked frowning. "Why do I need to go clothes shopping?" **

"**Have you looked at your clothes lately Sookie?" Pam said eyebrows raised. **

"**What's wrong with my clothes?" I said, still frowning as I looked down. I had on a pair of blue jeans that were form fitting, a black short sleeve top and a pair of white sneakers. I was confused. I knew it wasn't the most trendiest outfit but then again I hadn't thought I would be going out tonight when I'd gotten dressed. I told Pam this and she laughed.**

"**Sookie your wardrobe doesn't really differ from what you have on" Pam said shaking her head in disapproval. **

"**Pam I'm a barmaid, I don't really need that many different clothes and anyway how do you know what's in my wardrobe?" I said curiously. **

"**Sookie for a starter even a barmaid needs a bit of variety and secondly I went through your wardrobe when you were busy leaking on Eric" Pam said matter of factly.**

"**PAM" I exclaimed**

"**What?"**

"**Why did you go through my wardrobe?" I said putting my hands on my hips, feeling a little cranky.**

"**Well after you said you were going to sing and what happened tonight, I wanted to see what kind of clothes you could wear on Friday, and I have to say Sookie your clothing is very limited and none of them have sex appeal" Pam said frowning slightly. I looked at her trying to be angry but unfortunately she was right, I didn't own that many clothes (fewer thanks to Rhodes), I'd never needed too and what clothes I did have definitely weren't on the sexy side. **

"**I know I don't have a lot but like I said I'm a barmaid, there's never really been a reason to own a lot especially any that are sexy" I explained.**

"**You do now" Pam said her mischievious grin returning. I started to frown and as I was about to ask what she meant, it hit me what she was talking about.**

"**Eric" Pam nodded her grin widening. I thought about this for a moment. I'd always tried to look good, especially around Eric but I'd never thought to dress sexy around him....well not intentionally anyway. I told Pam this.**

"**See you've always tried to even if it were unintentional" Pam said laughing. "Now it's about time you did so intentionally"**

"**Why? Doesn't he like the way I look?" I asked a little confused**

"**Sookie, he loves you regardless what you look like but we both know it would drive him insane to see you in a little sexy outfit" Pam replied. I stood there for a minute thinking. She was right, he loved me for me not what I looked liked but she was also right about him going insane at the sight of me in something sexy. I grinned as I imagined the look on his face.**

"**Your right, lets do it" I said suddenly feeling a bit mischievious myself. **

" **Really?" Pam said sounding a little surprised at how quickly I had agreed.**

"**What the heck, I've got nothing to lose and everything to gain right?" I said grinning. **

"**Oh yes everything to gain, oh Sookie this is going to be fun" Pam said her eyes twinkling in anticipation. I laughed at her enthusiam. **

"**OK where do we start?" I said feeling nearly as excited as Pam looked. Pam though for a moment.**

"**Your friend has a shop around here right?" Pam asked **

"**Yep Tara's shop is just down there a bit" I said pointing to our right**

"**Lets start there and see what happens?" Pam said. I nodded and we started walking. We were just walking past a lingerie shop when we passed a group of frat boys, who started whistling when they saw us. I grinned as I heard their thoughts**

"_Look at those two, oh what I wouldn't give to fuck them both" _

"_Bet their together.....oh I'd pay to watch them"_

"_Wonder if their naturally blonde, only one way to be sure"_

"**We seem to have a fan club" I said leaning in to whisper to Pam. Pam looked around at the frat boys, smiled and looked back to me. **

"**They think we're together don't they?" Pam asked still smiling. I nodded.**

"**Want to have some fun?" Pam asked her smile turning into a wicked grin. I nodded again grinning.**

"**Take my lead" Pam said as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me in. **

"**Oh baby you'd look delicious in that" Pam said loudly, pointing at a frilly black teddy in the window. **

"**Ooh it is pretty, but hunny the last time I wore something like that you tore it to shreds, remember?" I said pouting a bit.**

"**Oh I'm sorry baby but you remember how sexy you looked in it, I couldn't help myself" Pam said turning so we were face to face. She laid one of her hands on my hip and stroked my face with the other, whilst I rested my hands on her shoulders running my fingers through her hair. Usually I would never even contemplate acting like this, I'm a good southern girl but I was having too much fun, so I said**

"**I remember. I also remember you doing many things to me afterwards to, do you remember?" I said hopefully sexily pulling Pam closer to me. I quickly glanced sideways and noticed the frat boys looking at us intently. **

"**Mmmm, I believe I started with this.." Pam said pecking me on my forehead "Then I did this" she continued with a kiss on my check and brushed my hair away from my neck "I'm going to pretend to bite you" she whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly not in the least bit nervous, I knew Pam would never bite me, not when I was with Eric. **

"**Then I believe I did this" she pulled her head back and turning her head slightly towards the frat boys she extended her fangs and growled loud enough for them to hear, then bent down pretendng to go in for a bite. **

"_Oh shit she's a vamp"_

"_Fuck I've heard of vamps but I've never seen one in action"_

"_Shit we've gotta get out here"_

**I began to laugh as I glanced at the boys all but falling over themselves to get away from us.**

"**I take it they are leaving?" Pam said smugly raising her head.**

"**Oh yeah they're going, look" I said laughing. Pam turned her head in time to see one of the boys turn his head back to us, she smiled at him making sure to curl her lips in a way that showed off her fangs, he took one look and tried to run but tripped over his own feet, fell and scrambled back to his feet and took off after his friends. This set Pam off into laughter, which made me laugh harder. Soon we were both laughing so hard we began crying.**

"**That was...(gasp) one of the funniest things I've ever seen" I said gasping for breath and wiping tears from my eyes. **

"**True, humans are so easily scared" Pam said also wiping tears from her eyes. **

"**The looks on their faces were priceless, I can't believe they thought we were together" I said fanning myself with my hand to calm myself down. **

"**We do make a good looking couple though" Pam grinned pointing at our reflextions in the shop window. I looked at our reflextions and grinned.**

"**That we do" and we did. Me with my blue jeans, black top and sneakers and ponytail and Pam in blue jeans, pink three quarter top and black boots and her long blond hair loose and flowing.**

"**I have to admit Sookie if you weren't with Eric I don't know if I could have restrained myself from biting you" Pam said smiling, still looking at our reflextions. **

"**Well if I wasn't with Eric, who's knows you might have stood a chance" I winked as I turned my head to her. Pam looked at me**

"**I'll keep that in mind" she winked back at me and we both laughed.**

"**C'mon lets go shopping before we have to do another stage act" Pam said. I nodded and we continued walking. **

"**Pam" **

"**Yes Sookie?" she said looking at me**

"**Why don't you date?" I asked curious.**

"**I date" Pam said smiling**

"**When?" I said **

"**Every now and again, I haven't seen anyone since Amelia though" Pam said and I detected a hint of sadness.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" I said feeling a bit guilty. I knew Pam and Amelia had seen each other a fair bit but I also knew Amelia was currently seeing Trey. I didn't realise Pam would be so unhappy at this. **

"**It's ok Sookie, vampires aren't renowned for finding love, which is why you have to promise me you'll cherish and protect what you and Eric have" Pam said stopping and turning to me, a serious look on her face "What you and Eric have is something I've never seen before, I don't know what it's like being in love but I do know you and Eric share something special, you and him are connected in more ways then one.." **

"**How do you....." I started but Pam put her hand up to stop me "I know some about the blood bond but I don't know all the details Sookie, and I'm not sure I want to, especially not out here in public, but what I do know is that you and him belong with each other and if I am honest I can only hope I can find something even close to that one day" I looked at her completely stunned. Pam had just opened up to me, I didn't know what to say. I'd never expected her to say any of what she had just said. **

"**C'mon Sookie, lets go find an outfit that will knock the wind out of Eric....figuratively speaking of course" Pam smiled, obviously trying to wipe the stunned look off my face and so I presumed to stop talking about her. I smiled and nodded not wanting to push my luck with anymore talking. We walked on in silence, not uncomfortable silence, actually quite the opposite, until we reached Tara Togs. We walked in and as soon as Tara saw us she walked over smiling**

"**Hi Sookie, how are you?" **

"**I'm good Tara. Yourself?' I said smiling back**

"**I'm good too, I was going to call you, we just got in a couple new dresses" **

"**Oh goody, I need some new clothes" I said smiling at Pam. Tara looked next to me and I could tell by Tara's uneasiness she knew Pam was a vampire.**

"**Oh how rude of me Tara, I'm sorry this is my friend Pam, Pam this is Tara" I said smiling. Pam gave me a funny look when I said friend but then smiled.**

"**Hello, yes I'm Sookie's friend" Pam said politely yet happily as she said friend. "Nice shop" Tara looked stunned at Pam but quickly hid it by saying**

"**Hi, nice to meet you" before she turned back to me.**

" **Would you like to see the new dresses?" I nodded "I'll just go get them" Tara said before hurrying off towards the back of the store. I turned to Pam eyebrows raised.**

"**What?" Pam said.**

"**You just admitted we were friends, plus you were super polite" I said trying not to laugh. **

"**Well we are friends...I think?" Pam said a bit confused. "I've never had friends, even when I was alive I didn't have any" I laughed. **

"**I can't imagine why you wouldn't have friends Pam" I said sarcastically. Pam looked at me in mock shock and playfully swatted my arm, using about a fifth of her strength, which I was grateful for.**

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Pam said putting her hands on her hips and trying to look indignant (Word of the Day).

"**Well..." I giggled "for a starter your pretty scary" I looked at Pam who now looked proud at being calle scary "and secondly you don't like people dead or alive, kinda hard to make friends when you don't like people in general" Pam thought about this for a moment**

"**True" she said grinning "But I like you, so I guess that means we are friends" I nodded and smiled "Oh and I can be polite" Pam said, I raised my eyebrows in a way that said _yeah right you can,_**

"**When I want to be" Pam replied grinning, I grinned back and began laughing. As I was laughing I saw Tara coming back holding two grament backs. She looked at me laughing and I could tell she was becoming less uneasy about Pam being here, seeing as I was laughing and happy. I couldn't really blame her for feeling uneasy, I mean after everything she had been through with vampires it was understandable. I smiled at her as she got closer.**

"**Here we go" Tara said stopping in front of us. She placed the garment bags on a clothes rack next to us. **

"**Now this one is a cute little club dress" she said unzipping the first garment bag and removing the dress. She held up a black dress with lace on the top half. **

"**Oh that's nice" I said looking at it. I looked at Pam to see her reaction, she smiled but I could tell it wasn't her type of clothing. **

"**Do you want to try it on?" Tara asked. **

"**Sure why not?" I nodded "only if we can find Pam something to try on to" I continued turning to Pam and smiling. Pam looked at me and shook her head.**

"**Aw please Pam" I said pouting a little.**

"**Fine" Pam said rolling her eyes, I smiled at her. Tara looked at Pam for a minute then unzipped the other garment bag and removed the dress. This dress was a dark pink, halter neck mini with a gap between the breast area. **

"**Oh now thats pretty" I said to Pam. Pam just smiled and extended her hand for the dress.**

"**Where are the change rooms?" Pam said politely trying not to show her eagerness, but I could tell by her smile that she generally liked the dress. **

"**I know where they are, c'mon Pam I'll show you" I said, taking the lace dress off the rack. "This way" I motioned with my hand and began walking to the back of the shop. **

"**You go in this one and I'll go in this one" I said opening the change room door for Pam. **

"**You are going to owe me for this" she said as she walked into the space and shut the door. **

"**Your the one that said we had to go clothes shopping" I said as I walked into my change room and shut the door.**

"**Yes but I meant you go clothes shopping not me" Pam said.**

"**What's wrong with us both clothes shopping?" I asked as I slid my jeans and top off. **

"**It's dangerous when I go shopping Sookie" **

"**Why?" **

"**I tend to spend a lot when I go shopping, thats why" Pam said. I just laughed as I shimmied the dress up and did up the side zipper. **

"**You done Pam?" I said making sure my dress was straight before unlocking the door.**

"**Yes" Pam said as I heard her unlock her door. We both walked out and turned to each other.**

"**Wow Pam" I said my eyes widening at her. The dress hugged her curves and came above her knees. The halter neck with the gap complemented her top half perfectly. I twirled my finger around for her to turn, she did, her long blonde hair flowing as she did. **

"**You look like a supermodel" I gasped. Pam smiled**

"**I do look good don't I" she said looking at heself in the mirror in front of us. I laughed, gotta love vampires and their egos. **

"**You look very pretty too Sookie" Pam said turning to me. I looked in the mirror for the first time and smiled. The dress was the same length as Pams and the lace top half hugged my breasts whilst the bottom half flared a bit. I had to admit I did look pretty, but that was just it, I looked pretty, not sexy.....just pretty. I frowned. **

"**What's wrong Sookie?" Tara said appearing next to me. I turned to my left side then my right.**

"**Nothing really, it's just.....well I don't know" I said sighing. I continued loking in the mirror but the more I looked the more I knew this dress wasn't what I was after. **

"**I'm sorry Tara but I don't think this dress is for me" I said turning to her. **

"**That's ok Sookie"Tara said smiling "but I think your friend has found a dress for herself" she continued nodding at Pam. I turned to look at Pam who was standing there smiling. **

"**I take it you like the dress" Tara said to Pam.**

"**Oh yes, I'll take it" Pam said her smile turning into a grin. I couldn't help but grin too, I wasn't used to seeing Pam enjoying herself like this, I had to admit I was liking this side of her. I went back to the changeroom and got changed. By the time I had finished changing and put the dress back on its hanger Pam was already back in her clothes and at the counter paying for her dress. I smiled, vamp speed! I walked over to the counter and handed Tara the dress. **

"**Again I'm sorry Tara" I said as she took the dress from me.**

"**That's fine Sookie, I'll call you next time we get some more in. Besides I can't be mad your friend not only just bought the dress but she bought the shoes and purse to match it" Tara said happily. I looked at Pam and shook my head, trying not to giggle.**

"**I told you it was dangerous when I went shopping" Pam said grinning. I giggled. After saying goodbye to Tara and Pam grabbing her bags we walked out of Tara's shop and back into the strip. **

"**Where to now?" I said. Pam shrugged and suggested we keep walking down this side and see what else was here, I nodded and off we went, stopping every now and again to look at something in the windows. After about 15 minutes I was feeling fed up and I must have looked like I felt because Pam looked at me, her head tilted to the side**

"**What's wrong Sookie?" **

"**Everything's so pretty!" I sighed. Pam kept looking at me only now she looked confused.**

"**You said I should start buying clothes with sex appeal right?" I said, Pam nodded "well its not very easy seeing as everything around here is just so pretty, not sexy just plain, average pretty" I said sighing again. Ever since Pam had suggested I get clothes with sex appeal I had actually become excited at what I might find, but as the night had gone on my excitement was turning to disappointment because everything here was pretty much what I had at home. I explained this to Pam, who thought for a moment before smiling**

"**Sookie do you trust me?" I looked at her slightly confused as to why she would suddenly ask that.**

"**Yes, I trust you why?" Pam's smile turned into a grin. Without saying a word she opened her purse and took out a very thin, sleek looking flip phone and hit a number on it and placed it to her ear. **

"**It's me" she said after a moment. I giggled, her phone manners where about as good as Eric's. "I'm coming in and I'm bringing someone with me who needs your expertise" she continued winking at me. OK now I was beginning to feel a little nervous, yet curious. Who was she talking to? "We'll be there shortly" Pam finished snapping shut her phone. "Let's go" she said grinning.**

"**Where are we going Pam?" I said hurrying to keep up with her. She was excited about where ever we were going. Pam slowed down and looked at me**

"**We're going back to the car and then I'm taking you to where I get my clothes from". She said happily. I stopped walking. OK now I was very nervous.**

"**Pam...." I started. Pam turned suddenly realising I had stopped.**

"**What's wrong?" She said looking at me.**

"**I-I don't think I can wear what you wear" I stammered. I know I wanted to look sexy but I had seen what Pam wears at Fangtasia and I was pretty sure I wasn't ready for PVC and latex. Pam must have envisioned the thoughts going through my head because she laughed**

"**Don't worry Sookie, I promise I'll find you an outfit that Eric wouldn't expect you in. it'll be sexy yet classy. Trust me ok" I breathed in and out for a moment. Why was I so nervous? I knew Pam would take care of me and I did want an outfit Eric wouldn't expect me in and what better person to find me one then Pam right? And like I said before I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. **

"**Ok, I trust you..." Pam smiled "Just Pam no latex or PVC please" I begged. Pam laughed again "I promise. Now lets go before you change your mind" I smiled and nodded. We walked back to the car and after loading Pam's bags into the trunk I got into the drivers seat and Pam into the passenger seat. Pam looked over at me "Ready to go baby?" I looked at her and laughed "As ready as I'll ever be hunny" She laughed "Good" I started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. My nervousness had disappeared for some reason and was now replaced with excitement, hmmmm maybe Pam's excitement was washing off on me, whatever the reason I knew our fun night was about to continue. **

**************

"**This is it?" I asked after I parked the Corvette. We had driven for about 20 minutes and now we were parked outside what looked to me like the house out of The Addams Family. Pam saw my face and laughed**

"**Yes it is and yes I know what it looks like" I started to blush, this just made her laugh harder. I opened the drivers door and got out. I grabbed my handbag and joined Pam at the front of the car.**

"**What is this place" I asked **

"**It's a fashion house for vampires mostly. Very few humans have stepped foot in here" Pam explained walking up the steps.**

"**How come" I asked following her up the steps.**

"**Because there is nothing worse than vermin pretending to dress like us" Pam said with disgust in her voice and on her face. **

"**Then why am I here" I asked feeling nervous again. **

"**Sookie, don't you EVER think of yourself as vermin,..." Pam said cupping my face in her hands "You are so far from being vermin it's not funny, your special and don't you EVER forget that" Pam continued looking me directly in the eye "Besides do you honestly think I'd bring you here if I didn't think you worthy of this place?" **

"**I suppose your right" I said meekly after a few moments.**

"**Of course I'm right, I'm always right about these things" Pam smiled uncupping my face. I laughed**

"**Your ego is almost as big as Erics" Pam thought for a moment**

"**I don't think thats possible" She said laughing.**

"**Well I did say almost" I said still laughing, my nervousness decreasing. I knew that Pam wouldn't bring me to a place like this if she didn't want to and I did trust her so I smiled**

"**OK, lets go find me a knockout outfit" Pam smiled and took my hand and lead me through the front door which I noticed was antique. As soon as we were in I was in awe. We were surrounded by thousands of clothes, made from lace, leather, PVC, vinyl, latex and from where I was standing even silk and velvet, on two levels, separated by a spiral staircase.**

"**Wow" I said looking around. Pam just laughed. "There's so many" I continued.**

"**Well we do like to look good Sookie" Pam said smiling. I nodded, I don't know why but every vampire I had met always had stunning clothes on, they never looked daggy or unkept. **

"**And your speaking to the queen of looking good" a voice said from above. I looked up and saw a thin very pretty brunette, vampire leaning on the rail above us. Pam looked up and smiled**

"**Hello Melantha" the brunette smiled and in a flash she was standing in front of us. **

"**Hello Pam, your looking good, as always" Melantha replied giving Pam a peck on the cheek. **

"**As do you" Pam replied returning the peck on the cheek. I shifted out of their way. Melantha saw this and turned to me. I was in awe again. She was very pretty. She was about the same height as Pam, with a beautiful pale (of course) face with the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Her hair was wavy and shoulder length. She was wearing a dark brown leather halterneck dress.**

"**Ah you must be Pam's friend" she laughed at the word friend. Obviously I wasn't the only one who knew about Pam and her lack of friends. I nodded **

"**My name's Soo...." "Sookie , I know" Melantha interrupted smiling. I was taken aback.**

"**How did you know my name" I said curious and a little worried.**

"**Your well known around here Sookie, besides your Eric's little mate" Melantha said. I gulped, how did she know I was with Eric? I looked at Pam.**

"**Pam..." I started**

"**It wasn't her Sookie, I can smell him on you plus I've been to Fangtasia and it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together" Melantha explained gently. I began to blush, were we that obvious? **

"**Oh" I said quietly. Melantha just laughed gently.**

"**So.." Melantha started turning to Pam "What can I do for you ladies tonight?"**

"**Sookie here needs an outfit, something sexy yet classy" Pam explained smiling at me. I smiled trying to squash my blushing down. **

"**Special occasion?" Melantha asked Pam. Pam nodded and opened her purse. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and I realised it was the karaoke flyer. She handed it to Melantha who opened it and began laughing.**

"**Karaoke? At Fangtasia?" I had to smile her reaction was basically the same as mine. **

"**Feel free to drop by" Pam said grinning.**

"**Oh I'll definitely be there" Melantha grinned back. "I take it Sookie, you will be singing?" she said turning to me. I nodded. **

"**So you want an outfit that's sexy yet classy" Melantha said, I wasn't entirely sure she was actually speaking to me directly so to be safe I just nodded. Melantha, hands on hips looked at me for a few moments deep in thought. **

"**Come Pam, I have a few ideas" Melantha said turning to Pam. Pam smiled at Melantha before turning to me**

"**You wait here, we'll be back soon" Pam said smiling at me. Oh dear, what am I getting myself into I wondered. But I nodded and as quickly as Melantha had appeared she and Pam disappeared into the numerous clothes racks. I stood for a few moments before saying**

"**Pam, just remember no PVC or Latex!" in a normal tone, knowing full well she would be able to hear me, I only got laughter in response. **

**I looked around me and decided I might as well have a look around so I headed to the racks on my right. It seemed that the clothes were in sections depending on what they were made out of. The first section I came to was leather. I smiled this had to be Pam's favourite section for her Fangtasia clothes. I knew she preferred to wear non vampire clothes away from Fangtasia, pastels especially but when she was there she usually wore some amazing leather or vinyl outfit. I began going through the racks. I was absolutely amazed at the amount of leather clothing. There were shirts, vests, pants, skirts and tops and they were in all sorts of colours. I kept going through them when my hand came across a corset like top. I pulled it out and smiled. Pam would like this. It was black but had pink ribbon cris-crossing down the front. Hmmmm I wondered, what would go with this? I placed the top over my arm and began looking for a bottom half. I was about half way through a skirt rack when I found a pink skirt. I pulled it out and held it up. It was thhe same colour as the ribbon and would have stopped just before Pam's knees. I thought for a moment then put it back. I knew Pam liked pastels but I also knew that at Fangtasia the uniform was black and even though a little colour would be ok I didn't think a full on pink outfit would go down to well. After going through the skirts I moved onto the pants. It wasn't long before I found what I was looking for. They were ¾ pants with ties at the bottom. I held them up with one hand and held the top over them. Perfect! It wasn't an outfit Pam would usually wear but hey, I was about to be put in something I wouldn' think to wear so fairs fair! **

"**Sookie, where are you?" I heard Pam say. I turned and suddenly realised I was hidden from her view. **

"**Right here" I said walking over to her and Melantha. Pam saw me and smiled**

"**What have you been upto?" She said eyeing the clothes in my hands. **

"**Finding you an outfit" I grinned holding up the clothes. **

"**Me? Why?" Pam asked a curious look on her face.**

"**Your about to put me in an outfit so I thought I'd return the favour" I said still grinning. "Only I haven't found any shoes yet, but we can find them afterwards" I continued handing Pam her outfit. She looked at it and smiled when she saw the top.**

"**Very nice Sookie" Pam said holding up the top to show Melantha. Melantha nodded in agreement**

"**Thought you would like it" I said proudly and silently thankful that she did like it. "Now, where's my outfit" suddenly feeling very happy and excited. Pam laughed and placed the clothes on a nearby rack. Melantha motioned towards the change rooms, which I hadn't noticed were next to us along the wall. I stepped into the one Melantha pointed to and shut the door. I gasped as I turned and saw my outfit that was hanging on the hook behind the door. There hanging on the hook was a bright red corset top and a black leather mini skirt. They were absolutely gorgeous! I must have said that outloud because I heard Pam and Melantha laugh. I quickly took my sneakers and jeans off and carefully took the skirt off it's hanger. I slipped it on and did the back zipper up. I looked down at it in wonder. It fell to halfway down my thigh and had pleats in it. I couldn't help but run my hand down it. It was the softest thing I'd ever felt. Feeling excited I stripped off my top and took the corset off of it's hanger. I held it up in front of me. It had a satin feel to it and had red ribbon cris-crossing down each side, with the same red ribbon cris-crossing at the back. As I went to put it on I suddenly realised I didn't know how to. **

"**Um Pam?" I said feeling silly for what I was about to ask.**

"**Yes Sookie"**

"**How do you put this top on?" Pam chuckled gently.**

"**Open the door and I'll help you" Usually I wouldn't dream of letting people see me in my underwear, I mean the only people who had seen me in my underwear were the guys I had slept with, but I was too excited to really care, so I opened the door and stepped out thankful that we were the only ones in the store. Once I had stepped out I saw Pam's face turn lustful. I'd been around Eric long enough to know that look.**

"**Hey Pam" I said waving my hand in front of her face. Pam shook her head**

"**Sorry Sookie, but now I see why Eric can't keep his hands off you" she said grinning wickedly. I felt my face and my whole body flush, a horrible contrast to my baby blue strapless bra. This just made Pam's grin widen. She stepped towards me and took the top from my hand. **

"**See, it unclips at the front" Pam sai showing me the little teeth. She undid the teeth and motioned for me to put my arms up. Once my arms were up she stepped in front of me and slid the top around my chest, doing up the teeth once it was around me. She took her time doing up the teeth, grinning at me as she did.**

"**Pam control yourself" I chided. Pam just kept on grinning. Once she had done the teeth up she twirled her finger around for me to turn, just like I had done to her earlier. I turned and she grabbed the strands of ribbon at the back and started pulling them.**

"**Pam..." I coughed "Too tight, some of us still have to breath remember" **

"**Oops sorry, habit" Pam said with a chuckle. "The best thing about this top is that once you have the right tightness you don't have to do it again, you just unclip the teeth to get it on and off". Once she had finished she spun me around to face her. **

"**Oh Sookie, you look beautiful" she said smiling stepping back from me. I turned and saw a mirror next to my changeroom. I stepped in front of it and gasped again. Who was that in the mirror? It looked like me but the reflextion showed a very sexy looking girl minus the ponytail. I took my hair hair out and shook my head, then looked again. Much better. I turned to my right then my left to check how everything looked. **

"**Oh Pam, Eric is going to die when he sees this" I said unable to stop the grin spreading across my face regardless of what I had just said about Eric. "This is definitely something I would never had thought to wear. I feel sexy" I continued as I stared at the mirror, slowly becoming aware I was ogling myself.**

"**You look sexy" Pam said looking at me through the mirror.**

"**But classy" I added still grining. Pam just nodded. **

"**Yes, classy yet very sexy" Melantha said suddenly appearing next to me. I jumped. I'd gotten so wrapped up in my outfit I hadn't even noticed she wasn't with us. Melantha laughed. I turned around and noticed she was holding a pair of red high heels. **

"**Here Sookie, try these" she said handing me the heels. I looked around for somewhere to sit and noticed a black leather bench next to the miror so I sat down and put on the heels. They were the same shiny red as my top and were a good 4 inches high. They were peeped toed with three little buckles that did up around my ankle. Once I had slipped them on I stood up. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the entire outfit. The heels were a perfect finish to my outfit. I grinned again as I turned to face Pam and Melantha**

"**I love it" I said happily. "Now all I need is a purse to match" Pam just laughed. Melantha also laughed as she produced, from what seemed like thin air, a red clutch purse with a diamante cluster on top and handed it to me. The purse was the same material as my top. I was amazed yet again. Everything matched! **

"**This is beautiful, I bet its expensive" I said and slowly began to feel nervous. It dawned on me I hadn't even thought to look at the price of everything. I gulped. Being a barmaid I didn't earn a lot of money and the money I did earn went towards my bills, food and looking after Grans house. I was still doing some repairs since the fire that claimed half of it. This reminded me I was still waiting for some money from the use of my services, I'd have to ask Eric about that. **

"**Don't worry Sookie, this wont cost you a fortune, it doesn't have to cost you anything you know" Pam said with that wicked grin on her face again. I looked at her confused. Why wouldn't it cost me anything? I asked her this**

"**Eric gave me money remember" **

"**Oh no, no, no he's not buying me clothes" I said shaking my head.**

"**Why not? You know he wouldn't mind, actually he'd be thrilled" Pam said still grinning.**

"**No, I will pay for it myself, it was bad enough he payed for my dinner" I said firmly. Pam just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Melantha looked from me to Pam and back to me.**

"**Sookie, I promise I'll do you a good deal, providing you promise you buy the complete outfit" she said smiling at me. I looked at her slightly confused.**

"**Why are you being so nice to me, I mean I'm a human," I asked. Melantha laughed**

"**Oh Sookie, I've only just met you but even I know your not like any other human..." She said smiling "besides that outfit looks like it was made for you, and it's good business to be nice to customers, it makes them want to come back and buy more" She finished with a wink. I laughed, if nothing else vampires where good business people.**

"**Ok I'll take it all...." I said still laughing "only if Pam tries on the outfit I got her" I looked at Pam, who looked at me amused.**

"**That's bribery" She said. **

"**No, its called fairs fair" I said grinning. **

"**Sounds fair to me" Melantha laughed. Pam looked at her and tried to look angry, but it wasn't very convincing.**

"**Do I have a choice?" Pam asked**

"**Nope" I said still grinning. Pam just shook her head**

"**Fine" she said picking up the clothes from the rack and walking into the changeroom. Whilst she was in there I went back into my change room and reluctantly took off the skirt and top and put my own clothes back on. I was suddenly feeling very daggy. I grabbed my new outfit and the hangers and exited the change room. I turned and saw Pam standing in front of the mirror. She looked fabulous, as always. The corset sat in a way that made her breasts push up. I looked down and saw that the ¾ pants fitted her perfectly too, hugging her hips and thighs wonderfully.**

"**Wow, you look so good Pam" I said smiling. Pam turned to me and for the second time that night I could tell she loved what she had on. **

"**Sookie this top is beautiful" Pam said running her hand over it "and these pants, they are nothing like I would normally wear but I have to admit they make me look great" she said winking at me. I laughed. **

"**You just need shoes to match it" I said smiling.**

"**Already solved that problem" Melantha said yet again appearing with a pair of shoes. Only this time they were the same pink as the ribbon on Pams top. Melantha handed them to Pam, who sat on the bench and put them on and stood up. I could tell they were they same height as mine. They were opened toed, with straps coming from the top of her foot to the side of the shoe. There was also a strap that went up and around the back of Pam's ankle. Pam looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.**

"**Sookie, I never knew you could pick out an outfit like this, especially for me" She said. I just stood there smiling proudly. I knew she would love it. **

"**I have to admit Sookie, I didn't realise you could do that either" Melantha said nodding in agreement with Pam.**

"**So, you'll buy it?" I asked Pam. Pam looked at me and I could see how happy she was.**

"**Absolutely" she said still smiling.**

"**Good" I said feeling very happy with myself. **

"**OK Pam, go get changed and I'll sort this lot out for you two" Melantha said taking my outfit from me. Pam nodded and went back into the changeroom. A few minutes later Pam and I were at the counter paying for our outfits. Melantha kept her promise and gave me a great deal, in fact she even gave me a discount on the fact I'd managed to find Pam an outfit that wasn't completely black. She told me that Pam never bought anything except grey or black, so to get her to buy something with a colour in it definitely deserved a discount. I thanked her and promised that I'd be back soon. **

"**I'll remember that" Melantha laughed.**

"**Oh I will be back, there's so much more to look at" I said cheerfully, this made her laugh harder. **

"**We'll see you tomorrow then Melantha" Pam said as Melantha gave her her bags.**

"**Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world" Melantha replied wih a wide grin. We said our goodbyes and with a final wave Pam and I headed back to the car. **

"**She's so nice" I said to Pam as I opened the trunk and carefully put my bags in.**

"Yes she is" Pam said placing her bags on top of mine. I shut the trunk and walked to the drivers side and got in.

"**How do you know heeeer" I said yawning as Pam got in the car. Pam looked at me and chuckled**

"**I've known her for quite awhile but I'll explain some other time, you going to be ok to drive Sookie?" she said smiling at me. **

"**Yeah I'm just tired, it's been a long night" I said. I hadn't realised I was tired until I had sat down. **

"**Yes it has been" Pam said nodding. "Let's get you home" I nodded and put the key into the ignition and smiled when it purred to life. To make sure I stayed awake I leant over and pressed the Ipod on. I clicked on my file and pressed play. I grinned when I heard the start of the song. It was Independent Women by Destiny's Child. Pam looked at me curiously.**

"**Just listen to the words, you'll see why I like it so much" I laughed as I turned it up.**

_Question, tell me what you think about me_

_I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings_

_Only ring your cell y when I'm feelin lonely_

_When it's all please get up and leave_

_Question, tell me how you feel about this_

_Try to control me, boy, you get dismissed_

_Pay my own fun, oh, and I pay my own bills_

_Always 50/50 in relationships_

_The shoes on my feet, I've bought it_

_The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it_

_The rock I'm rockin, I've bought it_

_'Cause I depend on me if I want it_

_The watch your wearing, I'll buy it_

_The house I live in, I've bought it_

_The car I'm driving, I've bought it_

_I depend on me, I depend on me_

_All the women who independent_

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the honeys makin money_

_Throw your hands up at me_

**I turned to Pam after I had backed out of the parking lot.**

"**I see why you like it, it's very you" She laughed. I grinned and started singing along. It wasn't long before Pam joined me and just like before we were singing and laughing all the way home. **

**************

**About half an hour later we pulled into my driveway. I looked up at the porch as I turned the car off. I don't know why but I half expected Eric to be there, making sure I returned his baby in one piece. I was a little disappointed to see my porch empty, but then decided it was a good thing, this meant I could get my clothes inside without him wanting to know what I bought. I got out of the car, carefully shut the door and locked it. Eric may be confident enough to leave it unlocked but I definitely wasn't. I made my way to the trunk and saw Pam standing there waiting. **

"**All right show off" I laughed as I opened the trunk. Pam just smiled and started pulling our bags ou. I tried to grab mine but she wouldn't have it so I just sighed and let her take them, I was too tired to argue. I shut the trunk and we walked up my porch steps. I unlocked my door and walked in, automatically reaching for the light switch and flicked it on. **

"**Where do you want these?" Pam asked setting her bags on the floor and holding mine up. I thought for a moment.**

"**Just in my room, will be fine" I said. Pam nodded and went up the stairs to my room. I hung my bag on the rack next to me and walked through the lounge room towards the kitchen, flicking on lights as I went. **

"**Pam, do you want a blood?" I said loudly.**

"**No thanks" I jumped and turned. Pam was right behind me. **

"**You scared me" I said **

"**Boo" she replied laughing. I poked my tongue out at her and laughed as I turned to the fridge and got a Coke. After getting my Coke I headed towards the lounge room. Pam followed. I sunk down onto the couch and Pam did the same crossing her legs.**

"**What a night" I said taking a sip of my Coke. **

"**It has been fun" Pam said smiling. I nodded and smiled. I placed my Coke on the table in front of us and strectched and yawned before taking my shoes off and curling up in the same position I was in the other night when Pam was here.**

"**You look tired" Pam said. I nodded.**

"**It's been a long day and night. I feel like I could sleep for a week" I said yawning again. Pam laughed. **

"**Oh that reminds me, Sam gave me the week off" I said suddenly remembering that.**

"**He did? Why" Pam asked a little surprised. I told her about the nightmare I had at Merlottes and the conversation Sam and I had had. Pam thought this over for a minute.**

"**Interesting" She said and I noticed her eyes began to twinkle . I knew that look, she was planning something but before I could say anything there was a knock at my door. I looked towards the door and smiled. I knew who it was from the feeling of relief mixed with longing inside me.**

"**Eric's here" Pam said looking at my face and started to get up. I shook my head and yelled**

"**It's open Eric". A moment later he had walked through and came into the loungeroom. I smiled at him and he smiled back. **

"**Hello Lover, Pam" he said nodding at Pam before coming over to the couch and bending to kiss me on my forehead. He lingered for a moment and I swear he sniffed me, before drawing back frowning slightly. **

"**Lover, why do you smell and taste like Pam" he asked looking from me to Pam. I looked at Pam and she looked at me. We both burst out laughing. I looked back at Eric who was standing there looking very confused. **

"**Pam and I had a little fun" I said still laughing. Eric raised his eyebrows and nodded for me to continue. Through my laughter I explained what happened, tears falling down my face as I recalled how scared the frat boys where when Pam showed her fangs.**

"**It truly was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen" I said wiping my tears away. I looked at Pam who was doing the looked at us both and shook his head**

"**I ask you to go eat and you end up having a lesbian affair" he said still shaking his head . I knew he wasn't angry, quite the opposite, he was quite amused.**

"**Well she is irrisistable" Pam said grinning at Eric. Eric grinned **

"**Yes she is" he said bending over and lifting me to my feet so he could hug me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head as I did that. I looked up and smiled. He smiled back before kissing my forehead and then my cheek, just like Pam had but unlike Pam he kept going till his lips met mine. He kissed me deep and long. I could feel our mutual lust rising and was glad when Pam cleared her throat. I pulled away and turned my head towards Pam and smiled.**

"**I'm going to leave you two to it" She said grinning as she stood up. **

"**Good idea" Eric said his arms tightening around me. I wiggled of his grasp and went over to Pam.**

"**Thanks for tonight" I said hugging her. Pam hugged me back.**

"**No thank you.....Baby" She said pulling her head back and winking at me before kissing me on the cheek. **

"**No problems hunny" I laughed returning the kiss her cheek. She laughed.**

"**Goodnight Sookie, Eric" Pam said stepping away and nodding at Eric, a smile on her face.**

"**Goodnight Pam" I said and looked at Eric who was once again shaking his head in amusement at our exchanges.**

"**Goodnight Pam" Eric said coming to stand beside me. Pam nodded, walked to the door and grabbed her bags before leaving. **

"**It seems I'm going to have to keep an eye on the to of you" Eric said drawing me in for another hug. I went to smile at him but ended up yawning instead.**

"**Oh excuse me" I said sleepily. Eric looked at me and grabbed my hand gently.**

"**Come Lover, it's time I got you in bed"he said starting to walk. I stood still and looked at him.**

"**What?" He said noticing my look.**

"**It's time you got me in bed?" I said raising my eyebrows. **

"**Well you are tired, you need to sleep. Why else would I want to get you into bed ?" He said trying to look innocent. So was not working! **

"**Oh I can't imagine why else you'd want me in bed" I said shaking my head and smiling. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows up and down before scooping me up in his arms.**

"**Put me down" I giggled kicking slightly. He just tightened his hold and laughed as he bounded up my stairs to my bedroom. I decided to tease him for picking me up so I leant forward and began kissing and nibbling his throat. He groaned, which only made me do it again. Three seconds later we were in my bedroom and he launched us both on my bed. I began giggling again.**

"**Your going to pay for that" Eric said lying on top of me, his eyes full of lust and mischief.**

"**Pay for what?" I said pretending to have no idea what he was talking about. He growled and bent down to my neck and began kissing and nibbling it. I couldn't help but keep giggling, it tickled. **

"**Hmmm your ticklish" he said raising his head, a huge grin on his face. Before I could say or do anything he slid his hand under my top and began tickling my ribs. I squealed and began wriggling, this was the wrong thing to do because he laughed and bent down and resumed kissing and nibbling my neck. Soon we were wriggling all over my bed.**

"**STOP" I squealed again, still wriggling and giggling. **

"**Not until you say sorry" he mumbled into my neck, his hand moving down from my ribs, to my thigh and began tickling me behind my knee.**

"**FINE"**

"**Not good enough" Eric said still tickling me. **

"**OK, OK I'M SORRY" I gasped out of breath from giggling so much. After one more nibble of my neck he stopped.**

"**That's better" he said kissing me on the lips and rolling off of me on to his back, pulling me gently to his side as he did. I snuggled into him and placed my hand on his chest. Eric picked my hand up and bought it to his lips, kissed it then returned it to his chest, his hand still over mine. We lay there, in blissful silence letting the feeling of contentment and happiness flow between us and just like last night I felt myself drift off. I was about to fall asleep when my bladder woke me up. I groaned and tried to move.**

"**Where are you going" Eric said as I pushed myself up and slid off the bed. He sat up and went to stand up,**

"**No stay there, I'm only going to the bathroom" I said shaking my head for him to stay seated. He wrinkled his face in disgust as he understood that I needed to attend to my human needs. **

"**Sorry but that's what we humans do" I laughed as I looked at his face. He just shook his head and motioned for me to go. I laughed again and made my way to the bathroom, stopping at my dresser to pull out some pyjamas. I opened my pyjama draw and frowned. What can I wear that's not daggy but not that appealing that he'll rip them off me in two seconds? I stood thinking for a minute then quickly grabbed a pair of baby blue satin shorts and matching singlet top, not because they were the best I had but because my bladder was telling me to hurry up. I shut the drawer, walked to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me and went about my business. When I had finished I changed into my pyjamas, quickly brushed my teeth and hair and after a quick glance in the mirror I exited the bathroom, throwing my clothes in the clothes hamper as I left.**

"**Eric what are you doing?" I said trying not to giggle at what I saw in front of me as I entered my room. Eric was standing next to my bed, straightening my sheets and my quilt. He grabbed them and folded them back on my side.**

"**I'm getting your bed ready" He said grabbing my pillow and fluffing it up. "Someone messed it up" he continued winking at me.**

"**Oh someone huh?" I laughed as I walked over to him. As I got closer I noticed a glass of water and a plate with some shortbread biscuits was sitting on my bedside table. "What's all this" I asked pointing to the drink and food.**

"**Well.." he said putting my pillow down and turning to me "I wasn't about to let what happened earlier tonight occur again" I blushed as I remembered what had happened. **

"**I do love it when you do that" Eric chuckled pulling me closer to him. **

"**Thank yooooou" I said yawning as I hugged him**

"**Your welcome. Now bed" he ordered gently. I giggled but did as I was told. I turned around and got into bed. I reached over to grab the sheet and quilt to pull them over my legs but Eric gently swatted my hand away. I looked at him but he just smiled and shook his head.**

"**Lie down" I was a little confused but I could tell putting me to bed was making him happy so I layed down and moved to find a comfy spot. Once I stopped moving he leant over me and pulled the covers over my body.**

"**Goodnight Lover" he said quickly sitting next to me and bending over to kiss me on the lips. He then stroked my cheek and stood up. That was it? I didn't think so as I grabbed his arm as he went to walk off, pulling with all my might. I either caught him off guard or he didn't want to leave because he fell on top of me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him to my lips. I was expecting a passionate kiss but it was deep and slow. **

"**Goodnight Lover" Eric said again as he ended our kiss. He sat up and made sure I was covered. I just looked at him confused. He smiled **

"**As much as I would enjoy taking you here and now, your too tired for that" he said stroking my face with his fingertip. I had to admit as much as I wanted him, he was right, I was tired.**

"**Besides we have the rest of our lives for that" Eric said kissing my lips quickly before standing up. I was stunned. He had not only been the one to stop our kiss but he was willing to wait....on the account of me being tired? This was a side of Eric I hadn't really seen since he was cursed. Although I must admit ever since then and since he made me tell him about what we had shared, he had been less vulgar and his advances towards me had decreased somewhat. Is it possible that this sweet and caring side had always been there? I decided to test that question.**

"**Eric?" I said quietly sitting up, just as he was about to walk out my room. **

"**Yes?" He said turning around.**

"**Do you really have to go?" **

"**No, but your too tired..." he started but stopped when I shook my head.**

"**I am tired but I was wondering...." here goes nothing I thought "could you just lie here with me...just until I fall asleep, please?" I asked and for a split second I was half expecting him to laugh or say no, but he did the opposite.**

"**It would be my pleasure" Eric said smiling at me. He shut my door and turned my bedroom light off. As he was making his way back to my bed I couldn't help but smile as I pulled the covers back so he could get under them with me, I could tell he didn't mean anything sexual (although I'm sure if I said fuck me now, he would) he was just happy being near me. I felt him sit on the bed and as he was taking his shoes off I decided to fluff his pillow, this earnt me a chuckle from him. As he slid onto the bed and layed down I pulled the covers over him. He raised his arm so I could snuggle back into him .**

"**This is much better, thank you" I said as I snuggled into him.**

"**Your welcome. Now sleep" Eric said kissing the top of my head. He began stroking my temple with the lightest of touches, it was so soothing that I couldn't keep my eyelids from closing. **

**Just as I was about to be overcome by sleep I thought I heard Eric whisper "I do love her". I hugged him tighter and smiled as sleep won me over.**

**TBC**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Like I said in the beginning I have pictures of Sookie's and Pam's outfits but I'm not sure where I could put them for you all to see. If anyone knows where I could put them, could they please let me know? I tried to describe them but for some people it may help to actually see pictures of them. Hopefully someone does know otherwise you will have to use your imaginations. Chapter 5 will be up shortly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds people, I value each and every input, please keep the reviews coming. I'm sorry this chapter took so long getting to you people. Also a big sorry to jdcoke, I know I said it would be up sooner, but like I said life has been testing my patience lol Also for those of you I haven't told I have created a blog in order for you all to see pics of the clothes, jewelry etc that I describe. To access my blog just go to my profile and click on my homepage. **

**Well it's almost karaoke time! Which means Eric's about to be surprised! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning and without thinking reached over to the other side of the bed, which was empty....of course! I moaned in disappointment. What did you expect Sookie? I asked myself as I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes to un fog them. I looked around and felt sad. I'd never realised how big and empty my bed felt. Having Eric just laying there with me last night had been wonderful, natural like it had always been that way, but now that he had gone I was all alone. I layed back down and grabbed his pillow, it smelled like him which made me smile. I layed there for a few minutes hugging his pillow before deciding to get up and stop moping. After all I would be seeing him tonight. I smiled as I thought about how much fun I was going to have surprising Eric. I put his pillow back, sat up and glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table: 3:00pm. I wasn't really surprised I'd slept that long, for the past 6 weeks, I had been keeping vampire hours (I'd even arranged with Sam to have my shifts changed to lunchtime, afternoon or evenings), I guess I figured if I was up at night I would have a better chance at hearing from Eric. I was just moving my eyes away from my clock when I noticed a little black box sitting next to it on top of a white piece of paper. I also noticed that my plate of biscuits was gone too. I picked up the box and looked at it curiously before picking up the piece of paper. I smiled as I recognised the elegant handwriting.**

_My dearest Sookie,_

_Laying with you just now has truly been one of the most pleasant experiences I have ever had and even though I have to leave I know it wont be long before I have you in my arms again._

_You truly are the most beautiful woman in this world and of any other._

_Please except my gift and know that you are my every thought.._

_Yours forever_

_E_

**Tears began to trickle down my cheek as I reread the note. This was just another piece of proof that the Eric that had layed with me last night and the Eric that had stayed with me when he was cursed were actually one in the same and he was . With that thought I smiled and wiped my cheek before looking at the little box, still sitting in my hand. It was small, square and velvet. **

**I set Eric's note down on the bedside table before opening the box. I let out a little gasp. Inside were ruby red earrings. I carefully took them out and held them up. They were gorgeous! They were white gold (seeing as silver was out of the question) and from the way the rubies glowed I could tell they were real. I quickly got up and rushed to my dresser mirror and put them in. I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. They were stud earrings and each of the two rubies was in the shape of a tear drop that hung ever so slightly. Usually I'd be angry or upset that people, especially Eric, would spend money on me, I am not one to be a kept woman but these were too gorgeous for me to be anything but happy. I wonder when he got these? Whenever he did I was glad because they were going to match my outfit perfectly! Speaking of my outfit, I thought to myself, I'd better get moving otherwise I'd be turning up at Fangtasia in my silk pyjamas. I laughed, wouldn't that surprise Eric! With one last look at my earrings I removed them and placed them back in their box for safe keeping. I then stood and thought what I should do first. My stomach told me what needed to be done...food. So I grabbed my robe from my wardrobe and walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast....well afternoon tea/early dinner. Once in the kitchen I fixed myself a cup of coffee and got a bagel out of the fridge. **

**I was just about to wash down the last of my bagel with my coffee when there was a knock at my front door.**

"**Just a minute please" I yelled as I put my coffee cup down and made my way to the front door.**

"**Hello?" I said looking through the peephole**

"**I've got a delivery of flowers for a Miss Stackhouse" a woman said from the other side. Flowers? I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a woman holding a huge bunch of roses and daisies. **

"**Miss Stackhouse?" she asked. I nodded.**

"**These are for you hun" she said handing me the flowers. I took them from her. I looked at them, they were beautiful and they smelt equally beautiful. **

"**Someone must really love you" the woman said smiling at me "they are our best roses and daisies" I smiled back, curious as to who would be sending me flowers. **

"**Do you know who sent them?" I asked. The woman shook her head**

"**Sorry hun but there is a note attached" she said pointing to a little blue card.**

"**Oh thank you" I said pulling the card out.**

"**Your welcome, you have a nice day and enjoy your flowers" she said still smiling.**

"**I will, you have a nice day to" I replied smiling again. The woman nodded and I watched her walk down the porch steps and into a white mini van with a "Flowers 4 You" written across the side of it. **

**I shut my door and looked at the flowers again. Who would be sending me flowers? I looked at the card and read it**

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady_

_E_

**I grinned. When did he have time to order flowers? I couldn't think of any flower shops that were open that early in the morning. Also how did he know to get them sent here this afternoon? Wow first my gorgeous earrings, now beautiful flowers, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was trying to woo me. Eric wooing me? This made me giggle. Whatever he was doing, it was making me happy, which I'm sure he knew it would. Oooh was he going to get it tonight for being so cocky! Mmmm cocky! Sookie behave yourself I chided. To distract my libido I sniffed the flowers again and went back to the kitchen to find a vase. **

**I selected one of Gran's best crystal vases, one of the ones she used only for the best flowers. Seeing as these were the most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen, I think she would find it appropriate. _Miss you Gran, please help me tonight, _I whispered as I placed the vase on the kitchen table. I was staring at the flowers when a sudden feeling of happiness and confidence went through me. I jolted a bit. I didn't know where the feeling had come from, I knew it hadn't come from Eric, he'd not only be resting but this was different from our blood bond. Had it come from Gran? Was she telling me everything was going to be ok? I smiled, after everything I had seen and been through it wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen to me. Again I felt it, almost as if she was telling me I was right. I closed my eyes let the feeling go through me before whispering _thank you. _With this new wave of happiness and confidence I put my dirty dishes in the sink and quickly washed them up before heading back upstairs.**

**Once in my bedroom I began gathering everything for tonight. I went to my wardrobe (where I presumed Pam had put my clothes) and saw my top and skirt hanging up, with my shoes lined up neatly on the floor. I smiled at my outfit, it was by far the best I owned. After gathering them and shutting my wardrobe door I hung my clothes on the doorknob and placed the shoes next to them before going to my underwear drawer. I knew exactly what I was looking for. A few weeks ago I had felt so depressed over not hearing from or seeing Eric I'd actually come up with the idea to go lingerie shopping and buying the sexiest thing I could find and ambushing him at Fangtasia. I'd gone lingerie shopping but obviously I hadn't carried through with the second part of my plan. In fact as soon as I'd walked into the lingerie shop I had completely lost my nerve, but decided that seeing I was there I might as well look around. I had found some gorgeous stuff, which I knew Eric would absolutely enjoy but being the wimp I am I settled on a very pretty lacey red bra and panty set. Once I got home I had stuffed them in my drawer and hadn't really thought about them, till now. The panties would be perfect with my outfit, I didn't need the bra, the corset was more then hepful in that part. Grabbing the panties I headed to my bathroom and started the shower.**

**As I stepped in I shivered, not from the water temperature but from the memories that flooded me everytime I stepped in here. The memory of me and Eric in here was something I could never shake. Standing there remembering how he touched me, they way his lips pressed against mine and they way our bodies fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle when we reached my bed, I unconsciously began running my hand up and down my body retracing his carresses. I had done this many times and on occasion I hadn't been able to stop at the carresses. I was somewhat embarressed each time I went past the carressing, a good southern gal does not do that sought of thing but I couldn't help myself. My body longed for him almost as much as my heart did. I could feel my arousal getting stronger so I quickly turned the cold water tap on full. The icey cold water sent a shockwave through my body. I stood under it until all I could feel was me being cold before I turned the cold water tap down and the hot back up. I quickly washed my hair and then my body. I looked at my legs, hmmmm prickly must mean my under arms are the same, I thought lifting my left arm up to look....yep! I hopped out of the shower to retrieve my razor and got back in. Once I had done my legs I went to start shaving my under arms. I giggled. I remembered when Eric had come with me to that horrid orgy, I was in my room getting dressed when I stated the fact that we had the same coloured hair. Eric being Eric had asked if I was blond all the way down. He told me he was, I told him I could tell by his chest hairs. He had then lifted my arm to see my under arm hairs and "You silly women, shaving your body hair". **

**That was also the night he had tried to make me yield to him on the hood of the Corvette. I'd refused because of being with Bill but thinking back on it I think my feelings for Eric had started developing then, if not before and if Bill hadn't appeared when he did, who knows what might have happened? I smiled, Eric and I had been through so much together. Many of the situations we had been through had been life and death situations, but we had managed to live through them, because of each other. He protecting me, me protecting him. Always saving each other but never wanting to admit why. Well, I thought as I finished shaving, that is all going to change tonight! **

**I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbed one of my new red fluffy towels (I was at the mall when I was compelled to buy them) and began drying myself. I decided not to dry my hair with the hair dryer, instead opting to ruffle it so it would be wavy. After putting the towel around me and pulling on my panties I walked over to the mirror and set about putting on my makeup. I knew I could look pretty with or without makeup but with the outfit I was about to wear I decided that some makeup would be better. I opted to put a dark eyeshadow blended with a lighter one on as well as some eyeliner and mascara, to give me that sexy smoky look I'd seen models wear on tv and in magazines. I was no way near make up artist standard but I had to admit the finished product looked pretty darn sexy. I put on my favourite cherry lipgloss and got up and went to my bedroom to get dressed. **

**Once in my room I walked over to my wardrobe and unwrapped the towel, opting to put my top on first. I took it off the coat hanger and undid the teeth, just like Pam had showed me and wrapped it around me. Once I had it around my boobs I did the teeth up, remarkebly it was easier then I thought it would be. After the teeth were done up I did a little rearranging before I was satisfied it was on correctly. It felt great on and rested on my boobs, pushing them up a bit, not enough for them to fall out but enough to be enticing. I smiled as I reached for my skirt and after taking it off so very gently from the hanger I stepped into it and pulled it up doing the zipper up when it was in place. I still couldn't believe how soft it was. **

**Once my clothes were on I picked up my shoes from where I had placed them next to the wardrobe door and slipped them on, bending down to do them up. As I did this I had a thought, was this skirt long enough to do that in? I felt a bit nervous about that thought so I walked over to my mirror and bent over again....phew! Plenty long, I smiled as I straightened up. I looked in the mirror and grinned. There was no denying it, I looked sexy. I ruffled my hair again and realised I hadn't put my earrings in, oops no way I was forgetting those, I thought as I walked over to my dresser and opened the little box. After putting them in I looked around for my new purse. Where had Pam put it? It wasn't on my dresser, it wasn't on my bedside tables (obviously otherwwise Eric would have seen it) so I gathered it was in my wardrobe and sure enough it was sitting next to where my shoes stand. I grabbed it and before shutting my wardrobe I grabbed the cranberry coat Eric had bought me. It wasn't cold outside but I wanted to keep my outfit a surprise as much as possible, at least until the right moment anyway. **

**After draping my coat over my arm and clutching my purse in my hands I quickly looked around to see if I had forgotten anything. As my eyes went around the room they fell on my perfume collection. Oops! I realised I hadn't put any on so I walked over and instintively grabbed one. Obsession. It was the same perfume (well same scent, different bottle) Eric had picked out for me the night of the orgy and just like that night I dabbed some between my breasts and behind my knees. Now satisfied I was ready I exited my bedroom and walked down the stairs. I'd just made it to the bottom step before the phone rang. I was going to ignore it and grab my keys and go but knowing my luck it was important so I decided to pick it up. I looked at the clock on the loungeroom wall as I passed 6:15pm, wow I'd taken that long to get ready? It hadn't felt like that long, I thought as I reached the phone.**

"**Hello" I said as I picked the receiver up**

"**Hello Sookie" I smiled at the voice**

"**Hello Pam"**

"**Are you nearly ready?" Pam asked.**

"**Yes, I was about to walk out the door when you rang why?"**

"**Stay there, I'll be there in five minutes" and before I could say anything she hung up on me. I stood there slightly confused and becoming a little nervous. Why was she coming to get me? Oh please, please let there be nothing wrong with Eric. I tried searching our bond for any feeling of anger or uneasiness but felt nothing but happiness and calmness. OK if there was nothing wrong why was she coming to get me? I'd barely got the thought out before there was a knock on my door. Five minutes huh? More like 2! **

"**Pam what's wrong" I said opening the door. I had half expected her to have a serious look on her face but she was smiling. I didn't get.**

"**Hi Sookie, why do you always presume there's something wrong when one of us turn up?" Pam chuckled. **

"**Because that's usually the case" I said bluntly, still feeling confused but relieved that there was nothing wrong. Pam's chuckle turned into a laugh.**

"**If there's nothing wrong, then why are you here?" **

"**Can't one friend come by to give another friend a lift?" Pam said grinning at the word friend. I felt all my uneasiness and confusion vanish when she grinned. **

"**You had me worried for a minute there Pam, I thought something had happened to Eric" I said frowning at her. Pam just rolled her eyes and shook her head.**

"**Nothing is wrong with your precious Eric" Pam said sarcastically. I poked my tongue at her, which only made her laugh.**

"**So can I give you a lift?" Pam asked, her smile returning.**

"**Sure but how am I supposed to get home later?" Pam just looked at me like I was completely dumb**

"**What?" I said a little peeved at the look.**

"**Sookie do you honestly think your coming home tonight?" she said her mischievious grin appearing on her face. I looked at her again confused, where else would I be going tonight? I knew what I wanted to happen later tonight (me, Eric and lots and lots of sex) but I'd just presumed we would come back here. I told Pam this last part, she laughed.**

"**Sookie, after what your about to do and the way your dressed..." she eyed me appreciatively "he's going to have trouble restraining himself from taking you there and then in the bar let alone the lengthy drive here" she said still grinning. I couldn't help but giggle.**

"**If I'm not going to come home, where am I going to g.....?" I trailed off. I suddenly realised where we would be going. I felt my face light up.**

"**His place" I said hopefully.**

"Yes" Pam said still grinning. Wow, I'd always wondered where he lived and what he lived in. I'd tried to envision his house but all I could come up with was a cross between a castle and a palace. I knew those two options were probably unlikely but I knew that it would be something special. I mean theres no way Eric would live in anything but the biggest and best. It wouldn't match his personality....or ego for that matter if it weren't the biggest and the best.

"**Do you really think so Pam?"**

**Pam nodded "He wants to show it to you Sookie". **

"**He does?" Pam nodded again "How do you know?" I asked a little shocked at her statement.**

"**He told me...last night when we were coming to your house" she said adding the last part when she saw me about to ask when. **

"**He did?" my shock slowly turning into curiosity. "Why does he want to show me his home?" I asked.**

"**Because he loves you and he wants to keep you there so he can have wild sex with you" Pam said straight faced. My eyes widened and I gasped. This was all it took for Pam to burst out laughing. **

"**Yo....." I started before I joined her. She had me again! **

"**Sorry Sookie, I couldn't help it" Pam said still laughing. I looked at her, shaking my head but still laughing.**

"**Hey it sounds good to me" I winked, once my laughing had slowed. Thankfully I hadn't laughed that hard that I'd started to cry. I smiled at Pam, who's eyes were twinkling in amusement. **

"**Seriously though he wants to show me his home?" I asked.**

**Pam nodded "Yes Sookie, and I wasn't completely joking before. He wants to because he does love you....and I'm sure having wild sex with you would just be an added bonus" **

"**I'm sure it would" I said laughing again. Hmmm Eric wanted me to see his home huh? Well who am I to stop him. I was sorta amazed that I was so enthusiastic, shouldn't I be nervous? Then again what was there to be nervous about? It's not like I'd never been to vampires home before. Besides what I said to Pam last night rang true: I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. **

"**Well if I'm not coming home should I go pack a bag?" I said smiling. Pam looked at me and grinned.**

"**Oh I think you'll find everything you'll need there" She said still grinning. I looked at her very curiously.**

"**Just how long has he been planning this?" I asked. **

"**Awhile" Pam replied. Hmmm he's just full of surprises. Well I guess I can't really talk, seeing as what I was going to do.**

"**Fine, let's go" I said smiling. Pam smiled back and began walking down my porch steps. I rushed back to the loungeroom and grabbed my keys from the table and grabbed my purse out of my handbag and exited my house, shutting and locking the door behind me. After depositing my keys and purse in my new clutch purse I walked down the porch steps slipping my jacket on as I did. Once I was at the bottom I looked towards Pam and gasped at what she was leaning against. There sitting in my driveway was a very cute, very shiney black Porsch. **

"**Oooh preeetty" I cooed as I stepped closer to admire it. Pam laughed**

"**Yes, its one of my favourites" One of? How many did she own? "Besides it matches our outfits" Pam continued smiling. I looked from the car, to her (she was looking amazing in the outfit I had picked out for her,), then to me and then back at the car. **

"**So it does" I laughed. She laughed again and opened her door and got in, gesturing for me to do the same. I walked to the passenger door, opened it and got in. I sighed as I sat down. The seats were leather and were just as comfy as Eric's were. I turned to Pam and grinned**

"**Let's go" Pam grinned back and turned the key in the ignition. Just like Eric's Corvette the Porsch purred to life.**

"**Tonight is going to be quiet memorable" Pam said looking at me smiling. I nodded and smiled back. Oh yes, tonight was going to be a memorable night, I thought as Pam pulled out of my driveway and began driving to Fangtasia.**

**************

**Throughout our drive to Fangtasia Pam had basically drilled me on what happened last night after she had left. I had to laugh. She was getting into this friend thing quite well. I told her everything, from him sweeping me up to him laying down with me. Pam couldn't believe what I just said.**

"**Are you serious? He tucked you in?" she said trying not to laugh. **

"**Yes, it was very......strange but sweet" I said smiling. This made Pam laugh.**

"**Eric, sweet?" Pam said shaking her head whilst laughing. **

"**He is!" I said defensively. This just made her laugh harder. I tried my hardest to glare at her but her laugh was contagious. **

"**He just layed next to you? He didn't even attepmt to have sex with you?" Pam asked once her laughing had subsided a bit. I shook my head**

"**Nope he just layed there, holding me" **

"**I have to give him credit Sookie, after not having sex for so long, I thought he would have ravaged you by now" Pam said actually serious. I giggled. **

"**Well after tonight, he can ravage me all he likes" I said a mischievious grin forming on my face. Pam looked at me, eyes open and grinning**

"**Careful what you wish for" she said. **

"**Oh I think I can handle it" I said still grinning. Pam just laughed again. Our conversation continued on like this for awhile. As we rounded the corner to Fangtasia I told her about the gifts I got this morning from Eric. Pam smiled.**

"**There will be plenty more where that came from" she said. I frowned**

"**He doesn't need to buy me gifts Pam" I said as we pulled into the staff carpark at the back of Fangtasia. **

"**No he doesn't need to but he wants to" Pam said turning the engine off and looking at me. "Sookie, you may not realise this but it makes him happy to buy you things" I turned and looked at her.**

"**It does?" I said tilting my head. **

**Pam nodded. "You should have seen him after he bought you this" she said pointing at my coat. "He picked it out himself you know" **

"**He did?" Pam nodded "He said it suited you perfectly, and he was right it does" she continued. I sat for a minute just thinking. I'd never thought that buying me gifts would make Eric happy. **

"**It really makes him happy" I asked. **

"**Yes it really does, so ease up on him ok?" I nodded "Besides these..." Pam said brushing my hair away from my ear to reveal the earring "are gorgeous". I smiled**

"**Yes they are" I said agreeing with her. She was right, I shouldn't be so hard on him. I wanted him to be happy and if that meant buying me stuff...well a girl could get used to that. I said this to Pam who laughed.**

"**So are you ready to go in there and surprise him?" she said grinning. I nodded and grinned a grin that I felt matched hers. Pam opened her door and got out, I followed and met her at the front of her car. We were about to walk towards the door when Felicia came charging out.**

"**Oh good Pam your here" she said looking somewhat flustered. She looked at me.**

"**Oh hi Sookie"**

"**Hi Felicia" I said back.**

"**Felicia whats wrong?" Pam asked. Felicia sighed.**

"**One of the new waitressses has called in sick and the fill in can't get here until 10 tonight, which means there will be only be you and me..." Felicia pointed to Pam and the herself "till then and if your right about us being busy tonight we're screwed! Plus the DJ's already here and wanting to know where to set up everything" Felicia said the fluster coming through her voice.**

"**Fantastic" Pam growled. I looked at Pam and Felicia. Both looked cranky and flustered. I felt sorry for them. I knew how busy Fangtasia could get and I knew that Pam would be right about it being extra busy due to the karaoke. I suddenly got an idea.**

"**I'll help" I offered smiling at Pam and Felicia. Felicia looked at me, a little shocked and the slightest bit afraid at my offer. I guess she was still weary of me, seeing as bartenders at Fangtasia seem to die whenever I am around. Pam just looked at me and shook her head **

"**No your here for fun Sookie, I couldn't ask you to do that" **

"**You didn't ask, I offered" I replied. **

"**No, we'll come up with something else" Pam said still shaking her head. Felicia looked at her like she was crazy. Pam saw this and shot a killer glare at her, Felicia wisely looked away. Why wouldn't Pam let me help? **

"**Pam you don't have anything else, besides I'm right here and I'd be happy to help" I said. Well maybe that was a little bit untruthful, I finally had a week off from working and the last thing I wanted to do was waitress but Pam needed my help, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't offer. Gran would be so proud. "Anyway Pam it's only until 10" I said smiling. Pam looked at me for a few moments then sighed when she realised I was right. **

"**Fine you can help but I warn you waitressing here is nothing like at Merlottes. We're a lot busier and our customers aren't anything like your used to serving. You'll see and hear things that you might not want to" Pam said and I could tell she was beginning to become concerned. I smiled, it was sweet of her but she didn't need to warn me on what I would be seeing and hearing, I'd seen it and heard it before. I smiled at her again**

"**I'll be fine." **

"**Of course you will" Felicia said suddenly, looking very relieved and happy. I almost laughed at her outburst. I looked at Pam who still looked concerned but now relieved.**

"**Felicia go inside and get Sookie's gear setup and tell the DJ I'll join him in a minute" Pam said. Felicia nodded and as she past she said "Thank you Sookie" I smiled and nodded. When I looked back at Pam and saw her look of relief had vanished and was now replaced with a slight grimace. I was a little taken a back, that was a look that very rarely if ever I had seen on Pam's face.**

"**What's wrong" I asked taking a step closer to her.**

"**Master is going to be infuriated when he sees you out there working" she said. Wow she said Master instead of Eric, she must really be worried about he's reaction. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her.**

"**Master" I said sarcastically "can get as mad as he wants, you need my help and your going to get it" I said defiantly yet smiling. Pam looked at me and smiled slightly. "besides I'm sure I can find a few ways to calm him down should he get mad" I winked. Pam's smile brightened and she laughed. I laughed with her and offered my arm, which she took, hooking hers through mine.**

"**C'mon lets go" I said. Pam nodded and we walked into Fangtasia.**

**Once inside Pam led me past Eric's office (which I noticed was closed) and down the corridor to the bar. As we got closer I could see Felicia talking to whom I presumed by the music equipment round him to be the DJ. He was tall, not as tall as Eric but tall, dark skinned and reminded me of those rap artists you see on MTV and in magazines. Maybe it was his the way he was dressed. He had on blue jeans, a black and red t-shirt that I have to admit clung to his muscles quite nicely and from where I was standing he had on some vey expensive looking jewelery. Felicia saw us, excused herself and came over.**

"**Not bad huh?" she said, noticing me looking. I smiled**

"**Hmm not bad" Felicia laughed. **

"**He has all of his equipment, he just needs to know where to put it all" Felicia explained.**

**Pam nodded "Whilst I go get him set up Felicia give Sookie a tour of the bar, explain where everything is etc" she said with a wave of her hand. Felicia nodded. Pam looked at me**

"**You sure about this?" she asked. **

"**Yes I'm sure, now go set the DJ up otherwise no one will be singing" I said smiling. Pam unhooked her arm from mine and walked off towards the DJ. I turned to Felicia and smiled**

"**OK lets get on with it. We've got less than...." I looked around for a clock, I saw one behind the bar. It was 7:00. "1 hour" I finished. Felicia nodded and motioned for me to follow her behind the bar. I followed and she proceeded to show me where everything was. The first thing she showed me amazed me. It looked like two medium fridges stuck side by side, but instead of them both being cold, only one side was, the other was warm to the touch. Felicia explained that you could put a dozen bottles of blood in the warm side and it was regulated so that the blood would be warmed and kept warmed without congealing. It made service a lot quicker that way. It was neat! After this she showed me the rest of the bar. It was pretty much the same setup as Merlotte's. Note to self : Don't ever say that to Eric. Felicia then handed me a little barmaids apron along with a tray and a notepad and pen. **

"**Where's my section?" I asked looking out at the floor. Felicia smiled and again motioned for me to follow her. We walked out onto the floor and I couldn't help but smile at where we stopped. My section conveniently included Eric's booth and the surrounding 3 booths. I looked at Felicia who was just standing there smiling.**

"**What a coincidence huh?" she said laughing. I shook my head and laughed.**

"**I'm glad he's with you Sookie" Felicia said looking at me with a genuine smile. I was a little shocked. **

"**You are?" I asked.**

**Felicia nodded "I much prefer you being with him then one of those skanky bimbos that keep throwing themselves at him, seriously I've come this close.." she indicated pinching her fingertips close together "to throwing them myself, I mean seriously how pathetic can one person get?" she finished shaking her head in disgust. I had to laugh.**

"**Well I'm glad I have your approval" I smiled. Felicia just nodded her head.**

"**So what else needs to be done?" I asked looking around. **

"**Usually we set up a few tables and stools around the place, you alright to help me with that?" I nodded and looked around for somewhere to put my purse. Felicia saw me look around an looked at me curiously. I held my purse up. Felicia nodded and said to put it behind the bar for the time being, after we set up she would show me to the employee lockers. I nodded and quickly trotted back to the bar, deposited my purse and came back to Felicia who was having trouble moving a table from where it was stacked up against the wall. I grabbed the other side of the table and together we moved it to near the booths. We did this a couple more times before Felicia asked if I'd be alright unstacking the stools whilst she went and got the till and other stuff sorted out. I nodded and she went back to the bar. I went to the stack of stools and grabbed two. As I was setting them down I noticed that the table was filthy. It had drops of dry blood and crud all over it. Yuck! I looked at the other tables and they were the same, Double Yuck! Who cleaned these last...if ever? This wouldn't do, I know this was a vampire bar but still there was no reason to be filthy. Hmmm I wonder if they have any cleaning stuff? I left the stools and walked back to the bar, where Felicia was setting up the till.**

"**Hey Felicia" I said once I was at the bar. **

"**Yes Sookie?" she said turning around to face me.**

"**Do you have any cleaning stuff, like disinfectant stuff or something?" **

"**Why?" Felicia asked giving me a strange look.**

"**The tables are all gross, I thought I'd quickly clean them" I explained. She looked at me strangely again before shrugging**

"**I think there's some in the storage room" She said pointing at the corridor I had come through.**

"**Thanks" I said before heading to the corridor. I walked down the corridor turning my head to the left and the right searching for the storage room. I quickly found it. It was the door down and across from Eric's office. I opened the door and fumbled on the wall for the light switch and flicked it on. The flourescent light lit up the room and I smiled. Everything was stacked and what was not stacked on the shelves was stacked on the floor. How is it they can keep a storage room reasonably clean but their tables filthy? I wondered as I walked in and began looking around. There was a lot of stuff in here, there were boxes with Fangtasia written across them (I presumed they were merchandise), packets of napkins, extra glasses, extra stools and chairs and much more. I wouldn't have minded having a look at everything but that would have to wait till I had more time. I looked along the shelves (which we're a bit dusty but not a lot) until I spotted a bottle of disinfectant and some rags and gloves tucked into the corner. I grabbed them and exited the storage room, flicking off the light and closing the door behind me. **

**I was about to walk back to the bar when I heard noises coming from Eric's office. I tip toed (I don't know why) and placed my ear to his door. Usually I wouldn't eavesdrop on anyone (ironic much?) but I was a little put out. I thought he would have known I was here by now and come to say hi but nothing. As I pressed my ear to his door I couldn't help but smile at the noise coming through, he was listening to music. I couldn't hear it properly but from the sounds of it he was listening to something soft and romantic, like one of those songs guys sing to the girls they love. I let out a little giggle. Ooops wrong thing to do....vampire hearing! The music stopped abruptly.**

**'Who's there" I heard Eric say sounding surprised, like he'd just woken from a daydream. I clamped a hand over my mouth before I could giggle again. He's a vampire let him figure out who I was. **

"**WHO'S THERE?" he said again now sounding a bit cranky. Ha Ha someone doesn't like being ignored, well take this mister ignorance himself! I thought as I turned and began walking off. I heard him bellow "ENTER" and the scrape of a chair being pushed back on the floor. I giggled again and quickened my walk, till I was nearly trotting back to the bar. As I entered the bar area I looked around for somewhere to hide, I don't know what was coming over me, I know I couldn't hide from Eric but I was feeling cheeky enough to try.**

**I spotted Felicia and Pam at the bar so I hurried over**

"**Quick hide me" I said grinning dumping the cleaning stuff on the bar top. They both looked at me strangely.**

"**Why?" Pam asked eyebrows raised.**

"**Just hide me, quick he's coming" I said nodding my head towards the corridor. Pam turned her head to listen before turning it back to me, she had a grin that matched mine. She looked around trying to find the quickest hiding spot. Unfortunately Fangtasia is a pretty open floored bar so there wasn't many hiding spots, so Pam grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind the bar. She motioned for me to squat. "He hardly ever ventures back here" she said grinning. I grinned back. It wouldn't be the most ideal spot or the most comfortable but I was enjoying myself too much to care so I squatted and clamped my hand over my mouth so I couldn't make a noise. No sooner had I done this I heard Eric enter the bar area.**

"**Pam" **

"**Yes Eric?" Pam answered without hesitation. **

"**Is Sookie here?" Eric asked sounding puzzled yet hopeful.**

"**No she's not, Sookie hasn't been here since night before last as far as I know" Pam lied. I looked up and I could she her face was straight and expressionless. How did vampires do that? Lie and manage to show no expression? I'd have to ask for some tips on how to do that later. Ha me taking lessons from Pam, that would be interesting. I could feel myself about to laugh and realised that he could probably feel it too so I quickly shut my eyes and concentrated on squishing the feeling. "Felicia have you seen her recently?" Pam asked looking at Felicia who had moved behind the bar and had started cleaning glasses.**

**I saw Felicia tilt her head to the side as if she was thinking "No not recently" she said shaking her head. I smiled. It seems Felicia had already enrolled in How to Lie like a Vampire and graduated with top marks. I was a little surprised she was playing along, I mean I understood Pam playing this game with Eric but Felicia? I guess she enjoyed teasing him too. **

"**Are you sure, she's not here? Her scent is so strong" and I actually thought I heard him sniff the air. Ewww gross! Yet in a weird twisted way I found it sweet. "and I'm positive I heard her do that cute little laugh she does at my office door just now" he continued. Ha Ha he still sounded so puzzled......wait a minute....did he just say the word cute? Out loud?. Apparantly I wasn't the only one who caught that because Pam had a smirk on her face and Felicia was trying her hardest not to laugh. **

"**What?" I heard Eric say and I didn't have to see his face to know he had just realised what he had said and was now challenging them to say something about it. I should put him out of misery.....right? Nah let's have some more fun. I purposely let out a muffled giggle. For a split second Felicia looked like she was going to look at me but instead she bent down acting like she was putting something down and quickly grinned at me before standing up and walking away from the bar.**

"**There it is again" Eric said**

"**Eric what are you talking about? There's what again?" Pam questioned **

"**Sookie's laugh" his voice sounding near. A second later I heard a stool scrape on the floor and Eric, I assumed, sit on it. **

"**Eric your doing it again" **

"**I must be" he sighed. Doing what again? "She's driving me insane" he grumbled. I smiled, he sounded so cute. I was driving him insane huh? Hmmm that power might come in handy later. **

"**Would you like a blood to distract you" Pam asked smiling. I didn't hear a response but I gathered he indicated yes because Pam turned and went to the warm fridge, took out a bottle and opened it. She was walking back when I scooted in front of her. She looked down and tilted her head. I looked up at her and pointed behind me. She frowned. **

"**Is he still there?" I mouthed. Pam nodded still frowning. I nodded before pointing back at him and twirling my finger around. Now this really confused Pam.**

"**Is his back.." I mouthed before pointing to my back "turned" I finished twirling my finger. **

**Ding! Pam's lips formed an O before she smiled. She understood what I meant. She looked ahead before looking back at me and nodding. I rose gingerly (my legs were tired from squatting) and she passed me his blood before walking past me and the bar.**

**As I turned I saw Eric extend his hand out to Pam for his drink but she just walked past laughing. **

"**PAM!" he yelled as she walked towards the DJ, completely ignoring him.**

"**Don't worry baby, I've got your blood right here" I said hopefully sexily as I slid the bottle towards him. He spun around in the stool and I couldn't help but grin when I saw the absolute surprise on his face when he saw me. **

"**Sookie?" Eric asked as if he wasn't sure it was me or not. I giggled. His eyes lit up like he had just found his favourite toy and was planning on playing with it all night. Mmmmmm tonight was going to be a long night!**

"**Have you been there the whole time?" I giggled again, pointed to the ground and squatted down quickly. **

"**Sookie?" Eric said curiously. I giggled once more. C'mon Eric come play I thought as I tried to put across my feelings of playfuness to Eric. Even though I didn't know or undertand everything about about our blood bond I was fast becoming aware that all feeling were ble to be projected and received, and right now all I wanted to do was play with my Viking! I must have been successful because he was towering over me filling my vision in less then 2 seconds. Oh and what a yummy vision it was! I let my eyes travel from his clearly very expensive shiny black shoes, up to his black pants, which I noticed as my eyes slid further up were empathising his gracious plenty. My eyes lingered on that area for a few moments before I shut them and let out a little mmmm, remembering just how gracious it really was. My little mmmm stirred up a lustful feeling inside, I smiled and opened my eyes to see that there was a whole lotta stiring beginning to happen in front of me as well. I gave another little mmmm before slowly moving my eyes up to the top of his body, He was wearing a black buttoned down shirt, with the first two buttons left undone, under his leather jacket, both garments hugging his muscles, making him look incredibly sexy.**

"**Enjoying the view Lover" Eric said, smiling sexily as my eyes finally made it to his gorgeous, handsome face. I nodded, licking my lips slowly. Where had this sudden playfulness come from? Who cares, just go with it! I told myself as Eric extended his hand to me. I accepted it and was immediately pulled up into a hug, followed by his lips on mine. I wrapped my rms around him nd kissed him back. **

"**So.." Eric started when we broke away "this is where you were playing your little trick" he said looking down at where I hd been hiding, and then bac at me. I grinned and nodded. **

"**You know what happens to people who trick me don't you" he leered at me with a wicked grin on his face. I had an idea but I shook my head and smiled innocently.**

"**They get punished" and with that he threw me over his shoulder in true Viking form, holding me there with his hand on my butt and started walking past the bar.**

"**PUT ME DOWN" I squealed and started wiggling and kicking my legs (with the same amount of energy as last night I might add). Eric just tightened his grip on my butt (squeezing it as he did) and kept walking. I again wiggled, ony this time I started thumping his back as I kicked my legs. I knew I was wasting my time but it seemed the appropriate thing to be doing under the circumstances, besides it seemed to be amusing Eric immensly. Apparently Eric wasn't the only one amused. Fangtasia was suddenly full of laughter thanks to Pam, Felicia and even the DJ. Apparently me being thrown over Eric's shoulder and me fighting (well ok pretending) was extremely hilarious. Thanks a bunch people.....oh who am I trying to kid I was loving it!**

"**UNHAND ME YA BIG VIKING!" I screamed/laughed. This made Eric erupt with laughter as he quickened his pace towards his office. I gave Pam, Felicia and the DJ a little wave and a wink as they disappeared from my view. I could hear more laughter from the bar as we entered his office. In one swift movement Eric had shut the door, locked it and..... **

"**OOMPH" thrown us both on the couch. I giggled as we landed, me on my back, Eric bracing himself over me, our faces just inches apart. I looked into his big baby blue eyes and was mesmerised (obviously not mesmerised in a glamoured way but the lost in them, world disappearing around me mesmerised). They say the eyes are the window to the soul and if thats true then Eric's soul was full of love, desire and sheer happiness. Sure he was ruthless, damn right terrifying and munipulative but that was just a cover for what lies inside him. This made me begin to think, was being with me the right choice for him? **

**I already knew Eric loved me (he'd even admitted it when he thought I was sleeping and the warm fuzzies coming through our bond were reminders of that) and I knew he'd do anything for me, but.......that was just it he'd _do anything_ for me. That scared me the most, what wouldn't he do for me? He had already done so much for me, from giving me my new driveway to literally taking bullets for me. Heck he had even blood bonded to me to keep me safe from Andre. I was a danger to him, not only physically and emotionally but politically as well. He was Eric Northman, bad ass vampire Sheriff of Area 5, he couldn't afford in his position to be compromised, to let his shields down and be ruled by his emotions. But that's exactly what he kept doing in order to keep me safe. How fair was it for me to let him continue this? How could I live with myself if he was ever hurt (seriously) or heaven forbid killed because of me? I was brought out of my little mind rant when I felt Eric stroke his fingertips across my face, brushing my hair away as he did.**

"**Lover what's wrong?" I mentally slapped myself. Well done Sookie, you had to go and ruin the mood by overthinking again didn't you.**

"**Nothing" I smiled and reached out to stroke his face, brushing his hair away as I did. **

"**Your lying" he replied matter of factly.**

"**It's nothing...really" I added as he raised his eyebrows at me "I was just thinking"**

"**Of?" Eric asked stroking my cheek. **

"**Us" I replied smiling as I said the word. It rolled out of my mouh so easily. Eric smiled back at me before kissing me softly on my lips.**

"**What about us?" he said, starting to place soft kisses over my face.**

"**About everything we've been through and...." I trailed off not wanting to say the rest.**

"**Mmmm" Eric mumbled as his kisses moved down my face to my ear, then my neck "And what?" he asked lathering my neck with his kisses. I moaned. For someone as cold as Eric was, his kisses were like fire, even his soft kisses were flaming my libido. At that moment I wanted to forget what I had thought about and screw his brains out but once again my libido and my head were at polar opposites and before I could stop myself I blurted out**

"**And how wrong I am for you". Eric apruptly stopped his kisses and snapped his head up to look me directly in the eyes. A sudden sense of pain and confusion came over me. I shut my eyes and turned my head away from him. Idiot!**

"**Sookie look at me" he said cupping my chin in his hand and trying to turn my head, I refused. **

"**Lover, look at me.....please" Eric said, gently yet firmly moving my head, I reluctantly submitted. It wasn't because I wanted to, it was because of the way he asked. Eric doesn't usually say please.**

"**Why would you think you are wrong for me?" he asked when we locked eyes. I sighed**

"**Eric I don't think it, I know it" I said lifting my arms to his chest and pushing, indicating to him I needed to get up. He rose off me, his eyes never leaving mine. I broke our gaze and got up, straightening my coat as I stood. I walked away from the couch and began pacing. I heard Eric settle back into the couch and I could feel his eyes watch my every move. He was waiting for me to continue. How to start? Where to start? The beginning would probably be good.**

"**Eric, do you remember the first night we met, here at Fangtasia?" I asked turning to him. It was probably a stupid question, but that night was the start of us. Eric's face lit up and he smiled.**

"**I remember. I remember you walking in on Bills arm, you were so nervous yet there was an air of confidence around you that blocked it out. I remember you coming up to me in that white dress with red flowers all over it. That dress did wonders for your breasts" Eric finished running his tongue over his bottom lip. I just smiled and shook my head. **

"**Perv" he just shrugged and smiled. **

"**Eric, that night, when we met did you feel anything......between us I mean?" Eric smiled again**

"**Yes. The moment you walked in I could tell you were different from everyone else and when you spoke to me, your voice went through me and struck a cord that I didn't even knew existed. You intrigued me and the more I learnt about you the more intrigued and now I realise the more protective I became of you. This also made me more determined to make you mine". I just looked at him in wonder. He had felt it. It had taken me awhile to realise it but there had been a connection right from the start.**

"**Is that why you staked LongShadow when he attacked me?" I asked, part of me already knowing the answer but the other part needed to hear it from him. He nodded**

"**Yes" he held out his arms to me. I hesitated but walked over when I saw in his eyes that he needed to hold me. I climbed onto his lap. and folded into his embrace laying my head on his shoulder. Eric started stroking my hair as we sat in silence for a minute or two. I could tell he was remembering that night, I was about to say something when he spoke**

"**When it was clear it was him stealing from me I'll admit I was somewhat stunned for a moment. I'd known LongShadow for over a hundred years. I thought he was loyal to me, that's why I hired him as our bartender, but when I saw him get ready to attack the past disappeared and it was like my natural instincts took over." I wasn't sure if Eric was talking directly to me or he was saying out loud what was going through his head, regardless I picked up his other hand from where it was resting on my thigh and entwined my fingers through his. He gave my hand a squeeze before continuing "all I could think about was getting to him before he hurt you, I wasn't quick enough, he bit you and you tried to scream. The next thing I knew he was dead (final) and I was holding a mallett." he looked at me, his eyes full of regret and sorrow as he kissed my forehead "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him before he bit you" I sighed. I couldn't help it. **

"**Eric this proves why I'm so wrong for you" I said. Eric just looked at me confused. I sighed again and tried to get up, but Eric tightened his grip, fine I'll just have my rant right here on you lap shall I, I mentally asked him.**

"**You staked LongShadow, without hesitation, without thining of the consequences and what for Eric? A mere human.....a human Eric!" He opened his mouth to say something but I was getting revved up "LongShadow was just the start of a long list of things you have done because of me. You put yourself in danger of being found out in Dallas by pretending to be Leif so you could check on me, you have been shot numerous times protecting me, you have put me first so many times at your own expense and I mean physically, emotionally and I have no doubt financially, and most recently you blood bonded yourself to me, which is another talk in itself, to protect me from Andre. Eric face it I'm a danger and liability to you. You keep doing things you would never think to do. Why in the world would you want me around. Your Eric Northman, bad ass vampire Sherrif of Area 5 you can't afford to have someone like me around, its not fair to you, or to those who you look after. You would be better off if we had never met!" and with that last statement I hung my head, exhausted and a little embarressed. I hadn't meant to go on like I know I did and to be honest I wasn't even sure it made sense. After a few moments Eric spoke**

"**Are you done?" I breathed in and out a couple of time before I nodded. I couldn't say anymore if I wanted to, I was exhauseted. Eric again cupped my chin and gently pulled my head up to meet his gaze. **

"**Let me get one thing clear Sookie....Don't you EVER say I would be better off if we had never meet. I need you in my life Sookie, I have for a long time. I'm over 1000 years old Sookie, I've never needed anyone, I've always looked out for myself and I was happy about that. I could go where I wanted, do what I wanted, have whatever, whoever I wanted but then you came along and changed that. You have no idea how frustrating that was and still is." it was my turn to try and interject but obviously he was revved up to (that or he was just paying me back) because he continued "Sookie do you know how many times before our blood bond I've told myself it would just be easier to kill you and deal with the consequences?" I shook my head and gulped. OK now I was a little worried. He must have felt this because he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me. **

"**Too many times and each time I would end up finding myself upset at the prospect of you dead" he suddenly moved so he could cup my face in his hands his voice quivering and his accent becoming thicker somewhat "Sookie you're everything I didn't know I needed or was looking for. You have gotten under my skin and I can't seem to be rid of you, most importantly I don't want to be rid of you. and yes, danger follows you like a magnet but I don't care. As long as I have you in my life any danger that even thinks of harming you will meet my sword, that I pledge to you.....again" he smiled at the word again before bringing our faces closer so he could kiss me. Oh and what a kiss this was. You know that saying "actions speak louder then words"? Well this kiss was speaking volumes, it was lustful, yet sweet, forceful yet soft. It was like Eric was trying to prove the words that he had just said were true. He didn't have too, I had felt his every emotion with every word he said. I was a little taken aback at his range of emotions. They had jumped like a frog on a pond of lily pads. The first pad being anxiety, then a jump to frustration, then to happiness before landing on the biggest pad.... love. **

"**Lover are my kisses inadequate?" Eric asked breaking away from my lips but keeping his face inches from mine. **

"**What? No, why?" I asked shaking my head.**

"**Because your lips are on mine but your mind is otherwise occupied." Eric stroked my temple, brushing some hair from my face. I loved the way my skin tingled at his touch. **

"**I'm sorry, it's just you kinda took me by surprise" I said giving him a smile.**

"**How did I...." his sentence was interrupted by ring coming from his pant pocket. **

"**Excuse me Dear One" Eric said swiftly picking me up off his lap and setting me down next to him, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shiny sleek cherry red phone. I chuckled, what is it and vampires having shiny, sleek things? Eric looked at me curiously before flipping open his phone.**

"**Yes?" Yep his phone manners were still impeccable, I stifled another chuckle. Eric turned his head and smiled at me, before placing his free hand on my right knee. **

"**How is it all going?"he asked as he began softly rubbing his hand up my leg. He slowly slid his hand beneath my coat and I squirmed a bit as his rubbing sent little tingles up my spine. He wasn't doing much but still my body was beginning to ache for him to touch me more, specifically a certain area just north of his hand. Ugh how can he turn me on so quickly? From the wicked grin on Eric's face it was clear he knew exactly what this was doing to me. I was trying to stifle a moan as Eric's hand drifted further up my thigh when he stopped and tensed. **

"**When?" Oh no, I didn't like the tone of his voice when he asked that....it was calm yet there was anger behind it.**

"**How many?" I gulped. Please don't let that question be in relation to a body count. I didn't know who he was talking too and I knew it was rude to be listening into his conversation but I had had enough of people killing each other and innocent people getting caught in the cross fire. Eric looked over at me when I gulped, now feeling guilty I quickly looked down, pretending to look at my nails, my coat anything. Eric continued talking but I wasn't paying attention because my guilt was getting to me so I stood up but before I could move Eric had his hand around my wrist, stopping me. He nodded for me to sit back down, I mouthed "You sure?" he nodded again, so I resumed my position.**

"**Very well, keep me informed. Should any more occur contact me immediately, if not I will see you Saturday" and with that he shut his phone and growled in frustration as he closed his eyes and put his head against the couch. Oh dear, this wasn't good.**

"**What's wrong Eric?" I asked putting my hand over his and giving it a squeeze. Eric opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. **

"**Someone with a death wish threw several molotov cocktails into the kitchen of a new establishment I own part of" he said angrily. I gasped.**

"**Was anyone hurt?" **

**Eric shook his head "No, none of our staff were hurt but the kitchen was pretty much destroyed. Now we'll have to redo the whole damn thing again before we open next month" Phew at least no one was hurt. Who would do something like this? FotS? It would fit their vendetta against vampires and it definitely wouldn't be the first time they've used violence or destroyed property belonging to vampires. I cringed at the memoriues of what they could do. Remembering these things made me nervous about what was going to happen when the Supes came out. Would a group be formed just like the FotS? I shuddered at that thought. Eric saw me shudder and slid his hand away from mine and put his arm up for me to come closer. **

**As I slid closer to him I asked "Do you think it was the FotS?" Eric seemed to think this over as I snuggled up to him and placed my head on his shoulder.**

"**They are the most likely culprits, regardless of who it was they had better start praying I don't find them" he snarled. I winced as he did this. I knew how important Eric's businesses (I presume he owns more then one apart from Fangtasia) and his employees were to him. He may be shrewd in business and negotiations (I'd bared witness to a few of those negotiatons) but he protected those around him with honour. I guess that's why so many people owe him fealty, regardless of him being Sheriff. You had to be either the most stupidest or cockiest person on this earth to go after a vampires establishment , especially any establishment of a Sheriff's/ 1000 year old Viking/Vampire I thought to myself as I looked up at Eric. He was staring straight head, eyes dark and narrowed. Yikes! I could almost picture what he would like to do to those responsible. When will people learn not to anger someone who could snap your neck like a twig or worse still, torture you? I could feel Eric's anger burning so I wrapped my arm over his tummy and hugged him. I wasn't sure if that would help but I felt I had to do something. Eric hugged me back but his anger didn't really subside. This made me begin feeling angry. How could I help him? After a second or two I had one of those Ah Huh! moments. Hmmmm I wonder......**

"**Eric?" **

"**Yes?" he replied absently stroking my hair. **

"**Is your new business run by humans or vampires?" I asked as my plan began formulating in my brain. **

"**Why?"**

"**Just are they humans or vampires" I asked again. **

"**My business partner is a vampire and our employees consist of humans, vampires and a few Supes as well. Why did you want to know" Eric answered curiosity in his voice.**

"**Well..." I pushed my self up until I could see his face " I overheard, and before I go on I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation, it was rude of me" Eric just shook his head as if to say he didn't mind. I smiled and continued "but like I said I overheard you say you were going there on Saturday. Am I right?" Eric nodded**

"**I'd planned to" **

**I nodded my head "Good, well if you want me to I could come with you and listen to your employees to see if they know anything or were involved, directly or indirectly" I smiled at him as I finished. My smile decreased as Eric just looked at me. He had a puzzled look on his face. OK maybe that was a bit pushy Sookie. Maybe he doesn't want your help?**

"**Only if you want me to, I just thou..." my sentence was cut short by Eric's lips on mine, his hands craddling the sides of my face.**

"**You my exquisitely, beautiful Lover are amazing" Eric said, stroking my cheek after our kiss. **

**OK good he didn't think I was intruding. I smiled "Why?" Eric kissed my nose before answering**

"**Because not 5 minutes ago we were having a discussion, that clearly was important to you, now you are comforting me and offering to come with me to a place you don't know, to listen to people who are strangers to you." He kissed my nose again "You truly are the most selfless, most caring person I have ever met" he finished, dropping his hands to hug me tight. **

**I wrapped my arms around him and smiled into his shoulder "As much as I enjoy being complemented Eric, it isn't why I offered to help you. I offered because I know how much your businesses and your employees mean to you and plus...." I kept smiling as I leaned back and up to kiss him"A girls got to do what a girls got to do to protect her man." Eric just grinned when I said this.**

"**What are you grinning for?" I asked **

"**You wish to protect me?" Eric said still grinning. **

"**Yes I do, your apart of me now Eric and I'm not just going to sit back and allow another person I love to be harmed or killed" Eric's eyes widened. What? I played back what I said...I'm not going to sit back and allow another person I lo....Oh! I said love. I quickly unwrapped my arms from round him and turned my whole body away from him, causing him to unhug me. Shit, I just admitted out loud I loved Eric. I knew I loved him but this was not the way I had planned on telling him. Hmmm maybe he didn't hear or fully register the I love part. I chanced a look back at him....Eric was sitting there with an extremely smug look on his face. Oh he heard and registered it all right. I turned my head again. Now what do I do? I thought anxiously. Do I say it again? Do I try and make up some lame explaination as to why I used the word love? Or do I bolt for the door and start running? I tried to calculate my chances of reaching the door before being stopped by Eric....I came up with a big fat 0. I could try though, maybe I'd catch him off guard. I must have made to move because Eric's arms were suddenly around my waist..**

"**Oh no you don't, your not running away from me....not this time" he said pulling me back into his side, holding me in a gentle yet vice like grip. Fabulous! Now what am I supposed to do? My question was quickly answered by my face being guided upwards. I looked up to see Eric staring back at me. He looked happy and amused yet I detected a slight annoyance as well.**

"**Lover do you honestly think I was going to let you run off after you just admitted you love me?" No, but it seemed like a good idea at the time? I wanted to say but all that came out was **

"**Uh..I...er" Thankfully just as I was saying this there was a _knock knock_ on the office door. I don't know how I managed (maybe Eric was surprised by the knock) but I flew out of his arms towards the door saying "I'll get" as I did.**

"**Who is it?" Eric growled, clearly pissed off. **

"**It's Pam Master" Pam answered, obviously playing it safe when she heard his tone. **

"**What do you want?" **

"**I was hoping Sookie was free, I ne....I would like her assistance with something." I almost laughed at her politeness. Before Eric could answer I unlocked the door and opened it**

"**Yes Sookie is free" I said smiling at her. Thankful that this was my chance to get out of the office. Pam looked at me, I guess she was trying to figure out why Eric sounded so pissed off whilst I was smiling. Pam mouthed "You alright?" I nodded and mouthed "later". **

"**What do you need Pam?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment.**

"**I...well the DJ needs your help with something" I looked at her curiously but shrugged "OK, sure let's go" Pam stepped back out of the doorway so I could follow her.**

"**Wait" I stopped in my tracks as I heard Eric behind me " Pam go tell the DJ she'll be there in a minute" Pam nodded and with another quick glance at me she left. I stood in the doorway, again contemplating whether I could reach the nearest exit before Eric could get me. Snap out of it Sookie! You love the man, do you remember why your here tonight? Stop being a chicken and talk to him, my brain and my heart told me. I stepped back through the doorway and turned to him, shutting the door behind me.**

"**Soo...." Eric began but I held my hand up to stop him. He obliged. I walked ov to him and grabbed his hands with mine**

"**Eric I'm not really sure how to put this, but I'm going to try my best so just bare with me for a minute please?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded. I took a deep breath in and out before I spoke again.**

"**Eric, what I said before, I meant it, you know I did right?" Eric nodded but remained silent. "It's just I can't say it, god knows I want to, I want to sing it from the rooftops" Eric laughed gently at this " but I'm just..." **

"**Scared" Eric offered. I nodded. **

"**Of me?" Eric asked, actually sounding fearful of my answer. **

"**Sort of" I said but quickly continued when I saw the twinge if hurt and confusion on his face "I'm not scared of you hurting me, I know you'd never purposly do that but I'm scared that if I say, you know, that I'll lose you just like I've lost everyone else I've ever said it to. Eric, I've just got you back, I can't lose you again. My heart couldn't take that pain, not again" and with that I felt tears escape from my eyes. Eric bent down and kissed them away before pulling me to him, whispering "I'm not going anywhere" as he did. **

"**Eric you can't know or promise that" I said leaning into him, I felt so safe and loved engulfed in his arms, my head on his chest. **

"**Sookie" Eric said, I looked up and locked eyes with him. "Your right I can't know or promise that but.." he said resting his forehead on mine "what I do know and what I can promise is that every moment we have together I will love you, cherish you and protect you and I anticipate the day when we both can say it freely" My insides melted with what he had just said. He was everything I wanted and needed. This Eric was my Eric, there was no need to compare the two sides anymore, he was here holding me. We just stood there, holding and gazing at each other, basking in the feelings of love and happiness swirling between us (when I saw swirls, I think I actually saw some....huh strange). **

"**Aw how cute" a voice said from th doorway location.**

"**I thought I told you to go do something" Eric said still gazing at me. **

"**You did Master, and I did but I was just putting away some stuff in the storage room when I thought I'd check on the two of you, you have been awfully quiet" Pam said sounding a little miffed. I smiled**

"**And you were expecting a lot of noise because?" I asked, still gazing at Eric**

"**Well when I left before you two were about to have an arguement" Pam sounded a little disappointed that we hadn't. "that or sex" again with the dissappointment. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.**

"**Sorry to dissappoint you Pam" I was two seconds away from laughing and from the twinkle in Eric's eyes I knew he was about to to.**

"**Don't be, your doing something better....your talking!" she proclaimed happily. "See Master didn't I tell you talking to her was the best thing to do, you can't have a relationship without talking" **

"**Dear Abby?" I asked Eric**

"**Dear Abby" that was it I lost it and so did Eric. We were clinging to each other, laughing when Pam muttered**

"**What's wrong with Dear Abby?" this just made Eric and I laugh harder. It was still hard to comprehend a vampire like Pam taking advice from Dear Abby. Next she would be listening to Dr Phil, or the therapists on Oprah. **

"**Oh Pam you truly are priceless" I said tuning to her still chuckling. Pam looked quite proud and happy at my statement. I looked from Pam to Eric, smiling at my two vamps. Yep I'm claiming Pam to. I might as well, I thought to myself, she's Eric's child, they are a packaged deal. I liked that deal. **

"**So Pam what is it you need me for" I asked finally calm enough to. Eric, now calmer to was resting his chin on my head, his arms still around me.**

"**Well it's not me that needs you, like I said it's the DJ, which I must agree with you and Felicia is not bad, for a male" Pam grinned. I couldn't help but grin back knowing Pam's likeness for females. **

"**And what exactly does he want Sookie for?" Eric asked, his arms tightening around me after seeing the grins on mine and Pam's faces. I rolled my eyes internally, that frog had just landed on the jealousy lilypad. Pam noticed this and grinned mischieviously.**

"**If you could bing Sookie out to the bar Master, I'll show you" Pam said making sure to say Master. Eric nodded, and Pam left nodding as she did. I looked up at Eric and shook my head.**

"**What?" Eric asked**

"**Your jealous of the DJ?" I asked/stated smiling.**

"**Not jealous just protective" Eric replied trying to downplay his jealousy.**

"**Uh huh. And why would you need to protect me from the DJ?" I asked finding myself amused. **

"**He has a reputation for being a....a ladies man, I believe the saying goes" I giggled. **

"**Sounds like someone else I know" I giggled again. Eric smiled**

"**I can assure you there has only ever been one lady to grace this club...you" He said his voice sweeter then honey. I raised myself, acting as if I was going to kiss him, our lips were touching when I smiled**

"**Nice try Eric" I said before lowering myself "next time, try it on someone who can't feel your feelings" I laughed.**

**"You are a tease woman" Eric said trying to look wounded, he even tried to pout. Even though he was pretending it was still cute and convincing.**

"**Aw poor Eric" I said raising mysellf up and kissing him, pulling on his bottom lip as I finished. "If you behave yourself, I might just have to tease you later" I winked. Eric's eye widened at my suggestion, his fangs extending a bit. **

"**C'mon you non jealous, protective man of mine" I laughed as I took his hands in mine and began tugging on them as I walked to the door. Eric allowed me to tug him out of the room, shutting his office door before putting my hand in his as we walked back to the bar. As we neared the end of the corridor Eric let go off my hand and wrapped one arm my waist pulling me close. I rolled my eyes externally this time. Fine, I'll let him do it this time, but we are so discussing this later, I thought to myself. **

**As we entered the bar I saw Felicia and Pam talking to the DJ. All three of them turned and smiled as they saw us, little did I realise it was really me they were smiling at. No sooner had I sat on a stool Eric have guided me to, Pam and Felicia were next to us. They both nodded at Eric, who nodded back, before they turned to me, each with a mischievious grinn plastered on their face. **

"**Felicia? Pam?" I asked getting that funny feeling I was about to be roped into doing something I didn't want to do. Pam held her palm out. In it was an earpiece with a foam top. I looked closer and realised that the foam tip was a microphone, its was like what receptionists wear so they don't have to constantly pick up the phone. Why would Pam be holding a microphone? My thought process lasted about a nanosecond before I realised what was going on. My eyes widened, making Pam's grin do the same.**

"**Yes Sookie, we want you to sing"**

**TBC**

**Ok this chapter took me forever, I kept changing my mind on how I wanted it to go so I hope people enjoy the end result. Ch6 will be up very shortly (I swear it will).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Thanks for all the reviews and adds people. I'm so glad so many people liked my last chapter. This chapter is a bit of fun and will be split into Sookie's POV and Eric's POV. Reason being I want to be able to describe what Sookie's doing and what better way than from Eric's own eyes. . **

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

"**Ex-excuse me?" I gulped, looking at Pam in disbelief. **

"**You heard me, we want you to sing" Pam said still grinning. I just stared at her. What was she playing at? I knew I said I would sing but she knew I was going to tell her when......and now wasn't when! I glanced at Felicia, who had the same wicked grin as Pam, then I glanced at Eric. He was sitting next to me looking slightly surprised yet very much amused at what Pam suggested. Oh yes everyone thought this was soooo funny. If only he knew why Pam was loving this so much. Bloody Pam, she knew by her asking me in front of Eric, I wouldn't create a drama, otherwise he'd know what I had planned. She was right, I wasn't going to create a drama.**

"**Pam I can't sing" I said out loud but tried to relay with my eyes **_What the hell are you doing? _**Pam just winked at me and laughed. Guess she got my message. **

"**With a voice that sweet I find that hard to believe" a smooth, slick and male voice said, just as Pam opened her mouth to say something. I glanced away from Pam and saw that the DJ had appeared next to her. I had to raise my head to see his face, now that he was in front of me I could see he was closer to Eric's height then I first thought. When my eyes made it to his face I couldn't help myself, I smiled. He was quite handsome. Not in the same league as Eric (I guess I'm a little biased in that area) but quite handsome none the less. He had smooth, milk chocolate skin and big, friendly dark brown eyes. **

"**That's very nice of you to say, but I'm afraid it's the truth" I said to him still smiling. He laughed**

"**I'm sure your just being modest Miss.....?"**

"**Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me. My name's Sookie Stackhouse" I apologised getting off the stool and extending my hand. What are you doing Sookie? Vampires don't shake hands. I was about to pull it back when he grasped it with one of his big hands and bent and kissed it. I giggled out of shock. I wasn't expecting that.**

"**Well hello Miss Stackhouse, my name is Michael Dupuis, or DJ MD" he replied smiling. Oh yeah now I could see why he was a hit with the ladies. His smile lit up his face, making his eyes bigger, friendlier and very inviting. I couldn't help but look at them. He wasn't trying to glamour me, it was just how he naturally was.**

"**Well hello Michael Dupuis. Do you prefer being called by your whole name, first name or you DJ name?" I asked wanting to clarify that before we went further. My Gran raised me to be polite and the polite thing was to know what name a person prefers. He just laughed**

"**Whatever you wish, and may I ask the same as you?" **

"**You may call me Sookie, and if it's OK I will call you Michael" Michael just nodded smiling. I smiled back, what was it about him that made me smile....I wasn't attracted to him in a sexual way but attracted nonetheless. My thought was interrupted by a slither of jealousy and a slight throat clearing coming from next to me. I almost laughed, as I turned my head to Eric, who was sitting there watching Michael and me, a frown on his face. **

"**Michael have you met Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5? This is his magnificant bar" I said sweetly, smiling just as sweet at Eric.....10 brownie points for me! I thought as Eric's frown disappeared and he fought back a smile. **

"**No I haven't" Michael said "It's a honor to meet you Sheriff Northman, of Area 5" Ooh it seems I'm not the only person trying to score points with Eric. My smile widened as Michael's attempt worked.**

"**Thank you Michael, it is good to meet you too" Eric replied politely with a nod. I placed my hand over Eric's and gave it squeeze, sending my love and happiness to him as I did, letting him know there was nothing to be jealous about. I felt a jolt of love and happiness back. **

"**Now that the niceties have occurred, may we please get back to Sookie singing? The club will be opening in less then half an hour" Pam piped up. I saw Eric turn to her a frown starting to form, but a split second later it was gone and was replaced with intrigue.**

"**Yes, let us get back to why you want **_my _**Sookie to sing" Emphasis on the MY part. It should have pissed me off but I couldn't really talk, I was the one who said it last night. It will be put on my list of things to discuss with Eric later however, but for now I just smiled some more.**

"**Yes, why do you need me to sing? It can't just be about my sweet voice" I joked.**

"**Actually it has everything to do with your sweet voice, more to the point your human voice" Michael laughed. Huh? My human voice? I obviously had a confused expression on my face because Michael laughed harder before speaking**

"**Yes your human voice. I found throughout my time as a DJ that humans and vampires have completely different tones and pitches, especially when you sing"**

"**We do?" I asked curiously**

"**Yes you do, the only thing that makes sense as to why this is, would be that humans breath and we vampires don't. When you talk and sing, you humans change your breathe depending on what your emotions are. Take for an example, when your angry with someone you breath harder and more rapidly as your adrenaline kicks in and your voice becomes louder and more rougher but when you calm down your breath slows down and even outs as the adrenaline dissipates, your voice then becomes quieter and softer. Same goes when you sing a happy or sad song" Hmmm, I never thought of it like that and from the look on everyone else faces they hadn't either. **

"**OK makes sense but why do you need me?" I asked still a little confused.**

"**Well I need to make sure that I have the right settings on my equipment, and those" Michael said pointing to the headpiece in Pam's hand "and my normal microphones so I can easily accommodate for whoever wishes to sing. Seeing as I am a vampire, I can do that part but I would prefer to do the humans settings before anyone attempts to sing, otherwise I am going to spend most of the night readjusting my equipment, which I want to avoid as much as possible. Hence why I asked for your assistance" Michael smiled. Hmmm, I thought again. I had two options: 1. say no and let th poor guy spend his entire night, readjusting his stuff every time there is a different singer or 2. help the guy out and have some fun whilst I'm at it....after all it's what tonight was supposed to be about.**

"**Do I get to choose the song?" I asked. Michael's smiled widened**

"**Of course, the choice is all yours. It'll work better if your singing something you like"**

**I looked around at Felicia (who was still silent), Pam and then Eric, all of them had expressions of wonder and anticipation. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders**

"**Fine, why not?" I said trying to sound indifferent, but inside I was actually excited. I wasn't the only one excited as I heard Pam and Felicia began clapping in delight. I turned to them and chuckled, both women had grins on their faces. Why were they so happy I was singing? I looked at them curiously as they passed a sideways look at each other, grins still on their faces. I wasn't sure what they were up to but they were definitely up to something. I was about to ask when I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked back at Eric.**

"**Lover are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, probably mistaking my apprehension about Pam and Felicia for me not wanting to sing. I smiled at him**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**You don't exactly like being the centre of attention" Eric said. My smile widened. Was he just being all sweet and concerned.....or was he just trying to keep me from spending time with Michael? I was leaning towards the latter. I lent forward and whispered "I like being the centre of **_your_** attentions" before kissing him on the cheek and standing straight again. Eric looked at me, his eyes wide and full of want and lust. I winked at him, fully realising I was flirting in front of everyone, but I didn't care, I was enjoying it. My playful mood had resurfaced. I lent forward again and quickly brushed my lips to Eric's before turning back to Michael, who was standing there, still smiling. Obviously unfazed by Eric and me.**

"**So what song should I sing? Any suggestions Michael?" I asked.**

"**What kind of music do you listen to?" **

"**Um all sorts I guess. Being from the south I like some country music, but I also like pop, some hip-hop, some rap....i guess a bit of everything." I said happily. Lately I had been expanding my music horizons thanks to Amelia and her computer. Amelia had decided one night, that I needed cheering up as all I had been doing was moping on the couch in front of the TV, hoping and waiting for Eric to call, so she brought her computer out and went to this thing called YouTube. Once there she found me a video of a cat called Garfield (seriously it looked like the cartoon) who was sitting like a human watching TV. Amelia had joked it looked like me, I tried to be angry but ended up laughing because she was right. Ever since then I had grown a fondness for YouTube and had been on it frequently. One night I felt like listening to music so I decided to see what was on YouTube. I started with Sarah McLachlan (I like her music) and from there (don't ask me how I just kept clicking) I found artists such Beyonce, PussyCat Dolls (I had jokingly wondered whether they were a bunch of shifters) and a bunch of others. I rather enjoyed the music film clips and had even attempted to copy some of the dance routines......in private of course.**

"**Well it's lucky for you, that I literally have thousands of country, pop, hip hop, rap and other songs with me" Michael said, sounding a little surprised at my vast array of music interests. He wasn't the only one, Eric, Pam and Felicia were right there with him. I almost rolled my eyes at their looks. I know I'm a southern girl, but please it doesn't mean I'm country to the core. **

"**Good, may I have a look please?" I smiled sweetly. **

"**Sure, if you come with me back to my equipment I will show you them" Michael replied, his surprise all but gone. I nodded "I'll just go set them up so you can go through them quicker" Michael said before walking back to his equipment. Hmmm what should I sing? I'd only had one song planned for tonight, I hadn't thought to have a back up song. I wonder if Michael has any of the songs I've been listening to (and some would say sadly remembering the words to), I hope so because that would help the time factor I was under. I had a little under ½ an hour before we opened. Well get moving girl, I told myself.**

"**Well I guess I better go choose a song then" I said kissing Eric on the cheek. "Any suggestions, requests?" I asked Eric. He just smiled**

"**No, I'm sure whatever you choose will be amazing" Aw how sweet.....suck up! **

"**Could you suck up anymore Eric?" I teased as Pam and Felicia snickered. **

"**Suck up?" I laughed, surely he knew what that meant.......OK maybe not from the confused look on his face. **

"**Yes suck up....you know over the top nice, over the top compliments, flattery, kissing ass......suck up" I explained. Eric grinned and slid his arm around my butt and pulled me to him.**

"**I'll gladly kiss your ass anytime Lover" he purred into my ear, adding a little lick to cap it off. I almost moaned but stopped myself, knowing full well that was his intention. Well two can play that game. **

"**You can kiss my ass, but not before I suck your **_gracious plenty _**like it's never been sucked before" I purred right back at him, gently biting it. I winked at Pam and Felicia before pulling out of his arms and walking off, sashaying my hips as I did. This caused Pam and Felicia to burst out laughing. I didn't need to see Eric's expression to tell me what he was feeling. I had goosebumps from the amount of lust he was shooting at me. It took all my self control not to turn and run back to his arms. Instead I quickly turned and blew him a kiss before turning back and walking to Michael, with one thing on my mind (OK maybe two things)......finding a song that would make Eric squirm. **

************ **

**Eric's POV**

**I felt my eyes widen and my brow rise at Pam's request. Sookie, sing? For a moment I thought Pam had been joking but from the sheer amusement and mischief my child had in her eyes and on her face I knew she was serious. If I was surprised and taken aback it was nothing compared to what Sookie was feeling. All I was getting from her was pure disbelief mixed with.....anxiety?. I looked over to her and almost had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. There was no denying it she was in pure disbelief, inside and out.**

"**Ex-excuse me?" she stuttered at Pam. Even with disbelief splayed across her flawless face she was still cute as hell. I just stared at her for a second, drinking in every inch of her. She truly was the most beautiful woman I had ever met and would ever meet and she was mine. I smiled inwardly for two reasons at that point. Firstly because Sookie was mine (part of ME was still in disbelief at what had occurred last night) and secondly because Pam repeated her request. I couldn't help but be amused by my child's enthusiasm, it was strange yet I found myself enjoying it. It would a whole lot more amusing if Sookie were amused too but from the way she was starring at Pam,and the way she briefly looked at me before returning her gaze to Pam I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.**

"**Pam, I can't sing" Sookie said firmly, her stare of disbelief turning to that of daggers. Whoa! I thought. I'd never seen Sookie give daggers like this, especially aimed at Pam. It was obviously not fazing Pam though, on the contrary actually it seemed to amuse Pam because she just winked at Sookie. OK I was definitely missing something here. I looked back and forth between my girls, what was going on? I didn't have time to think further because the DJ appeared next to Pam. **

"**With a voice that sweet I find that hard to believe." he said as smooth and slick as possible. Oh please! Did he honestly think any woman would.......Sookie! She turned her head and **_slowly _**raised hers eyes to his, a smile on her face when they met his. It wasn't the nervous smile she gets it was a genuine, I Like You smile. I frowned at the instant attraction. I wasn't jealous, I don't get jealous.....just cautious....right?**

"**That's very nice of you to say, but I'm afraid it's the truth" Sookie replied still smiling. He laughed**

"**I'm sure your just being modest Miss.....?"**

"**Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me. My name's Sookie Stackhouse" Sookie apologised getting off the stool and extending her hand. I almost laughed, she seemed to have forgotten vampires don't shake hands. I felt for sure the DJ was going to laugh but instead he grasped her extended hand with one of his and kissed it, lingering far to long for my liking. I'm not sure who was more surprised that he did that me or Sookie. Sookie giggled. Lucky for the DJ that it was a giggle of shock and not her enjoyment giggle but still I felt my hand clench into a fist, didn't our little display earlier give some hint she was off limits? **

"**Well hello Michael Dupuis. Do you prefer being called by your whole name, first name or you DJ name?" Sookie asked very politely. The DJ laughed. I felt myself getting ready to say something when I realised he wasn't laughing at her exactly, more her politeness. I was presuming he hadn't had that from a human in awhile if at all, but that's my Southern Belle for you. Always polite and always trying to make sure people were made comfortable, I could only put that down to the fact she had always been disrespected and treated differently by people her whole life. People were fucking morons if they couldn't see the real Sookie. My fist unclenched as th DJ spoke. **

"**Whatever you wish, and may I ask the same as you?" **

"**You may call me Sookie, and if it's OK I will call you Michael" Sookie said smiling, as Michael nodded his head and smiled back at her. They stood like that for a moment, just smiling. My frown deepened as I looked back and forth between them, I could tell Sookie wasn't attracted to Michael in a sexual way because there was no feelings of lust or desire coming off of her but it was still causing a disturbing feeling in me, something I hadn't felt since I saw her on the tiger's arm......jealousy (yes it had mixed with hatred and the desire to kill him for being with her after I told him she was mine, but it had been there). I couldn't believe it. I, Eric Northman, jealous of another man......and a DJ no less. I couldn't take watching them look at each other anymore so I interjected by clearing my throat. Sookie turned and looked at me and from the look on her face I could tell she could feel my jealousy and was trying not to laugh. Fucking great, she was going to be loving the fact she was right in my office for the rest of the night. She wasn't the type to brag when she was right but I just knew I was in for the whole "I told you so" routine when we were alone. I'd half expected her to say something to that effect but instead she did the opposite (as usual)**

"**Michael have you met Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5? This is his magnificant bar" Sookie said sweetly, smiling just as sweet at me. Oh nicely played Lover, I thought as my frown disappeared and I fought back a smile. She knew exactly what her smiles did to me and to add extra points to her play she not only introduced me as Sheriff but she complemented my bar. She was going to be rewarded numerous times for that later tonight. **

"**No I haven't" Michael said "It's a honor to meet you Sheriff Northman, of Area 5" Michael nodded. I see his charm wasn't just for the ladies. Hmmm well two can play that game boy.**

**I nodded back and spoke in my smoothest, most charming and polite voice "Thank you Michael, it is good to meet you too". My attempt at being polite must have worked because Sookie placed her hand over min and gave it a squeeze. I knew she was trying to assure my she was mine and that there was nothing for me to be jealous about because along with the squeeze I received a jolt of love and happiness. I smiled inwardly, we hadn't discussed the pros and cons of our bond but I could see she was learning how to send me what she was feeling. I immediately sent my own feelings of love and happiness back to her. **

"**Now that the niceties have occurred, may we please get back to Sookie singing? The club will be opening in less then half an hour" Pam suddenly piped up. I turned my head my frown returning at her abruptness but stopped when I realised she was right, besides we still hadn't heard why Michael wanted Sookie to sing. **

"**Yes, let us get back to why you want **_my _**Sookie to sing" I said putting as much emphasis on the MY part as I could without going into overkill. Michael and I locked eyes for a second before he gave a slight almost non existent nod that he understood. I guess Sookie hadn't have saw this because she said in a jokingly kind of voice**

"**Yes, why do you need me to sing? It can't just be about my sweet voice" **

"**Actually it has everything to do with your sweet voice, more to the point your human voice" Michael laughed. Huh? I looked at him a little confused. He wanted her voice? Her human voice? I looked at Sookie and I saw she was just as confused as I was. Why would he specifically need a humans voice? My eyes wandered over to the microphone still in Pam's hand,my mind trying to come up with a reason for his request. I was drawing a blank....the only thing that came to mind was maybe pitch or something. Michael laughed harder before speaking**

"**Yes your human voice. I found throughout my time as a DJ that humans and vampires have completely different tones and pitches, especially when you sing" HA! I was right.**

"**We do?" Sookie asked curiously**

"**Yes you do, the only thing that makes sense as to why this is, would be that humans breath and we vampires don't. When you talk and sing, you humans automatically change your breathe depending on what your emotions are. Take for an example, when your angry with someone you breath harder and more rapidly as your adrenaline kicks in and your voice becomes louder and more rougher but when you calm down your breath slows down and even outs as the adrenaline dissipates, your voice then becomes quieter and softer. Same goes when you sing a happy or sad song" Made sense....hmmm maybe I hadn't of given Michael enough credit, he was actually more then a pretty face.**

"**OK makes sense but why do you need me?" Sookie asked still a little confused.**

"**Well I need to make sure that I have the right settings on my equipment, and those" Michael said pointing to the headpiece in Pam's hand "and my normal microphones so I can easily accommodate for whoever wishes to sing. Seeing as I am a vampire, I can do that part but I would prefer to do the humans settings before anyone attempts to sing, otherwise I am going to spend most of the night readjusting my equipment, which I want to avoid as much as possible. Hence why I asked for your assistance" Michael smiled. I think I definitely jumped to conclusions with this guy. Even know he found Sookie attracted ( how could he not?) his interest in her was work related. I looked over at Sookie, she was deep in thought. Was she actually thinking of singing? **

"**Do I get to choose the song?" Sookie asked after a few moments. Michael's smiled widened**

"**Of course, the choice is all yours. It'll work better if your singing something you like"**

**Sookie looked over at Pam and Felicia before looking back at me, probably trying to gauge our feelings about her singing. I quickly glanced a Pam and Felicia, they too had an intrigued expression on their face. Sookie looked back at Michael.**

"**Fine, why not?" She said trying to sound indifferent, but she wasn't fooling anyone, she was excited. Apparently she wasn't the only one excited. Pam and Felicia actually began clapping in delight like a couple of school girls. I looked at them and raised my eyebrows, why where they so excited about Sookie singing? I glanced back at Sookie who chuckled at Pam and Felicia, a curious mixed with apprehension expression on her face. Was she perturbed by Pam and Felicia's enthusiasm or was she having second thoughts about singing?**

"**Lover are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. Sookie looked at me and smiled.**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**You don't exactly like being the centre of attention" I said. I had two reasons for saying that. 1: I knew she just about hated the limelight and 2: a part of me secretly hoped that if I reminded her of this she'd change her mind, my jealousy rising again as I realised it meant she would be close to Michael. Pathetic much Eric? Sookie's smile widened as she continued looking at me before she lent in and whispered "I like being the centre of **_your_** attentions" before kissing me on the cheek and standing straight again. My eyes widened and my dick immediately came to life at her words. Sookie just winked at me. I almost grabbed her again and ran to my office. Sookie was flirting with me, in front of everyone and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her playful mood had resurfaced and I had to say, it was definitely a turn on and I couldn't wait to see just how playful she could be by the end of the night. Sookie quickly brushed her lips across mine before speaking to Michael.**

"**So what song should I sing? Any suggestions Michael?" she asked.**

"**What kind of music do you listen to?" **

"**Um all sorts I guess. Being from the south I like some country music, but I also like pop, some hip-hop, some rap....i guess a bit of everything." Sookie said happily. I looked at her a bit surprised by her taste in music. I didn't realise she had such a broad spectrum of music interests. Interesting tidbit to know.**

"**Well it's lucky for you, that I literally have thousands of country, pop, hip hop, rap and other songs with me" Michael said, sounding a little surprised himself at Sookie's music interests. **

"**Good, may I have a look please?" Sookie smiled sweetly. **

"**Sure, if you come with me back to my equipment I will show you them" Michael replied, his surprise all but gone. Sookie nodded "I'll just go set them up so you can go through them quicker" Michael said before walking back to his equipment. Sookie stood there in silence for a few moments, I could only guess she was trying to think of something to sing, before she turned and kissed my cheek again. I wasn't accustomed to someone showing affection this openly but I was happy that Sookie was so comfortable about us to do so.**

"**Well I guess I better go choose a song then" she said. "Any suggestions, requests?" Sookie asked me. I just smiled.**

"**No, I'm sure whatever you choose will be amazing" OK that came out a bit sickly sweet. **

"**Could you suck up anymore Eric?" Sookie teased me once I said it. Pam and Felicia snickered. **

"**Suck up?" What was "suck up?" Obviously it was one of those human phrases I didn't understand. **

"**Yes suck up....you know over the top nice, over the top compliments, flattery, kissing ass......suck up" Sookie explained. Mmmm kissing her ass......how delicious! I grinned and flung my arm around her butt and pulled her close.**

"**I'll gladly kiss your ass anytime Lover" I purred into her ear, before licking her earlobe Sookie tried not to moan at my lick. I smiled to myself amused by her reaction. I knew exactly what that did to her. My amusement was quickly wiped away and replaced with pure lust as she lent forward and purred; **

"**You can kiss my ass, but not before I suck your **_gracious plenty _**like it's never been sucked before" into my ear, before gently biting it. My body immediately jerked in arousal. The little minx! I didn't have time to react before she stepped back and walked off to go to Michael, deliberately shaking her butt and hips as she did, like I wasn't aroused enough without her doing that! I heard Pam and Felicia laugh at her......or were they laughing at me and the fact I was trying to ignore how my dick was screaming at me to be sated? Who was this woman and what had she done with my Sookie? I thought as I sent a tsunami sized wave of lust at her. I saw her shudder slightly and I could tell she was fighting her arousal. To her credit she didn't turn and run back to me like I had hoped. Instead she turned and blew me a kiss before walking to Michael. I didn't care where this side of Sookie had come from, I liked it and I plan on using it to its fullest abilities. Oh yes, by the time tonight is over me kissing her ass will be the lest I do to her. **

************ **

**Sookie's POV:**

**How do people decide what to sing? I wondered as I scrolled through literally thousands of songs on the karaoke machine, that was attached to Michael's very complicated and very expensive looking equipment. Hip-Hop? Pop? Country? Definitely not rap. I frowned as I continued searching. **

"**Something wrong Sookie?" Michael asked standing next to me.**

"**Yes, how is anyone supposed to pick one song out of thousands, especially under a time limit?" I replied still frowning. Michael laughed gently.**

"**Well it often helps if you choose a song to suit your mood. Which I'm going to say is somewhere between fun and extreme sexiness" Michael said winking at me. I blushed as I knew he was referring to mine and Eric's display before.**

"**I'm not usually like that" I said quietly, yet smiling. Michael laughed a little harder.**

"**Didn't bother me, and from the way your mate..." Michael nodded towards Eric**

"**is looking at you, he thoroughly enjoyed it" he said grinning. I looked over at Eric and laughed. Eric was just sitting there staring at me, a wicked leer on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was thinking of what he was going to do to me later tonight. I shuddered a bit at that thought, but Michael was right my mood was definitely a mixture of fun and extreme sexiness as he put it. **

"**You don't happen to have a section on this machine for that do you" I joked. Michael laughed again**

"**No, unfortunately but it would be a wicked thing to have" I laughed as I turned back to the machine. OK, think Sookie, what is a song that is fun, sexy and most importantly you know the words to? I quickly went through the Pop and Hip-Hop sections, there were quite a few songs I knew there but for some reason they didn't jump out and grab me. I exited them and went back to the main screen. There were options such as 70's, 80's, 90's, Rock, Rap, classical (they had classical karaoke songs?) jazz, blues, R 'N' B....... this was ridiculous, why did I agree to this? I was about to growl in frustration when my eyes found a section called Movies. Hmmm that sounded interesting and different so I pressed it and up came numerous soundtracks from many different movie genres, all in alphabetical order. Hmmm I wonder, I thought as I pressed the C section and scrolled down till I found what I was looking for. Coyote Ugly. About two weeks ago I had been at home, yet again sitting in front of the TV flicking channels, when I happened upon a movie that featured a bar and girls dancing in it. It intrigued me, it wasn't a strip bar or anything, it was just a regular bar where the workers quite often danced whilst they worked, they called themselves Coyotes. I thought the idea was pretty cool and for some reason my mind had wandered to what Fangtasia would be like if Felicia and the other barmaids would do that. Apart from the dancing, there was also a love story involved and even though my own love life was in limbo I found it funny and cute. Needless to say I watched the entire movie and went tot he shops the next day and bought it. One of my favourite songs and parts of the movie was at the end when LeAnn Rimes was up on the bar singing Violets (or Jersey as her boss nicknamed her) song. What was it called again? Can't fight the Moonlight or something like that? I knew it was by LeAnn Rimes. I scrolled down and found it. Yep I had the title right. I turned my head and looked at the bar. Could I? Was I that game enough to jump up on Eric's bar and dance? I thought about his reaction, his complete shock as I jumped up on his bar and the way I could tease him whilst doing it......no more thought needed....I'm doing it. I was about to look back at Michael when I saw Pam and Felicia standing together at he end of the bar, still grinning at me. I grinned back. I had an idea. **

"**Pam, Felicia can you two come here for a sec please" I said. They looked at each other quickly before walking over to me.**

"**What's up Sookie? Your not backing down are you?" Pam asked smiling once they were in front of me**

"**No I'm not, in fact I have my song" I replied.**

"**What is it?" Pam asked.**

"**It's called Can't Fight the Moonlight" I said**

"**Coyote Ugly" Felicia piped up her smile and eyes widening. I looked at her a little surprised, Felicia knew Coyote Ugly? **

"**You know Coyote Ugly?" I asked her. She nodded**

"**Oh yeah, it's a good movie. The first time I saw it I wondered if we could do that here" Felicia laughed. I laughed with her, huh who would have pegged Felicia as a chick flick kind of vampire?.**

"**What is this....Coyote Ugly thing?" Pam asked looking at us confused. I chuckled as I quickly explained the movie. Pam looked behind her at Eric then at the bar, and started laughing as she turned back to us.**

"**Eric will explode when he sees you up on there" Pam said smiling. **

"**Not me, we.." I pointed to all of us "and that was kinda my intention" I grinned. Pam and Felicia just looked at me, completely surprised at my indication of us all up on the bar. Pm started shaking her head. **

"**No, I am not singing Sookie" She said firmly **

"**Me neither Sookie" Felicia agreed. I chuckled.**

"**I don't want you to sing with me I want yo to dance with me" I explained and almost immediately they both looked relieved, Felicia even looked ecstatic at the prospect of her wish coming true, where as Pam still looked a bit apprehensive. **

"**Aw c'mon Pam, I know you love teasing Eric, just think of his face when we start dancing" I grinned. She thought for a moment and grinned back.**

"**Sookie he won't be paying any attention to Felicia and me, he'll be to busy trying not to fuck you where you stand" **

"**Like I said that's my intention" I laughed, Felicia and Pam joining me a moment later. **

"**I take it you found your song then Sookie" Michael said appearing next to me. I nodded and explained what I wanted to do and why I wanted to do it. I know I shouldn't be discussing my desire to tease Eric with another male but Michael didn't seem to mind, in fact he found it quite entertaining. Michael looked at Eric and looked back at me.**

"**I agree with....Pam is it?" He grinned looking at her. She just nodded and smiled. Hehe even Pam seemed to be unable to not smile at him too. I looked at Felicia and nearly laughed. She obviously liked what she saw. I was about to say something when Eric spoke from across the room**

"**What is going on over there?" we all turned and looked at Eric. He was still sitting on his stool but the wicked grin had gone and now he just looked very curious as to why we were all huddled together.**

"**It's alright baby, we're just conspiring against you, nothing to worry about" I teased. **

"**Oh well in that case, I apologise for interrupting" He said sarcastically. I blew him another kiss before turning back to my fellow devious conspirers.**

"**So are you two in?" I asked Pam and Felicia. They nodded enthusiastically, obviously the thought of helping me tease Eric was to enticing.**

"**Good. I'll just get Michael to set up the microphone headset thingy and I'll be ready" Pam and Felicia nodded.**

"**Just give me a minute so I can set it up" Michael said before walking back to his equipment. **

"**Felicia why don't you go and make sure everything's off the bar, the last thing we need is for Sookie to trip over something and break her neck" Pam said, Felicia nodded and smiled as she turned and went back to the bar.**

"**Are you implying I'm uncoordinated or something Pam?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and trying to glare at her. She laughed**

"**No, but usually when you go and do something disaster tends to strike" I laughed at how too true her statement was. **

"**Beside Eric would go insane if you were to get injured and it could have been prevented" Pam added. **

"**Yeah he would" I said smiling as I looked over at him, he had his back to me, talking to Felicia. I couldn't hear what Felicia said but whatever it was it made Eric extremely happy and proud. **

"**Ready when you are Sookie" Michael said from behind me. I smiled at Pam**

"**I guess this is it"**

"**Just relax and have fun in knowing Eric is about to be surprised" Pam said smiling. I nodded and turned to Michael. **

"**Hear we go" Michael said once I was in front of him. He handed me the microphone, it was small and very light in my hand. I hoped I wouldn't break it. "You need to hook it over your ear before you can adjust the microphone so it sits in front of you mouth properly" I nodded and proceeded to place the microphone over my ear. I must not have hooked it properly because as soon as I let it go it fell off and would have fallen to the floor if Michael hadn't of grabbed it in mid air.**

"**Would you like me to put it on for you?" he chuckled. I nodded. **

"**May I?" Michael asked as he went to brush my hair back from my ear, I nodded again. He brushed my hair away and whistled when he did. **

"**Wow that's some bling you've got there Sookie" **

"**Bling?" What was bling? **

"**Your earrings, we cool people call jewelery bling" he winked at me as he hooked the microphone over my ear. I giggled at his cool people sentence and because it somewhat tickled when he was adjusting the microphone's hook. **

"**Eric got them for me, I woke up this morning and they were sitting in a little box on my bedside table" I said happily.**

"**The man's got good taste, they are quality rubies Sookie.....ah there we go that should do" Michael said stepping back and letting the microphone go. It stayed there this time. **

"**Thank you.....exactly how good quality are these rubies Michael" I asked curiously. I knew they were real but as far as quality goes I wouldn't have a clue, although knowing Eric like I do they wouldn't be anything less then the best.**

"**Let's just say they would have cost him a pretty penny" Michael answered cautiously as if he sensed I was going to get cranky if he said how much they would have cost. Normally I would have but like Pam said earlier, it made Eric happy to buy me stuff so I guess I was OK with it, as long as it wasn't a too regular occurrence. Besides I loved the earrings so there was nothing to be cranky about.**

"**So is what you have on called bling?" I asked Michael pointing to his own jewelery. He looked somewhat relieved that I hadn't got cranky.**

"**Yeah"**

"**Cool, are they real diamonds?" I asked leaning in a bit to looked at his necklace and the studs he had in his ears. The were certainly shiny and glistened when he moved. **

"**Yep, they certainly are" he smiled. **

"**They are very pretty" Michael just laughed, I don't think he was used to having his jewelry being called pretty. **

"**Thank you, yours are very pretty to" he said still laughing.**

"**I know" I said laughing. **

"**So I think your all set to go Sookie, just give me a nod or something when you are ready for me to start playing your music" Michael said after we finished laughing. **

"**OK" I replied and started to walk off. I probably stepped about 3 feet before I turned and asked him**

"**The microphones not going to fall out when I dance will it?" **

"**It shouldn't, it's pretty secure. Why don't you give us a little twirl and see" He said twirling his finger around and grinning. **

"**OK" I shrugged. I knew that wasn't the answer he was expecting but what he suggested made sense so I walked until I was pretty much in the centre of the dance floor and closed my eyes and began picturing myself twirling on a stage. I raised my arms slightly and was about to turn when I heard a slow beat start. I smiled, Michael was giving me something to move to. I turned slowly in time to the beat letting my rhythm develop. The beat slowly began picking up and so did my turns until I was turning that fast I felt my hair fly out behind me and my coat flapping around. After a few more moments of this the beat began winding down and so did I until I completely stopped. Once my feet were finally planted on the ground I couldn't help but smile again. That had been fun and had definitely put me in the mood to dance plus I managed to turn and not fall over in my high heels.....yay me! Suddenly I was hit with a round of applause. I opened my eyes and giggled, Pam, Felicia, Eric and Michael were all clapping at my little twirling display. I crossed my ankles and did a little curtsy, which earnt me a round of laughter. I was all smiles and happy as I walked from the centre of the room to the bar.**

"**You are truly beautiful and graceful my Lover" Eric said standing up and extending his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and was instantly pulled into his loving embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. **

"**Flattery will get you everywhere Eric" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He laughed and bent down to kiss my lips.**

"**I'll hold you to that" He murmured sexily against my lips. I grinned, he thought my twirling was good wait till he sees my in minute. I'm not trying to sound conceded but I was a good dancer and I was going to rely on that fact to make up for my lack of singing skills. I kissed him again before unwrapping my arms from his waist (to which he frowned) and grabbed his hands.**

"**I have a surprise for you" I said happily. Eric's frown disappeared as he cocked his head to the side and smiled.**

"**A surprise?"  
**

"**Yep"**

"**Will I enjoy this surprise?" I grinned**

"**Oh definitely" I said as I pulled him the centre of the bar, which was about 4 stools from where he was originally sitting. I figured if he sat in the centre he'd be able to see us all better. I let go of his hands so I could pull the stool out and put it next to him. I motioned for him to sit down. He looked at me curiously but complied.**

"**Now you sit here and enjoy the show" I said giving him a quick kiss before stepping back until I bumped into the bars edge. I put my arms behind me and pushed myself up, stepping on the stools bar with my foot for leverage until I was sitting on the edge of the bar. I carefully flung my legs over the edge and stood up, never taking my eyes off Eric's. I chuckled to myself as his curiosity deepened.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked. I just grinned. I looked over to my left and saw Pam and Felicia standing there, their grins equal to mine. Good. I had my dancers ready, my music was ready, my microphone was ready and Eric was ready....well he was still sitting there staring at me trying to figure out what I was doing on his bar. There was only one more thing I had to do before I started.......reveal my outfit to Eric. I turned around and turned my head sideways and winked at Pam as I started unbuttoning my coat. Her grin widened and I saw her glance over to Eric before turning back to me and nodding. Felicia looked at us curiously before Pam nodded in my direction as if to say **_watch_**. I undid all the buttons but instead of just taking my coat off I slowly pulled it back to reveal my naked shoulders. I turned my head and looked at Eric over my right shoulder and grinned. **

"**Oh Eric you know how I said I had a surprise for you? Well I lied I have two surprises...." I said sexily as I pulled my coat off and flung it at him in one quick movement.**

"**MICHAEL NOW" I yelled.**

**************

**Eric POV:**

**I sat there jut watching Sookie as she stood in front a machine with Michael. I could feel she was getting frustrated about something and must have said something to that effect because Michael laughed before saying something to her, that made her frustration disappear but made her blush. I did love it when she blushed, it made her look incredibly innocent and adorable. I didn't quite catch what she said (I was trying no to eavesdrop, I trusted her enough not to have to listen in on their conversation) but it made him laugh and nod his head towards me. Ah I could only assume they were talking about our flirtatious moments a little while ago. Sookie looked at me and I gave her a wicked leer letting her know I was still lusting and hard for her after what she had indicated she would do. She had caught me off guard with her comment, but I had no doubt that if she were to suck my gracious plenty it would be like no other. If she kept those comments up though I wasn't sure I'd be able to restrain myself from fucking her next time she was near me and damn all who saw. She was driving my insane and I was loving it, my Sookie, my sex kitten. Sookie turned away and said something to Michael who shook his head and laughed again. She seemed to be making him laugh a lot, which was fine as long as he was laughing **_with_** her and not **_at _**her. I took this opportunity to sit back and relax before Fangtasia opened.**

**I knew we were in for a long night, we always were but apparently the thought of us having karaoke was extremely appealing to vampires and humans alike. Why I don't know, I personally was shuddering (and not in the good way) at the very thought. My bar was about to be overrun by American Idol wannabes. I cringed at the thought and wondered how I ever said yes to such a horrid idea. I know how, Pam had got me one night when I was in my office thinking about Sookie. She had stood there babbling about something but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to understand any of what she was saying. She was beginning to annoy the crap out of me so I just said fine, whatever to shut her up. I loved my child but she could really piss me off to the point of no return at times. I was now regretting not paying attention to what she was babbling about. Too late now for that I guess, we were here and it was going to happen in less then 20 minutes. Although all was not lost, it meant I was getting to hear Sookie sing. I was intrigued, especially when she kept insisting she couldn't sing. I'm sure she'd sound great, actually I didn't care what she sounded like as long as she as happy, she could do whatever the hell she wanted and she seemed happy enough to do this. Speaking of Sookie I saw her glance at the bar next to me, a somewhat mischievous grin on her face. I turned my head towards the bar to see what she was grinning at but there was nothing except Pam and Felicia who were standing at the end of the bar. I noticed they were both looking and grinning in Sookie's direction though. **

"**Pam, Felicia could you two come here for a sec please" Sookie called. I saw them both look at each before shrugging and going to her. As soon as they got to her they began talking and then laughing. I smiled as I watched Sookie talking to Pam and Felicia. She looked completely happy and comfortable. Even Felicia seemed to be enjoying their conversation, which was surprising since she always seemed nervous around Sookie for some reason. I'll have to ask her why someday. Sookie said something that made Felicia laugh and respond which in turn made Sookie laugh. It wasn't until Pam turned her head to look directly at me and turned back before she joined them. My curiosity suddenly appeared, it was never a good sign when a woman looks at you and joins her fellow women in laughter. They were up to something and it involved me. To make matters worse a minute or two later Michael joined in their conversation and then he too turned to look at me before turning back to them grinning. This definitely wasn't going to good. I hate not knowing what people are planning for me, usually because it means either my life, Sookie's or Pam or all three of our lives are in danger. I fought the urge to get up and go over to them. I knew my life wasn't in any immediate danger so I stayed seated and spoke**

"**What is going on over there?" they all turned to me, each one of them had devious looks on their faces.**

"**It's alright baby, we're just conspiring against you, nothing to worry about" Sookie said in a teasing voice. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. She was in a very playful mood tonight. Very well, I'll let her have her fun.....I'll just exact my revenge later **

"**Oh well in that case, I apologise for interrupting" I said as sarcastically as I could. Sookie smiled and blew me another kiss before she and the others turned away from me. A few moments later Felicia and Michael left the huddle leaving Pm and Sookie alone together. They continued talking and laughing and I suddenly felt proud as I watched my girls interacting like they had known each other all their lives. It still amazed me how much they enjoyed each other's company. As long as they didn't have anymore lesbian affairs, whether they were pretend or not they could spend as much time together as they wanted. My thought process was interrupted by Felicia**

"**Master?"**

"**What" I said turning on my stool so I could face her.**

"**I said did you want a blood Master" **

"**No, I'm fine" **

"**OK then" Felicia replied before she began wiping down the bar.**

"**Felicia, why are you always so nervous around Sookie" I asked. Felicia stopped what she was doing and looked slightly nervous. **

"**You really want to know?" I nodded, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Felicia looked at me and bit her lip before speaking.**

"**Well, and please don't kill me for saying this but she is a danger magnet. Whenever something goes wrong around here she's usually in the centre or it, she may not be the cause of it but she's there. Also because bartenders at Fangtasia tend not t have a long life span whenever she's around" Felicia said the last part speedily and if it weren't for my vampire hearing I probably would have missed half of what she said. I was laughing internally at the worried look on Felicia's face. She honestly thought I was going to kill her for what she said. I couldn't kill Felicia if I tried. I'd never told anyone but I liked Felicia. She wasn't the brightest vampire I had ever known but she was loyal, trustworthy and apart from Pam the best worker at Fangtasia. Plus I could always count on her honesty, like Pam she would always tell me the truth whether I wanted her to or not. **

"**Thank you for your honesty" I nodded at her.**

"**If I may be more honest with you Master, I'm glad you and Sookie are finally together" she said with a smile on her face. **

"**You are?" I asked expressionless whilst I was still laughing inwardly**

"**Yeah I am, she may be a danger magnet, but she is brave, smart, absolutely gorgeous, nearly as devious as you and she is completely in love with you. Also if I may give you a piece of advice Master, don't let her go, something tells me there will never be someone like her ever again" Felicia said before turning and doing what I presumed were last minute checks on everything. Huh, can't say I was expecting that to come out of Felicia's mouth. Maybe I underestimated her intelligence level. Everything she said about Sookie was true and even though I didn't need to be told not to let Sookie go, I wasn't planning to. She was mine and that was never gong to change.**

**I heard Sookie giggle behind me. I knew that giggle. It was the same giggle I'd made her make last night when I was tickling her on her bed. I swiveled in time to see why she was giggling. Michael was sweeping her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear, whilst he fiddled with something at her ear. What the hell was he doing? He whistled then spoke to her . I let myself listen in on their conversation this time. I was glad I did, he had whistled because he saw her ruby earrings.... good she had accepted them, and from the way she explained that I had left them on her bedside table I could tell she was very happy and pleased with them. I tuned out of their conversation but kept watching as Sookie admired Michaels jewelry, even from here I knew he was wearing extremely good quality diamonds. It seemed Sookie found them alluring because she was smiling and staring at them. Another interesting tidbit to know. If I had my way, and I almost always do, Sookie will be wearing only the best from now on, no expense spared. I plan on treating her like the queen she deserves to be. Sookie and Michael exchanged one last comment before she started walking towards me, but after a few steps she stopped and turned back to Michael.**

"**The microphone's not going to fall off when I dance is it?" Sookie's going to dance? My mind quickly went back to Rhodes and when we danced. I remember how light and graceful she was on her feet and even more graceful in the air. That night I held dear to me. It was one of the very rare times that she (and I'll admit me too) was completely happy and carefree. She felt wonderful in my arms and the sound of her delight and quickened heartbeat as we twirled was something I would never forget. Michael said something and twirled his finger and grinned at her. Sookie just shrugged and continued walking until she was in th centre of the dance floor. I watched as she closed her eyes and raised her arms slightly. She was about to twirl when Fangtasia was engulfed in a slow beat. There was no words just a slow beat. This caused her to smile before she started twirling. She kept her twirls perfectly in time with the beat, and as the beat began picking up speed so did her twirls until she was twirling that fast her hair was flying out in a blonde stream behind her and her coat fanning out as she spun. Her twirls were hypnotising because I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I think I spotted leather under her coat but I couldn't be sure because I was in a trance like state. After a few moments the beat and Sookie's twirls wound down until both had completely stopped. I shook my head to clear my vision and saw her smile. It was obvious she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. I was in awe, that had had to have been one of the most graceful things I have ever seen. I started clapping at her performance and I was soon joined by Pam, Felicia and Michael. I guess I wasn't the only on who had been watching her. Sookie lapped this applause up and even crossed her ankles and curtsied. We all erupted in laughter at this. **

"**You are truly beautiful and graceful my Lover" I said extending my hand as she walked towards me. She placed her hand in mine and I swiftly pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. She did the same to me and looked up at me.**

"**Flattery will get you everywhere Eric" Sookie said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I laughed and bent down to kiss her lips softly.**

"**I'll hold you to that" I murmured in my sexy voice against her lips, causing her to grin. Sookie looked at me for a moment before she kissed me and unwrapped her arms from around me. I frowned, where was she going? I wasn't done hugging her. Sookie grabbed my hands and said happily**

"**I have a surprise for you" A surprise? My frown disappeared and my curiosity struck again**

"**A surprise?" I asked smiling.  
**

"**Yep"**

"**Will I enjoy this surprise?" I asked, my curiosity rising. **

"**Oh definitely" she said as she began pulling me to the centre of the bar. What was she doing? Once we were where she apparently wanted us to be she let go off my hands and pulled out a stool and placed it next to me before motioning for me to sit. I was going to ask why I needed to sit but from the look and feelings f joy, and excitement coming from her I obliged and sat down.**

"**Now you sit here and enjoy the show" Sookie said giving before quickly kissing me and whilst keeping eye contact with me stepped back until she felt the edge of the bar behind her. She put her arms behind her, palms down on the bars edge and after placing one foot (In a pair of very sexy looking red heels, that I hadn't noticed she was wearing) on the bar of the stool next to her she pushed herself up until she was perched on the bars edge. She carefully and very ladylike flung her legs over the edge and stood up.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked my curiosity peaking at the top. My only response was a very mischievous grin. Why was she standing on my bar? Not that I entirely minded (but I did do a quick sweep of the bar to make sure there was nothing she could hurt herself on) but still I was perplexed. I saw her glance over at Pam and Felicia on her left, they too had the same mischievous grin on their faces. Was this what they were discussing before, if so what could involve Sookie on top of my bar? I'll admit even though I am curious it was a great opportunity to admire her long and very sexy legs. I ran my tongue across my bottom lip as I remembered my many fantasies about fucking her on the bar, and every square inch of Fangtasia. I might just make those fantasies a reality later, I thought as I continued looking at her. She turned her back to me and I heard her unbuttoning her coat. Once she had unbuttoned all of the buttons she slowly slipped the top of it down and revealed her shoulders, which were completely naked. My curiosity left in a hurry and was quickly replaced with an intrigued lust. Sookie looked at me over he right shoulder and grinned before speaking to me in a voice that oozed sexiness.**

"**Oh Eric you know how I said I had a surprise for you? Well I lied I have two surprises...." She trailed off and in one fluid movement she took her coat off and flung it at me. It flared out obscuring my view of her. She took this opportunity to yell**

"**MICHAEL NOW" I grabbed her coat and pulled it down so I could see her. **

**My jaw dropped and I damn near fell off my stool at what filled my vision **

**************

**Sookie POV:**

**As the music started I fought he urge not to burst out laughing at Eric's expression as he saw me. His jaw literally dropped and he actually had to grasp the stools seat, because he almost toppled over. Perfect! Just like I had hoped. The guitar part of the song started and I felt my body automatically begin reacting to the sound and shoved my hips left and right at the first two rapid beats before pausing and doing it again when they repeated. Here goes nothing I thought as my legs and hips started bopping to the beat. I opened my mouth and began singing.**

_Under a lovers' sky_

_gonna be with you_

_and no one's gonna be around_

_if you think that you won't fall_

_well just wait until_

_till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight-starlight_

_there's a magical feeling so right_

_it'll steal your heart tonight_

**And just as the chorus was about to start Pam and Felicia jumped up and joined me, moving their legs and hips in time with the music. I smiled as I went to the chorus**

_you can try to resist_

_try to hide from my kiss_

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_deep in the dark_

_you'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_no, you can't fight it _

_it's gonna get to your heart_

_there's no escape from love_

_was a gentle breeze_

_weaves it's spell up on your heart_

_no matter what you think _

_it won't be too long _

_til your in my arms_

**I sung, directly looking at Eric, drawing a little heart in the air and wrapping my arms around myself at the said parts, all the while swaying my hips and butt. I almost had to stop singing at the love I was starting to feel from Eric, but I managed to cover it up.**

_underneath the starlight-starlight_

_we'll be lost in the rhythm-so right_

_feel it steal your heart tonight_

**As I began singing the chorus I started bouncing as I walked along the bar swaying my hips and grinding past Pam and Felicia as I did. This was unbelievably fun.**

_you can try to resist_

_try to hide from my kiss _

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

**We all did a quick booty shake at the beat, before continuing our swaying.**

_Deep in the dark _

_you'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_no you can't fight it_

_no matter what you do_

_the night is gonna get to you_

**And as the musical part came into it I rushed back to the girls and slipped in between them and we began winding and grinding our bodies together in time to the beat, my back to Pam's chest and Felicia in front of mine. I never took my eyes off Eric, who's own eyes were absolutely twinkling with lust and desire and I could see as he rolled his tongue across his lip that his fangs had started extending. We were doing a fabulous job at driving him crazy. Ooh we are so bad!**

_Don't try then_

_your never gonna win oh_

_part of the starlight-starlight_

_there's a magic feeling so right_

_it will steal your heart tonight_

**I knew what part was coming and I knew I couldn't sing that high or hold the note that long so I just moved my body faster and sung a little louder and at this point I saw Eric had gotten off his stool and was standing right at the edge. I decided to play as I sung the chorus**

_you can try to resist _

_try to hid from my kiss_

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

**I started walking past the girls (who were happily swaying their entire bodies against one another) and beckoned Eric to follow me, by curling my finger. He followed till we were past the girls. I gave a little twirl so my back was to him and started dipping and swaying my butt right in his face, turning my head over my shoulder and smiling sexily as I did. His fangs were now fully extended and he was all but drooling.**

_Deep in the dark_

_you'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_no, you can't fight it_

**I turned around and quickly rushed back to the centre of the stage, Eric was there almost before I was. I looked around and saw that the girls had moved to the end of the bar leaving me as the centre of attention for the finale. OK here goes, make me proud body and from the look on Eric's face it wasn't letting me down.**

_You can try to resist my kiss_

_try to hide from my _

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

**I stepped forward so I could stroke Eric face as my hips dipped and swayed. I lowered my body slowly with each dip and sway**

_Deep in the dark_

_you'll surrender your heart_

_but you know_

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_no you can't fight it_

**I gracefully lowered to my knees and lent forward, my hair falling over his face as we were inches apart as I sang the last line.**

_it's gonna get to your heart_

**I finished with a huge smile on my face and it wasn't just because the song finished it was because Eric's eyes were still twinkling and there was nothing but love and desire between us.**

**************

**Eric's POV:**

**I had to hold onto the seat of the stool that tight to keep from falling off I think I may have ripped the leather. My brain wasn't registering what my eyes were seeing. Sookie was wearing a very short leather skirt that made her legs look longer and even more sexier (if that were possible) with a bright red (silk?) corset like top that accentuated her breasts to the point I wanted to reach out and touch them. I think if I could breath I would have passed out by now. She looked FUCKING HOT! And from the way she was smiling at me she knew it and I was giving her the reaction she had hoped for. I held on tightly to her coat and moved it slightly across my lap as my dick woke up. She wanted to surprise me.....well done Lover mission accomplished. Wait she said she had two surprises. What was the other? I had to wait about a nano second before her hips moving in rapid concession answered my question. Her song had started and she smiled before opening her mouth and singing. **

**My eyes stayed glued to her as she sung slowly her legs and her hips slowly bopping as she did. I wasn't really paying attention to the words but I knew she was singing (not too badly I might add) something about being under a lover's sky, something...something. I couldn't care less about the words the only thing I was concerned about was Sookie's movements. I felt a change in her as the beat started to change and for a second time in a matter of minutes my jaw dropped..... Pam and Felicia jumped up on the bar and started dancing just as the chorus hit. From the smile on Sookie's face I knew it was all part of her plan. She was the queen of surprises tonight.**

**All three of them swayed and bopped in time to the beat. I never knew Pam and Felicia could dance, but yet here they were dancing and I have to admit seeing all three of them up there was doing nothing to slow my lustful feelings. My eyes focused back on Sookie as the chorus finished and she looked directly at me her eyes full of love and joy, again the words didn't register but from the way she drew a heart in the air and then wrapped her arms around herself I got the gist of the verse. Apart from the sex part of my memories the only other thing that stuck out the most was having her in my arms. The amount of love and joy that seemed we mutually shared when ever that occurred was nothing I had ever felt before. **

**I must have projected that too strongly because she nearly stopped what she was doing, but she quickly recovered and I felt a rush of adrenaline come from her as the chorus struck up and she literally began bouncing as she walked along the bar her skirt flaring and bouncing with her showing off more of her legs as it did. She swayed and ground herself against Pam and Felicia as she walked, she was beginning to drive me insane and I knew she knew it. I was marveling at how in sync the three of them were especially when they all shook and bounced their asses at the same time. It was like they had choreographed it. I knew they hadn't so I'll put it down to a womans intuition to know what drives us men crazy. I had never seen Felicia, let alone Pam act like this. They were having as much fun teasing me as Sookie was. Note to self: those two will be getting a bonus in their next paychecks. A big bonus I thought as Sookie stopped singing and gracefully slipped in between Pam and Felicia and as the music continued, they began dirty dancing with each other, Sookie had her back to Pam's chest and Felicia in front of Sookie, effectively sand wedging her between their bodies. Sookie kept her eyes on me as they ground and wound their bodies against each other. My erection was fully peaked and my fangs started to slide down, my lust at a all time high. I ran my tongue across my lips as I looked at Sookie. If this song doesn't finish soon I swear my fantasy of fucking her on the bar will become a reality. It just might regardless. **

**I couldn't take it anymore I leapt off my stool and stood at the edge of the bar, my erection painfully straining against my pants and onto the bars paneling. I needed to be close to her, I needed to touch her, I needed to be inside her, NOW! Sookie must have felt my pain because she grinned and beckoned me with a curl of her finger to follow her as she slinked past Pam and Felicia to the end of the bar. It was like she had a leash around me because I obeyed her beckon. Once we were alone Sookie did a half twirl so her back was to me and started dipping and swaying her ass in my face. She looked over her shoulder and smiled sexily as she did. That was all it took for my fangs to fully extend. She was tormenting me with what I could only describe as a lap dance standing up and I was enjoying every painful moment. Is it possible for an erection to rip through a pair of pants? I didn't have time to contemplate an answer because Sookie took off towards the centre of the bar again, I was there almost before she was. I saw her look around and realise Pam and Felicia had moved so she was the only one at the centre of the stage. I could only presume the song was nearly done (finally!). Sookie took this opportunity to show me what she had and I wasn't disappointed. She twirled again and again I was hypnotized as her body wiggled and swayed in front of me. She stepped forward and stroked my face, sending a tantalizing tingle through me as her lowered herself with each dip and sway before gracefully slinking to her knees and leaning into me, her hair tickling my face as we were only inches apart. I heard the last part of the song.**

_it's gonna get to your heart_

**She already had.**

**************

**Sookie's POV:**

**I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that. Our faces inches apart, smiles on both our faces. Wow I had done it! I had actually sung and danced in front of Eric.....on his bar no less. I can't explain the rush I was on. That was one of the funnest things I had ever done and to top it off Eric had enjoyed it, just like I hoped he would. **

"**Surprise" I giggled placing my hands on his shoulders as I nearly wobbled. Even though I was on a high the bar was not the most comfortable surface to kneel on. **

"**You could say that" Eric grinned at me, pure love and amusement in his voice. **

"**Did you like it?" I asked with a grin to match his. I already knew he had, the love and lust I had felt throughout the performance confirmed that but I wanted to hear it from him.**

"**Lover I am going to show you just how much I enjoyed it" he said sexily as his lips met mine and in one swift movement his arms shot around me and he lifted me off the bar and bending me backwards across it as my feet hit the floor. Our kiss intensified and our tongues clashed. My hands ran themselves up his arms and entangled in his hair and pulled him close. His hips began grinding against mine as I felt his very long and very erect length press against my thigh. I couldn't help but moan as he broke our kiss and moved to my ear. **

"**Do you feel how hard I am for you Sookie?..." I moaned (I knew we were in public but you try not to moan when you have Eric pushing against you) "I have been hard for you since you removed your coat. All I want to do is fuck you and rub myself all over you. You are driving me insane" Eric murmured as he nibbled my ear before moving down my neck. Ugh, we can't do this here......stop....no don't I screamed to myself as I felt his hand slide down my leg and slowly and tortuously slide back up and under my skirt. I gripped him tighter as his hand brushed over my panties.**

"**Mmmm lace" he purred. Oh God! No, no we have to stooooo.....I moaned again as he licked from in between my breasts right up to my neck. If I didn't stop him I was going to come in front of everyone, who no doubt was watching. I pushed against him but he wouldn't budge. Oh dear God, this man was making me come undone with his licks and touches. How could I stop him? A big part of me didn't want to but I couldn't come, not in public. Think quick Sookie! **

"**Eric....we...can't..ugh...do this here" I stammered as our bodies continued to grind against one another. **

"**Yes we can, I own the place I can do whatever I like" He said huskily, his fingers slowly tracing the seam of my panties as his tongue continued along my neck. That's it! I knew what would stop him.....sure he was probably going to tear the place apart but least I wouldn't cum. **

"**That's right...Boss" I said emphasising the word boss. Eric raised his head and looked my in the eye.**

"**What did you just say?" I grinned**

"**Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm your new waitress" **

**************

**Eric's POV:**

**I just stared at her, smiling as I listened to her heartbeat slow down as she came down from her adrenaline rush. She looked extremely happy and proud of herself. She should, she was magnificant. That had to be the best performance I had seen in a long time.**

"**Surprise" Sookie giggled placing her hands on my shoulders as she nearly wobbled.**

"**You could say that" I grinned at her. Oh she'd definitely surprised me. Could this woman get any better? She was smart, funny, devious, extremely sexy and was able to surprise me every time I was with her. She had no idea how much I loved her. **

"**Did you like it?" she asked with a grin just as big as mine. As if she had to ask!**

"**Lover I am going to show you just how much I enjoyed it" I said using my most sexy voice leaning forward to kiss her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and quickly yet gently lifted her up and off the bar and as soon as her feet hit the floor I pushed her backwards so she had no choice but to basically lie over the bars edge. I increased the tempo of our kiss and she responded eagerly, our lips and tongues clashing hungrily. It seems my lustful feelings weren't one sided. Sookie slid her hands up my arms, which made me shudder and kept them sliding until the were to my hair. She entangled them in my hair and pulled me close, causing me to grind my hips against hers, my erection pressed against her thigh. She moaned a I pulled away from our kiss and moved to her ear. **

"**Do you feel how hard I am for you Sookie?..." I needed her to hear this. Her response was a low moan "I have been hard for you since you removed your coat. All I want to do is fuck you and rub myself all over you. You are driving me insane" I murmured as I nibbled her ear before moving down her neck. She gulped as I did this. I could smell her arousal growing and topped with my own, I was ready to take her here and now. I slid my hand down her leg before deliberately slowly sliding it back up and under her skirt. Call this torture payback my dear, I thought as my hand found it way up her inner thigh until I reached my intended destination. Her hot and very wet folds.**

"**Mmmm lace" I purred as my fingers came across the lacy garment. I felt her squirm beneath me and moan as I ceased my hands movement and dipped my tongue between her breasts and raked it up to her neck. I knew it wouldn't be long before she came and I'm presuming from the way she pushed against me she knew it too and didn't want it to happen in public. Oh yes I hadn't forgotten where we were, in fact I was relishing in it. **

"**Eric....we...can't..ugh...do this here" Sookie stammered as our bodies continued to grind against one another. **

"**Yes we can, I own the place I can do whatever I like" I replied, my voice sounding husky as I was close to my orgasm too. I continued my movements under her skirt and traced the seam of her panties as I continued gliding my tongue along her neck. I was just about to slip two fingers inside her panties when she stopped my with the words she spoke. **

"**That's right...Boss" she said. Something immediately didn't feel right. She had just put a hell of a lot of emphasis on the word boss. I raised my head and looked directly into her eyes. Her eyes held a mixture of amusement with underlying......fear? What was she up to now?**

"**What did you just say?" she grinned**

"**Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm your new waitress"**

**TBC**

**OK here we are people. I am so incredibly sorry for the delay, you people have been so kind and patient and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added me, especially those who have been sending me PM's asking if I was continuing this story because they have enjoyed it so much. Of course I am! There' s still so much more fun to be had ; ) this was and probably will be the hardest chapter I am going to write.....mainly because I can't dance....no literally I can't get up and dance : ) So I am hoping that part doesn't suck for you awesome people. Anyway I'm off to start chapter 7. There may just be some ESN in it to make up for my lengthy delay ; ) Please keep the reviews and adds coming people. I love each and everyone of them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL Thank you so much for the reviews and adds people! I am so glad so many people loved my last chapter, makes me wonder what I was ever worried about : ) I especially love that you peoples enjoyed my little ESN. Never fear there will be plenty more where that comes (no pun intended.....OK mayyybe a little hehehe) from. Maybe a little suck here, maybe a little nibble there.......**

* * *

"**Eric you are being completely and utterly ridiculous" I said as I was all but shoved into his office, him right behind me. He slammed the door and I rolled my eyes. I think I was about to witness the world's first vampire temper tantrum. **

"**I'm being ridiculous?" Eric asked as if he hadn't heard me correctly.**

"**Yes, YOU...." I pointed at him "are being ridiculous" **

"**I'm not the one with the ridiculously stupid notion that she's working HERE in MY club" He all but roared pointing at the bar outside. I had been trying to hold my crankiness back but after that it came through.**

"**OK firstly, you have a partner in this club, her name's Pam, you might recall her and secondly thanks so much for insulting my intelligence Eric, you really know how to make a girl feel loved and wanted" I snapped at him sarcastically as I could. We just stood there glaring at each other, bolts of anger (with another underlying feeling stoking up) rebounding between us. **

"**I don't give a fuck if Pam's a partner in this club. YOU are NOT working HERE!" He said loud and firmly at you, not and here. **

"**YES. I. AM" I replied just as loud and firmly. I was so glad I couldn't read vampire minds at this moment because I had no doubt our voices were echoing throughout Fangtasia, giving Pam, Felicia and Michael a free show. I could all but imagine the amused looks on their faces, although I had a sneaky suspicion Pam was probably feeling a little guilty, not that she should but she probably was. **

"**NO you are NOT. Oh and you know damn well I wasn't calling you stupid. I was calling your notion stupid"**

"**Same thing Eric" I said.**

"**No it's not"**

"**Yes it is, it's still apart of me, you insult my ideas you insult me....gee Eric I'm feeling the love, really feeling the love" I shot back. Eric's eyes widened at my choice of words.**

"**That's no fair Sookie" He said his voice becoming quieter. No it wasn't fair but guess what he wasn't exactly being fair either.**

"**You're right, I'm sorry but it's not like you're being very fair yourself. You won't even let me explain why I'm helping" I said sort of apologetically.**

"**I don't care what the reason is, you are NOT working HERE!"**

"**AGGHHHH why are you being so stubborn, it's not like it would be the first time I've worked for you" I growled. Eric looked at me and then....sheepishly (?) looked away and started pacing.**

"**That was different. We were different."**

"How?" I asked. 

"**We weren't...." he trailed off, like he was trying to find the right words. His anger had subsided some and I was now feeling love and confusion from him. I had an idea of what he was trying to say but I wanted to hear it from him, so I prodded him.**

"**We weren't what....together? We weren't bonded? We weren't risking our lives for one another? We weren't..."**

"**IN LOVE" he shouted cutting me off. My heart skipped a beat and I gulped. He had just said what we both wanted to say. He looked at me, in complete shock at what had just come out his mouth. My anger subsided as I looked at him and when I did it was like the whole world disappeared around us and we were the only two beings in existence. That underlying feeling that had been rising came to the surface. Love. Complete and true love (with a healthy dose of lust too but mostly love). I'm not sure what came over us but the next thing I knew we ran and collided with each other. Our arms and lips automatically seeking one another's. He grasped me tight, as his hands began roaming my body as mine did the same to him, it was like some sort of fever had come over us and we couldn't touch or as our lips and tongues clashed together taste enough of each other. **

"**You are infuriating......" he growled as he kissed me hard, both of his hands roaming my butt and thighs.**

"**You are stubborn..." I responded by grinding my hips against him and grasping his back harder. He moaned when I did this and I responded when I felt Eric's erection press against me. He broke our kiss and quickly pulled my head back to expose my neck, which he then proceeded to attack with his tongue and lips. **

"**You are......" he said between his assaults on my neck. **

"**You are...." I started. Eric lifted his head and we locked eyes as we grasped each others bodies and in unison we said the one thing that summed us up**

"**MINE" As soon as the word came out of our mouths our frenzy started again. We both groaned as our lips, tongues and bodies again collided with each other. I slipped my hands from around him and raked them up his shirt to his jacket and started sliding it off. I needed to touch his skin, I needed to taste it....I needed him NOW! He obliged and let me go long enough to help remove his jacket before embracing me once again, our kisses never stopping. Oh God! I screamed to myself as one of his hands wandered down over my butt to my thigh and just like before slowly and tortuously began sliding up and under my skirt. I reciprocated by sliding my hand down his chest to the bulge of his pants. I rubbed my hand over it and lightly squeezed earning me a hiss. I was about to make my way to his belt buckle when another notion hit me. I knew exactly what I could do to get him to agree to me working here. It was devious and manipulative but hey, when you are with the King of being devious and manipulative, you do what you have to do. I pulled back from our kiss and removed my hand from his bulge (he all but whimpered as I did) before placing it and my other hand on his forearms. I then began walking back a bit and over to the side, lining us up for my intended destination. His couch. Eric pulled his head back and looked at me crestfallen and confused at the fact I had stopped touching and kissing him. I just smiled and began walking forward so that he didn't have a choice but to step back until the back of his legs hit the edge of the lounge. Once there I reached up and kissed him hard, sliding my hands up his arms to his chest. I pushed playfully. He was either playing along or I took him by surprise because he fell back with a OOMPH, his hair flying out as he did. I giggled at the sight of him. His hair was disheveled, his shirt crinkled and his erection looked like it was about to bust right through his pants. Oh yes, this was going to work nicely, I thought. He opened his mouth to say something but I just waggled my eyebrows at him and pounced on him, straddling him as I landed on his lap. **

"**Someone's eager" Eric laughed as his hands immediately went to my body and slid down to my thighs.**

"**You could say that" I giggled which made him laugh more. His laugh truly was one of the best sounds I had ever heard. "or you could say I'm making good on my word" I said smiling as we kissed softly**

"**Your word Lover?" He asked lazily against my lips as he rubbed his hands back and forth on my thighs. **

"**Ah huh, my word...." I moved my kisses to the side of his face and planted them softly as I made my way to his ear "I told you that if you behaved yourself around the DJ that I would tease you later and seeing as you did I thought I'd do it now....would you like that?" I asked as sultry as I could as I sucked on his earlobe, moving ever so slightly on his lap. Eric groaned in response.**

"**I'm sorry what was that?" I asked innocently**

"**Yes" He whispered quietly. Oh no, that wouldn't do. **

"**You have to say it louder Eric, I didn't quite hear you" I said, smiling to myself.**

"**YES" Eric said loudly.**

"**Good" I said as I gave his earlobe one last suck before looking back at him. His eyes were now full of love and desire and I have no doubt mine were matching. I was a little surprised at myself, I've never done anything like this but I was beginning to feel excited at the prospect of making Eric squirm. **

"**Now if you want me to continue I have two rules" I said holding up two finger on my right hand up at him. His eyebrows raised and he smiled. **

"**And what would those rules be Lover?" he asked amused. **

"**Firstly, you don't get to touch me or yourself" His amused look vanished "and secondly you have to do exactly what I say, I'm the one in charge and what I say goes....." I paused to look at him, he was as surprised as I was at my boldness. "Do we have a deal?" I asked running the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip. He looked at me for a moment before speaking.**

"**You're a cruel woman" I smiled. I took that as his yes to my rules.**

"**Oh I know I am, but you're going to thank me for it soon" I grinned. **

"**What are you going to do to me?" Eric asked giving me an innocent look as if he was worried. Aw cute, not working but cute. **

"**Well let's just find out shall we" I said still grinning. Yes, good question. What was I going to do? I knew what my end goal was but how do I get there? I need to get him to stop touching me for starters because it was wonderfully distracting. "Firstly take you hands off of my thighs and put them on the couch" I said firmly. He lingered for a second then did as I said. **

"**Good Viking" I said before kissing him softly and grinding against him to reward him. "Now I want you to rest your head back on the couch and don't move" he chuckled but obliged. I looked at him for a moment, absolutely loving the fact he was willing to play along especially seeing as the intensity we had before we made it to the couch was still between us. I licked my lips and suddenly had a vampiric moment as I looked at his exposed neck. It was smooth and very inviting and for a moment all I wanted to do was lunge forward and sink my teeth into it (Whoa! Where'd that come from?). Instead I lent forward and placed a feathery kiss on his Adam's apple as my hands lightly rested on his shoulders. I continued these slow, feathery kisses up to his chin and back down as my hands moved equally slowly down his shirt so I could pull it out of his waistband. Once it was free I decided to up the tempo a little. As my hands moved to his buttons I began increasing the pressure of my kisses but instead of going up to his chin I moved to the side and grazed my teeth over his skin, not to break it but to see his reaction. His hands immediately went to grab me as his body jerked. **

"**Uh Uh" I said quickly pushing his hands away from with me**

"**Sookie" Eric warned.. I giggled against his neck and grazed my teeth over it again. Again he jerked and moaned. Hehehe this was fun and a complete turn on. **

"**Stop tormenting me woman" he growled. I raised myself up and looked at him. A devilish grin on my face.**

"**You think that's torment?, what about this..." I said as my hands shot to his shirt and I ripped it open, buttons flew everywhere. I had been trying to ignore the lustful feelings inside me but him moaning and groaning against me brought it to the surface. No more miss nice girl! I lowered my gaze and let out a loud and satisfied Mmmmmm, as I ran my fingertips over his chiseled pecks and abs, admiring and feeling this gorgeous specimen of a man in front of me My eyes widened in delight as he shuddered under my touch and his nipples become fully erect. They were just screaming to be sucked and bit, and that's exactly what I did. I rested my hand on either side of his stomach and almost with a predators hunger I lunged forward and latched on to the left one, sucking it before I bit. **

**'AHHH" Eric wailed in what I could only presume was surprise (and I hope pleasure) and his back arched a bit as I began drawing on the blood that had formed from my bite. I licked it before gliding my tongue across his chest and repeating the process on the other nipple. He wailed again but added a "Ah...mmmm.... harder" to it too. **

**I grinned at his pleasure as I lapped up the last drop of blood and ran my tongue all the way up from his nipple,up his neck and chin until my mouth was on his. **

"**You liked that didn't you" I said as I pushed my tongue, which still had his blood on it into his mouth. I got my answer with the ferocity I got through his kiss, I could tell he was trying so hard not to touch me. I should put him out of his misery....right? Nah, I smiled as I knew what I was going to do next. Hearing him wail was good but I wanted to make him scream my name. I broke away from his mouth and began kissing and nipping my way back down to his chest. His hands clenched the leather of the couch each time his body jerked under my nip. Wow the power I was feeling from making him react like this was incredible. How come I'd never tried this before? I wondered as I stopped my nipping and switched back to my tongue and licked my way from his chest bone right down to the snail trail of hair above his pants, lightly scratching my nails down his chest when I did. I slid back further on his knees as I moved my hands to his belt buckle and undid it.**

"**Sookie?" Eric said in a surprised voice. I just giggled as I worked his belt from his pants and tossed it to the ground. I straightened up and keeping eye contact with him I began undoing the buttons on his pants, one at a time.**

"**Sooookie" He moaned as I undid the zipper and slid my hand in. Hello! I grinned as Eric's penis all but sprung out of his pants without my assistance. I placed my hand along side his penis and was about to take hold when I brushed along the zipper teeth. They were sharp. Hmmm, this won't do. I slid off of him and stood up, hands on hips.**

"**Your pants are in my way" I said still grinning. It took him a second to gather his thoughts as to what I was talking about but when he did it was half that time before they were around his ankles. **

"**Now who's eager?" I laughed but made no attempt to move. I was too busy ogling Eric in his semi naked state to do much else. His Gracious Plenty was saluting me in all it's glory. Oh how I had missed it, oh how I had missed him. There was nothing more I wanted to do at that point then to have him inside me but this moment belonged to Eric and his pleasure (not that being with me doesn't give him pleasure but it wasn't the same), I would just have to wait my turn.**

"**Sookie don't just stand there" Eric said but it came out more like a whine. I chuckled inside. Poor Eric, all pent up and trying not to finish himself off. Hey! He had just been very naughty and had just broken one my rules, he didn't get to tell me what to do and for that I should punish him. I said this to him. "You already are" he replied gritting his teeth. I lingered for a moment before dropping to me knees and sliding my hands up his shins and up his legs before resting them on his thighs. I saw him close his eyes and his head loll back on the couch, in anticipation of what he knew was about to occur.. **

"**Eric, look at me" I demanded trying not to laugh as I used his favourite saying. He raised his head and looked down at me, a wicked leer on his face.**

"**I want you to watch me, DO NOT take your eyes off me" I held his gaze until he nodded, the leer still on his face. Not for much longer, I thought wickedly as I turned my head and placed a feathery kiss on his lower thigh before doing the same to the other. I glanced up and saw Eric still looking at me intently. I grinned, time to make this bad boy squirm and without warning I began to lick, nip and bite my way up the thigh I first kissed. I got my desired squirm as my licks, nips and bites got closer to his cock, which I noticed had a red pearl like drop forming on the tip. I quick as lightning wiped my tongue across it before returning back to his thigh, earning me a low, lustful growl. I shuddered myself as this went through my body and threatened to make my lust level explode but I kept my composure and gave him one last lick and nip before I reached his penis. Now this was where my skills would be tested. As much as I wanted to take all of him in my mouth I knew that wasn't going to be able to be done as he was too huge, it was going to take team work between my mouth and my hand. Something I was very willing to do. I wanted t be able to do this for Eric, I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself. I continued to look at him as I straightened up and snaked my hand around his cock and very s-l-o-w-l-y began pumping him. A grin covers my face as I watch him moan and squirm and for that I increase my pumping ever so slightly. I realised this is the time to get what I want.**

"**Before I finish you off Eric, theres something I need from you" I said calmly and almost laughed at his look of desperation and disbelief that I was trying to have a conversation with him whilst pumping him.**

"**Wh...at" He grunts as I began flicking the tip of his penis after every pump. **

"**I need you to stop being so stubborn..." I gently tugged him at the word stubborn "and let me help tonight" I said. **

"**NO!" he growled, struggling to sound defiant but failing miserably.**

"**YES" I said digging my nails into his thigh. "I WILL be helping tonight and you know why?" I asked. He shook his head, obviously unable to speak. I lent forward so my lips were against his, never releasing my hold on him. "Because that's what people in LOVE do, they help one another...and before you say anything, it's only for a couple of hours and I do expect to be paid for it" I said grinning cheekily. His anger disappeared and he tried his hardest not to smile. I wasn't sure if he was smiling because I admitted we were in love or the fact I was demanding to be paid for my services, or it could be the fact I was being devious and manipulative. "So, are you going to do this for me or shall I let go" I asked again running my tongue across his lips and decreasing my pumping almost to a stop. Eric actually whimpered this time. **

"**You are devious and manipulative...." he moaned and I heard his nails scratch into the leather. I grinned at him, feeling very smug that he thought so "and if I don't get some sort of release in the next 3 seconds I am going to spontaneously combust " he growled. I chuckled, I took that as a yes he would let me work. **

"**I knew you'd see it my way" I laughed as I kissed him hard before in one swift movement I slid back down and sliding my hand down a bit I took him in my mouth and began sliding my lips up and down, in sync with my hand. **

"**YESSSSS"" Eric hissed as I began swirling my tongue over his tip after every slide. The intensity of the lust that was exploding between us was like fireworks, exhilarating, beautiful and powerful. I removed my other hand from his thigh and slid it it down so I could lightly stroke his balls as I sucked and swirled. He nearly rose of the couch when I decided to squeeze them. **

"**FUCK Sookie.....nggggh... Lover please....." I giggled a his incoherency. I could feel he was nearly at his orgasm.**

"**Eric you have no idea how good you taste, your like my own flavoursome lollipop" I murmured against his tip and gave his balls another squeeze. He said something in another language as his hips rose up to meet my sucks and swirls. His hands had clenched into fists as he fought the urge to reach out and touch me. I reckoned I had three more sucks to go before he released.**

_One suck_

"**Sookie"**

_Two sucks_

"**Sooookie"**

_Three sucks_

"**SOOOOOKIIIEEEE" Eric screamed as he exploded in my mouth. I greedily lapped up his juices as they deliciously slid down my throat. I gave him one last little lick and stood up to admire my handiwork. I rolled my tongue across my lips as I again took in the sight Eric. He was looking much happier, much more relaxed and if he were human I would say flushed.**

"**That was fun" I said grinning smugly at him. His arms shot forward and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to him. I chuckled as I again ended up straddling him. **

"**That was.....unbelievable" Eric said sounding a bit raspy as he came down from his orgasm. I had fully expected for him to start attacking me now that I was straddling him again but he was just holding me and planting little kisses on my face . **

**I chuckled again "I'm glad you like it" I said brushing his hair from his face. **

"**Liked it? Lover I'm going to show you how much I liked it" Eric said waggling his eyebrows at me. I started to blush (yes that's right I had just sucked Eric off so everyone could hear and now I'm blushing at what happened earlier.....go figure) which made Eric laugh, loudly. I couldn't help but join him a moment later. Once we had stopped laughing we just sat there in silence, gazing at each other for a minute, enjoying the love and happiness swirling (and again I think I literally saw swirls....what's going on?) between us. OK it wasn't complete silence because there was music pumping loudly and a clash of voices and laughter coming from outside the office. Fangtasia had opened and from the sound of it, Felicia and Pam were right, we were going to be crowded tonight. I made a move to slid off of Eric but he just grabbed me tighter and held me close before rubbing his cheek along my neck. I chuckled and shook my head.**

"**You finished scenting me, ya big pussy cat?" I asked. Eric just looked up at me and grinned.**

"**I'm just making sure everyone knows you are mine"**

"Eric, from the way you just screamed my name, I'm pretty sure people know" I said smiling fondly. I have never felt so powerful and giddy at the same time as when Eric screamed my name. I couldn't wait to do it again and for him to make me scream......I'm starting to sound like a regular little hussy, I laughed to myself. Eric kept grinning but there was a seriousness in his voice

"**That's exactly why I need to scent you...." I looked at him a little confused "vampires thrive on sexual energy, it makes blood more enticing, more enjoyable. Why else do you think most blood acts end up with one or more participants having sex" he waggled his eyebrows at me again. I giggled and kissed them. Eric bent his head a little and inhaled at my neck. "I can smell your arousal now, it's almost screaming to be let out" and as if to punctuate it he licked his way up to my chin and back again. My hands griped his shoulders and I shuddered a little and my lower regions tingled. Damn it, he was right. That simple act had ignited a flame inside me. He chuckled against my neck before kissing it and pulling his head back up**

"**See" he said smugly. **

"**Yeah, yeah yeah mister smarty pants....or rather should I say no pants" I said as I moved my hips so I brushed up against his nakedness, almost immediately I felt something hard against my thigh. He was ready again. **

"**Uh Uh" I said shaking my head and pushing against him so I could get up. "There''s no time for that" I said standing up. He pouted. Cute!"Aw my poor baby, I promise there will be plenty of time for us to play later..." His pout disappeared and his eyes lit up at my promise. "but now I need to help Pam and Felicia, it's not fair that their out there probably being bombarded with customers whilst I'm in here having fun" I smiled. He reluctantly agreed. He knew how busy we were going to get. In a flash he was up and pulling his pants back on, I sighed as he covered up all his goodies. Consolation was his chest was still exposed and for the first time I could see the damage I had done to his shirt. I thought I had just ripped the buttons but there wasn't much left of the front of it. Oops. Shame cause it was a very nice feeling silky shirt. Eric saw me looking at him and looked down, laughing at what he saw.**

"**It would seem yet another of my shirts has been destroyed by your line of fire my Lover" Eric said grinning. **

"**Sorry" I said sheepishly. He laughed and took off the remnants of the shirt before capturing me in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head into his chest. The feel of his bare arms on mine was sending little tingles through me. I can only imagine what it was going to feel like when we were both again completely naked and holding each other.**

"**Don't be sorry,I'm not. In fact you have no idea what that did to me, to see you take control like that. I'm thoroughly anticipating what else you are going to surprise me with tonight" he said hugging me tight. I grinned and like the other night kissed where his heart was before looking up at him.**

"**But they've been good surprises right?" He grinned back and bent down.**

"_Very _**good surprises" he said before kissing me, slow and meaningful. I melted. I love this man so much. **

"**Eric?" I murmured between our kisses.**

"**Mmmm"**

"**I lo....." I didn't get to finish my sentence because there was a knock on the door. I groaned and Eric hissed.**

"**WHAT!" He yelled sending daggers through the door.**

"**Master I'm sorry to interrupt but, Sookie we really need you out here" I heard Pam say and I could tell by the tone of her voice she really didn't want to interrupt us, she knew what had just happened. I sighed inwardly but smiled on the outside and unwrapped my arms from Eric.**

"**I'm coming Pam"**

"**Thank you, Sookie" Pam said. Wow she didn't even attempt to make a snide comment about the word coming. We must really be busy. **

"**I guess I had better get out there" I smiled at him as I stepped back out of his embrace. I started to walk off when he grasped my hand and stopped me in my tracks.**

"**Sookie...." I reluctantly turned and looked at him and tried to silently plead for him not to go on about what I was about to say before Pam interrupted us. He knew what I was going to say, I knew what I was going to say but for some reason I couldn't say it now. I wanted to but, our wholesome and loving mood had changed. It wasn't Pam's fault, it just happened.**

"**Just promise me you'll be careful" Eric said. I smiled again as he respected my plea. **

"**Of course I will, besides how much trouble can **_I _**get in working **_here_**?" I asked innocently as if I had no idea what could happen. Eric chuckled and before I knew it his lips were on mine. This kiss was full of love and passion. **

"**If you need me for anything I'll be in my booth" Eric said stroking my cheek as our kiss ended. **

"**Don't you have throne duty" I giggled. **

"**Not tonight." he smiled as I giggled. **

"**How come?" I knew he liked sitting in his booth but I also knew he enjoyed all the attention he got from sitting on his throne in all his wonderful glory. He kissed my nose before answering**

"**Because I'm the boss and I don't have to if I don't feel like it" I heard him say but I had a suspicion that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was me.**

"**Eric....." he cut me off with another kiss. It was a kiss that clearly said **_Don't argue with me_**. Fine. I won't, this time. When our kiss ended he let me go.**

"**Now go so I can finish getting dressed..." My mouth opened, he was dismissing me! "What? Would you prefer I go out half naked? If so I'll come out with you now" He grinned taking a few steps past me towards the door. I quickly sidestepped so I was in front of him and pushed him back. I narrowed my eyes and growled. He would do that.**

"**You do that and I will not be held responsible for my actions or the sudden rise in very dead fangbangers in you bar" **

"**Very dead, or just dead?" Eric asked clearly amused. **

"**Oh shut up" I growled again as he mocked me. It must no have been very aggressive because it made Eric roar with laughter. I Grrrrrr at him and pretended to walk off in a huff. **

"**Oh Sooookie" he sung as I opened the door. **

"**What" I said turning to him, trying my hardest to keep my eyes narrowed but I failed with what he did next. **

**He blew me a kiss. **

**Just like he did that night in Merlotte's. That had stuck with me because it truly is a sight to see when a 1000 year old Viking/Vampire/Sex God does something as sweet and non sexual as blowing a kiss. I reached my hand out and pretended to catch it mid air and brought it to my heart, fluttering my eyelashes as I did. We both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. We didn't need to say anymore words we just smiled at each other before I turned back around and walked through the door, shutting it gently behind me.**

**Once through I lent against it and shut my eyes, smiling at what had occurred in his office. I was still a little in shock at what I did, especially seeing as I did it partially to get my own way. It was so out of character for me, or was it? Being around Eric made me feel differently, made another side come out of me. It wasn't a bad thing, or least I personally didn't think so and I know Eric didn't either. Maybe it's time this side of Sookie came out and gave the meek, worried about everything and everyone, scared to try new things Sookie a break. My smile widened. That's exactly what was going to happen......at least tonight anyway. Tonight I was going to have fun, I was going to let my hair down and I was going to make sure this night was memorable for not only myself but for Eric. I chuckled, apparently I'd already started that part off well. I didn't have time to think about anything else because a girl came wandering down the corridor looking very confused and very lost. She didn't look anywhere near as old as me, in fact she only looked like 18 or 19 and she walked nervously like it was her first time to a bar like this. Her thoughts confirmed this**

_Why did I ever agree to let Keely bring me here? I'm a good Southern girl, I don't belong here!Where are the loos? I'm busting and now I'm completely lost_

"**Can I help you miss?" I asked smiling. She kinda reminded me of me, except the whole age thing and her being a brunette. **

"**Ah, do you happen to know where the ladies room is, please?" she asked nervously. I nodded and pointed to the the door down from where she was standing. She looked to where I pointed and sighed **_Idiot! _

"**Thank you" She said before walking in. I walked towards the ladies, thinking that I should probably wait nearby and make sure the girl got back to whoever Keely was when a tall, thin brunette walked towards me, turning her head as if looking for someone**

_Casey, where have you gone? I turn my back and she disappears.....fabulous, knowing her she's gone and got herself lost._

**Keely I presumed. I stepped forward.**

"**If your looking for the short brunette she went in there" I said pointing to the ladies room. The tall brunette looked at me for a second before smiling warmly**

"**Thanks" **_Good, lest now I don't have to try and explain to mum how I lost my little sis on her birthday_

**I laughed to myself as she went in to the ladies room and the door swung shut behind her. **

"**Sookie" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Felicia waving at me from behind the bar. I smiled back and walked behind the bar to her.**

"**OK I'm here, sorry it took me so long I was....um....persuading Eric to let me work" I winked at her. Felicia sniffed the air and her fangs extended in response. Oh yeah she knew exactly what happened and I knew Pam did so I was presuming Michael did too. **

"**If you have any trouble let me know" Felicia said seriously. I knew she was referring to the murmurs that had started next to us when she sniffed me. I nodded. She reached under the bar and handed me my waitressing gear. I had only just finished tying the apron around me and was about to pick up my tray when a slight hush went through the room. I didn't need to turn around to see the reason for it. I knew. I felt who it was. I heard who it was.**

_Damn he's fine, thank you Scandinavia_

_Look at how gorgeous he is...oooh I'd give anything for him to touch me_

_I wonder how many of us he could take at once, never had more then one parter at a time_

_These fucking stupid bitches should have stayed home, tonight I'll be the one he fucks_

**My head snapped round when I heard that. There was something scary about that last thought. All the other thoughts I was hearing were your run of the mill fangbanger thoughts but this.....something was not right. I looked around to try and see the thought's owner but it was the one of the downfalls of only being able to hear thoughts, you don't get a picture of the person thinking them.**

"Sookie, you OK?" Felicia asked.

"**Yeah I will be" I said still casting my eyes around the room at the sea of vampires and fangbangers. **

"**If this is going to be too much for you, Pam and I will be fine" I turned my head and looked at Felicia. Even though she had just offered to let me of working her face said the opposite. **

"**Don't worry I said I'll help and I'm going to, I just need a minute" Felicia nodded and went to serve a customer who had waved at her. I took a step back from the bar and looked out into the crowd. We'd been open less then 20 minutes and already we were at least half full. It was going to be a long and hectic night, but I was up for it I thought as I took a deep breath in and the exhaled before rising my shields up to block out all the thoughts that were bombarding me. Recently I had found that if I thought of something like a place, or a person or a memory that made me feel happy and safe I was able to raise and hold my shields longer and was able to block out almost everyone's minds. I had only been able to do hold them up for short periods of time but even that time was worth it. The peace that came with it was a slice of heaven. Unfortunately though it drained me of my energies and if I pushed too hard I ended up with the headache from hell. It's what had happened to me at Merlotte's the other night when I had dreamt of Eric. I almost lost my shields as I remembered my nightmare but was able to keep hold when I suddenly felt a rush of confidence and strength pass through me from head to toe. I smiled, I knew who it was coming from. It wasn't me, it wasn't from Gran like earlier today, it was my other pillar of strength and love, Eric. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in his booth watching me, love and concern coming from him. **

"**Thank you" I mouthed**

"**Your welcome" He mouthed back before smiling at me. With my new found confidence and strength I picked up my tray and called to Felicia.**

"**You good now Sookie?" Felicia asked once she had made her way back to me.**

"**Yep, I'm all good now" I nodded smiling. "Where do you want me to start?" Felicia just smiled and went to the warm fridge and bought out a True Blood and popped it on my tray. I obviously already had a customer.**

"**Your first customer" Felicia said smiling slyly as she pointed into the crowd. I turned and shook my head. Eric was sitting there, a wicked smirk on his face.**

"**He better be a good tipper" I said rolling my eyes. Felicia just laughed before waling off to another customer. Fine he wants to play that game, well game on Viking! I put on my biggest and brightest professional smile and confidently walked though the crowds to him**

"**Your blood sir" I said politely as I laid the napkin down on his table before putting the bottle on it. **

"**You are new here miss." Eric inquired. I giggled inside.**

"**Yes I am" I responded, very willing to play his little game **

"**And how are you liking my bar?"**

"I've only just started but I can tell it's going to have it's perks" I said smiling before casting my eyes around the bar and dance floor, and pretending to ogle the males in front of me. I heard the faintest growl come from Eric. Hehehe 10 points again for me. 

"**Now if there's nothing else sir, I must get back to work, my boss likes to work me **_hard_**" I said emphasising the hard part once my eyes were back on him. His response was non verbal, a jolt of lust passed between us. I felt my insides shake but was determined not to let him win, the night was still young and I was not going to let him get the upper hand.**

"**Enjoy" I winked at him before turning away and swinging my hips in time with the music as I walked. Another jolt of lust hit me, but I just ignored it and kept walking until I got to the next booth. I turned to them and smiled.**

"**What can I get y'all tonight?"**

**TBC**

**So how did I do? Was it good enough for you? ; ) I hope so, I had fun writing it and visualising it :D if you people like it, would you enjoy it from Eric's POV? I was overwhelmed with absolutely awesome reviews regarding my last chapter with his POV so if you would like this from his POV let me know and I'll see what I can do. Better go, for some reason I have all new inspiration and excitement about going to ch8.....please keep reviewing and adding me people, I love each and everyone of them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**You people are.......unbelievable! Your reviews are beyond awesome ( so very glad we are on the same page with our love of ESN) and the adds have been wonderful. This will be from Eric's POV seeing as a lot of you wish to hear his reactions.....you people are very naughty.....I love it! And so does Eric ; ) Sookie is just pleased with herself still.**

* * *

"**Eric you are being completely and utterly ridiculous" Sookie said as she walked into my office. She didn't have a choice but to walk in because I was right behind, blocking any escape route. I slammed the door behind me and just glared at her, my anger having arisen as soon as I realised what she had meant when she said "I'm your new waitress." Was she completely and utterly insane?**

"**I'm being ridiculous?" I asked. She's calling me ridiculous? A hello gorgeous, look at yourself!**

"**Yes, YOU...." she pointed at me "are being ridiculous" **

"**I'm not the one with the ridiculously stupid notion that she's working HERE in MY club" I roared at her and for some reason pointed to the bar outside. My anger intensified as I felt hers boil over. This was going to get volatile shortly.**

"**OK firstly, you have a partner in this club, her name's Pam, you might recall her and secondly thanks so much for insulting my intelligence Eric, you really know how to make a girl feel loved and wanted" She snapped sarcastically at me. We just stood there glaring at each other, our anger fueling each other's, yet there was another feeling slightly pulsating between us. **

"**I don't give a fuck if Pam's a partner in this club. YOU are NOT working HERE!" I said loud and firmly, emphasising you, not and here. **

"**YES. I. AM" Sookie replied just as loud and firmly. My gods and goddesses she is infuriating! I can't believe she's trying to argue with me on this. **

"**NO you are NOT. Oh and you know damn well I wasn't calling you stupid. I was calling your notion stupid" I added trying to smooth over the slight feeling of hurt I detected from her. I was angry enough without going into a rage about hurting her. Again she's infuriating!**

"**Same thing Eric" She said still sounding hurt. Fuck it!**

"**No it's not"**

"**Yes it is, it's still apart of me, you insult my ideas you insult me....gee Eric I'm feeling the love, really feeling the love" she shot back and my eyes immediately widened as I felt a sharp feeling inside.**

"**That's no fair Sookie" I said quietly. It wasn't fair, she knew I loved her, damn it I'd all but said it to her numerous times. A thought came to me.... maybe that's why she said it. I'd all _but_ said it to her.**

"**You're right, I'm sorry but it's not like you're being very fair yourself. You won't even let me explain why I'm helping" she said apologising. **

"**I don't care what the reason is, you are NOT working HERE!" I said again loudly. When was she going to get it through her pretty head she WASN'T going to be working here? Where had she come up with this? Pam! I was sure of it. I'd deal with her later.**

"**AGGHHHH why are you being so stubborn, it's not like it would be the first time I've worked for you" She growled at me. I looked at her and cringed somewhat. She had to bring that up didn't she. I thought back to how many times I used her and how many times as a result of that she had been put in harms way. I looked away from her, unable to look her in the eye. I felt guilty and I hated it.**

"**That was different. We were different." I said pacing back and forth.**

"How?"She asked. 

"**We weren't...." I trailed off. Exactly Eric, we weren't what? Just say it your idiot!**

"**We weren't what....together?" Sookie prodded me, she knew what I wanted to say but for some reason I couldn't. I began to see how hard this was for her to say, it was just below the surface but it wouldn't come out. She continued "We weren't bonded? We weren't risking our lives for one another? We weren't..."**

"**IN LOVE" I shouted cutting her off mid sentence. I snapped my mouth shut and just looked at her, completely in shock at what I had just shouted. I wasn't the only one shocked, Sookie gulped and just looked at me. Our mutual anger dissipated as we both just stood there looking into each other's eyes, everything around seemed to suddenly melt away. I had just said what we both knew had been true for a long time....we were in love, utterly and irrevocably in love. With these words came an almost primordial explosion of lust and passion and we literally ran and collided with each other. Our arms and lips automatically seeking one another's. My hands began roaming over her body as soon as she was in my arms, her hands doing the same to me. The feeling between us was something powerful and it was like we couldn't touch or as our lips and tongues clashed taste enough of each other.**

"**You are infuriating......" I growled as I kissed her hard, both of my hands roaming over her tight and fabulous ass and thighs.**

"**You are stubborn..." Sookie responded and started to grind her hips against me and grasping my back harder. I moaned at her actions, they had awoken my erection back up and from the way she moaned back I knew she could feel it press against her. I broke our kiss and moved down to her neck, pulling her head back to expose it more. I could hear and feel her pulse quicken as I bent and began lavishing her neck with my tongue and lips. It was taking a lot of self control not to sink my fangs into her neck.**

"**You are......" I said between my licks and kisses on her necks, hoping to distract myself before I bit her. **

"**You are...." She started. I lifted my head and we locked eyes and grasped each others bodies as we came to the same conclusion, there was only one word that needed to be said and we said it in unison**

"**MINE" No sooner had the word escaped our lips our frenzy struck back up. We both groaned as our lips, tongues and bodies again collided with each other. The feel of her skin and body underneath my hands and the way she was grinding against me was driving me insane. I needed to feel more of her, I needed to taste her, I needed to be inside her NOW! I was happy to feel I wasn't the only one with that idea as Sookie's hands slipped from around my back and began raking up my shirt to my jacket and she proceeded to slide it off. I let her go long enough to assist her, throwing it aside before embracing her again, our kisses never stopping. I ran one of my hands down her ass to her thighs and slowly began sliding it back under her skirt (I still was in awe at the fact she was wearing leather) determined to finish what I started back out in the bar. I could almost taste her wetness as I got closer. Not to be the only one to feel Sookie slid one of her hands down my chest to my erection and began rubbing it through my pants. I hissed as she gave it a light squeeze. She rubbed it again before pulling back from our kiss and removing her hand. I all but whimpered (yes me Eric Northman, whimper) when she did. What was she doing? To the Gods and Goddesses above please don't tell me she's changed her mind. I looked at her as she placed her hands on my forearms and began walking back and to the side. What the hell? She began walking forward forcing me to walk backwards, I did until I felt an object hit the back of my legs. My couch? Sookie reached up and kissed me hard as she slid her arms up my arms to my chest. Once there she pushed me, I had no idea what she was up to and to be honest she (again) took me by surprise, I fell back onto the couch. I obviously did the right thing because she giggled and looked at me happily. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing but stopped when she waggled her eyebrows at me and pounced like a cat at me, straddling my lap as she landed. **

"**Someone's eager" I laughed as my hands immediately grabbed her body (yes her top was a silk like material) and slid them down until the came to rest on her soft and subtle skinned thighs.**

"**You could say that" Sookie giggled, causing me to laugh more. I loved the sound of her giggle, it was like music to my ears. "or you could say I'm making good on my word" she said after our lips met and we began kissing softly.**

"**Your word Lover?" I asked against her lips as I began slowly rubbing my hands back and forth on thighs. **

"**Ah huh, my word...." she said before her kisses left my lips and began moving across my face. I closed my eyes and smiled as her warm lips against my cold skin sent little tingles through me. She planted this soft kisses along my cheek until she got to my ear "I told you that if you behaved yourself around the DJ that I would tease you later and seeing as you did I thought I'd do it now....would you like that?" Sookie said in a very sultry voice before she took my earlobe in between her lips and began sucking on it. I groaned at her words and actions. Did she really have to ask me if I wanted her to do that?**

"**I'm sorry what was that?" She asked trying to sound innocent. **

"**Yes" I whispered quietly as I began imagining her sucking some other part of my anatomy. **

"**You have to say it louder Eric, I didn't quite hear you" she said increasing her sucks.**

"**YES" I said loudly.**

"**Good" she said before giving my earlobe one last suck before returning her eyes to mine. Her eyes were full of love and desire and I knew mine where as well, **

"**Now if you want me to continue I have two rules" Sookie said holding up two fingers on her right hand. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. Rules huh?**

"**And what would those rules be Lover?" I asked feeling very amused at this point. **

"**Firstly, you don't get to touch me or yourself" my amusement decreased "and secondly you have to do exactly what I say, I'm the one in charge and what I say goes....." my amusement increased again and so did my surprise, she was trying to be dominant. It was as cute as hell and she had no idea how much of a turn on it was. "Do we have a deal?"she asked running the tip of her tongue along my bottom lip. I looked at her for a moment, taking in this strong, bold and extremely flirtatious woman sitting on my lap. If I didn't know any better I'd ask who she was and what had she done with my sweet southern belle who was here earlier but from what I had already witnessed from Sookie tonight this side of her had been pent up far too long and was begging to be allowed out. I wasn't about to stop it, in fact I was going to fully encourage it anyway I could and if that meant abiding by her rules and letting her take control then so be it, I was a patient man, I could control myself. **

"**You're a cruel woman" I said. She smiled.**

"**Oh I know I am, but you're going to thank me for it soon" she said her smile turning into a wicked grin. Time to let her play. **

"**What are you going to do to me?" I asked giving her an innocent and worried look as if I was scared by what was to come next. I knew she knew I was faking but it seemed to help her. **

"**Well let's just find out shall we" Sookie said still grinning. I watched as she began thinking of what to do first. It was only about a minute later before she made her first move. "Firstly take you hands off of my thighs and put them on the couch" she said firmly. I lingered for a second then did as she said.**

"**Good Viking" Sookie said before kissing me softly and grinding against me. "Now I want you to rest your head back on the couch and don't move" I couldn't help but chuckle but I obliged and put my head back on the couch and didn't move. For a minute or two she did nothing, I didn't know if it was her intention but the fact she wasn't touching me began to drive me crazy. The intensity that we had built up before we landed on the couch was still there and with each moment that past it grew. Thankfully I didn't have to wait much longer. I felt her lean forward and place the softest most feathery kiss on my Adam's apple as she lightly rested her hands on my shoulders. She then began planting these soft and feathery kisses slowly up to my chin and back down whilst her hands moved equally as slow down my shirt until I felt her tug it out from my waistband. Once it was free the pressure of her kisses increased but instead of going back up to my chin she went sideways and did something that made me jerk. She opened her mouth more and grazed her teeth across my skin, she wasn't trying to pierce it but it was enough pressure for my body to react. My hands immediately went to grab her as I jerked. **

"**Uh Uh"she said quickly pushing my hands away from with her**

"**Sookie" I said warning her she was almost in dangerous territory. My warning just made her giggled against my neck before she grazed her teeth over it again. Again my body jerked and I moaned in frustration. She was beginning to torment me, not the best idea to do to a very aroused vampire......oh who was I trying to fool, I was relishing every moment of it! **

"**Stop tormenting me woman" I growled. Sookie raised her head up to look at me. She had the most devilish grin I had ever seen.**

"**You think that's torment?, what about this..." she said as her hands shot to the front of my shirt and she ripped it open. She ripped it with such ferocity the buttons from it flew everywhere. I watched as she lowered her gaze and let out a loud and extremely satisfied Mmmmmm as ran her fingertips over my pecks and abs. Her eyes widened in delight as I shuddered under her touch. I couldn't help it her touch was like electricity running over me, I felt the hairs on my chest rise and I knew my nipples were erect. Sookie saw this and I caught a glimpse of the look in her eyes that I knew all to well before she lunged forward It was the same hungry and predatory look a vampire gets before we sink our fangs into an artery. **

**'AHHH" I wailed as Sookie didn't sink her teeth into an artery but my left nipple. My back arched as she drew on the blood coming from the wound. That I wasn't expecting. She gave it one last lick as the wound closed before gliding her tongue across my chest and attacking my other nipple. I wailed again as she bit but I was more prepared this time.**

"**Ah...mmmm.... harder" I moaned as she lapped up the last drop of blood and ran her tongue up my body until her mouth was on mine. **

"**You liked that didn't you" Sookie said as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I didn't respond, at least not verbally. I attacked her lips with mine and swirled my tongue across hers, tasting my blood that was still on it. She had no idea what she was doing to me. My hands flinched at my sides and I knew this not touching her wasn't going to last much longer. Sookie broke away from my mouth and began kissing and nipping her way back down to my chest. I shut my eyes and dug my hands into the leather of the couch as her nips made me involuntarily jerk. Her teeth were sharper then I thought.... it just made her nips more pleasurable. I need to be inside her NOW! I was definitely losing my self control over not touching her. It wasn't helping that now she stopped her nips and used her hot and wet tongue to lick from my chest right down the line off hair above my pants, lightly scratching her nails down my chest as she did. I felt her slide lower and shift her weight on my knees before I heard and felt her move over my belt buckle and started undoing it. She's not going to do what I think she is...is she?**

"**Sookie?" I asked opening my eyes and looked down to see what she was doing. Sookie just giggled as she slid my belt from my pants before tossing it to the ground. Once she had she straightened up and locked her eyes on mine, her hands working on undoing the buttons on my pants.**

"**Sooookie" I moaned as she undid the zipper and slid her hand down into my pants and lightly flicked my dick out. Truth be told it would have sprung out by itself, I was that hard. I felt her place her hand along side of my dick and then stopped. Fuck no! I swear she better not be playing with me otherwise she would be in for a eternity of punishment, I thought as she slid of me and stood up, hands on hips.**

"**Your pants are in my way" She said grinning. What? My pants were.....they were around my ankles a second later.**

"**Now who's eager?" Sookie laughed and I braced myself for her to pounce on me again but she just stood there, ogling me. This was definitely the worse kind of torture I had ever witnessed. My dick was ready to explode and all she could do was stand there. Fucking hell Sookie, please!**

"**Sookie don't just stand there" I pleaded. She had about two seconds to make me come or else I was going to do it myself. She told me off for giving her an order and suggested she should punish me for breaking her rules."You already are" I replied gritting me teeth. She thought about this for a minute before dropping to her knees and sliding her hands up my shins to my legs before resting them on my thighs. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the couch and braced myself for what was to come, she was about to make good on her other word too. **

"**Eric, look at me" She demanded. My eyes snapped open and I looked down, leering at her as she used my words against me.**

"**I want you to watch me, DO NOT take your eyes off me" Sookie said looking straight at me. I nodded, there was nothing else I'd rather do then watch her suck me off. I watched as she turned her head and placed a feathery kiss on my lower thigh before turning and doing the same to the other. She glanced up at me grinning as she saw she had my full attention and without any warning or hint she began to lick, nip and bite her way up my thigh. I squirmed as with every lick, nip and bite she got closer to my dick, which I felt begin to drip. I let out a low and lustful growl as Sookie whipped her tongue over my tip and removed the drip before returning back to my thigh. I felt her shudder against my thigh as my lust combined with hers. To her credit and my delight she ignored it and gave my thigh one last lick and nip before she reached me. I saw her stare at it for a moment and I almost offered to assist her finish me off as I knew I was to big for her to take completely, but she straightened up and keeping eye contact with me I felt her fingers snake around my dick and slowly....and I mean slowly she began pumping me. It was slow but affective. I moaned and squirmed as she pumped, she grinned and rewarded my movements with a slightly faster pump. I was so close I almost came as her tempo increased, Sookie knew this too but instead of being kind and finishing me off she spoke. **

"**Before I finish you off Eric, theres something I need from you" She said calmly still pumping me. Oh you have got to be kidding me......this was not the time to be talking! I thought as I looked at her in disbelief. Something hit me inside, as I looked at her face. She was up to something.**

"**Wh...at" I grunted as she began flicking the top of my dick after each pump. Fuck. **

"**I need you to stop being so stubborn..." she gave me a tug at the word stubborn "and let me help tonight" She said. **

"**NO!" I growled, struggling to sound defiant but I knew it didn't work. **

"**YES" Sookie said digging her nails into my thigh. "I WILL be helping tonight and you know why?" she asked. I just shook my head. The manipulative minx! She was getting me worked up and ready to explode to get her own way. Sookie lent forward so our lips were touching and spoke "Because that's what people in LOVE do, they help one another...and before you say anything, it's only for a couple of hours and I do expect to be paid for it" she smiled cheekily as she said the last part. I tried not to smile at her. I couldn't believe she was being this devious and manipulative..... plus she had just admitted we were in love and that she wanted to be paid for her services. This side of her can come out and play anytime. A wave of absolute pride, lust, love and humour rippled through me. She really was the perfect woman. I was going to have to punish her for this later though I thought. There was no way I was going to let her do this to me and get away unpunished, although the way she was tonight I didn't actually think it wouldn't bother her that much. Almost as if to prove my point she spoke "So, are you going to do this for me or shall I let go". She again ran her tongue across my lips and all but stopped pumping me. I actually did whimper when she did this. **

"**You are devious and manipulative...." and I love you for it I silently added as I moaned and dug my nails into the couch. A very smug grin was on her face when I said this "and if I don't get some sort of release in the next 3 seconds I am going to spontaneously combust " I growled . Sookie chuckled at my version of agreeing with her. **

"**I knew you'd see it my way" She laughed as she kissed me hard before in one quick almost vampire speed movement she slid back down and took all that she could of my dick in her mouth and began sliding her lips up and down, in complete sync with her hand**

"**YESSSSS" I hissed as she began swirling her tongue over my tip after every slide. All my thought's of punishing her disappeared and were overcome by complete lust. Fuck I love this woman. I watched her as she continued sucking. sliding and swirling. She felt incredible. She felt like no other. As I watched her I saw her slide her hand off my thigh and slide it down beneath me until she reached my balls. She began to lightly stroke them as she kept a steady rhythm between this and her sucks and swirls. **

"**FUCK Sookie" I yelped and nearly came off the couch when she suddenly squeezed my balls. "Nggggh... Lover please....." I groaned incoherently under her touch. She giggled.**

"**Eric you have no idea how good you taste, your like my own flavoursome lollipop" She murmured against my tip and gave my balls another squeeze. **

"**Min skön Älskaren, min Temptress" I groaned as I raised my hips to meet her every suck and swirl. I was 3 seconds away from my release, and the way it was building up it was going to be one of the most powerful I ever had. I clenched my hands into fists as I fought the urge to grab her and throw her on the couch and slam myself into her.**

_One second_

"**Sookie" **

_Two seconds_

"**Sooookie"**

_Three seconds_

"**SOOOOOKIIIEEEE" I screamed as I felt myself explode in Sookie's mouth. I felt her hungrily suck all my juices in and she let out a small satisfied moan as she did. She gave me one last little lick before she slid her mouth off of me and stood up. Once up she licked her lips and looked at me, as I sat there riding through my aftershocks. She had succeeded in doing what she said she would do. NO ONE had ever sucked my off like that.**

"**That was fun" She said grinning smugly at my. Fun? Oh she was so in trouble. I quickly shot forward and grabbed her around the waist and pulled until she was back on my lap. She chucked as she again ended up straddling me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I never wanted to let her go. **

"**That was.....unbelievable" I said unable to think of a better word to describe what she had just done to me. I began planting my own soft feathery kisses on her face. **

"**I'm glad you liked it" she chuckled as she brushed back my hair that had fallen in front of my face. **

"**Liked it? Lover I'm going to show you how much I liked it" I said waggling my eyebrows at me. She started to blush as she remembered earlier when I had said the same thing and what I had started doing to her, causing me to laugh out loud. She joined me a moment later. Once we had stopped laughing we just sat there in silence, gazing at each other for a minute, enjoying the love and happiness vibrating and swirling between us. This would have been the perfect moment if it weren't for the music pumping loudly and the clash of voices and laughter seeping in from the bar through my office walls. Fangtasia was open and from the amount of noise we were already starting to fill up. Damn it, couldn't we just leave now? Couldn't I just take her home and spend the rest of the night making love to her and then punishing her? For a split second I thought Sookie was on the same wavelength as me because she made a move to get off my lap but I quickly realised her reason for doing so. She was getting up to go work. It was amazing the power a woman has over you when she has her hand or mouth to your dick. I knew that wasn't the only reason she did what she did to me (a great deal, even more so then getting me to agree to her working was that she wanted to give me pleasure) but still I was chastising myself for how quickly I gave in. I had two reasons for not wanting her to work her. **

**Firstly; NO woman of MINE should have to work, especially for me and secondly because I knew th sort of crowds we could pull, they were nothing like Sookie had ever witnessed. There would be things she would witness and things she would hear that she shouldn't have to, not too mention the amount of times she was going to be propositioned. I knew she had worked for me before but not in this capacity. I grabbed her tighter as she moved and pulled her close before rubbing my cheek up and down her neck. If she insisted on working for me, I was going to make it clear who she belonged to. **

"**You finished scenting me, ya big pussy cat?" she asked chuckling and shaking her head at me. I looked up and grinned.**

"**I'm just making sure everyone knows you are mine"**

"Eric, from the way you just screamed my name, I'm pretty sure people know" Sookie said smiling happily. It was clear she had thoroughly enjoyed making me squirm and scream her name. I was glad, it was just going to make it more pleasurable for me when I returned the favour.

"**That's exactly why I need to scent you...." I said still grinning, even though she looked a little confused "vampires thrive on sexual energy, it makes blood more enticing, more enjoyable. Why else do you think most blood acts end up with one or more participants having sex" I explained waggling my eyebrows at the end. Sookie just giggled and leant forward and kissed them, exposing her neck. I inhaled her scent "I can smell your arousal now, it's almost screaming to be let out" and as if to prove why I needed to scent her I licked my way up to her chin and back again. I got the response I was after. Her hands gripped my shoulders and she shuddered a little. **

"**See" I said chuckling and feeling smug myself.**

"**Yeah, yeah yeah mister smarty pants....or rather should I say no pants" Sookie said playfully as she moved her hips so as to brush up against me, my dick immediately became hard against my thigh.**

"**Uh Uh" Sookie said shaking her head and pushing against me "There''s no time for that" she said standing up. I gave her a sad look complete with a pout at this. "Aw my poor baby, I promise there will be plenty of time for us to play later..." my pout disappeared and my eyes lit up at her promise. "but now I need to help Pam and Felicia, it's not fair that their out there probably being bombarded with customers whilst I'm in here having fun" Sookie smiled. As much as I hated to admit it she was right, and as much as I knew I was going to hate seeing her work I knew there was no way to persuade her. I sighed inwardly and quickly stood up and pulled my pants back up. I grinned as I heard her sigh as I did this. I knew she had just ogled me in my semi naked state, don't fret my dear, there will be plenty more of that later I thought and was going to say it when I saw her face, she looked guilty as she continued to stare at me. I followed her eyes to what she was staring at and I had to laugh when I saw why she felt guilty. She had completely destroyed the front of my shirt in her haste to rid me of it.**

"**It would seem yet another of my shirts has been destroyed by your line of fire my Lover" I said grinning. **

"**Sorry" Sookie said sheepishly. I laughed as I took off the remnants of the shirt before embracing her and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around me and nestled her head into my chest. I smiled to myself at how neatly and perfectly she molded into me. The feel of our bare skin touching one another made me want her even more.**

"**Don't be sorry,I'm not. In fact you have no idea what that did to me, to see you take control like that. I'm thoroughly anticipating what else you are going to surprise me with tonight" I said hugging me tight. I felt Sookie place a kiss on my chest where my heart was, just like she had done the other night before looking up at me and grinning.**

"**But they've been good surprises right?" I grinned back and bent down.**

"_Very _**good surprises" I said before covering her lips with mine and kissing her slowly yet meaningfully. I felt a lightning bolt of love shoot through me from her.**

"**Eric?" Sookie murmured between our kisses.**

"**Mmmm" I knew what she was about to say. Yes Sookie, please just say it.**

"**I lo....." She started but stopped when there was a knock on the door. She groaned in annoyance and I hissed, before glaring at the door. For the wellbeing of the person behind it it had better be an emergency.**

"**WHAT!" I yelled**

"**Master I'm sorry to interrupt but, Sookie we really need you out here" Pam said quietly and in a almost apologetic tone. I probably would have laughed at her attempt if I wasn't so pissed off that she had interrupted Sookie before she could finish her sentence. She was going to say I Love You and what she didn't know and what I didn't know until I realised she was going to say it was that it was about to come out of my mouth too.**

"**I'm coming Pam" Sookie said unwrapping her arms from me.**

"**Thank you, Sookie" Pam said.**

"**I guess I had better get out there" Sookie smiled at me and stepped back and out of my embrace. Oh no you don't! I grasped her hand as she turned and began walking off. She wasn't going anywhere until we had finished what we both needed to say.**

"**Sookie...." I said pulling her gently so she would turn around. After hesitating she did. I went to continue talking but stopped when I saw her face. She looked straight at me, her eyes pleading with me not to say anymore about what she had been about to say before Pam interrupted us. From the love still coming from her I knew she still wanted to say it but she couldn't. Again something was stopping her, and if I had to be truthful I couldn't say it either. Our mood had changed.**

"**Just promise me you'll be careful" I said instead, with no less meaning behind it as to what I wanted to say to her. She smiled and looked relieved I hadn't said anything else.**

"**Of course I will, besides how much trouble can **_I _**get in working **_here_**?" She asked in a innocent tone. I couldn't help but chuckle at her before capturing her lips with mine again. This time our kiss was full of love and passion. **

"**If you need me for anything I'll be in my booth" I said stroking her cheek as our kiss ended. **

"**Don't you have throne duty" She giggled. I knew she found me having a throne amusing.**

"**Not tonight." I smiled as she giggled. Definitely music to my ears **

"**How come?" She asked looking a little confused. I kissed her nose before answering**

"**Because I'm the boss and I don't have to if I don't feel like it" Sookie just gave me a look that clearly meant she knew that wasn't the real reason and she was right. I wasn't going to sit on my throne whilst she worked. I wanted to be close enough to her to help her if the need arose. I couldn't do that sitting on my throne, I'd be surrounded by too many pitiful fangbanger's. Another reason why I wasn't going to sit on my throne. The only attention I needed tonight was from Sookie and she was the only one who was going to receive it back from me.**

"**Eric....." I cut her off with another kiss, only this kiss had a **_Don't argue with me_** meaning to it. Once I felt she wasn't going to argue anymore I stopped kissing her and let her go. I decided to start a little game with her. If I was going to watch her work I was at least going to get some fun out of it**

"**Now go so I can finish getting dressed..." her mouth opened and she just stared at me as I all but dismissed her."What? Would you prefer I go out half naked? If so I'll come out with you now" I grinned taking a few steps past her towards the door. She quickly sidestepped so she was in front of me and pushed me back. Sookie narrowed here eyes and growled at me.**

"**You do that and I will not be held responsible for my actions or the sudden rise in very dead fangbangers in you bar" **

"**Very dead, or just dead?" I asked trying not to laugh at her attempts at being ferocious. It was definitely a turn on that she was willing to do that in order to defend me.**

"**Oh shut up" She growled again. I couldn't help but roar with laughter as she growled again. She made a grrrrrr noise at me before spinning on her heels and storming off. I knew she wasn't really angry......maybe a little bit but mostly she was just playing along. **

"**Oh Sooookie" I sung as she opened the door.**

"**What" She said turning back to me, her eyes still narrowed. They quickly disappeared with my next action. **

**I blew her a kiss, just like I had done before I left Merlotte's that night after pledging my protection to her.**

**I watched in amusement as Sookie stretched out her hand and pretending to have caught my kiss she brought it to her heart, fluttering her eyelashes as she did. We both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. We didn't need to say anything, our laughter and the smiles that formed on our faces said enough. Sookie gave me one last smile before turning back around and walking out of my office, shutting the door gently behind her. I stood there just chuckling to myself. I'm over a 1000 years old and here I was laughing and playing silly little games, with a little frustrating, beautiful and very lovable woman and loving every second of it. It was one of the many reasons I loved being with Sookie. I didn't have to be the big bad ass, vampire Sheriff of Area 5 when I was with her. I could play these idiotic little games and not have to worry about being watched or scrutinized, I could escape all the bullshit I was surrounded by every day and just relax and have fun. I smiled as I bent over to pick up the scraps of my once shirt and my belt. We definitely knew how to have fun, I thought as I threw the scraps of my shirt in my bin and slid my belt back through my pants. I opened the closet near the couch and pulled out another black shirt and slipped it on. After making myself presentable (I'm vain yes) I walked out of my office and made my way into the bar.**

**A slight hush went across the room as I approached but I ignored it. It was the norm. I made my way towards my booth, nodding at a few regulars as I passed and ignoring the lustful and pathetic looks I was getting from both the female and the male fangbangers. Pam was right, they're nothing but vermin, I thought as I slid into my booth and cast my eyes towards Sookie. She was behind the bar looking around as if she were searching for someone. I'm pretty sure she didn't know anyone here so I could only presume she had heard something. Whatever she had heard it clearly her her agitated. I looked around at the crowd to see if I could pinpoint her reason for being agitated but all I saw was a sea of bodies. I was about to get up and go to her when I saw her have a brief exchange with Felicia before she steadied herself and looked out into the crowd before closing her eyes. I watched curiously as she took a deep breath in and exhaled. What was she doing? My answer came as I felt a sort of energy rise from her. She was trying to raise her shields to block out the hordes of thoughts that no doubt were crashing down upon her. I was intrigued as her energy built and her agitation decreased, although a second later she faltered. I didn't know why she had faltered but I could sense something was distracting her. It didn't come from the bar or the patrons but inside her. I would ask her what was the matter later but for now I sent her my love, confidence and strength. I felt her energy rise and begin buzzing as she received my feelings. She stood for a second before opening her eyes and looking straight at me.**

"**Thank you" she mouthed and then smiled. **

"**Your welcome" I mouthed back returning her smile. I was glad I had helped but something told me she wouldn't be able to keep her shields up all night, regardless of how much I would try and assist her. I was going to keep a close eye on her and the minute she looked like she was going to be overwhelmed was the minute we left Fangtasia. **

**I continued watching as she picked up her tray and called to Felicia. She was ready to start working. I knew now that any hope of persuading her to just sit with me was gone. Very well then if she was going to serve my customers she would be serving me first. I caught Felicia's eye as she went over to Sookie, I didn't need to add anything to my look, she knew what I wanted. Sookie said something to Felicia who just smiled and walked over to our new cold and warm fridge before pulling out a True Blood (grimace) and placing it on Sookie's tray. Sookie looked confused for second before Felicia smiled slyly and pointed at me. Sookie turned and shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. I smirked at her. She said something to Felicia which made her laugh as she walked off to another customer. Sookie looked at me for a second before a huge smile crept across her face and she began walking like she had been working here forever towards me. Her demeanor sent out a clear message _game on! _**

"**Your blood sir" Sookie said politely as she laid the napkin down on the table in front of me before placing the bottle on it. **

"**You are new here miss." I inquired as if I didn't know who she was. **

"**Yes I am" she responded coolly and calmly, even though I knew she was trying not to giggle.**

"**And how are you liking my bar?"**

"I've only just started but I can tell it's going to have it's perks"She said smiling wickedly as began sweeping her eyes around the bar and dance floor, purposely ogling every male she could find. I growled at her. She was just begging for me to punish her! She turned her eyes back to me, her amusement level sky rocketing.

"**Now if there's nothing else sir, I must get back to work, my boss likes to work me **_hard_**" She said emphasising the hard part. I was. Still? Again? I didn't respond to her verbally, but instead sent her my own lightning bolt of lust. I smirked again as she shuddered and tried to remain composed. This was beginning to be fun. I was about to send her another bolt when she suddenly winked and said enjoy before turning away, swaying her hips to the beat of the music playing. I sent the bolt as retaliation for her teasing me with her hip movements. She ignored it this time and kept walking to the next booth. My smirked widened. It seemed I was going to have to up the anti.**

**Something I was very prepared and very much going to enjoy doing. **

**TBC**

Well here you go all my naughty peoples. I hope it was as good as Sookie's POV. A few people have asked me if I would consider doing chapter 8 as Eric's POV and after a little thinking I decided I will split into both Sookie's and Eric's POVS like I did with ch6. Reasons being the next chapter Sookie will be having a conversation with a certain ex-lover and it seemed you people enjoyed it when I did both of Sookie's and Eric's POV in ch6. Keep up the reviews and adds people and never fear there will be more ESN shortly. Oh and in case you were wondering or hadn't got the gist of what Eric said to Sookie in Swedish (and I apologise now if it's not 100% accurate) it was "My beautiful Lover, my Temptress". Throughout the rest of my story Eric will from time to time revert back to another language. I have found and researched that Swedish, Norwegian and Icelandic are the closest to Norse, as they all in parts derived from it (apparently especially Icelandic) so I will more then likely use a mixture of all three. Might as well learn something new as I write :D CH9 will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Ah......what can I say to you people? You are all naughty and smut driven.......I LOVE IT! You people keep making me very happy with all your reviews and adds. I can't believe I'm up to Ch9 already.......I keep being inspired to write more quickly.....can't understand why ; ) Now before you start reading I want to explain something. I know I said Sookie would be having a conversation with an ex-lover but as I wrote this I found that it wasn't the right time for that but as you will find Bill pops his head into here at the worse time possible. Enjoy.........**

* * *

**Sookie's POV:  
**

"**So that's 1 O positive for you sir and 1 A negative for your sir" I said as I laid the napkins down and put the drinks on them with their corresponding owners. "Is there anything else I could get you gentlemen tonight?" I asked the two male vampires in my booth. **

"**No, but what is a delicious, very pretty young girl like you working in a place like this? If you would like you could leave with us" the black headed one of the two said, looking into my eyes and his fangs down slightly. I laughed inwardly, this was what....the fifteenth time a vampire had either hit on me or tried to glamour me into leaving with them since I started my shift about 40 minutes ago? I don't care what anyway may say vampire or not men were all after one thing, or at least the ones I had come across so far tonight were. Not surprising really. Fangtasia was abuzz of sexual energy and a large and generous dose of it was coming from Eric to me. Now was no different. I was trying my hardest to ignore the tingles running through me as he yet again sent my a wave of lust and love. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to make me want him that much I'd stop waitressing and go back into his office with him for more fun. It was working but little did he know (actually I'm sure he already did) that if I hadn't of insisted on helping Pam I'd be damn near having sex with him were he sat. My libido was in overdrive.**

"**I like working here and as tempting as your offer sounds I'm afraid I've already got a mate, but I'm sure a couple of very handsome, intelligent men like yourselves wouldn't have any trouble finding some very lucky ladies to leave with you" I said focusing back on my customers and smiling sweetly whilst playing on their egos. It must have worked because he smiled back**

"**Pity you're taken, but if you ever change your mind let me know" he said fangs fully down now. **

"**I will keep that in mind" I said with a fake giggle. He handed me a tip and winked at me. I giggled again and walked off. Once I was at the bar I put my tray down and shook my head, chuckling to myself.**

"**Having fun Sookie?" Pam said appearing in front of me behind the bar.**

"Oh absolutely, I'm enjoying getting hit on and the attempts to glamour me into leaving" I said rolling my eyes at her but smiling. She laughed.

"**Well what did you expect you're hot" Pam said winking at me.**

"**Oh I know I am" I said with a little hair flick and a eye flutter. Pam laughed again and I joined her. **

"**Seriously though how are you going out there? If you have had enough you can stop, I'm sure we'll manage" Pam asked looking genuinely concerned.**

"**No, no I'm good. Actually apart from the getting hit on and glamour attempts I'm actually having fun, besides you people tip WAY better then at Merlotte's" I said happily. I wasn't trying to be nice I was being truthful. I'd been working less then an hour and already I'd made like triple the amount I'd make at Merlotte's in like 4 months.**

"**Vampires are very generous tippers, how much have you made so far?"**

"**Probably close to like $150" I said. I'd tried to keep track of how much but in the rush of customer's I'd lost count after $100.**

"**You know Sookie it's not uncommon for our girls to make anywhere between $400-600 + a night depending on how busy we are" My jaw dropped. $400-600+! Wow! That would go a long way towards my bills (which was were these tips were going) plus there might even be some change left over.**

"**You serious?" I asked shocked. **

"**Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if you make at least $300 + tonight. People seem to be lapping you up Sookie. Must be your attempted good girl persona" Pam said grinning cheekily at me.**

"**What do you mean attempted? I am a good girl" I said indignantly. Pam just raised her eyebrows at me and smirked. **

"**I am.....most of the time" I grinned mischievously. There was absolutely no doubt she knew exactly what I had done to Eric. "Well I did tell you I would find a way to calm him down should he get mad" I said before licking my lips. Pam just laughed.**

"**That you did and from the sound of it you were quite successful....oh speaking of such success stories, your being summoned" Pam said nodding behind me. My grin widened.**

"**Well I had better be a good girl and go take care of him then huh" I said waggling my eyebrows at her. Pam laughed again (I was making her do that a lot tonight.....meh not such a bad thing) and without a word she went and retrieved a blood from the fridge and came back and put it on my tray.**

"**Enjoy" She said smiling before a customer called to her**

"**DO NOT summon me you whore....." I laughed, picked up my tray and walked over to Eric, leaving Pam to scare the woman who had called her. As I neared Eric's booth I spotted the two brunettes from the corridor earlier being escorted by two male vamps to the booth nearest Eric's. Once seated the tall brunette looked over at me and smiled when she saw who I was. I held two fingers up at her to indicate I'd be there in two minutes, she nodded and turned back to her friends.**

"**Your drink Master" I said not being able to help myself as I placed a napkin and the blood on the table in front of Eric when I got to him. His eyes narrowed at me when I said Master but if he was trying to look cranky it wasn't working because the corners of his mouth were twitching s he tried not to smile or laugh. **

"**I do not want that drink" Eric said.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, what else would you prefer?" I said innocently and tossing my head a little so my hair went behind my shoulder, exposing my neck. **

"**I prefer a blond woman, who's incredibly sexy and who is extremely talented with her mouth and tongue" He said sexily staring at me. **

"**Well if I find someone like that I'll send her your way Master" I said smiling sexily and turned to walk away. I hadn't even finished turning before Eric's arms spun me back around and pulled me into him. I flung my arms around his neck as our lips met for a very passionate and very hungry kiss. **

"**Do you kiss all your waitresses like that?" I grinned and rested my head on his once our kiss ended.**

"**Only the really privileged ones" Eric grinned back. I laughed and was about to say something when I was bombarded by thoughts.**

_OH MY GOD! He's kissing her!_

_OH you have got to be kidding me! You mean I spent all this money on this dress and he's taken....nice shoes by the way you lucky girl._

_Girl, you better watch your back. Good on you but be careful _

_So that's the stupid skank who's made him turn me away. What the fuck is she wearing? Never mind one more taste and fuck of me he'll forget all about her._

**My laughter abruptly stopped at the last comment. I spun around and scanned the crowd. It was that woman who had startled me with her thoughts before. I kept looking but again couldn't pick who the thought belonged to. I felt my anger and frustration rise. Who did SHE think she was? Me, a skank? I've been called a lot of things but never have I been called a skank! As for what I was wearing.....at least I had clothes on, I thought bitterly as I looked at the nearly naked fangbangers. **

"**Sookie?" I vaguely heard Eric say, because I was still fuming in my head over the fangbangers ideas for making him forget my name**

"**Lover" It was like a magic word, even through my anger my insides still went a little weak and I turned to look at Eric.**

"**Yes" I said quietly **

"**What did you just hear" Eric asked concern in his voice as he pulled me onto his lap. I tried to resist because I knew I was just going to get more hateful thoughts and not to mention even though it was darker near his booth people would still be able to see his concern over me (I didn't want him to seem weak or something in front of his customer's) but I couldn't. My body instinctively molded into his and I felt instantly better when his arms went around me.**

"**It was nothing really" I said looking at him. **

"**No of course not, you normally have murderous rage in you" Eric said sarcastically.**

"**It's just the normal fangbanger crap" I said trying to smile. Eric just raised his eyebrows at me, you know in the _your lying_ kind of way. I sighed.**

"**Fine it's one fangbanger who's just.....I don't really know, she's thinking the same as any other fangbanger....you know the whole I want to fuck him, I want him to turn me routine yadda yadda yadda but there's something...almost scary about her and apparently you've had her before." I tried to explain. Eric just sat there in silence for a few moments, his brow creased as if he was remembering something.**

"**I think I know who you are talking about" he said a few moments later.**

"**You do?" I asked curiously. **

"**Yes, if she's who I think she is, you could term her as my stalker" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth when he said that. Eric had a stalker?**

"**I'm glad you find that amusing" Eric said but smiled.**

"**Sorry but the thought of a human stalking you is kinda funny" I said.**

"**Yeah well it's the truth. She keeps turning up here, and parading in front of me and trying to make me jealous by offering herself to other vampires. Honestly I tried to have her once and she....."  
**

"**When" I interrupted him. He looked at me with.....guilt in his eyes.**

"**When" I repeated**

"**Two nights ago, after....."**

"**After I left without talking to you, You went inside and tried to 'have' her but you ended up throwing her aside and that's when Pam closed Fangtasia and came over to mine earlier then she was supposed to" I said and extended on his sentence. I now knew who the fangbanger was. **

"**Pam told you this" Eric asked and I could tell he was annoyed.**

"**Yeah she did and don't you dare get angry at her, she only told me because she was concerned about you. In fact after some of the other things she told me about you, I had my concerns too...." Eric opened his mouth to say something but I just pressed my fingers to his lips "but that's not something to be discussed out here, that's something for when we are alone" Eric kissed my fingers before speaking**

"**We could go back to my office" He said with a mischievous grin. I shook my head and smiled, all seriousness just left our conversation.**

"**Oh yes cause we both know conversation would be the priority if we did that" I said chuckling. **

"**There would be conversation. I do believe you moaning and screaming my name as I fuck you senseless can still be classed as a conversation" Eric purred in my ear as he moved one of his hands to my thigh and began rubbing it up and down. Ugh did he have to say that? I was having enough trouble before not running to him (not that I was ever going to tell him that, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was winning our little game) now I was gong to be thinking of him fucking me senseless for the rest of the night.**

"**As wonderful as that sounds..." I said as I grabbed his hand, which was finding it's way further up my skirt with each rub up and down "I have customer's to attend to" and with that I slid off of his lap.....well was about to before my lips were covered by his and I was again kissed passionately and hungrily. I felt Eric's hand entwine in my hair as my hand did the same to his, as our lips and tongues clashed. Our lust and love was surely for all to see. I didn't care, it just reinforced we were together. I finally pulled back when I felt Eric grow hard underneath me and his hand returning it's journey back under my skirt.**

"**Uh Uh! Customer's now, fun later" I said feeling a little breathless as I slid off his lap and stood up**

"**Your cruel" Eric said again trying not to smile. **

"**I know and I've no doubt I will be punished for it later.....or at least I better be" I grinned and winked at him as I picked up my tray and started to walk off. I yelped when he smacked my butt as I walked off. I looked over my shoulder at him in mock shock, only to see him with a huge wicked smile on his face. My mouth opened to say something but I was cut off by Michael over the microphone**

"**Alright let's give it up for our next karaoke performer. The names Craig and he's about to blow us away with his song Stop and Stare" Michael started applauding before the crowd joined him as a lanky male vampire got up and made his way to the stage. I put my tray under my arm and joined in the applause, whilst laughing at the sheer disgust and grimace on Eric's face. He had got that look every time someone had got up and sung. Over the last 40 minutes there had been about 8 or so people who had got up and sung. Some of them were pretty good (one female human had got up and sung Call me when your Sober by Evanescence and it sounded wonderful) but there were a couple that were horrible. I know I shouldn't judge because I'm no singer myself but I think the reason people applauded them was because they had finished, not because they had sung, bu then again that was the joy of karaoke. As long as everyone enjoyed themselves (which everyone who had sung seemed to have) it was all good. Craig began singing and I was pleased that he didn't sound too bad. I listened and bopped my head as he hit the chorus as I walked over to the booth with the two brunettes.**

"**Hi y'all. I'm sorry I kept you waiting" I apologised with a smile. The tall brunette looked at me and gave me a genuine smile**

"**That's fine, I could see you were busy" she said happily. **

_I would be to if I was with him, but I got my own handsome man.. Good for her but I just hope she watches her back_

**Ah she was the one who had thought that before.**

"**Yeah, I guess I was" I said my smile widening. She laughed.**

"**So what can I get for you and your friends tonight?" I asked a smile still on my face.**

"**Before we order I'd just like to say thank you for helping my direction depraved sister Casey.." She said smiling fondly at the shorter brunette across the table before continuing "I'm Keely by the way, this is my boyfriend Mark.." Keely pointed to the brown haired vampire next to her who nodded at me "and this is his friend Derek (**_my sisters soon to be boyfriend hehe_**)" Derek nodded to me as well.**

"**My name's Sookie and there's no need to thank me, Fangtasia is pretty huge so it's easy to get lost" I said giving a smile t Casey who was still sitting there as nervous as she was in the corridor. **

"**See it's not just me" Casey said sounding very relieved it wasn't just her who got lost at Fangtasia**

"**Yes it is" Keely, Mark and Derek all said in unison before laughing. It wasn't a mean laughter but laughter none the less.**

"**Yeah OK, I'm hopeless at directions, but it's my first time here so it's not entirely my fault" Casey said was a smile**

"**It's your first time here?" I asked already knowing the answer. Before Casey could reply there was an applause for Craig who just finished his song. I joined as did Keely, Casey, Mark and Derek. Craig did a nod before he left the stage.**

"**Yes it's my first time here, actually it's my first time in any bar. I turned 21 today" Casey explained once the applause had stopped and Michael played another song. **

"**Well happy birthday Casey" I said **

"**Thanks"**

"**So are you all here to celebrate?" I asked.**

"**Indeed we are. Actually it a double celebration" Keely said smiling lovingly at Mark. "It's not only Casey's birthday but it's also Mark's and mine 1 year anniversary together"**

"**Congratulations. So you are all going to celebrate by singing some karaoke?" I asked grinning at them.**

"**Actually that's how we met" Mark said grinning "I was working as a bar tender at a karaoke bar in Munroe when this beauty..." he lent forward and kissed Keely on the cheek "walked in and ordered a red wine" Aw how cute. "So when we found out Fangtasia was having karaoke we decided that the best way to celebrate would be to do what brought us together" Mark said still grinning. Aw doubly cute. It was very clear how much in love they were with each other. I almost laughed as Derek rolled his eyes and Casey sort of blushed.**

_It's just like being at home with them. I still can't believe she's in love with a vampire, I didn't think they were capable of love but I guess I thought wrong. _

**It seemed Casey had a few misconceptions about vampires but something told me that she would be learning some valuable lessons by her sister and her boyfriend, not to mention the looks Derek was giving her. I think he has a crush on her. My thoughts were interrupted by Keely**

"**So how long have you been with your hunny?" Keely asked me. Good question. **

"**Um it's complicated but awhile" I said happily. Keely looked at me curiously but didn't pry as to why I said it was complicated.**

"**Well regardless how long you two have been together it's obvious how much in love you two are with each other" Keely said smiling and looking from me to Eric and back to me. I looked over at him and saw he was talking to Pam. He must have felt me or something because he turned and looked at me. I smiled and sent him my love, he looked at me curiously but returned my smile and love. **

"**Yeah we are, very much so" I said reluctantly looking back at Keely. Keely gave me a knowing smile, I guess she knew how hard it was to take your eyes away from the man you loved. **

"**So did you guys want to order now or later?" I asked with a smile. It's not that I wanted to change the subject but I'd just remembered why I was standing here.**

"**Oh yeah that's why I called you over" Keely laughed, I joined her.**

"**Um I'll have a red wine, the normal babe, Derek?.." Keely said looking at Mark then at Derek. Both of them nodded "OK then so that's 1 red wine, two A positive and....what do you want Casey?" **

"**Um...." **

_Yeah what do I want? My first night of being able to drink. What should I have? I don't want anything too strong although it might ease my nerves_

"**How about a gin & tonic?" I offered trying not to laugh at her. Yep she reminded me of me. **

"**That sounds good, are they good?" **

"**It's what I drink" I said smiling. Casey looked at me for a moment before smiling.**

"**OK then, 1 gin & tonic please" **

"**Alrighty then, I'll go place your order and bring it to you as soon as it's ready" The was a round of thanks before I gave them one last smile and headed off to the bar. **

**My smile widened when I saw who was there talking to Pam.**

**************

**Eric's POV:**

**I don't know how much more of this I can stand, I thought as I watched Sookie being propositioned yet again by a black haired vampire she had just given the drinks to. Not that I could blame them, especially with how incredibly sexy she looked tonight but are my patrons that stupid that they couldn't smell my scent on her or did they all have a final death wish? I saw his fangs start to extend as he locked eyes with her and attempted to glamour her. Fool! I thought with a small smile. From the amusement coming from Sookie I could tell she was thinking something similar and trying not to laugh. I wonder.... I sent her a medium bolt of lust and love to see if I could break her self control. I didn't want to embarrass her but I was enjoying myself. I saw her body tense as she received my feelings and for a moment I thought she was going to break but to her credit she just smiled sweetly and spoke to the vampire. Whatever she said must have boosted his ego or something because he smiled back at her, his fangs fully extended now. He said something else to her to which she giggled and replied. He winked at her and handed her a tip. Sookie giggled again before walking back to the bar and a moment later started talking to Pam. It wasn't long before they were both laughing as they talked. **

**I was still in somewhat disbelief at their friendship. Pam's not really what humans would call a girl's girl, in fact Pam wasn't much of a anybody person but with Sookie it was like they'd known each other all their lives. I was trying to be mad at Pam for making Sookie work tonight (to which we would be speaking about very soon) but seeing her like this was strange yet oddly welcoming. I'd always wondered if Pam was lonely, sure she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever met (that was one of the reasons I turned her) and she could have any male or female as she seems to prefer but having found Sookie I'd found I'd been lonely and longing for a companion I didn't know I wanted or needed. Was Pam like that? Could someone be out there for her? Oh pull yourself together Eric, your sounding like a romantic fool, I chided myself. I decided to focus on something that would rid me of all romantic ideas. I grinned when I found it. Sookie's ass. All romantic thoughts were pushed aside and replaced with very vivid thoughts of me fucking her as I looked at it and marveled how the leather hugged her in all the right places. I need her NOW! I caught Pam's eye and didn't have to do or say anything. She knew what I wanted. I saw her grin and nod to indicate to Sookie I wanted her. Sookie said something that made Pam laugh as she went and retrieved a blood from the fridge before placing it on Sookie's tray with a broad smile before turning to a nearby customer and practically yelled "DO NOT summon me you whore". Sookie started laughing as she picked up her tray and walked towards me, stopping briefly to hold up two fingers to the booth nearest mine **

"**Your drink Master" Sookie said straight faced as she placed a napkin down before putting my drink on it. My eyes instantly narrowed when she called me Master. I wasn't her Master I was her Lo.... I fought back as smile as I realised she was playing me. Oh good we were still playing our game. **

"**I do not want that drink" I said matching her straight face with my own. **

"**Oh I'm sorry, what else would you prefer?" Sookie asked innocently before teasing me again as she shook her head so her hair fell behind her shoulders, purposely exposing her neck. She was definitely asking for trouble.**

"**I prefer a blond woman, who's incredibly sexy and who is extremely talented with her mouth and tongue" I said using my sexy voice and staring at her, imagining my fangs in her neck as I fucked her senseless.**

"**Well if I find someone like that I'll send her your way Master" Sookie said smiling a sexy smile that matched my voice before turning away to walk off. I grinned as i shot forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, spinning her back around and into me. She flung her arms around my neck as our lips met for a very passionate and hungry kiss.**

"**Do you kiss all your waitresses like that?" Sookie grinned as she rested her forehead on mine once we stopped kissing.**

"**Only the really privileged ones" I grinned back. Sookie laughed and looked like she was gong to say something when something came over her. Shit, she had let her shield slip and from the look on her face she was being bombarded with thoughts about us. I was about to feel relieved that they seemed to be amusing thoughts because she was still laughing but a split second later her laughter stopped and absolute rage appeared. Sookie removed her arms from around my neck and spun round. I watched as she scanned the crowd, each second that passed her rage became more intense, until it reached murderous. What the fuck did she just hear? **

"**Sookie" I said trying to get her attention. Nothing, she was too enraged to hear me. De Ja Vu anyone? I tried something I knew would get her attention.**

"**Lover" I was to concerned over her to gloat when she turned back to me after I said it. **

"**Yes" she said quietly. OK this wasn't good. **

"**What did you just hear?" I asked as I moved slightly before pulling her onto my lap. I felt her try to resist. What was she doing? No wait, I knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying not to make me look weak in front of my patrons. That was sweet of her but my patrons could all go to hell for all I cared at this moment. She was upset and she needed me. She finally came to the same conclusion and sat down. I put my arms around her as she again molded naturally into me. Her rage all but disappeared as she did.**

"**It was nothing really" Sookie said quietly as she looked at me. **

**Bullshit! "No of course not, you normally have murderous rage in you" I said sarcastically.**

"**It's just the normal fangbanger crap" Sookie said and tried to smile at me. I just raised my eyebrows at her. When was she going to learn not to even attempt to lie to me. She sighed as she saw I didn't believe her.**

"**Fine it's one fangbanger who's just.....I don't really know, she's thinking the same as any other fangbanger....you know the whole I want to fuck him, I want him to turn me routine yadda yadda yadda but there's something...almost scary about her and apparently you've had her before." Sookie said. I sat there for a moments. She had just described a very annoying, very pathetic and very revolting fangbanger who frequented here**

"**I think I know who you are talking about" I said.**

"**You do?" Sookie asked curiously. **

"**Yes, if she's who I think she is, you could term her as my stalker" Sookie giggled after I said that.**

"**I'm glad you find that amusing" I said but couldn't help but smile at her giggling..**

"**Sorry but the thought of a human stalking you is kinda funny" She said.**

"**Yeah well it's the truth. She keeps turning up here, and parading in front of me and trying to make me jealous by offering herself to other vampires. Honestly I tried to have her once and she....."  
**

"**When" Shit! I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want her to know that. She knew what I did with the fangbangers (correction what I used to do with them, I hadn't touched one in nearly a month, I couldn't they all revolted me) but I knew she was going to be hurt when she found out when I had tried to have this fangbanger.**

"**When" She repeated**

"**Two nights ago, after....."**

"**After I left without talking to you, You went inside and tried to 'have' her but you ended up throwing her aside and that's when Pam closed Fangtasia and came over to mine earlier then she was supposed to" Sookie said. Oh fabulous she knew. **

"**Pam told you this" I asked/stated extremely annoyed. That's it my child and I are going to have a long talk about this as soon as Sookie was out of earshot!**

"**Yeah she did and don't you dare get angry at her, she only told me because she was concerned about you. In fact after some of the other things she told me about you, I had my concerns to...." I opened my mouth to say there was nothing to be concerned about but she just silenced m by putting her fingers to my lips before she continued talking "but that's not something to be discussed out here, that's something that needs to happen when we are alone" I kissed her fingers before offering a different setting where could be alone.**

"**We could go back to my office" I said grinning. Sookie just shook her head and smiled. Our mood had just gone from serious to again playful.**

"**Oh yes cause we both know conversation would be the priority if we did that" She said chuckling. **

"**There would be conversation. I do believe you moaning and screaming my name as I fuck you senseless can still be classed as a conversation" I said sexily into her ear as I moved one of my hands to thigh and began rubbing it up and down, each time I would move further up her skirt before repeating the process. I relished at how her body reacted to my touch, she unconsciously molded into me more and I knew if I kept it up I could have her moaning in a matter of seconds.**

"**As wonderful as that sounds..." Sookie finally said as she grabbed my wandering hand, stopping it from going anywhere "I have customer's to attend to" and with that she attempted to get off my lap.....she didn't get very far before I pulled her back and began to kiss her again, my hand entwined in her hair and hers in mine. Neither one of us wanted to let go as our kiss intensified as did our libidos as our lips and tongues clashed against each others. Sookie was the one to pull away as both began aroused.**

"**Uh Uh! Customer's now, fun later" She said a little breathless as she slid off of my lap and stood up. **

"**Your cruel" I said trying not to smile at her lack of breath. **

"**I know and I've no doubt I will be punished for it later.....or at least I better be" She grinned and winked at me as she picked her tray back up and started walking off. She yelped when I playfully smacked her butt as she past me. She looked over her shoulder at me and I grinned at her attempt at being shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Michael. I groaned and grimaced as Michael introduced the next fool to sing. So far about 8 or so people had attempted to sing and each time I wanted to retreat to my office or leave. If it weren't for Sookie I would have probably gone home by now. Maybe she would join me? I wondered as I watched her and the rest of the crowd applaud the vampire making his way to the stage. Sookie laughed at my look of disgust as he took to the microphone and to make matters worse she began bopping to the music as she made her way to the booth in front of her. Again I don't know how much more of watching her work and listening to people attempt to sing I could stand. My eyes sort out the one person responsible for both reasons for my aggravation. Pam. I locked eyes with her and in less then five seconds she was in front of me.**

"**Yes Master" Pam said, warily as if she knew I was about to have it out with her.**

"**Sit" I ordered. She obeyed and looked me straight in the eye as she exploded into speech**

"**Before you yell at me like you did Sookie, you have to understand that her working here tonight was not my idea, it was hers. She insisted when Felicia came out to the car park when Sookie and I arrived and told us our new waitress was sick and the replacement couldn't get here till 10. I tried to convince Sookie we'd be fine, but you know how she is when she sets her mind to something, she's as stubborn as you are. I even tried to guilt her into not working because I knew you'd be furious when you saw her and....."**

"**Enough!" I ordered her again. Pam shut her mouth and looked down at the table. I couldn't help but smile, Pam actually looked guilty. Actually I was feeling a twinge of guilt myself. I knew Pam was telling the truth (just like Sookie I always knew if Pam was lying to me, which was hardly ever) and I felt like an idiot for going off at Sookie like I did before. Seems my anger was too hasty. Hmmm I'd have to make it up to both of my girls. **

"**So you and Sookie came here together?" I said a small smile on my lips. Pam lifted her head and she smiled. She knew that was my way of saying I wasn't angry at her. **

"**Yes but I forgot that I had to close up late tonight so she'll need someone to take her home. Know anyone who might be interested in doing that?" She asked her smile turning into a devious grin. My small smile turned into a equally devious grin. My child made me so proud when she was devious.**

"**Oh I'm sure I can find someone" Pam laughed and almost like she knew we were talking about her I felt Sookie stare at me. I turned and looked at her curiously as she was staring at me whilst one of her customer's grinned and looked between us. I smiled as she sent me her love. There was no lust no longing just pure love. I sent my love back to her which made her smile widen and I watched as she eventually returned her gaze back to her customer. Had she just been telling people about us?**

"**I think Sookie just admitted you two were in love Eric to an outsider" Pam said grinning at me.**

"**I think your right" I said grinning myself. **

"**Well that must mean you're both close to saying it to each other then" Pam said still grinning. **

"**How do you know we haven't said it to each other?" I asked curiously. **

"**Because if you both had you wouldn't still be here. I know you and Sookie to well Eric. You'd be off consummating your relationship. Sookie wouldn't even think of working after she said it and you wouldn't be sitting here practically killing every male with your glares every time they hit on her. You'd actually be killing them if you had" Pam said with a smug grin. She was right and she knew it. I would kill anyone who propositioned Sookie after they knew we were in love. **

"**I"m not entirely sure how to say it" I blurted out before I could shut my mouth. Pam looked a little surprised at my omission but quickly recovered and her devious grin returned.**

"**I thought as much. Well if you can't say it to her in your own words use someone else's"**

"**Excuse me?" I said my brow creasing. Pam sighed and shook her head like I was missing the obvious. **

"**Eric you're in a bar, there's a DJ...."**

"**A song? Your suggesting I tell her through a song?" I asked to clarify that's exactly what she meant. She nodded her head enthusiastically.**

"**I can't do that Sookie will think I'm an idiot" I said shaking my head. Pam just grinned and stood up.**

"**I think Eric you'd find she'd love you even more if you did that" and without another word she winked and left,leaving me to sit there in utter confusion. **

**A song? Tell Sookie I love her in a song. **

**I couldn't do that.....could I?**

**************

**Sookie's POV:**

"**Melantha" I said happily as I reached the bar. **

"**Hello Sookie" Melantha replied smiling at me.**

"**Yay! You came" I said as I put my tray down. Melantha laughed.**

"**Of course, you didn't think I was miss seeing karaoke at Fangtasia. I hear you already sang?" I nodded and giggled.**

"**Yep. I even got up on the bar and everything. So did Pam and so did Felicia" **

"**I did what?" Felicia said as she saw me and came over.**

"**I was telling Melantha how we were all dancing up on the bar earlier"**

"**Oh yeah that was fun. You got another order for me Sookie?" Felicia asked smiling.**

"**Yeah I do actually, 1 red wine, 2 A positives and a gin & tonic please" Felicia nodded and went and got them for me.**

"**It sounds like you girls had fun, I'm sorry I missed it but tell me.... did Eric like your outfit?" Melantha asked grinning. Pam and I looked at each other huge mischievous grins on our faces as we both recalled his reactions to my outfit. **

"**He was that shocked he nearly fell off his stool" I said proudly and very happily. Melantha laughed.**

"**Well good, It happened just liked we had hoped. So were is your big, gorgeous man?" **

"**He's in his booth. I'll walk you over once I get my order if you like" and no sooner had I said that Felicia started putting my order on my tray.**

"**Sure, it's been awhile since I've had a chat to him" Melantha said smiling. I picked up my tray and motioned for Melantha to follow. She nodded but before we could go Pam spoke**

"**You can take a break if you want Sookie. We've quietened down enough for now"**

"**Are you sure?" I asked. Pam nodded**

"**OK but it'll only be a short one. Say 15 minutes?"**

"You can have longer then that Sookie. Go dance or go make out with Eric or something like that. Just if you see a customer take their order but if not go enjoy yourself" Pam said grinning at me. I knew that grin, what is she up to now? 

"**OK thanks for the offer but I'm still only taking 15 minutes" I said grinning back at her and walked off before she could say anything. Melantha followed laughing at the faint growl we both heard from Pam.**

"**So you work here?" Melantha asked as we made our way through the crowds.**

"**No just tonight, one of their waitresses was sick and the fill in couldn't get here till 10 so I offered to help. I'm glad I did, I've made heaps in tips" I laughed. **

"**Vampires are very generous tippers" Melantha laughed. **

"**I know and here's my favourite tipper" I said happily as we approached Eric's booth but frowned when I found it empty. Where'd he go?**

"**He was here a minute ago" I said turning to Melantha. **

"**He's over at the DJ" Melantha said pointing towards Michael and sure enough there he was, in a by the look of it serious conversation with Michael. What's he doing? My curiosity grew when Michael turned to me and grinned before turning back to Eric and saying something that made him laugh. What's going on? Eric and Michael nodded to each other before Eric started walking back to us. **

"**Are you alright to wait here Melantha? I wouldn't usually leave but I've got to get these to my customers" I asked not wanting to be rude but as I watched Eric make his way back over to us Keely caught my eye and smiled. **

"**No, no you go do your thing, I'll be fine" Melantha replied. **

"**Thanks, I'll be back in a minute" I said before walking off. I'd walked about five steps before Eric was in front of me.**

"**You OK Lover?" He asked **

"**Sure, I've just got to give these drinks to the booth over there then I'm all yours for awhile" I said happily. Eric's eyes lit up but his voice was normal**

"**Good, hurry up, I have something for you" **

"**You do? What?" I asked. HA! I knew he was up to something. He shook his head and smiled.**

"**It's a surprise" Surprise? I wasn't sure whether to feel excited or nervous but I trusted him and after the surprises I'd given him tonight I knew it was only a matter of time before he pulled one on me. **

"**OK I'll hurry but whatever you have planned you better behave yourself because Melantha's waiting for you at your booth" I said**

"**She is?" I nodded and pointed to her. I watched as his smile widened when he saw her and hers did the same. Hmmm there was something between them. I wasn't getting an ex vibe but definitely something. Whatever it was I'd find out after I delivered my drinks.**

"**Well don't just stand there, go talk to her. I'll be there in a minute" I said. He nodded and bent down and gently pressed his lips against mine. He lingered for a moment before smiling and walking off to his booth. What no lustful bolt? No sexual innuendo? No, nothing like that at all, he was just happy, content and yes...nervous? Strange yet intriguing. Whatever my surprise was I had a feeling it was going to be memorable. **

"**Here we go." I said cheerfully as I began placing napkins and drinks in front of the correct people.**

"**Thank you Sookie" Casey said as sh picked up her drink and took a sip. A smile appeared on her face when she swallowed her mouthful. **

_Wow! Sookie was right they are good_

**I tried not to chuckle. Gin & tonic can add a new fan to their base. "You're welcome, is there anything else I can get any of you before I go on my break?" I asked smiling. **

"**No we seem to be good thank you" Keely replied.**

"**OK then, well if you need me I'll be right over there..." I pointed towards Eric's both "just, I don't know wave your hand or something at me and I'll come right over."**

"**OK will do, thanks again Sookie" Keely nodded and smiled.**

"**You're welcome" I said and turned to walk off.**

"**Actually Sookie..." I heard Mark say. **

"**Yes?" I asked and turned around.**

"**I wouldn't normally ask but do you know if Fangtasia needs anymore staff?" Mark asked **

"**Um I'm not sure why, are you interested in working here?" **

"**Yeah I've been looking for a new job for awhile but everyone I have applied for fell through" Mark said and he looked pissed off at that. I think I knew why.**

"**Let me guess as soon as they found out you were a vampire the position magically got filled by someone else?" I said bitterly.**

"Yeah" Mark said nodding. Arggh! Why are people so discriminative? Vampires are people too. If we humans would stop being so stupid we'd realise their not that much different from us, in fact the vast majority of them wanted what we humans practically demanded. Vampires wanted to live in peace, to have a career and support themselves (OK many of them had, according to Pam and the tips I'd been receiving tonight, fairly big bank accounts but still) and even though many of them probably wouldn't want to admit it (egos and pride plus the whole not wanting others to know heir weaknesses) but they wanted to find someone to love and someone to love them. Maybe because I'm different I can appreciate the problems vampires have but I don't get why people were so hateful to them as well as the supes. I just hoped one day people would realise we're all connected in this crazy world and learn to coexist, but till then I was going to try and help anyway I can. Starting now.

"**If you like I could ask Eric if he needs anymore staff and maybe I could arrange for you to talk to him or something?" I asked. **

"**Really? Cause that would be great and I'd be very thankful" Mark said a smile on his face. He is such a nice and polite guy. Most people would think he was asking me because I was constantly lip locked to the boss but I knew he was genuine.....I wouldn't have offered to talk to Eric if I didn't sense that, I wasn't that naïve.**

"**Well I'll go ask him now and I'll see what I can do" I said smiling back at him. He nodded and placed a $30 tip on my tray. I thanked him before I turned and actually got to walk back to Eric, who to my surprise was sitting by himself. Where'd Melantha go? I wondered as I approached his booth.**

"**She had to take a phone call" Eric said answering my confused look.**

"**Oh OK." I said placing my tray down and putting my tip with the rest. I smiled as I felt the money in my apron pocket. I had to have at least $180 now!**

"**Why are you smiling?" Eric asked curiously**

"**I'm smiling at the amount of tips I've received. Your people are very generous Eric. I've made more in tips in the last hour or so then I could make in months at Merlotte's" I said happily as I sat down next to him. Eric frowned but eventually gave me a smile as he saw how happy I was.**

"**Well I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself. Just don't expect to do it again here. I won't have my beautiful..." he kissed my forehead "voluptuous" he lips moved to my nose "sexy... Lover.... waitressing for me....ever...again" he said punctuating sexy, Lover, ever and again with light kisses on my lips. I giggled.**

"**OK fine, but if you won't have me would you consider hiring a new bartender?" I asked giving him the sweetest smile I could manage. Eric just chuckled at me. **

"**Do you have someone lined up already?" he asked. **

"**Yeah sorta, you see the brown haired vampire next to the tall brunette?" I said and pointed towards Mark. Eric looked past me and nodded. "Well he's been looking for a new job for awhile but he keeps getting rejected because he's a vampire...." I saw Eric's eyes narrow in disgust "so I thought maybe if you were looking for staff he'd be a good choice"**

"**Does he have any experience?" Eric asked**

"**Yeah he used to work at some..... wait for it" I paused for dramatic effect "karaoke bar in Munroe" I giggled. Eric just rolled his eyes but smiled.**

"**Do you think he would do a good job?" My eyes widened, Eric was asking me for advice on future employees?**

"**Yeah I do. I don't know that much about him but he's nice, polite and comes across as someone who could really build a rapport with your customer's. I'm sorry I can't offer anymore then that but maybe you or Pam could have a talk to him or something?" I asked. Eric thought for a moment before nodding.**

"**Alright then. If you think he's worthy to work in my bar then I'll talk to him later and if I like what I hear I'll give him a trial run" **

"**Really?" I asked my smile turning into a grin. Eric nodded again and chuckled at my grin.**

**I reached up and gave him a big kiss. "You're the best you know that?" I said wrapping my arms around him and giving him an equally big hug. Eric laughed this time.**

"**Of course I do" he said winking at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He wrapped his arms around and we just sat there holding each other, both of us happy and content. He must be happy because he hadn't made any comment at the fact another person was singing. I didn't know if she was a vampire or not but she was doing an OK job of Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent. A few minutes later there was a round of applause as she finished. As soon as the applause stopped Eric unwrapped his arms from around me and nudged me slightly. **

"**Lover could you get up for a minute please?" Eric asked smiling at me. **

"**Oh OK, do you need to go somewhere?" I asked, sliding off the seat and standing up, trying not to sound too disappointed that our hugging had stopped because he might need to go somewhere. I moved back so Eric could get up. **

"**Not me, we" Eric said still smiling but there was a tinge of nervousness again in his eyes. He undid my apron and slid it off before placing it on my tray. **

"**I can't leave it there Eric..." **

"**It'll be fine" He said interrupting me as he reached for my hand before walking towards the dance floor, tugging me gently to follow him. **

"**Eric where are we going?" I asked curiously as I followed him. I almost laughed out loud when everyone who was on the dance floor became scarce as we started to walk across it. Are we going to his office? No, we had slowed our walking too much for that. We better not be headed for his throne, I wasn't going to stand next to him and watch.....we stopped moving. I looked round....we were smack bang in the middle of the dance floor. Eric turned around and gently pulled me to him. He locked eyes with me and just smiled.**

"**Eric what are you doing? Why are we standing in the middle....." he silenced me by putting two fingers against my lips. **

"**No questions, just listen" He said still smiling. What was he doing? I was getting a funny feeling as to why we here but I just nodded. He removed his fingers and raised them into the air. What the? My question was answered by Michael**

"**OK everyone it's time for something special. This song is from Master to his Beloved" Song? From Master to his Beloved? **

**My eyes widened and I grinned. Eric had basically just declared us together. **

"**Surprise" Eric grinned and before I could reply the music started.**

**************

**Eric's POV: **

"**Michael" I said as I stepped up onto the stage, ignoring the hopeful and lustful looks I was getting from the nearby fangbangers. **

"**Yes Sheriff?" Michael answered as he moved his head and body to the song he was playing.**

"**I was wondering something....do you take requests?" I asked. Yes I was actually going to do what Pam suggested. I couldn't believe I was going to but after some thinking I concluded that it wasn't such a bad idea. In fact it was (and I know if she ever heard me say this I'd never live it down) the perfect idea. As romantic and sweet as I can be (apparently) I still wasn't sure what exactly to say to Sookie. I'd never been in this kind of predicament before. I know I'd already told her she was everything I didn't know I needed or was looking for and that I didn't want to be without her but there was still so much more I wanted or rather needed to tell her. She needed to know exactly what she was to me, what she had done to me and what she kept doing to me every time we were together. I was almost kicking myself for not coming up with the idea before Pam, but regardless I was here and I knew exactly what song I wanted. I had been listening to it earlier in my office (I'd heard it awhile back and it had instantly made me think of Sookie, so I downloaded it onto my Ipod.....I was beginning to thoroughly enjoy the technology of today). It would be the ideal song, I just hoped Michael had it otherwise I'd have to change my plan and take her to my office so she could hear it (not that I was against that idea but Sookie was right, nothing but sex would happen if we were in there)**

"**Sure, did you want it for karaoke or just in general?" Michael asked and I detected a hint of amusement from him at the thought of me singing karaoke. I just raised my eyebrows and gave him a look that clearly said it wasn't for karaoke. Michael nodded with a half smile. **

"**OK so what's the song?" I told him and his half smile turned into a full one.**

"**You have good taste in music Sheriff. That is a very popular love song" Michael said as he began pressing numerous buttons before another song came on. I had no idea what it was but it was upbeat and definitely one of those songs you'd hear in a nightclub (personally it was a bit too techno for me).**

"**It is?"**

"**Yep, plus it's a personal favourite of mine. Words are good, the meanings good, it's a good song for telling someone how you feel" Michael said and again I detected amusement. I ignored it this time because it was why I chose it in the first place.**

"**I know. Now I presume I don't have to tell you this is a surprise for her and I want it to remain that way until I'm ready" I stated rather then asked. Michael did the sensible thing and nodded.**

"**Naturally. Besides tonight is the night for surprises" He grinned and did a quick glance over to my booth before returning his glance back to me.**

"**Indeed it is" I laughed as I knew he was recalling what occurred before Fangtasia opened. **

"**Just let me know when and the floor will be yours" I nodded and without another word I turned to walk off.**

"**Michael" I said turning back around.**

"**Yes Sheriff?"**

"**When you go to announce us, say it's from Master to his Beloved" and again without another word I turned and continued walking. I'd gotten half way before Sookie was in front of me, with a somewhat curious look on her face.**

"**You OK Lover?" **

"**Sure, I've just got to give these drinks to the booth over there then I'm all yours for a while" Sookie said happily but her curiosity was still present. Perfect! I thought to myself, saved me from telling her to take a break.**

"**Good, hurry up, I have something for you" **

"**You do? What?" She asked her curiosity peaking. I just shook my head and smiled.**

"**It's a surprise" Sookie just stared for a moment as if contemplating whether she should be happy or scared of my surprise. Thank fully she chose the former.**

"**OK I'll hurry but whatever you have planned you better behave yourself because Melantha's waiting for you at your booth" She said**

"**She is?" Sookie nodded and pointed to my booth. My smile widened when I saw she was right, Melantha was standing there as still as a statue smiling at me. What was she doing here? It had been months since I last saw her, partially my fault because I hadn't exactly been the best person to be around for months but I knew from Pam that Melantha's business was booming so she'd been preoccupied herself. Oh the fun times we had had together, I thought fondly. **

"**Well don't just stand there, go talk to her. I'll be there in a minute" Sookie said. I nodded and bent down and placed the lightest kiss I think I've ever done on her lips. I stayed there for a moment just breathing in her delicious scent before smiling again and continuing to my booth. **

"**Hello handsome" **

"**Hello gorgeous" I replied as we kissed each other on the cheek.**

"**What brings you here tonight?" I asked as I motioned for her to sit down opposite me. **

"**Oh please like I was going to miss out on seeing something as amusing as karaoke at Fangtasia" Melantha laughed as she at down. **

"**Please don't remind me. It's been torture" I groaned as I sat down. Melantha just laughed again. **

"**From what I've heard it hasn't been all that bad," Melantha smirked and looked over at Sookie. **

"**How did you know what she had done?" I asked curious myself.**

"**Her and Pam told me" Melantha replied as if it were the obvious answer. **

"**You know Sookie?" Melantha smiled.**

"**Everyone knows Sookie Eric, yes I know her. I met her last night" Huh? She met her last night? **

"**Eric where do you think she got her outfit from?" Melantha chuckled as she answered my unspoken questions. Sookie shopped at Melantha's shop? **

"**You're responsible for her outfit" I said and couldn't help but grin. **

"**Technically yes but it was Pam who picked it out actually they picked out each other's outfits. It's amusing actually. It seems Pam has found a friend" Melantha said with a touch of disbelief. Melantha had know Pam nearly as long as she had known me. Actually I introduced her to Pam one night about 50 or so years ago in a bar in New York. It had been 5 years since I'd last seen Pam (I'd let Pam go off to wherever she wanted years before but when she found out I was in New York she contacted me and insisted we have a reunion) and we were celebrating our reunion when we met up with Melantha who was working in the bar. It had turned out to be a double reunion as it had been twice as many years since I'd last since Melantha (I'd also met Melantha in a bar....was it any wonder I opened my own?). Melantha and Pam hit it off right away and I found the next few nights I was on my own as they had disappeared together. No need to think to hard about what they were up to. Ever since then her and Pam had kept in contact regularly. Melantha was the closest thing to a friend Pam had.**

"**It would seem that way" I said feeling proud of my girls. **

"**So speaking of friends, how are you?" Melantha asked concern in her voice. Obviously Pam had been keeping her informed about what I had been going though. I should be furious at her for that but I knew Sookie was right (Yet again. I wasn't going to tell her that though) Pam was just concerned over me and now apparently so was Melantha. I had to smile. Melantha was always looking out for me. In fact she was the closest thing I had to a real friend as well. We'd struck up a relationship almost instantly when we met. We had never had a physical relationship it was more like a big brother, little sister relationship. **

"**I'm fine. Actually I'm more then fine" I said and almost unconsciously looked over at Sookie. **

"**Eric's in love, Eric's in love" Melantha started singing. My head turned back to Melantha and I glared at her, this just made her laugh. **

"**You are so annoying you know that" I said losing my glare. **

"**Yep but yet you still put up with me" she said still laughing.**

"**Somehow" I said shaking my head. Melantha opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her phone. She pulled it out (from where I don't know, she had on a very tight deep purple leather dress on) and looked at the number.**

"**Excuse me, I have to take this" She said looking at me apologetically **

"**Of course" I said and nodded. She nodded back and slid out of my both and walked off. I lent back into my seat and sat there in silence for a moment before I felt Sookie drawing near. I sat up smiled. **

"**She had to take a call" I said as I saw her looking for Melantha. **

"**Oh OK." Sookie said placing her tray down on the table. I watched as a huge smile spread across her face as she took the tip off of the tray and put it into her apron, presumingly with the rest. **

"**Why are you smiling?" I asked curiously**

"**I'm smiling at the amount of tips I've received. Your people are very generous Eric. I've made more in tips in the last hour or so then I could make in months at Merlotte's" Sookie said extremely happily as she sat down next to me. I frowned for two reason at that. Firstly I didn't realise just how poor people were who visited Merlotte's and secondly because she was so happy at having worked here. Unfortunately I was able to keep my frown for long because her happiness was making me smile.**

"**Well I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself. Just don't expect to do it again here. I won't have my beautiful..." I paused to kiss her forehead "voluptuous" my lips moved to her nose "sexy... Lover.... waitressing for me....ever...again" I said punctuating sexy, Lover, ever and again with light kisses on her lips. This made her giggle for some reason. **

"**OK fine, but if you won't have me would you consider hiring a new bartender?" Sookie asked and gave me the sweetest smile I'd seen from her (it was even sweeter then the one she gave me earlier in front of Michael) I chuckled. **

"**Do you have someone lined up already?" I asked. **

"**Yeah sorta, you see the brown haired vampire next to the tall brunette?" I said and pointed towards Mark. I looked past her and nodded when I could see who she was talking about. "Well he's been looking for a new job for awhile but he keeps getting rejected because he's a vampire...." My eyes narrowed in absolute disgust and anger. His story was a story I'd heard too many times before. It was why I employed mostly vampires in my establishments (of course I hired humans too, I wasn't going to stoop to their level of prejudice). Sookie saw my mood change and quickly continued"so I thought maybe if you were looking for staff he'd be a good choice"**

"**Does he have any experience?" I asked. **

"**Yeah he used to work at some..... wait for it" she paused "karaoke bar in Munroe" she giggled. I just rolled my eyes but smiled. **

"**Do you think he would do a good job?" I asked, completely catching her off guard by the look I got. **

"**Yeah I do. I don't know that much about him but he's nice, polite and comes across as someone who could really build a rapport with your customer's. I'm sorry I can't offer anymore then that but maybe you or Pam could have a talk to him or something?" Sookie asked sounding hopeful. I thought for a moment. We did need more staff and I had been meaning to get Pam to look but after the takeover and regaining my memories it had been pushed to the back of my mind, but after tonight it was clear we didn't have enough staff for night's like this.**

"**Alright then" I nodded at her "If you think he's worthy to work in my bar then I'll talk to him later and if I like what I hear I'll give him a trial run" **

"**Really?" Sookie asked her smile turning into a huge grin. I chuckled and nodded again. Sookie reached up and gave me a rather big kiss. "You're the best you know that?" She said and I couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug to match her kiss. **

"**Of course I do" I said winking at her as I wrapped my arms around her to repay her hug. She laughed and we just sat there holding each other for a few moments. We were both happy and relaxed. I was that happy to be holding her I didn't even feel like complaining at the fact someone else was attempting to sing. Once the song had finished and the applause has stopped I unwrapped my arms from around her and nudged her slightly to get her to move. **

"**Lover could you get up for a minute please?" I asked smiling at her. I was taking this moment of happiness to surprise her. **

"**Oh OK, do you need to go somewhere?" Sookie asked, trying not to sound disappointed that I had stopped hugging her as she slid off the seat and stood up. **

"**Not me, we" I said as I stood up. I was still smiling but and I just hoped it wasn't coming through that I was a little nervous about what I was about to do, but I wanted her to know I loved her so I pushed my nerves aside the best I could as I undid her apron and slid it off and placed it on her tray. **

"**I can't leave it there Eric..." **

"**It'll be fine" I said cutting her off. No one would be stupid enough to touch her gear or anything on my booth, not if they valued their limbs anyway. I reached for her hand and began walking towards the dance floor, gently tugging her to follow me. **

"**Eric where are we going?" Sookie asked but I just kept walking glaring at the few people on the dance floor who weren't intelligent enough to move when we approached it. I kept walking until we were directly in the middle of the dance floor. I turned and pulled her towards me, smiling as I locked eyes with her. **

"**Eric what are you doing? Why are we standing in the middle....." I silenced her by putting two fingers against her lips. **

"**No questions, just listen" I said still smiling as she looked at my curiously before nodding. I waited a moment before I was positive she wasn't going to say anything before removing my fingers from her lips and putting them in the air, signaling Michael. Almost instantly Michael spoke over the microphone.**

"**OK everyone it's time for something special. This song is from Master to his Beloved" **

"**Surprise" I grinned as her eyes widened and a loving smile appeared on her face as she heard my message.**

**************

**Sookie's POV:**

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ya ya_

_  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah_

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

**As the song started Eric placed one of my hands on his right forearm and my other hand in his left hand, his right arm was around my back. My smile widened and my heart skipped a beat at what he was preparing me for. We were about to dance and from the sound of the song ****it was going to be very slow and romantic. I looked at Eric and was surprised to see the nervousness still faintly present. Why was he nervous? I thought about asking but then I remembered he had ask me to listen. I thought he meant just to Michael but I now knew he meant the song, so as I looked into his eyes and tried not to get lost in them I opened myself up to hear the words.**

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

**I was beginning to uderstand why he wanted me to listen. I know the song had only just started but no sooner had words begun being spoken Eric's nervousness vanished and he was just looking at me with love as we slowly swayed side to side.**

_But did you know_

_that when it snows,_

_my eyes became large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

**The beat picked up as the chorus started and instead of standing still he began leading us in a small circle (I was glad he was leading because I don't think I knew how, sure I knew how to dance but leading someone was a skill)**

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh,_

_the more I get of you,_

_the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

**I felt tears starting to prickle in the corners of my eyes as I listened to the words. I knew exactly what Eric was trying to tell me. **

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_

_There is so much a man can tell your,_

_so much he can say,_

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

**We turned around faster as the guy and the music emphasised my power, my pleasure and my pain. It was like Eric was trying to make me understand I was all these things to him. I had a momentary blimp of guilt as I thought of the pain I caused him but we had discussed this earlier and I knew he didn't regret or hate me for anything so there was no reason for me to be guilty. In fact the knowing that I wwas his power thrilled me and knowing that I was his pleasure (I even knew he wasn't just meaning the sex side of us), I thought back to his note this morning. Even just lying with me and watching me sleep gve him happiness and pleasure. I love him so much.**

_To me your like a growing addiction that I can't deny...yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

**Eric's face lit up and his hand grasped mine a little tighter and he winked at me as the chorus was about to start. I smiled as I could feel an energy rising between us that seemed to coincide with the song. I knew something ws about to happen and what ever it was I was ready.**

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

**We bagan waltzing (I didn't know I could waltz) and twirling around the dance floor making sure to use every inch of it. My hair flowing out behind me as we moved quickly yet gracefully. I felt like I was ballroom dancing in a world that only consisted of me and Eric. The love between us was reaching a level we hadn't yet felt. It was so powerful, so natural. It was heaven. We slowed down but continued moving around the dance floor as the beat slowed.**

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

…_...been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

…_.and if I should fall at all will it all fall away_

_I've been kissed by a rose _

…_.been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you, _

_So much he can say,_

**Eric let my right hand go and held on to my left as he stepped back, so he was a little away from me. For a second I wondered what he was doing but as soon as I felt a little tug I knew what he wanted me to do.**

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain _

**I began turning in circles until I was in his arms again and no sooner had I stopped he gracefully dipped me and using his free hand he trailed it slowly down my face, to my arm and down to my hand.**

_To me you're like a growing addiction I can't deny, yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that baby?_

**He grasped my hand and grinned again. I entwined my fingers through his knowing (or at least I thought I knew) what was to come next. **

_But did you _

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

**He pulled me up gracefully and we again began waltzing around the dance floor.....only thing that was different this time was that we weren't on it.**

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

**I laughed loud and happily as he surprised me by twirling us in the air. I think I even heard a few oohs' and ah's coming from our audience but I was too wrapped up in the love and joy flowing between Eric and I to really be sure. This was just like Rhodes, in fact it was better. I felt free, happy and light as a feather. Up here it _was _just me and Eric. Our own piece of heaven.**

_Yes,_

_I compare you to kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

**The music began slowling down and almost as if Eric had choreographed it we began twirling slowly as we lowered back to the ground.**

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey._

**Our feet touched the ground just as the song finished. It was, for a use of a better word dead silent for a moment afterwards as Eric and I just held each other tight and continued looking at each other. I knew I had tears running down my face but I didn't care. Eric had just told me exactly how he felt about me. He was the greying tower alone on the sea (he'd been alone and I took it as lonely and miserable), I was the rose (I took that as his lover) and my light (my love) made his world less gloomy and miserable. Everything he had wanted to say to me but ****couldn't had just been said with that song. We stood for a moment longer before we gave into our feelings. No sooner had our lips touched the crowd erupted into applause. I don't know if it was the applause or the love that was exploding between us but Eric picked me up and spun me in a circle as we kissed. I couldn't help but laugh and nor could he. As he set my back on the ground he leant forward and whispered something I'd been waiting and longing to hear from him**

"**I love you Sookie" **

**I stepped back and just looked at him. My heart completely melted as I saw him look right back at me. His eyes were full of pure and true love and I could have sworn he was fighting back tears. He loves me HE LOVES ME!!!!! I screamed in joy inside and tried not to do a happy dance. Instead I flung myself at him and reached up to whisper that I loved him to. I froze in shock and instantly felt sad before I could get the words out.**

**There standing behind Eric was the one person who could dampen my happiness.**

**Bill.**

**************

**Eric's POV:**

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ya ya_

_  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah_

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

**As the song started I positioned us so we could esily dance. I placed her hand on my right forearm and clasped her right hand in my left, as my right arm rested on her lower back. I'd decided to position her like this because I knew she loved dancing and from the way her smile was widening as she realised what was happening I knew she was going to love what I had instore for her. The first verse started and I just prayed that she would understand what this song was about.**

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

**As we slowly swayed side to side I began to feel a lot more confident that even though it had only started she was beginning to understand the meaning of the words. Good because I didn't know what I was going to do if she didn't.**

_But did you know_

_that when it snows,_

_my eyes became large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

**The beat picked up as the chorus started so I decided to lead (which Sookie allowed, I was half expecting her to do it actually) and started turning us in a small circle. This wasn't the time to do what I had planned. Even though I was thinking of two things at once there was no way I could ignore the love that was in her eyes nor the fact she was happy. She even had the tears in the corners of her eyes to prove it. **

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh,_

_the more I get of you,_

_the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_

_There is so much a man can tell your,_

_so much he can say,_

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

**I turned us faster as Seal and the music powerfully emphasised my power, my pleasure, my pain. I hoped Sookie understood that she was all these things to me. Being with her made me feel powerful with her confidence and fighting spirit. She was my pleasure, and it had nothing to do with the sex side of it, being with her, just holding her, touching her, laughing with her even last night watching her sleep in my arms gave me more happiness and pleasure then I ever thought was imaginable. As for the pain, she was my physical, my emotional and mental pain. In my long existance I had never been so conflicted over on person. She infuriated me, constantly fought me and constantly put her self in harms way (hello physical and emotional pain) but yet the thought of anything happening to her or being away from her forever made me feel like I wanted to meet the sun. I was completely in love with her and I couldn't...wouldn't be without her**

_To me your like a growing addiction that I can't deny...yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

**I grinned and grasped her hand a little before winking at her as the chorus started. She smiled back and I knew that no matter how happy she was she was not going to be prepared for what I was about to do. Time to show Sookie what real dancing was like. **

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

**As soon as I heard the first word of the chorus I took off and began waltzing and spinning us around the dnce floor, making sure we covered every inch of it. Sookie's face lit up as she kept in perfect rhythm with me, her beautiful hair flowing out behind her as we moved quickly and gracefully. She was so light and fluid in my arms that if I didn't know better I'd think she was an apparation. We slowed down as the beat slowed down but never stopped. The love vibrating between us was so powerful, so natural that it could have registered highly on the richter scale. Sookie was definitely understanding every word that was being sung.**

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

…_...been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

…_.and if I should fall at all will it all fall away_

_I've been kissed by a rose _

…_.been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you, _

_So much he can say,_

**I let go of Sookie's right hand but held on to her left as I stepped back. She hesitated for a moment but when I gently tugged her hand her smile told me she knew what I wanted. Fairs fair, I wasn't going to do all the work.**

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain _

**She was so eloquent when she twirled, I thought as she twirled right back into me and in a simultaneous move I dipped her backwards when she came into me with one arm. With my free arm I trailed my hand slowly along her face, down her arm to her hand.**

_To me you're like a growing addiction I can't deny, yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that baby?_

**I grasped her hand and grinned again as she entwined her fingers through mine. **

_But did you _

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

**I grinned because I knew she was presuming with the upcoming chorus we were going to start waltzing around the room again. We were going to waltz....just not how she thought we were going to. Hold tight Dear One, I thought wickedly to myself as I pulled her up gracefully.**

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger I feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

**Sookie's laugter rang out as I shot us both upwards into the air and started waltzing and spinning. I knew how much she had loved it when I did it in Rhodes and from her reaction she still loved it, in fact she seemed to love it more so. I heard a collection of gasps and admirations from the crowd. I guess not everyone knew I could fly and I would probably bet that there were some down there that didn't know vampires could do that. Pushing that aside I was almost overcome with the intensity of our mutual love and joy. Just like before in the office (only it seemed more so now) everyone and everything disappeared around us and it was just us up here in our own private little world.**

_Yes,_

_I compare you to kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

**As the music began slowing I timed our twirls as we descended so that as the last beat and word sounded we would touch the floor.**

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey._

**My timing was impeccable if I do say so myself. Once we were back on the floor Sookie and I just held each other and continued looking at each other. There was absolute silence and it wasn't just because we weren't saying anything, the crowd was that quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I watched as tears began streaming down Sookie's face...yep they were those happy tears that had theatened to spill earlier. We continued like this for a moment before we gave into our loving feelings and as soon as we kissed the crowd erupted into applause. I'm not sure what came over me but I picked Sookie up around the waist and spun us around in a circle as we continued kissing. Sookie burst into laughter as I did and I couldn't help but join her. Once I placed her back down I whispered in her ear the one thing that could sum this moment up and how I felt about her.**

"**I love you Sookie" **

**Sookie stepped back looked at me with a look of pure love. Oh no, oh help me please I thought as I felt a wetness in the corners of my eyes. Oh shit I really was a corny sop! Before I had to fight them off Sookie (thankfully) flung herself at me reached up to my ear. YES! She was going to say it! I grinned to myself. My grin didn't last long asI felt Sookie freeze mid movement and her love, joy and happiness disappear. They were replaced with shock and sadness.**

**I didn't need to turn around to know who was the cause of this. I could smell who it was.**

**Fucking Compton!**

**TBC**

**OK I am just going to say this......sorry for the length of this chapter. I know I'm known for my long chapters (and I don't just mean on here....people who know me personally will know what I'm on about) but this is by far my longest. I didn't plan it to be this long, it just happened. Anyway back to more happy things....hopefully. Did you people like this dance sequence? I hope I wrote it clear enough so you could imagine it. The song was Kiss from a Rose by Seal. I love this song and when I was starting to right this chapter it came on and I couldn't get it out my head, so I took it as a sign that I should use it, so I did and like I said I hope if you listen to it you can imagine Sookie and Eric dancing.**

**As for Bill...well that 'fun' will occur next chapter.**

**Please keep reviewing and adding me people. I love each and everyone who does, and it just makes me hurry up and complete more chapters : ) Well I'm off to start Ch10, so it should be up very soon and I promise it won't be as long as this one : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**WOW! It's about the only word I can use to describe everyone's response to my last chapter. Apparently I even made people cry.....go me with the romance : ) The reviews and adds have been overwhelming yet again. I do have to laugh loudly as the vast majority of you want to see the demise of Bill....I will not go lightly on him, but kill him? Who knows...... Enjoy : )**

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

"**Compton" "Bill" Eric and I both said in unison. Every ounce of the happiness I had been feeling had just gone as I stood frozen in Eric's arms looking at Bill. He was just standing there motionless but from the look of disgust mixed with pain it was clear he had just witnessed our performance. What was he doing here? Why now? Had he heard Eric? I wasn't sure on the last part because the crowd was still applauding loudly, clearly oblivious to the problem that was arising. **

"**I warned him! Stay here I'll deal with him" Eric growled as he unwrapped his arms from around me and stepped back. Shit! Was all I could think as I saw Eric's eyes had narrowed and his hands had clenched into fists. I knew exactly how Eric was going to 'deal' with Bill; Bill was about to become a pile of ash. Why was Eric so angry? I knew it was a stupid move on Bill's behalf to come here especially after last night but Eric shouldn't be feeling this crazed. There could only be one explanation.....whatever had occurred last night between Eric and Bill when Pam and I were out was not good. What did Eric mean by he warned Bill? Did he tell him to stay away from me? Away from Fangtasia? Or both? Whatever the reason Bill was apparently very much in the wrong. **

"**Eric don't please, please don't ruin this moment" I tried to plead as I hung onto his arm. **

"**Too late" Eric growled again and proceeded to walk towards Bill. By now the crowd had stopped applauding and again it was complete silence.....guess they weren't so oblivious anymore. I had to walk quickly to match Eric's steps...smart thing would have been to let go of him but I was too terrified of what was going to happen if I did, some part of me was trying to convince the entire of me that Eric wouldn't do anything whilst I was so close to him. **

"**Do you have a final death wish Compton?" Eric said as soon as we were in front of Bill. Bill's eyes narrowed and he glared at Eric.**

"**I didn't come here to talk to you" Bill replied before looking directly at me. I gulped when I saw the absolute anger in Bill's eyes. I'd never seen him look like that. What had happened between these two last night?**

"**I warned you last night, you came near her again and I'd kill you" Eric's growl turned into a murderous snarl complete with extended fangs. My blood ran cold at the intensity of anger in his words, he wasn't joking....he was deadly serious...and I mean deadly. **

"**You don't own her Eric, I'll talk to her whenever I feel like it" Bill growled back. Excuse me?Whenever _he_ feels like it? What am I, his pet? My own anger was rising. I couldn't believe they were both just standing there arguing about me as everyone looked at us, some with interest, some in awe and some just looked downright freaked out. I don't blame them, I was slowly getting freaked myself as I watched my ex and present lover glare at each other, both there angers clearly present for all to see and you didn't need to have a blood bond to feel it either.**

"**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Eric yelled taking a step towards Bill.**

"**HER LOVER" Bill yelled back. A gasp went through the crowd at Bill's statement. His lover! Oh I don't think so, I silently yelled. I didn't know whether to again slap Bill because I was now furious with him for showing up and acting like a jealous ass or run away from embarrassment at being the focal point of Fangtasia. I looked up at Eric and almost collapsed at his rage. **

"**You do have a death wish"**

"**Try it" Bill snarled, his fangs now out as he took a step towards Eric. I looked between them, now thoroughly scared as they stood less then a foot apart, fangs out and fists clenched. It was like they were just waiting for the other to make the first move and I knew as soon as they did it was going to end up a blood bath. I knew it wouldn't just be the two of them either, as soon as they started fighting I knew every vamp in here tonight was going to lose it and I shuddered to think of how many innocents, like Casey and Keely would be caught in the crossfire, so I did probably the most stupidest thing I could do. I wormed my way (which I might add wasn't easy) in between them and yelled.**

"**ENOUGH" **

"**Get out the way Sookie" Bill growled at me. Oh no he didn't! I thought as I heard Eric snarl at Bill for speaking to me that way.**

"**No I will not! I am not going to let the both of you beat each other into a bloody pulp, not out here, not in front of _my_ customers...." I said looking back and forth between them, ignoring the weird look Bill gave me when I said _my_ customer's "Eric's office NOW" I yelled and stormed away having just thought of probably the safest place for us and my customers to have this continue. I didn't bother looking back to see if they were following me as I stormed towards Eric's office. Pam met me just as I was about to start walking through the corridor.**

"**I'm sorry Sookie, I tried to keep him out but he saw the crowd and then saw you and Eric rise above them. I couldn't hold him back" Pam said concerned and apologetically.**

"**It's not your fault Pam" I said angrily as I opened Eric's door and walked in. I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at the whole damn situation. Obviously Bill didn't get my message last night. That or he just ignored everything that occurred, either way I knew this was going to end horribly, which meant there was going to be yelling, swearing and more than likely tears....mine! I walked over to Eric's desk and sat on it and crossed my arms, glaring at the doorway as I waited for them to walk through it. Pam came and stood just centimeters away from me (I kinda felt like she was trying to protect me.....plus this way she could see everything that was about to happen) as Eric entered, Bill right at his heels. Eric slammed his door behind Bill and they resumed their stances from the dance floor. Neither of their anger had disappeared. I took a couple of deep breathes in and out before I felt composed enough to speak.**

"**Bill what do you want" I asked trying to be polite. Not that he deserved it after interrupting one of the most important and beautiful moments of my life. **

"**I need to speak to you" Bill said still glaring at Eric.**

"**Not going to happen" Eric said.**

"**Who's going to stop me? You?" Bill taunted Eric. Eric was right; Bill did have a final death wish!. What did he think he was doing? If he was trying to impress me with his egotistical nonsense it wasn't working. **

"**It would be my pleasure" Eric replied, seeming to rise to his full height so he towered over Bill. **

"**ENOUGH! WILL YOU BOTH BUT YOUR DICKS AWAY AND ACT CIVILISED" I yelled again. I couldn't take the macho crap anymore not to mention I knew it would give Eric immense pleasure in 'stopping' Bill. I heard Pam snicker next to me as both men turned to me, surprise at my words written across their faces.**

"**Sook..."**

"Don't Sookie me Bill, say what you want to say or get the hell out of here" I snapped. I was not in the mood for his apologies or jealous responses. 

"**I need to speak to you _alone_" Both Pam and Eric snarled at Bill's words. Oh great now I'm in a room with three extremely pissed off vampires. Things were just going to be peachy from now on aren't they? I thought sarcastically. **

"**I don't think so Bill. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Eric and Pam" I said shaking my head as I recalled what happened last night before Eric and Pam turned up. Bill looked around at us all before a small smirk emerged on his face.**

"**Fine. I lo..."**

"STOP" I yelled before Bill could finish. I'm glad I did because Eric looked like he was about to decapitate Bill with his bare hands with Pam only too willing to assist. Bill was right, we needed to be alone. I didn't want to, in fact I was a little afraid of Bill attacking me again but I knew that if Eric heard the things I knew Bill wanted to say, Bill wouldn't be alive much longer. 

**  
"Fine you want to talk alone, then we will" I said quietly, and slightly cringed at the tirade I knew was coming from Eric and or Pam. I didn't have to wait long.**

"**NO" "SOOKIE DON'T BE A FOOL" Eric and Pam said in that order.**

"**I am NOT leaving YOU with HIM" Eric yelled. I gripped the edge of the desk as I nearly fell from Eric's rage. **

"**Why? You afraid she'll say the truth that I'm the one she loves, not you" Bill said still smirking. **

"**SHUT UP BILL" I yelled before Eric had a chance to respond. I needed to end this now, only problem was how do I get two extremely pissed off vampires out before they tore the third one limb for limb. I watched Bill's smirk lessen after I yelled at him before looking at Eric, trying to silently plead with him to co operate.**

"**NO, I will NOT...."**

"Eric do you trust me" I asked as I got up from the desk and walked over to him, turning my back to Bill as I again stood between them.

"**That's not the point" Eric said still glaring at Bill over my head. I stepped closer and placed my hand over his heart whilst I placed my other hand on his left cheek, gently pressing so he'd look at me.**

"**Eric, look at me...please"I added. Eric looked at me a moment later.**

"**Do you trust me?" I asked again once our eyes met.**

"**Of course I trust you.." Eric brought his hand up and stroked my cheek "it's just HIM I don't trust"**

"**I get that but all you need to do is trust me and trust I know what I'm doing" I said with a small smile. Eric rubbed his cheek against my hand a few times before speaking.**

"**Fine, but Pam stays"  
**

"**No"**

"It's no trouble Sookie" Pam said and I could detect how much she wanted to stay, if not to hear what Bill had to say but in case she needed to 'deal' with him for me. I looked over to her and shook my head.

"**I appreciate the offer but I need you to go back and help Felicia until I'm done in here and can finish my shift" **

"**Your shift? You work here? Explains the outfit" Bill said sounding disgusted. I turned to tell him to mind his own business but I was beaten to it by Pam, only instead of saying anything she again had him around the throat.**

"**You would be wise to show some respect to my Mistress you piece of scum" Pam hissed as she squeezed Bill. Mistress? Why was she calling me that? I looked at Eric who, even though he was still in a rage had amusement and pride running through him. He looked down at me and smirked. Why Mis......Ah, I got it. Eric's her Master,I'm his Lover therefore technically in the vamp world that meant I was her Mistress. I'm not sure how I felt about that but at this point I decided just to go with it. **

"**Pam let him go please" I said quietly (Deja Vu anyone?). Either Pam was to angry to hear me or she was waiting for me to say something else because she continued squeezing Bill. **

"**Pam as your Mistress I'm asking you to please remove your hand from his throat" I said again only this time I tried to make it sound more official, more Mistress like.....or at lest what I thought sounded like that. I couldn't talk to her like I knew Eric did when he went all Master like. Speaking of Eric I received a surprising jolt of love and pride after my request. I tried to ignore it, this was not the time to be happy about me using the Mistress title. Pam lingered for a second before releasing Bill, I half expected Bill to drop like last night but he actually landed on his feet this time. **

"**You hurt her and I'll make good on my promise" Pam hissed at him before walking past me and Eric, giving us each a nod before opening the door and leaving. Good, 1 angry vampire down, 1 more to go. I turned back to Eric and gave him a smile. **

"**Your turn" Eric opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. I raised myself up and put my lips to his. Eric's arms went around me and pulled me close and almost automatically my arms did the same to him as we kissed gently yet passionately and very lovingly. I didn't care that Bill was no doubt watching us, I needed Eric to know he was the one I loved and belonged with. From the love and slight arousal I was feeling between us, I could happily say I was successful. Dear God I love this man. **

"**Hey that's enough mister" I said gently biting his lower lip when I felt his hand roam over my butt to my thigh. Eric just grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. Even through his anger he was still trying to cop a feel. Our grins disappeared when Bill hissed at Eric. Eric's eyes again narrowed and his anger rose again, as did mine. **

"**Five minutes" Eric grunted angrily. I nodded and hugged him for a minute. Eric hugged me back before kissing my forehead.**

"**I love you" he said before unwrapping his arms from around me and walking out the door, shutting it behind him. I grinned again. I loved him more then he knew and I was finding it hard not to run to him and yell I loved him too. As soon as I was finished in here it was exactly what I was going to do. But before I could I needed to have my talk with Bill. I turned around and nearly laughed.**

**Bill was standing there, completely shocked and stunned. **

**If he hadn't heard Eric earlier, from this look he just had.**

"**Yes that's right. HE LOVES ME!" **

**************

**Eric's POV:**

"**Bill""Compton" Sookie and I said in unison. How dare he interrupt us! How dare he step foot in here and upset Sookie after I forbid him to last night! I wasn't entirely certain what I was going to kill him more from, the fact he was upsetting Sookie or the fact he disobeyed a direct order from his Sheriff. I may be a fair Sheriff but if there's one thing I do not tolerate is my people disobeying me. Although after about a second I knew he was about to lose his head for making Sookie feel this way. We had just been in one the happiest moments I've ever been in and now that happiness had just been ripped away. I hoped he heard me tell her I loved her (although seeing as the crowd was still applauding even I couldn't be sure of him hearing), it didn't matter if he didn't, it would just have made it that much more sweeter knowing they were the last words he heard before his final death. Actually having him hear Sookie say it would make it delectable.**

"**I warned him! Stay here, I'll deal with him" I growled as I begrudgingly unwrapped my arms from Sookie and stepped back. I felt my hands clench into fists as I went to walk off. **

"**Eric don't please, please don't ruin this moment" Sookie said almost begging as she continued to hold onto me. **

"**Too late" I growled again and proceeded to walk towards Bill, Sookie all but trotting to keep up with me, not letting me go for some reason. I registered through my anger that the once applauding crowd was now in complete and dead (no pun intended) silence, good now everyone can see what a fucking idiot Compton was. I didn't like creating scenes, especially in my bar but Bill had deliberately gone against my orders, it was time for people to learn just what happens to those who disobey me. **

"**Do you have a final death wish Compton?" I said as soon as we were in front of Bill. Bill just glared at me. **

"**I didn't come here to talk to you" Bill replied before looking at Sookie who was still beside me hanging onto my arm. I heard Sookie gulp as he looked at her. **

"**I warned you last night, you came near her I'd kill you" I snarled and my fangs extended as I reiterated what I had promised him last night.**

"**You don't own her Eric, I'll talk to her whenever I feel like it" Bill growled back. **

"**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" I yelled taking a step towards Bill. Thankfully Sookie let me go. Who did he think he was to think Sookie would be at his beck and call? No one had that right unless they were Master and Child and he was not and never would be her Master!He'd see my sword before I'd _ever _let that occur.**

"**HER LOVER" Bill yelled back. A gasp went through the crowd at Bill's statement. He just signed his death warrant.**

"**You do have a death wish"**

"**Try it" Bill snarled, his fangs now out as he took a step towards me. This was amusing. The fool was actually trying to challenge me. Well fine, if he was suicidal enough to fight me then so be it! Even though I was enraged I could feel Sookie's anxiety as she and the rest of Fangtasia were waiting for something to happen. As much as I wanted him dead I wasn't about to make the first move, not that I didn't have the right to kill him but waiting for him to make the first move meant if I had to I could claim self defense. Before I had a chance to gloat over my deviousness Sookie did one of the the dangerous things anyone could do, she stepped in between Bill and I.**

"**ENOUGH" Sookie yelled.**

"**Get out the way Sookie" Bill growled at her. HOW DARE HE! I snarled at him. He was just lucky Sookie was in front of him!**

"**No I will not! I am not going to let the both of you beat each other into a bloody pulp, not out here, not in front of _my_ customers...." Sookie said looking back and forth between us. "Eric's office NOW" Sookie yelled again before turning and storming across the dance floor to my office, not looking back. I didn't appreciate being yelled at especially in public by Sookie but she did have a point. My patrons (or apparently according to Sookie HER customers) were going to be caught in the crossfire should Bill and I actually start fighting one another. Asides from sex, fighting was the next best thing that sent vampires into a blood lust frenzy. I quickly calculated the carnage that would occur before I decided this was not the place to settle this. I glared at Bill and turned and walked to my office, knowing full well he was right behind me. **

**When I entered I noticed Sookie was sitting on my desk, Pam literally right besides her. If she was any closer she'd be sitting on Sookie. Good, Pam was doing her job and protecting Sookie. I wanted to go and wrap my arms around Sookie to try and calm her anxiety and anger but I knew if I did I might not be able to control myself. She smelled way to tempting.....see, anger filled blood lust at full force. So I moved to the side to let Bill in. once he was I slammed the door and almost immediately we returned to our positions from outside.**

"**Bill what do you want" Sookie asked and almost sounding like she was straining to sound polite. Why I don't know, he didn't deserve it from her, he didn't deserve anything from her. The miserable bastard didn't even deserve to be in the same vicinity as her. Why I never killed him years ago I'll never know, maybe if I had he wouldn't have subjected her to so much pain and heartbreak. **

"**I need to speak to you" Bill said to Sookie but never taking his eyes off of me.**

"**Not going to happen" I said.**

"**Who's going to stop me? You?" Bill replied, almost like he was attempting to taunt me. Oh yes, just make your move fool.**

"**It would be my pleasure" I replied, and it would. If it weren't for Sookie and the fact I know she would be somewhat distraught at Bill's demise I would have done so last night. **

"**ENOUGH! WILL YOU BOTH BUT YOUR DICKS AWAY AND ACT CIVILISED" Sookie yelled again. I was immediately shocked at what came out her mouth. As I turned to look at her I was again shocked at just how angry she really was. Fuck it! **

"**Sook..."**

"Don't Sookie me Bill, say what you want to say or get the hell out of here" Sookie snapped. I would normally be amused by how she was talking to him but my anger was mixed with hers and it felt like I was about to explode. 

"**I need to speak to you _alone_" My anger increased and I snarled again, Pam joined me. I don't fucking think so! Not after what I witnessed when Pam and I arrived at Sookie's last night. I'd be damned to hell if he was going to get another opportunity to attempt to violate her.**

"**I don't think so Bill. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Eric and Pam" Sookie said shaking her head. Smart girl, she was obviously remembering last night. Bill took this opportunity to look around at us all individually before I saw a smirk appear. **

"**Fine. I lo..."**

"STOP" Sookie yelled before Bill could finish. Bill's lucky she did because my hands were about to find their way to his throat if he even contemplated lying to her using those words. He loved her? If violating her, lying to her, cheating on her with his whore of a Mistress and putting Sookie in harms way was his way of loving her then I'd be doing every woman a favour if I decapitated him.

**  
"Fine you want to talk alone, then we will" Sookie said quietly and I saw her slightly cringe, almost as if she knew what response she was going to get from me.**

"**NO" I yelled at the same time Pam yelled "SOOKIE DON'T BE A FOOL" **

"**I am NOT leaving YOU with HIM" I yelled again. I wasn't meaning to yell at her but here she went with the ridiculous and stupid notions again (at least this time I was wise enough not to say that out loud).**

"**Why? You afraid she'll say the truth that I'm the one she loves, not you" Bill said still smirking. **

"**SHUT UP BILL" Sookie yelled before I had a chance to respond. I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face but Sookie seemed to have beaten me to it. Not that I blame him, my girl was looking very ferocious at this point....and extremely sexy. I tried to push those feelings aside as she turned to look at me, her eyes were pleading with me to to go along with her notion.**

"**NO, I will NOT...."**

"Eric do you trust me" Sookie asked as she rose off of my desk and walked over to me, turning her back to Bill so she was facing me. 

"**That's not the point" I said still glaring at Bill over her head. He was clearly pissed off at her according to him rudeness by turning her back to him. He had no one to blame but himself for her rudeness to him. I heard her step closer before I felt her place her hand over my heart with one hand whilst she placed the other on my left cheek. My skin tingled at her touch. She gently applied pressure on my cheek as if to guide towards her.**

"**Eric, look at me...please"Sookie asked. I looked down at her. How could I resist?**

"**Do you trust me?" she asked again once our eyes met.**

"**Of course I trust you.." I said as I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek "it's just HIM I don't trust"**

"**I get that but all you need to do is trust me and trust I know what I'm doing" Sookie said with a small smile. I rubbed my cheek against her hand, letting the strange soothing sensation it was providing me increase. Trusting her was both disturbing and foreign to me but it was the truth, I did trust her. I trusted her more then I ever trusted anyone with the exemption of Pam in my life. I knew she needed to discuss things with Bill but I still wasn't anywhere near comfortable with leaving her alone with him. **

"**Fine, but Pam stays" I said after a few moments. I knew she wouldn't talk to him whilst I was in the room so the next best thing was Pam.  
**

"**No"**

"It's no trouble Sookie" Pam said quickly. If I wasn't so angry I would have gave a small laugh at how eager she sounded to stay. I knew it wasn't just because she wanted to hear what they would say but because she wanted to, like me protect Sookie from the potential harm Bill could cause. Sookie turned her head, causing my hand to stop stroking her cheek and shook her head at Pam.

"**I appreciate the offer but I need you to go back and help Felicia until I'm done in here and can finish my shift" I groaned inwardly. We were in a volatile situation yet she was still determined to finish her shift. Priorities woman!**

"**Your shift? You work here? Explains the outfit" Bill said sounding disgusted. I felt Sookie turn (and from the quickness of it I presume she was going to say something or yell at him) as I was about to yell at him for insulting how she looked (he was blind as well as an idiot if he couldn't see how gorgeous and sexy she looked) when Pam beat us both to it.**

"**You would be wise to show some respect to my Mistress you piece of scum" Pam hissed as she griped Bill around the throat and proceeded to squeeze. That's my girl, I thought proudly and amused yet again. It was like a rerun of last night only my amusement and pride was heightened as Pam ascertained Sookie as her Mistress. I had never asked her to but it seems Pam has taken it upon herself to make Sookie and mine union official by calling her Mistress. I saw Sookie look at me, slightly confused but as soon as she saw the smirk on my face a realisation came over her. She now knew why Pam called her Mistress. To be truthful I was glad Pam had brought it up, it was only a matter of time before someone around here would call Sookie that, for I was the Master and as my Lover Sookie had the title of Mistress, whether she liked it or not. It was just how things were and had been for centuries. I wasn't sure how she would react when that would occur. I was about to find out.. **

"**Pam let him go please" Sookie said quietly. I could tell she was still uncertain what to do about the Mistress thing and it didn't help that Pam was apparently not listening. I was going to interrupt and tell Pam to respect her Mistresses wishes when Sookie again surprised me.**

"**Pam as your Mistress I'm asking you to please remove your hand from his throat" Sookie said again only this time there was authority in her voice as she gave her order. I grinned to myself as she did this. Perhaps Sookie was more open to the idea then I thought. I sent her a little bolt of love and pride to tell her how happy I was that she had accepted her title, but from the way she seemed to be ignoring me I may have been premature in my happiness. We would discuss this later I thought as Pam lingered for a second before releasing Bill.**

"**You hurt her and I'll make good on my promise" Pam hissed at him before walking past me and Sookie, giving us each a nod before opening the door and leaving. Once Pam had left Sookie turned back to me and smiled. **

"**Your turn" I wanted to argue but I didn't get pass my mouth opening before Sookie raised herself up and put her lips to mine. She always did know how to shut me up, I thought amused as our arms went around each other as we kissed. This kiss was gentle yet passionate and loving. I knew as I pulled her close that she was trying to reassure me that I was the one she loved and not Bill. She was being very successful in her attempts as our love and arousal began rising. **

"**Hey that's enough mister" Sookie said, gently biting my lower lip when she felt my hand trail down her tight and fabulous ass to her thigh. I grinned as she bit. I couldn't help myself, she was too inviting, in fact if she didn't stop biting me her back would be against the door in a second and I'd be doing a lot more then feeling her. Sookie grinned back at me, but her grin and mine didn't last much longer. They disappeared as soon as Bil hissed at us. Again he fucked up our moment! I felt Sookie's and mine anger rise again. **

"**Five minutes" I grunted angrily, knowing that if I didn't get out of this office immediately there wouldn't be enough of Bill for Sookie to talk to. Sookie nodded and hugged me for a minute. No matter what I was feeling I always felt better when she did that, I thought as I returned her hug adding a kiss on her forehead as well. **

"**I love you" I said meaning everyone of those three powerful words and saying it loud enough for Bill to hear. I didn't wait for Sookie to reply as I unwrapped my arms from around her and walked out the door, not before glancing at Bill and noticing the absolute shock on his face. I grinned as I shut the door. Guess he hadn't heard me before. **

**Get used to it Compton.**

**I'd said it twice (technically three if you count when she was sleeping) to her now and each time was better and easier then the first.**

**I could get quite used to saying it, I thought as my grin widened.**

************

**Sookie POV:**

"**He lo....lov...." Bill shook his head as he tried to say it.**

"**Yes Eric loves me!" I said my grin a mile long to match my happiness. I watched as Bill tried to wrap his mind around what Eric just said. I couldn't help but feel a little smug at the fact I was right in telling Bill he didn't know Eric as well as he thought he did. What Bill did next caught me by surprise......he started laughing. Huh? What was so funny?**

"**What's so funny?" I asked.**

"**Ah Casanova strikes again" Bill said sarcastically yet still laughing .**

"**Excuse me?" I said not quite understanding what he was on about.**

"**Sookie, how many times do you think Eric's said that to a woman to get what he wants? It's his modus operandi Sookie, you think flyings his gift? He's the master at manipulating people especially woman, I can't believe you're falling for it" Bill shot off his laughter had decreased somewhat and now he was just smiling as he shook his head at me. My insides began having a tug of war with each other as I tried to work through what Bill just said. I knew Eric was and can be very manipulative but no one could say I love you like he did not with the amount of emotion he had put behind if they didn't mean it....could they? Stop being stupid Sookie, you know Eric loves you, Bill's just jealous. I thought to myself as I recalled everything that had been said and done between Eric and I tonight. He did love me and I loved him. **

"**Are you deliberately trying to anger me Bill or are you just that jealous that you'll say anything to make Eric look bad" I said glaring at him. I couldn't believe for a moment I'd actually allowed his jealousy to make me question Eric's love for me.**

"**I don't _need _to make him look bad Sookie, he is, his bad for you. Why can't you see that? Or has he bewitched you that much that you can't see that being with him is going to get you hurt or worse killed" Bill said, his smile no longer present.**

"**You honestly think that I'm that naïve that I haven't thought about that Bill? You don't think I've tried not to feel this way about Eric? Bill I even tried earlier telling him how dangerous it was for both me and him to be together but do you know what Eric said Bill?"**

"**What?" Bill snapped.**

"**He didn't care because he _needs _me, he _wants _me in his life"**

"Oh I'm sure he does" Bill said sarcastically. 

"**ARGGH Bill it's got nothing to do with wanting to have sex with me or my ability...." I said angrily at him for I knew that's what he was being sarcastic about and from the look I got back I was right "it's because Eric IS in love with me! And I know this is going to be painful for you to hear but I'M IN LOVE WITH ERIC!" I said loudly and happily, my anger having gone as soon as it came out of my mouth. I tried to feel bad for Bill as I watched his face drop at me declaration but I couldn't because I was getting zapped (yes zapped) by love from Eric. I'd either said it that loudly that he heard me from his booth or the sneak was standing outside the door. **

"**Don't say that" Bill said almost pleadingly.**

"**Why? Cause you know its the truth? Because you know I wouldn't say it unless I meant it? Or because...."**

"**Because you're delusional if you think you'll actually have a life with him. HE doesn't look after anyone but HIMSELF! HE can't love or protect you because he doesn't know how!" I glared at him again. What was it and people insulting my intelligence tonight! If I wasn't angry before I was now.**

"**Bill I told you last night, you don't know Eric! You don't know what he feels, how he acts when we're alone, you don't know anything about him so stop thinking you do" I said forcefully but trying to keep calm because I knew if I truly became angry Eric would waste no time in charging in here. **

"**I know him well enough to know he's going to break your heart" Bill said. **

"**You'd know all about doing that wouldn't you Bill" I spat venomously losing my control at staying calm. Bill was a hypocrite. Eric had never and I highly doubted he ever would break my heart but Bill...well Bill had smashed it into a million pieces with his lies and deceit. **

"**Sookie you know I never meant to hurt you..." Bill said his voice full of guilt and regret as he began walking closer to me. I sidestepped around him and headed back towards Eric's desk. Deep down I knew Bill wouldn't hurt me but I was still wary of him getting too close to me. **

"**You may not have meant it Bill but you did. You hurt me physically, emotionally, mentally. I always knew people could be cruel but I NEVER thought you could be one of them Bill. When Eric made you, and I'm so glad he did, tell me bout the real reason why you came to Bon Temps and the real reason you sort me out it felt like what I can only presume a stake feels like to you vampires going through my heart...." I said using a weapon he could identify with, I should have stopped there but I couldn't, I had wanted to say this to Bill for so long that it was at explosion level and there was no way to stop it "I thought you were different Bill. I thought you were kind and caring, you made me feel like the luckiest most special girl in the world, I'd never felt like that before Bill. Never in my whole life had I ever met a man who I could really connect with, really be myself with....and then you came along and I thought my prayers had been answered. I thought I'd found the one man who could look past my...my problems and who could love me because they weren't afraid to be near me" I took a breath in and wiped away the tears that had started falling down my cheeks as I went down memory lane. "but I was a fool to think that because it was all a LIE!" I felt my sadness get pushed aside with a massive wave of anger "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU VIOLATED ME!" I suddenly screamed at Bill. I was momentarily shocked that I was screaming. I became more shocked to find Eric had nothing to do with it....it was all me.**

"**Oh Sookie" Bill said and rushed towards me and went to hug me. As soon as he touched me something emotionally inside snapped.**

"**DON'T TOUCH ME..." I started thumping his chest "WHY DID YOU DO IT BILL? WHY DID YOU TORTURE ME FOR SO LONG....WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME NOW? WHY WHEN I FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME FOR ME!" I continued to scream and thump his chest. I was hysterical, I don't know how I got to that but I was.**

"**COMPTON GET OFF HER" I heard a second after I heard the door slam open. I continued thumping Bill, I wanted to hurt him, just like he had hurt me. I wanted him to feel my pain. I wanted him to know how much I hated him for everything rotten thing he had done to me. **

"**Sookie, sweetheart stop..." I felt two strong yet gentle hands grab my fists but I just continued thumping "stop it's me sweetheart, it's Eric" I looked up and realised I was thumping the wrong person. Where was Bill? Why was Eric....I suddenly burst into tears as Eric stroked my face, I lowered my head and buried it into his chest. **

"**Let it go Sookie. Just let it go, I've got you sweetheart, I've got you" Eric cooed and stroked me as my tears fell heavily. They weren't the only things to fall, my knees gave way and I felt myself collapse against Eric. Either I had caught him off guard or he thought we'd be safer on the floor because we both sunk down to the ground on our knees. What's happening to me? Why am I so hysterical? Why can't I stop crying? These and a dozen more questions flowed through my mind as we began to gently rock back and forth as I continued bawling and grasping at Eric like I was sinking and he was my lifeline.**

"**Sookie" I heard Pam say worriedly a moment later. I guess she had just entered the office and saw me. "What did you do to her" She hissed to who I could only presume to be Bill. I could only presume because all I could see through my wall of tears was Eric's chest. Damn it! I'm ruining another of his shirts. This just made me cry more. Oh God what's wrong with me?**

"**Sookie I'm so sorry, let me..." Bill was cut off by an almost war like roar from Eric and quicker then I could blink I found I was grasping at Pam instead of Eric. I heard a thump and a metallic crash a second later, followed quickly by a snarl and another thump. What was going on? I tried to sit up to look past Pam but my limbs weren't working.**

"**Pam wh-a-whats goi-ing on?" I sobbed as I continued grasping her. I lessened the strength of my grasp as I saw she had my nail indents in her arm.**

"**It's OK Sookie, don't worry. Eric's fixing it" Pam said trying her hardest to sound soothing, she even started stroking my hair. If I wasn't having so much trouble breathing I'd probably have to laugh if I could see her expression as I leaked all over her.....wait! Eric's fixing it? OH SHIT! I pushed on Pam until I was able to see past her. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed mentally as I saw Bill charge at Eric's waist like he was playing football. Bill connected with a hard oomph. I thought Eric was going to fall but somehow he managed to not only keep his feet but to swing in a circle and throw Bill across the room. Bill landed with a sickening crash against the shelves of a half sized bookcase. Books, folders and papers flew everywhere as Bill slid down to the floor, my stomach lurched as I saw the blood trickle from his head down to his cheek. **

"**YOU HAVE HURT HER FOR THE LAST TIME!" Eric roared but before he could do anything Bill shot to his feet and again launched himself at Eric, only this time Eric did the same thing. Both men roared like lions as they flew and clashed mid air (in fact they looked exactly like two alpha male lions fighting, kinda like what you would see on those animal documentaries).**

"**Pam do-do someth-thing" I stammered as my tears slowed down and I gasped for as much air as I could. **

"**Even if I wanted to Sookie, I'm not brave or stupid enough to try and intervene, this is between them, this is how this needs to dealt with" What with them killing each other? I went to say but screamed when Eric and Bill landed on the floor just inches in front of us. Eric looked over at me and my eyes widened in fear as I saw his were clouded over with rage and pure hatred. It was one of the scariest looks I'd ever seen. This was worse then any look I had seen when we were in danger. **

"**Sookie" Eric said softly lifting his leg up between him and Bill and kicking him straight in the chest, sending him yet again across the room. Eric rolled and made his way over to me. I cringed as he went to touch me. I didn't mean to but my natural instincts took over. Having seen me cringe Pam pulled me further away from Eric and slid in front of me, shaking her head at Eric. Eric growled at her but she just growled "NO" back at him. I saw Bill get up and seeing his opportunity he again launched himself at Eric. **

"**ERIC LOOK OUT" I yelled. Too late! Bill grabbed Eric by his shoulders and slid him across the floor.**

"**YOU SEE SOOKIE. THIS IS THE REAL ERIC. THIS IS WHO HE IS. THIS IS WHO WILL GET YOU KILLED IF YOU STAY WITH HIM" Bill yelled at me. I wasn't paying attention because all I heard was Eric's body connect with something hard and the sound of glass shattering afterwards. **

"**ERIC" "MASTER" Pam growled and I wailed in unison, only Pam launched herself at Bill as she growled, I scrambled to my knees. I watched in horror (and for some extremely disturbing and inappropriately timed reason pride at her protectiveness of Eric) as now she and Bill went blow for blow with each other. I cringed again as Pam clawed her perfect nails across Bills face after he punched her, lines of blood appearing where she had ripped his skin. NO, NO, NO this cannot be happening. What had I done? All I was meant to do was talk to Bill, now I'd incited a blood bath. Fresh tears began falling as I scrambled backwards more towards the back of Eric's desk. Please, please just stop! I silently willed Pam and Bill, too afraid to get up. I just sat there listening to to the thumps and snarls continue until I heard Eric roar (thankfully because I was begining to panic why he was so silent.)**

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY CHILD" I cautiously peeked over the top of Eric's desk just in time to see Eric place his hand around Bill's throat as Bill had his hand around Pam's throat. HOW DARE HE TRY AND HURT PAM! I thought angrily. My anger increased as Bill released his hold on Pam but as Eric pulled him away from her, Bill punched Pam in the jaw, making her spin before falling and hitting the desk. The desk moved as she hit it. Pam! I rushed out from behind the desk to her side, forgetting my fear momentarily. One look at her still and slumped body and it was clear she was knocked out. I growled in anger as I looked up at Eric. This was both their faults! He took one look at my face before turning to Bill and slamming him into the filing cabinets next to them. **

"**YOU DO NOT HARM MY WOMEN" Eric snarled in Bill's face as he squeezed Bill's throat to the point where I thought he was going to snap Bill's neck in half, actually I think I did hear some bone crack. **

"**SOOKIE IS NOT YOURS, SHE'S MINE" Bill snarled back, as Eric started punching Bill in the face. **

"**SHE'S MINE!" Eric again snarled and his punches increased as he said it. Oh for fuck sake! This had gone on long enough! I stood up, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. I couldn't believe after everything, including a still unconscious Pam at my feet we were still arguing about that!**

"**ENOUGH ERIC! STOP!" I screamed but it was no use, he couldn't hear me that or he was blatantly ignoring me. What the hell do I do now? I thought somewhat panicking as I saw the blood coming from Bill. I had to do something otherwise Bill was going to be pulp. What could I do to stop Eric? What could I use to.....I stepped over Pam as I spotted the one thing that was the most handy. Eric's desk lamp. I yanked it as hard as I could from the wall, nearly falling over as it came free. **

"**ERIC, BILL (who had somehow managed to start punching Eric) STOP" I screamed and threw it at them as hard as I could. It hit them and exploded into a thousand pieces.**

**************

**Eric's POV:**

**Five minutes! Why the hell did I suggest that? What the fuck was I thinking? I just left one of the most precious things in my life alone with a maniac. Again; What the fuck was I thinking? Why did I sound proof my office? I asked myself as I lent against the wall on my shoulder, crossing my arms and ankles as I scowled at my office door. When Fangtasia had been built I made sure the walls had been reinforced so that I could hear everything going on out in the bar but to an outsider my office was completely soundproof, so much so the only time you could really hear anything was if someone yelled, otherwise it was just murmurs. As Sheriff I had too many important duties, information and transactions for anyone not directly involved to know about. That great idea was biting me in the ass at the moment. I continued scowling (not that it was actually going to make anything happen) at the door as I strained to hear what Sookie and Bill were talking about, even with acute vampire hearing I could barely make out their words. Kudos to the company who soundproofed my office, quality product but for love of darkness was it killing me right now not knowing what was being said or for the sake of Compton's miserable existence had better not being done. He lays one hand on her and I'll slowly break every bone in it and work my way to the rest of him!**

"**Eric get your hand away from the handle, if she needs you, you'll know" I pulled my hand away from the handle, not even realising I had gone to turn it before raising my head and looking across from me. **

"**Shouldn't you be helping Felicia" I snapped as I saw Pam smirking and and mimicking my stance on the other side of the door. **

"**No, it's quietened down out there. Besides the other whore of a waitress apparently turned up early so their fine" Pam replied as she lent into the wall more, trying to catch what was being said beyond it.**

"**Wow, do you still have the name of the company who sound proofed your office?" Pam suddenly asked.**

"**Yes why?" I asked half interested as I again tried to hear anything beyond the wall. **

"**I might need their number so they can sound proof the basement in my new house" Pam said grinning deviously. **

"**Do explain" I asked curiously after seeing her grin. **

"**Well according to my new neighbours (Pam had only recently moved out of my house into one I had got built for her as a gift. No real reason why I did, I just needed a distraction, plus it's something Pam had wanted for awhile now) a few nights ago when I had a "friend"..." I smiled a small smile as she actually used her fingers to do the quotation marks "over it sounded like I was torturing someone" **

"**And were you" I asked my smile widening. **

"**Numerous times" Pam replied, fangs down and grinning. I gave a small chuckle as I remembered fondly Pam's many sexual torture techniques. I thought I liked it hard and rough, Pam was in a league of her own when it came to sex. **

"**And did your friend live to tell any tales?" I asked quite amused. I felt a little guilty for feeling this way when I should be concentrating on Sookie but Pam was right, if Sookie needed me I'd know.**

"**Yes..." Pam sighed "I got bored after about 4 hours though, unfortunately there's only so much a human body can take before it's owner either annoyingly begs for mercy or passes out. This is why fucking vampires is so much more fun" **

"**Courier?"**

"**No, gardener" Pam replied.**

"**Gardener?" I said raising my eyebrows at her choice of glamour scenarios**

"**Yes, I told her she had come to de-weed and cut my lawn so each blade was the same height."**

"**How long did you make her do that for?" I chuckled again.**

"**Again about four hours, she did a good job actually...I might just have to get her back soon, if nothing else but to do my gardening" Pam replied again grinning. I just shook my head, oh how my child always amused me. **

"**I"M IN LOVE WITH ERIC! I LOVE ERIC" my entire body froze as the words were suddenly and very unexpectedly screamed. Did she.....she just, she....My eyes widened and to be truthful I was glad I was already leaning against something because the amount of happiness that came along with Sookie's statement almost knocked me off my feet. **

"**She...she loves me" I said to myself. Out of all the times, places and people to say it to Sookie finally said it. My mouth curled up into what probably looked like the biggest most idiotic looking grin but I didn't care, she'd said it and in front of Bill! Oh how I wish I could be a fly on the wall at this point. I could only imagine the sheer shock and utter despair (more so then when I had said it) on Bill's face as Sookie said it. I sent her a thunder bolt of love and from the amount of love and happiness that was omitting from her I knew she received it full force. **

"**About fucking time" Pam said and I laughed at how happy she looked. Sookie had finally said it! I knew she was about to say it before Bill turned up but once again she was interrupted but now she had been free to say it. The best part about it was I now knew she would be able to say it to my face, no fear, no second thoughts, nothing! Life was very good right now! Of course no sooner had I thought that it all went to shit.**

**HE. HIMSELF. HE. Was all I heard Compton yell, I presumed HE was me. Fuck what was he yelling at her for now? Whatever it was it made Sookie's anger emerge, which in turn made mine do the same. How dare he yell at her! My hand went for the handle as I had full intentions of barging back in and staking him but I stopped when Pam's hand grasped mine.**

"**Eric don't"**

"Get off me!" I snapped at her. What did she expect me to do? Just stand here whilst Bill yelled at Sookie?

"**Eric you go in there now and you'll seriously damage the trust you told her you had in her. Sookie needs to do this herself" Pam said seriously, not moving her hand from mine. **

"**Get off me" I again snapped but removed my hand from the handle. I wasn't about to tell Pam but the likelihood of our trust being broken soon was quite a high possibility. It would only take Bill to open his mouth about last night before Sookie and I would be having a major problem ( I had a grave feeling my idea of torturing him with something worse then death was about to be found out.....why didn't I stake him last night when I had the chance?)**

"**Eric, what have you done?" Shit! Pam must have sensed I had more then one reason for wanting to go in and shutting Bill up.**

"**Noth..."**

"Oh Eric tell me you didn't?" Pam said her eyes widening as she looked at me. I knew I was expressionless but like the blood bond Sookie and I had, the bond between Master and Child also meant Pam knew me inside and out, not to mention having been with each other for as long as we had been meant I could almost never hide anything from Pam. 

"**You did didn't you! Have you lost your mind...again!" Pam said looking at me in disbelief.**

"**I don't have to justify anything I do to you Pamela" I said using her full name. I only ever used it when she crossed the boundaries with me.**

"**No you don't _Master_ but you're going to have fun justifying it to Sookie when she finds out....which she will" **

"**Get back to the bar Pam" I demanded. I didn't need her to point out the obvious. **

"**Fine but when Sookie goes to stake you, expect me to say I told you so" Pam snapped before walking off, shaking her head as she did. I heard her mutter "moron" as she disappeared down the corridor. Usually I would have made her come back so I could punish her for her insolence but I was prepared to let it slide this time as I had bigger problems then her. One of them was trying not to explode with the anger flowing between Sookie and me. That lasted for about a minute before Sookie's emotions went from anger, to sadness and back to anger....explosive anger. **

"**YOU LIED TO ME! YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU VIOLATED ME!" Sookie screamed. That was all it took for my anger to explode. I grabbed the handle and turned. What the fuck! It wouldn't budge. I didn't lock it on the way....**

"**DON'T TOUCH ME..." I'm coming baby, I thought as I rammed the door.**

"**WHY DID YOU DO IT BILL? WHY DID YOU TORTURE ME FOR SO LONG....WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME NOW? WHY WHEN I FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME FOR ME!" Sookie continued to scream as the door shattered open. **

"**COMPTON LET HER GO" I yelled as I beheld the sight in front of me. Sookie was thumping Bills chest at the same time he was grabbing her wrists to stop her. If he didn't loosen his grip on her wrists immediately he was going to break them. Before that could happen I shot forward and threw him aside and took his position in front of Sookie. **

"**Sookie, sweetheart stop..." I said softly as I gently grabbed her fists. "Stop it's me sweetheart, it's Eric" I said as she continued thumping my chest, although as soon as I said my name Sookie looked up, confusion immediately mixed into her anger. I reached up and stroked her face, trying to soothe her but it did the opposite. She burst into tears before lowering her head and burying it into my chest. What had he done to her? She was hysterical! **

"**Let it go Sookie. Just let it go, I've got you sweetheart, I've got you" I cooed softly as I began stroking her head and body as she continued crying heavily. It had taken less then a second before my previous question was answered. From the torrent of hurt, pain and despair Sookie was inadvertently sending I knew exactly why she was so hysterical. All the anger, all the pain she had kept bottled up inside over Compton's lies and betrayals had somehow come to head. I had no idea what had occurred between them a moment ago but whatever it was it had made Sookie snap. I got you, I got you, I reiterated silently to her as I lowered us to the ground after her knees gave way and she collapsed against me. **

_PAM! _

_Sookie! _**Was the response I got as I silently yelled for her as Sookie grasped at my arms like she was drowning or something and I was her lifeline. She had that right. I'd be her lifeline, hell I'd be whatever she wanted me to be if I knew that would take her pain away. I began gently rocking us back and forth as she continued crying (it seemed to work on TV and in public for hysterical babies, why not a hysterical woman?). C'mon baby, it's alright, he can't harm you anymore.....he wouldn't be harming anyone ever again when I'm finished with him, I thought as my mind began going over the many ways I could kill him for having made Sookie like this, whilst trying to figure out how to stop Sookie crying. Her heart was shattering and I had no idea how to stop it. I'd never dealt with anything like this so I had no idea if I was doing the right thing by just holding her or not, plus I was having my own struggle with the emotions Sookie was flooding me with. Some mate I was!**

"**Sookie" I heard Pam say, absolute concern in her voice a moment later. "What did you do to her" Pam hissed at Bill as she rushed over and crouched down next to me.**

_I don't know but whatever it was caused her to breakdown._

_What do you want me to do? Do you want me to kill him?_

_No, that'll be my pleasure, I just need....Fuck! I don't know....what do I do?_

_You're asking me?....I don't do hysterical woman....this is precisely why I don't associate with humans..._

_NOT HELPING PAM!_

_Sorry, just...just shit! I don't know....keep doing what your doing?_

_I'm trying but all I want to do is rip his head off._

_GO!, I've got her_

_You've got...._

**I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before Bill had the audacity to say Sookie's name and approach her. My protective (and more to the truth my killer) instincts kicked in. I roared and in one movement I let Sookie go and as I stood up I brought my fist to Bill's face, sending him flying into the filing cabinets. I glanced back to see if Pam had taken over my position, after seeing she had I spun round in time to see Bill spring back up and snarl at me before attempting to hit me.....my fist was quicker. **

**My fangs extended and any niceness that had been in me this evening vanished and was replaced with lust. It wasn't the sexual kind of lust, it was the lust of war, the lust of the fight, the lust of protecting what was mine....and I would. I always did. I didn't care if it was a full blown out war or from the most worthless excuse for a being on this earth, NO ONE harmed what was mine and expected to get away with it. I lent down to the slumped body of Bill and lifted him up by his shirt and yanked him up before pushing him backwards. We were going to settle this once and for all, the old fashioned way. One on one! Two men start, one man finishes alive. R.I.P Bill Compton!**

**It took Bill a moment before he regained his composure and when he did his fangs extended and his fists clenched. Your move Bill. I didn't have to wait long. Bill charged at me or more specifically my waist. He connected with a thud. I stepped back and grabbed his shoulders and using his own momentum I pivoted in a circle before throwing him through the air. He landed with a satisfying painful crash against the shelves on my bookcase next to the filing cabinets. I watched as the contents of the bookcase exploded into the air as Bill slid down the shelves to the floor, blood running down his cheek from his head. **

"**YOU HAVE HURT HER FOR THE LAST TIME" I roared as I saw him stagger to his feet. Once up I knew exactly what he was planning on doing. I met him mid air. We both roared when we connected, each of us clamping down on each other arms as we began wrestling in the air. We continued wrestling as we descended, only when we landed I lost my footing and the next thing I knew I was falling backwards, Bill coming with me. Sookie screamed in fear as we landed just inches in front of her and Pam.**

"**Sookie" I said softly, noticing th absolute fear in her eyes. I raised my right leg up in between Bill (who at this point was trying to sink his teeth into me) and me and kicked. My foot connected hard on Bill's chest, effectively again sending him flying backwards. I didn't bother looking to see where he landed. I was too concerned about how scared Sookie was. I rolled and made my way over to Sookie, extending my hand as I got closer to her. Her reaction almost killed me. She cringed. Almost as if she thought I was going to strike her. No, no, no baby please I'd never, I thought and just wished for once she could hear my thoughts. I extended my hand again but before I could touch Sookie, Pam slid in front of her, shielding her from me.**

_MOVE._

_NO. _

**Pam growled both to me and out loud.**

_I SAID MOVE!_

_And I said NO! Not when you're like this....you won't mean it but if you hurt her, you'll leave me no choice but to do something I don't want to. I swore to you I'd protect her, please don't force me to do so._

_Pam, I'd NEVER hurt her, I lo....._

"**ERIC LOOK OUT" Sookie screamed, interrupting me mid sentence. Look out? Look out for wha....and before I could defend myself Bill grabbed me by my shoulders and sent me sliding across the floor. I tried to slow myself down and brace myself for I knew what I was about to hit. I managed to turn so my back bore the brunt of the impact as I slammed against my full length mirror on the wall**

"**YOU SEE SOOKIE. THIS IS THE REAL ERIC. THIS IS WHO HE IS. THIS IS WHO WILL GET YOU KILLED IF YOU STAY WITH HIM" I heard Bill yell at Sookie as I was immediately showered with glass from the mirror. **

"**ERIC" "MASTER" Sookie and Pam wailed and growled in that order as the glass embedded itself in me. I tried to get up but the impact and the glass embedding in my skin had momentarily stunned me. This was one of those time my height and weight did NOT work in my favor! For my body slumped. No sooner had I slumped I heard a series of snarls and thumps. Pam! I turned and slowly raised, in time to see Pam and Bill going blow for blow. My glance went straight to Sookie, who was looking in horror at Bill and Pam as she scrambled to her knees and began retreating to the safety behind my desk. Good girl, I thought as I reverted my attention back to Pam. I had a split second of pride as Pam clawed Bill across the face with her talons. That feeling disappeared when Bill somehow managed to clutch Pam around her throat.**

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY CHILD" I roared as I flew at them, my own anger boosted by the anger Sookie was now feeling. I grabbed Bill around his throat and squeezed. I intensified my grip until he released his on Pam's throat. I started to pull him away but before I could move him far enough I saw Bill raise his fist. **

_PAM! _**I roared at her to warn her. I was too late. The bastard king hit her in the jaw, causing her to spiral towards the edge of the desk. Her head connected with a sickening _thwack_. Pam was out before she made it to the floor. We may be vampires with resilience speed and healing powers and but even we can be K.O'd by a knock to the head. I stood in shock/ fear/ rage as I**

**saw Sookie rush to Pam's aid. A second later Sookie growled in pure anger and from the look on her face as she looked at me, she was blaming both me and Bill for what had just happened. This made me snap! I turned and plowed Bill into the filing cabinets next to us. **

"**YOU DO NOT HARM MY WOMEN" I snarled in Bill's face and continued squeezing his throat, relishing when I heard bones snapping like twigs. THIS ENDS NOW! I yelled to myself as I brought my free hand up and rammed my fist into Bill's face. **

"**SOOKIE IS NOT YOURS, SHE'S MINE" Bill managed to snarl back, as I punched him again. **

"**SHE'S MINE!" I again snarled as my punches quickened in their deliverance, becoming more powerful as Bill's blood began spilling. **

"**ENOUGH ERIC! STOP!" I vaguely heard Sookie scream at me but I was in a blind rage. NO ONE and NOTHING was going to stop me from breaking Bill. With each punch that landed it felt like I was doing them for every thing he had ever done to Sookie. He deserved nothing but pain, nothing but hurt for everything he put MY LOVER through. The lies, the deceit, the violations, the sheer hell she had gone through and then some that wasn't his fault. Not to mention what he had just done to my child. Sookie may be my lover but Pam was my child, my daughter, NO ONE harms her and lives!. I must have faltered for a second because I felt Bill land a punch across my jaw. I tasted my own blood in my mouth after he did this and this just enraged me even more (if that was at all possible, or though judging by the amount of blood coming out of Bill, I would say it was very possible)**

"**ERIC, BILL STOP" Sookie screamed and the next thing I knew Bill and I were hit with something hard that exploded over us on impact.**

**My lamp.**

**************

**Sookie's POV:**

"**YOU FUCKING EGOTISTICAL, JEALOUS, STUPID MORONS!" I screamed (sorry for the language Gran but I'm past angry) as both Eric and Bill looked at me in disbelief, still clutching at each other, bit of shattered lamp over them both (Eric seemed to have coped the most of it because he was covered in it....I also noticed he still had bits of mirror sticking in his skin through his shirt....they looked painful but I was too pissed to ask if he was OK). **

"**Sookie" the both said in unison as they let go of each other and started towards me. **

"**Don't come near us" I hissed and shot them daggers as I heard Pam begin to stir. Oh thank you God! I thought as I turned and knelt down to her.**

"**Sookie? What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Pam asked sounding dazed as she slowly raised herself up. She slipped so I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her up until she was sitting, her back against Eric's desk. Before I could respond I saw Eric had joined us.**

"**Pam are you OK?" He asked concern mixed with relief in his voice and on his face. **

"**I'm Fi-FUCK" She hissed as she rubbed her jaw then her head, having I guess just remembered why she was on the floor. **

"**Show me" Eric said gently yet firmly as he reached for her to turn her head. Even though I was pissed off at him I couldn't help but be in awe at how fatherly he was being. It kinda reminded me of Rhodes when we had to get Pam out before we all blew up. The love he had shown for Pam then and now was actually easing off my feelings of anger at him. It was really something to behold him showing his affection for his child, his daughter.**

"**I'm fine.." she snapped and swatted his hand away "Stop fussing, I just hit my head, I didn't get staked" She again snapped and pushed him away. **

"**Fine, deal with it yourself" He snapped back and got up. **

"**She's fine, it'd take more then a hit on the head to end her" Bill suddenly said. Did he mean that as an insult or compliment? **

"**DO NOT SPEAK TO MY CHILD" Eric boomed at Bill. **

"**Oh here we go. The almighty Eric Northman giving orders again" Bill snapped sarcastically.**

"**Remember who you're speaking to Compton" Eric growled back.**

"**Oh sorry Sheriff, forgive me oh mighty...."  
**

"**OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP." I shouted. I looked back and forth between them and shook my head. After everything that had just happened they wanted to go another round?**

"**Soo..." Eric started.**

"**Haven't you two done enough damage for one night?" I asked, not just meaning to the damage they had done to the office, the other victim of their fight started to stand up. **

"**Thanks Sookie" Pam said as I helped her up by holding onto her arm.**

"**Your welcome, you OK now?" I asked as she began gingerly tossing her hair. **

"**Yes I'm fine, as much as I hate to admit it Bill's right, it takes more then a knock on the head to stop me"Pam said grinning at me slightly. I gave a slight chuckle back.**

"**Are you OK Sookie" Pam asked looking at me concerned. I just shrugged. I didn't know what to say. I had a million questions and emotions running through me. I was upset at all the memories that had come back when I was talking (OK screaming) at Bill, I was still scared at having just witnessed my ex and present lover nearly rip each other to shreds and I was angry at them for doing so. My emotions were like a bag of mixed lollies that had been sitting in the sun, all melted together in one big messy clump. **

"**Sookie I'm sor...."**

"Don't Bill, don't say your sorry" I said trying not to snap at him. 

"**But I am, I never meant to hurt you like that"**

"I said DON"T Bill. I don't want to hear it, in fact I don't want you here, just leave NOW!" I said still trying to keep my mixed emotions under control. I didn't know how much longer it would be before I started crying again but I knew I'd have more of a chance of putting them off if he wasn't here.

"**Sookie please, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything you want just don't push me away. I love you"**

"Bill if you love me that much, then please just leave. Just let me live my life and I know you don't want or like it but my life IS with Eric, he's my future , he's my life now. I love him and he loves me" I stepped past Pam and walked over to Eric, who was sending me calm and comfort through our bond, I guess he could tell how messed up I was feeling. In fact I wasn't entirely sure why I was going to him, I just felt like I had to, he wasn't making me or anything but still I was being drawn to him, it was like I needed to be near him, to touch him. I was half expecting Eric to make some smart ass comment to Bill but he didn't say a thing, he just slipped his hand over mine and entwined his fingers with mine as he did once I was next to him. He sent me his love as he squeezed my hand. My tears almost came then and there, my anger at him all but gone. Sure I wished he hadn't of fought Bill and scared me and we would be having a long talk about it but I knew from the amount of love between us we would be alright. We weren't going to be how we were earlier on the dance floor in the next 5 minutes or anything but we'd be OK. 

"**Fine, I'll leave but know this Sookie, _when _he breaks your heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces"**

**Well shit! How do you respond to that? Thank you? I didn't know so I didn't, at least not verbally. I just nodded. Bill gave me one last longing look before he turned and made his way to the door, which I noticed was shattered. What happened to it? I turned my head and opened my mouth to ask Eric.**

"**Oh Sookie, before I go there's something I forgot to tell you" I turned my head back towards the door and saw Bill had stopped halfway through and turned back, with a somewhat smile on his face.**

"**What's that Bill" I asked curiously. My curiosity increased as I felt Eric tense up, a slither of panic ran through him to me. **

"**I'm leaving" Ah duh? **

"**I can see that Bill" I asked raising my eyebrows now a little confused.**

"**No, what I mean is I'm _leaving _as in I'm _leaving _Louisiana" OW! I winced as Eric clenched my hand. What was that for? Bill was leaving? **

"**Why?" I asked. I knew he couldn't handle me being with Eric and I knew I asked him to leave but I meant Fangtasia not the state!**

**Bill's smile widened at my question and he looked directly at Eric as he walked back through the door into the office. Eric's calm and comforting feelings he had been sending me vanished when Bill did this and I was now getting anger mixed with guilt. What the?**

"**Sookie, I need a drink, you want to come and get one with me" Pam said cheerfully. OK now I knew something major was happening!**

"**No, not until I find out why Bill's leaving" I shook my head as I looked back and forth between Bill and Eric. It was obvious Bill had something over Eric....but what.**

"**Why is Bill leaving Eric?" I asked him. He just looked at me, completely expressionless. That told me more then any words did.**

"**You told him to leave" I asked/stated as I let go of his hand.**

"**Sookie please..." I stepped back my anger rising as he reached out his hand to mine. If he hadn't of said please I might have thought I was being stupid thinking he was sending Bill away, but no he said please so I knew it was the truth.**

"**Why" I asked through gritted teeth. My anger was intensifying with every passing second. **

"**I...we...I"**

"**Spit it out Eric" I demanded but Eric just stood there, almost like he couldn't speak. It was Bill who said Eric's reasons.**

"**Because I'm a threat to him. He knows you're still in love with me and he knows it's only a matter of time before he does something that makes you come back to me. He doesn't trust you Sookie, if he did as he said he does then why didn't he tell you? Why didn't he..."**

"**Shut up Bill" I said raising my hand to stop him, as my back was to him. My fingers slowly curled down to my palm as I looked at Eric. As jealous and self confident Bill sounded right now I knew from the pained and guilt look on Eric's face that every word Bill had just said was the truth. Bill was right Eric didn't trust me! He was right, if Eric did he would have told me, he would have said something....anything! But no he had said nothing last night, not even hinted at what had happened between them. My heart began to break. How could he do this to me? How couldn't he trust me, after everything we'd been through, after how perfect the last few days had been? How could he NOT trust my love for him? Was this my fault for not telling him I loved him? Was he punishing me for not being able to say it? My head began to whirl as everything that had happened over the past few days replayed in my head, all the conversations, all the touches. all the emotions....I felt my knees go weak.**

"**Sookie" Eric said as he shot forward and grabbed me around the waist as I felt myself sink. As soon as I felt his hands on me I shot back up and stepped away from him....right into Bill. **

"**I got you Sookie, MY lover" Bill said and I could almost hear his smile as he rubbed his hands on my shoulders. **

"**GET OFF ME" I shouted and wretched myself out of his grasp. HIS LOVER! HELL NO!**

**I stepped towards the door, looking at both Eric and Bill as the both began walking towards me. I needed to get out of here...NOW!**

"**Sookie" They again both said in unison. **

"**NO, stay away from me. BOTH OF YOU. I thought I knew you both" The tears I knew were coming sometime soon spilled from my eyes "Stupid me! You're both pathetic, you're both liars and YOU CAN BOTH GO TO HELL" I screamed, turned and ran.**

**I must have knocked the door because whatever was holding it up gave way.**

**It crashed to the floor.**

**Just like my heart.**

**************

**Eric's POV:**

"**YOU FUCKING EGOTISTICAL, JEALOUS, STUPID MORONS!" Sookie screamed at us after having thrown the lamp at Bill and I. Bill and I stopped mid fight and turned to Sookie, both of us staring in disbelief and what she had just done and said. Sookie only ever swore when she was completely enraged, her sweet southern nature always managed to come through when she was normally angry but from the look on her face and the absolute rage in her it was obvious she had surpassed her anger limit. **

"**Sookie" Bill and I said in unison as we let go of each other and simultaneously started walking towards her.. **

"**Don't come near us" She hissed and shot us worse daggers then she had given to Pam earlier. Speaking of, Pam began stirring next to Sookie. **

"**Sookie? What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Pam asked sounding dazed as she slowly raised herself up. I immediately ignored Sookie's hiss and flew next to them as Sookie helped Pam sit up against my desk.**

"**Pam are you OK?" I asked concerned yet relieved she was awake. **

"**I'm Fi-FUCK" She hissed as she rubbed her jaw then her head. **

_That's going to hurt for the next few hours_

_NO SHIT ERIC_

"**Show me" I said gently yet firmly out loud as I ignored her outburst and reached for her to turn her head so I could look at her jaw. I knew she was already healing but I wanted to see if she needed my blood to quicken the process. I was hating the fact she was in pain (again Master, Child bond) not to mention the bruise that would mar her pretty face for a little while. **

_No I'm fine..._

_No your not, you were just knocked out cold_

"**I'm fine.." she snapped out loud and swatted my hand away "Stop fussing, I just hit my head, I didn't get staked" She again snapped and pushed me away. **

"**Fine, deal with it yourself" I snapped back and got up.**

_Sorry, but I'm fine, no need to go all emotional on me.....careful Eric, your starting to act and sound like a real father_

_Very funny....daughter _

"**She's fine, it'd take more then a hit on the head to end her" Bill suddenly said. How dare he speak about her like that! I knew damn well that wasn't a compliment. **

"**DO NOT SPEAK TO MY CHILD" I yelled at Bill. **

"**Oh here we go. The almighty Eric Northman giving orders again" Bill snapped sarcastically.**

"**Remember who you're speaking to Compton" I growled back.**

"**Oh sorry Sheriff, forgive me oh mighty...."  
**

"**OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP." Sookie shouted, shaking her head as she began looking back and forth between Bill and me.**

"**Soo..." I started, but she wasn't listening.**

"**Haven't you two done enough damage for one night?" She asked and as Pam started to stand up I knew she wasn't just talking about the damage to my office, which I noticed as I quickly glanced around looked like an atomic bomb had detonated in it. Great now I'm going to have to get someone in to clean it up! **

"**Thanks Sookie" Pam said as Sookie helped her up..**

"**Your welcome, you OK now?" Sookie asked. I was a little in awe at how concerned and gentle Sookie was being with Pam, like Pam was a child not the leather clad, I'll-kill- you- if you look at me the wrong-way vampire she was. I should have added vain to that as Pam began tossing her hair. Women! **

"**Yes I'm fine, as much as I hate to admit it Bill's right, it takes more then a knock on the head to stop me"Pam said grinning slightly at Sookie. Sookie gave a strained chuckle back. **

"**Are you OK Sookie" Pam asked looking at her with the most concerned look I had ever seen Pam give anyone. Sookie shrugged but said nothing. It pained me to know why she was speechless. Her emotions were that entangled with each other she was fighting herself to straighten them out. There was sadness, fear (I felt like staking myself as I recalled the look on her face when Bill and I landed in front of her and Pam....that was something I would _never _forget) and anger. I knew she was this messed up because of both Bill and I. As much as I would like to blame it all on Bill, I knew I couldn't, we were both guilty. **

"**Sookie I'm sor...."**

"Don't Bill, don't say your sorry" Sookie said struggling to stay level headed. I wanted to help her but decided to stay out of it. I'd caused her enough trouble for one night.

"**But I am, I never meant to hurt you like that"**

"I said DON"T Bill. I don't want to hear it, in fact I don't want you here, just leave NOW!" I sighed happily internally. Finally she was sending him away! The sooner he left the sooner Sookie and I could make up. I didn't mean that sexually I just meant make up so she could stop feeling so torn up inside. I'd do whatever it took to make her smile her beautiful smile again and to rid her of the tears I could sense she was fighting off. 

"**Sookie please, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything you want just don't push me away. I love you" I began my own struggle to control my own emotions when Bill said that. How could he blatantly lie to her face like that?**

"Bill if you love me that much, then please just leave. Just let me live my life and I know you don't want or like it but my life IS with Eric, he's my future , he's my life now. I love him and he loves me" My struggle eased with her declaration. I had been worried Sookie would take back what she had screamed at Bill minutes before. If she had I'm not sure what I would have done. She _was _the most remarkable woman in this world. Even through her anger and confusion she still found it in her heart to love me. What had I done to deserve her? I thought to myself as I sent her calm and comfort through the bond as she made her way over to me. Once she was next to me I reached down and slid my hand over hers, entwining our fingers as I did, before squeezing it gently as I sent her my love. As much as I wanted to say something to Bill I knew not to push my luck. I knew Sookie and I were going to have to discuss many things soon but when I felt her love return through the bond I knew we would be able to get through this. She wasn't going anywhere and neither was I. 

"**Fine, I'll leave but know this Sookie, _when _he breaks your heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces"**

**Yes! I said silently. He was leaving.....and he hadn't been stupid enough to mention the one thing I knew would make Sookie's feelings towards me right now change dramatically. **

**I watched with some joy, I won't lie, as Sookie nodded at Bill and he turned and made his way to the door. After looking at the door curiously Sookie turned her head to me, obviously it was the first time she had noticed what I had done to the door. Somehow it was hanging by it's hinges....I guess I may have used a little too much force when opening it. Sookie opened her mouth to presumingly ask why the door was shattered but before she could speak Bill turned back and smiled before speaking. What did he want now?**

"**Oh Sookie, before I go there's something I forgot to tell you" Sookie turned her head back to Bill, who had a sly smile on his face.**

"**What's that Bill" Sookie asked curiously. I felt my whole body tense and I tried to smother the slight panic that went through me. He better not be going to say what I think he is! **

"**I'm leaving" You bastard! I thought as I quickly glanced at Pam, who chose this time to turn her head away from me with a slight shake. Great! Fucking-fabulous! I looked back at Sookie who was looking at Bill like he was an idiot if he thought she couldn't see that.**

"**I can see that Bill" Sookie said raising her eyebrows, now a little confused as she continued looking at him.**

"**No, what I mean is I'm _leaving _as in I'm _leaving _Louisiana" I saw her wince, why did she....shit! I realised she had because I clenched my hand. I quickly loosened my grip. **

"**Why?" She asked. I think if my heart were beating it would have stopped. Why did she have to ask him that? Couldn't she have just said OK and be done with it?**

**Bill's smile widened at her question and he looked directly at me as he walked back through the door into the office. I lost all my feelings of love, calm and comfort as I glared at him. They were replaced with anger and immense guilt. It was the one emotion I truly hated. Before Sookie I'd never felt it now I kept on feeling it.**

_Pam, get Sookie out of here._

_Why should I? I told you this was going to happen._

_Do as you're told!_

"**Sookie, I need a drink, you want to come and get one with me" Pam said cheerfully. Bitch! **

_What are you playing at? . _

**I growled at her mentally. I didn't get a response back. **

"**No, not until I find out why Bill's leaving" Sookie said shaking her head as she looked back and forth between me and Bill. Someone stake me now! It would be a whole lot less painful then what I knew I was about to witness from Sookie. **

"**Why is Bill leaving Eric?" She asked me. I froze. I didn't know what to say. Somehow "Sorry Lover I'm sending you're ex lover halfway around the world because I can and because I want to break his hold on you" didn't sound like the greatest thing to say, regardless of the amount of truth behind it.**

"**You told him to leave" She stated in disbelief before letting go of my hand.**

"**Sookie please..." I said as I reached for her hand as she stepped back, her anger immediately flared again. **

"**Why" Sookie asked through gritted teeth. I was struck by how quickly and strongly her anger was intensifying as each second went by. **

"**I...we...I" I stammered unable to form a sentence. How could I? What could I possibly say that would make her less angry at me for sending him away? There was nothing. **

"**Spit it out Eric" Sookie demanded but I just stood there, motionless and emotionless.**

"**Because I'm a threat to him" Bill said looking at me over Sookie's shoulder, an extremely smug and amused look on his face. "He knows you're still in love with me and he knows it's only a matter of time before he does something that makes you come back to me. He doesn't trust you Sookie, if he did as he said he does then why didn't he tell you? Why didn't he..."**

"**Shut up Bill" Sookie said as she raised her hand to silence him. Sookie curled her fingers into her palm before just standing there staring at me, almost as if seeing me for the first time. My chest tightened painfully as Sookie's emotions went into a whirlwind consisting of sadness/fear/anger and guilt. Guilt? Why would she be feeling guilty? She wasn't the one who had just hurt their lover and broken the one thing they had trouble with the most, trust. I knew after everything Sookie had been through in her life, especially the last couple of years, allowing herself to trust someone did not come easy. A big source of that fault stood behind her, still looking smug. Just when she thought she'd found another person (or how I was feeling monster) to allow herself to be with I went and lied to her.....only I hadn't....not exactly anyway. I did trust Sookie, I trusted her with my life, as it turned out I wouldn't be here without her if I hadn't. What I didn't trust was the unfathomable hold Compton still had over her, I know she didn't know he had it over her but I did. It was clear because after everything he put her through she still managed to be concerned over him. I didn't understand how she could do that....that's why I decided to send him away. I knew that we couldn't move on with Bill around because (and as much as it kills me to admit it, even to myself) he was right, Sookie did still love him. Actually almost everything he said had been right. I was downright scared of doing something or something being done to Sookie whilst she was with me that would send her running back into Bill's arms. I don't think I'd be able to handle that if it were to happen, not after the last few days and especially tonight. I loved her and I didn't want to lose her, not to Bill, not to anyone.**

"**Sookie" I said, forgetting my line of thought as I saw her start to sway. I shot forward and grabbed her around the waist just as she began to collapse. She grabbed hold of me for second before bolting upright and stepping away from me, it was like my touch burned her something. No, no sweetheart please don't.....she stepped right back into Bill. **

"**I got you Sookie, MY LOVER" Bill said, flinging my term of endearment for her back at me as he rubbed her shoulders. GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER! I yelled internally and was about to say it out loud but Sookie beat me to.**

"**GET OFF ME" Sookie shouted and wretched herself out of his grasp before stepping away from him and heading to the door. Please don't go, I pleaded silently as I began walking towards her. She was looking between me and Bill, and from the look of fear and anger I knew her fight or flight instincts had just kicked in......only the flight instinct was stronger.**

"**Sookie" I said at the same time Bill did. **

"**NO, stay away from me. BOTH OF YOU. I thought I knew you both" she said as her tears she had desperately trying to fight off spilled from her eyes, in a heavy stream down her cheeks. "Stupid me!You're both pathetic, you're both liars and YOU CAN BOTH GO TO HELL" Sookie screamed before turning and taking off.**

**I stood rooted to the floor, unable to move, unable to speak. The love of my life's heart had just crashed into a million pieces.**

**Just like the office door. **

**Just like my own cold, dead and non beating heart. **

"**Sookie" I whispered as a tear ran down my face.**

**What have I done?**

**TBC**

**Weeeelllll? To be honest that did not go according to my original plan. I'm not sure where it came from actually but when it did it kinda all came rushing at me at once. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone, I usually like to write upbeat and enjoyable chapters but like I said this sorta came out of nowhere....I mean I'd planned for Eric and Bill's fight but not what occurred before and after.......aw well had to happen sooner or later.**

**Never fear though, this is definitely not the end.....got far too much more fun to write. There might even be some ESN next time to make up for all the angst and torment.....I'm sure you people wouldn't object to that happening......right? ; )**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Hi my peoples...*waves* : ) I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay but my life has been hectic and things just kept piling up on me that kept me away from this story......not to mention I probably rewrote parts of this chapter like 20 odd times...seriously! Anyways here it is and I'm really hoping you all like it....it's all from Sookies POV and I warn you her emotions are all over the place!**

**Now before you read it I have to add that I'm going into hospital....in actually about half and hour LOL for an op so I wont be posting for a little while but I will be busy writing whilst I'm in there.**

**OK enough prattling, here we go......**

* * *

**Sookie POV:**

STUPID! EGOTISTICAL! LYING MEN!! I screamed in my head as I began running down the corridor, distancing myself from Eric's office as quickly as I could. How could he? What was he thinking? Was he at all? Where did he get off......whoa. I skidded to a halt when I ran into the bar. Shit! Shit! Shit! I thought as every being in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Even the dancers on the floor had stopped moving.

"WHAT?" I growled as fiercely as possible adding killer dagger to hopefully complete the _Who's stupid enough to say something _to me challenge. I must have looked scar y (and from the fact I knew my make up was more then likely smudged and over my face I probably looked like a monster) or they were just all smart enough to not say anything because they all reluctantly returned to what they were previously doing. Unfortunately their thoughts didn't though.

_What the hell happened to her?_

_Oh goody, from the looks of her his now free_

_Sucked in slut!_

_Knew she was nothing but a Fangbanger! _

_Finally he realised what a waste of space she is....now he can have a real woman, over and over and over......_

_Oh no, Sookie what happened?_

_Oh crap, I know that look. They've either just had a fight or they broke up. We'd better go check on her_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I covered my ears in a stupid attempt to block the wrong assumptions people where not only having but relishing in. Of course it took me a second and some strange looks from those again (?) still (?) staring at me before I realised they didn't know I could hear them. Yep Crazy Sookie here at you're service I panicked. I need to get away from here...NOW! Where can I go though? I have no car, I have no idea where my coat and purse is and I don't know anyone I can trust to drive me home. Where can I go? I quickly scanned my surroundings before I spotted what I was standing next to.

The woman's toilets. It wasn't the most ideal place or where I would have preferred to escape to but given my current lack of options is was the best one. No sooner had I put my hand to the door to push it open I heard something that made my tears stop and made me freeze.

_Stupid blood sucking freaks,thinking they can ever coexist with us humans, thinking they can defy God and taint the blessed and righteous ones. To spread their evil and satanic ways......_

Oh you have got to be kidding me! I growled to myself. Was it not bad enough that firstly my moment of pure love and happiness was ruined by Bill, secondly I had t fight with Bill to the point where I became hysterical which in turn caused an all out brawl between him an Eric and thirdly after having th crap beaten out of him Bill not only informs me that Eric is sending him packing (to god knows where, probably outer Mongolia or somewhere) but that Eric has kept that from me for over 24 hours, that I now have to deal with freakin FoTS members! Will someone please tell me what bad thing I have done of late to have all this thrown at me in one night! Why can't, just for one night....just one lousy night, things go smoothly and peacefully? Why....

_They all deserve to die at the hands of God's servants and they will! It is their fault my Light is gone and they will pay! Starting with the tall blonde one the blood suckers and the tainted call Master_

All self wallowing, all questions and surprisingly a vast majority of my sadness quickly disappeared as soon as I heard the voice (which was male an full of rage and pain) and his intentions towards Eric. I quickly spun around with the intent on, what would be the millionth stupid time tonight, looking in vain to see who the thought belonged to but instead of seeing the mass amount of people in front of me my vision was suddenly filled with purple leather.

"Sookie are you OK? What happened? Where's Eric? Where's.....Sookie what are you doing?" Melantha asked as I rudely ignored her and step to the side so I could start my search for Mr Sinister (as I had now dubbed him). Without answering her I took a deep breath in and out before I willingly let the sea of voices I had, up to about five minutes ago (courtesy of two vampire jerks), been blocking out wash over me.

_I wonder when tall, blonde and fuckable will return_

_I don't care who it is I just need one of them to bite me_

_Look at these sluts, thinking they're so hot, why do they bother?_

_Tonight I think I'll try more then one, never had a threesome_

_Now, he's bit me, so has he, so has he......hmmmmm maybe I should let a female try me tonight?_

Oh dear Lord! What did some of these fangbangers think they were, a take out menu for vamps? I thought both disgustingly and angrily, both feelings not exclusive to the fangbangers though. After a few more moments I still couldn't hear Mr sinister in amongst the disgustingly sexually explicit thoughts, which could only mean one of tow things; firstly the guy had decided, seeing as Eric wasn't out here to attack, to leave peacefully (I couldn't be that lucky!) or he had stopped thinking of his plan, which if that is case I was even more worried for Eric because it could be anyone.

"Sookie what is it? What's wrong?" Melantha again asked me, agitation clear in her voice as I continued sweeping my eyes across the customer's in front of us, which was earning me some more very strange looks from them. Not that I particularly cared at the moment but it definitely wasn't helping to narrow down the one sinister person I was looking for.

"There's someone out here..." I said turning to her whilst trying to keep my voice at a quiet and calm level so nobody would suspect I was ready to explode inside "....who's stupid enough to think he's going to attack Eric"

"Where" Melantha hissed, fangs fully extended almost immediately as the words left my mouth. My eyes widened and I gulped at how fast and how scary her reaction was. I guess she and Eric were closer then I thought, strange though because I hadn't picked up a ex vibe or anything but maybe......Oh c'mon Sookie, now is not the time to turn into the green eyed monster!

"That's just it I don't know, I only get the audio, I don't get visuals" I said regretfully, whilst trying to squish down my jealousy.....not that he deserved my jealousy, it's not like he was ever jealous over me an.....Oh! Is that why he.....no, no that couldn't be? Eric was jealous of Bill? Why would he be jealous of Bill?

"So the rumours were true" I almost missed Melantha say, as my realisation began playing through my head, plus from the way she said it I couldn't be totally sure she was actually saying it to me or she was just thinking out loud, either way I wasn't going to question it right now, I had more important things that I needed to think about then whether there were rumours about me. I was still stuck on my thought that Eric was jealous. Eric? Eric Northman jealous of Bill Compton? I knew Eric showed some jealousy tonight with Michael, but Bill? Since when did Eric became jealous of my past relationship with Bill? Why do I keep saying jealous? Maybe because the thought of using that word with Eric and Bill in the same sentence was almost impossible to believe.....but yet it made sense. It didn't excuse what he did but it could be a reason......or I'm just trying to desperately find a reason as to why Eric would betray my trust like that? Why would he do that? What other reason could there be? Was it that he didn't trust me? Didn't trust my love for him? Was it because I hadn't said it back to him.....no that can't be it because he hadn't of said that to me until tonight....well when he knew I was awake anyways and he obviously told Bill to go after the near brawl at my front door last night. Why? As strange as it may sound, I found that as upset and hurt I was over the fact he was sending Bill packing, honestly if I thought about it though, Bill leaving for awhile might be good for us all but I think that the fact he didn't tell me he was sending Bill, I had to hear it from Bill, was the thing that hurt so much. Did he believe everything Bill said last night? Did he think that I loved Bill more than him. Did he think I was going to go back to Bi.....

"Sookie"

"Sorry, what?" I asked with a slight shake of my head after being brought out of my thinking by Melantha.

"What's wrong now? Did you again hear whoever is planning on attacking Eric?"

"No....." I shook my head, almost wanting to kick myself for going back to my questioning and miserable state, when I should be focusing my attention on finding Eric's would be attacker "I'm sorry, I haven't heard a thing since before. I was just thinking" I said quietly, now having to fight off the tears that were threatening to spill now that my feelings of pain, hurt and confusion had started coming back.

"I'm going to say that things went from bad to worse in his office?" Melantha asked, her voice and face softening yet her fangs were still extended. If this was any other moment I might have chuckled to myself because it looked odd.

"Melantha, that doesn't even start to describe it" I said, trying to stifle the sob that was building. Ugh how dare he do this to me! He doesn't like having feelings? Well guess what? Right now neither did I! How is it I could be mad as hell and fighting back the urge to rip into him and or stake him (and Bill whilst I was at it, he was just as much, if not more so to blame for my troubles) to near forgetting all that had happened and going into girlfriend protective mode to again wanting to cause harm to him myself? A thought suddenly hit me for the first time.....was Eric feeling everything I was feeling? Were these my feelings or his?

"Do you love him?" Melantha asked, out of nowhere it seemed.

"Yes" I said even before I thought of an answer, it was like my heart and tongue had joined up to conspire against my ever over thinking brain.

"Well that's all that matter then" My eyebrows shot up in the universal gesture of huh?

"Melantha it's not that simple" I said a little confused at how she thought just cause I loved Eric everything was going to be fine.

"It is if you make it that simple Sookie. Now I don't know what happened between you two, but like I said it must have been bad for you to look this torn up but you need to use your love for him, to look past whatever it was he did because if you don't and his attacker is successful and lets face it without your full focus that's a high possibility, whatever you last said to each may be the last thing you ever get to say. I'm sorry if that sound a little over dramatic but you and I both know that in our world even the smallest threat has the potential to become fatal. Now knowing that, whatever he did, it's not worth that risk... is it?" Melantha said/asked. I looked at her for a second before turning my gaze towards the corridor leading to Eric's office. She was right, if I thought I was in pain now I knew nothing would compare to what I'd feel if the last thing he heard me say to him was that he was pathetic, a liar and that he could go to hell. No, I loved him to much for that, sure I was beyond pissed, beyond hurt but no body and I mean _no body_ threatens my man!

"Let's go" I simply said as a new wave of.....well I wouldn't say confidence but perhaps.... determination? Yes determination! Came over me as I knew that I had to do what Melantha said, I needed to look past what I was feeling if I was going to stop the attack.....besides if there was anyone that was going to attack him it was going to be me! With that thought in mind I turned and began making my way back to Eric, Melantha right behind me.

As we got closer to Eric's office I became aware that the only sounds I could hear was the music blaring in the bar, the slight clicks of Melantha's and my heels on the flooring and the fast and as they continued somewhat painful _thump thump _of my increased heart beat, which was being matched with the deep breathes I was now apparently needing to do. There was absolute silence coming from Eric's office, there was no noise, no talking, heck there wasn't even any arguing! As relieved as I was that there was no arguing, a horrid fleeting thought went through my mind. Could I have been that distracted by my own issues that I misjudged how close Mr. Sinister really was? Don't be stupid Sookie, there was no way he could have gotten both past you and Melantha and made his way down the corridor to Eric's office unseen.....besides I knew that even if he had got past us (I quickly tried to remember if anyone was around us but it was virtually impossible because my mind was so muddled) and some how got to Eric's office, I would know if something had happened....right? I mean I'd felt his rage, his anger, the need to rip Bill to shreds when they were fighting, so surely I'd feel the same if he was in another fight....unless he was able to block those feelings, but then again I knew I'd still be able to feel something, some buzz, some ink......

_Smack! Oomph! OW! _Replaced my panicking thoughts as I painfully ran smack bang, face first into a tall, very hard but deliciously chiseled, silky feeling wall. There was no need to look to see who it was, instantly and almost instinctively I knew it was Eric, but before I even had a chance to mouth his name gravity took hold of me as I rebounded off him like a tennis ball would after being thrown against a wall.

This is gonna hurt! I winced as my eyes shut and my teeth gritted in anticipation of the hard, fast and extremely painful butt landing I knew was inevitably about to happen. Crap and in a short skirt too! I don't know whether it was that thought or my natural self preservation instincts kicked in (a little slowly if you ask me!) but in a last ditch effort to stop myself I flung my hands out to grab something....anything....but all I got was air....lucky for me though Eric's reflexes were a lot quicker then mine; two strong, muscly and very welcoming arms caught me just inches from the floor...and when I say caught I mean caught ala Rhett and Scarlett style, one arm under my knees and one behind my back.

"Sookie are you OK? Look at me, are you OK?.....Sookie open your eyes.....please just open them"

"I'm fine" I mumbled eventually as I stubbornly and deliberately kept my eyes clamped shut, despite the concern, the anxiety and somewhat desperation that was in Eric's voice as he asked if I was OK. I knew I was being rude by not opening my eyes, especially after he had saved me from a painful landing (HA! He once again saved my ass! Only this time it was literal!) but I knew that as soon as I did I was without a doubt going to lock eyes with him which would only bring about more pain.....the emotional kind not the physical. I don't know why but Eric's eyes had always been able to tell me more about himself and how he was feeling then words or at times even our bond (even before we had one too) could and if his eyes were filled with the same unhappiness, anger, confusion, guilt and slight shame that was seeping through our bond I jut knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it at all (knowing my luck I'd pass out from it in his arms or something).

"If you're fine then why can't you look at me?" Eric asked and my heart began breaking again at the hurt and rejection in his voice.

"Because I'm an emotional wreck thanks to your insecurities and jealousy over my ex and if I look at you I'm more than likely going to either yell at you or pass out!"

Was what was threatening to come out my mouth but didn't, instead I felt a warm trickle start down my cheek. Oh great, more tears!. Cause that's gonna help and solve everything!

"Sookie don't cry, ….Sookie I'm sorry, just please don't cry" Eric said or rather pleaded. I knew he hated it when I cried but I couldn't help it, I couldn't hold them back as the trickle started to become a stream......wait his sorry? After all he put me through that was all he could say..."Sookie, I'm sorry, please don't cry?" Was he saying he was sorry because he was genuinely sorry for everything that happened before or was he just saying he was sorry to stop me crying.....now Sookie don't be mean, you know he's sorry, you can feel it by the guilt and shame he's sending you.....he should be feeling like that! He's an insecure, lying, jealous idiot! He may be but he's an insecure lying, jealous idiot who's sorry and who loves you with everything he has....that may be true but if he doesn't trust me what good is that? ARGHHH why is love so hard!

"Sookie" Melantha suddenly interrupted, thankfully cutting my thinking short before my internal debate turned into a war. Thank you Melan....OH Shit! Melantha! Mr Sinister! I'd been so caught up in nearly falling on my ass and then trying not to get caught up in Eric and me that I'd completely forgotten why I came charging back down to the office in the first place. Idiot!

"Eric put me down" I said, my eyes snapping open as I began trying to wriggle and push against him so he would.

"No"

"Eric I mean it PUT. ME. DOWN!" I repeated only putting more urgency behind my words and my pushing.....not that pushing was really getting me anywhere....kinda hard to make a stone wall move with just your palms, especially when in mid air.

"NO! I'm not letting you go. Not until you look at me and not until we tal..."

"For fuck sake Eric do what she says!" Eric's arms tensed underneath me as Melantha growled angrily. I quickly risked a glance at Eric who judging by how his arms tensed I guessed was taken aback by Melantha's sudden outburst....yep! His brow creased and his face had the universal WTF look on it.

"Melantha!" Another surprised voice said behind me and Eric.

"Sorry Pam, I know I don't raise my voice often but we don't have time for their relationship issues, we have a bigger problem" Melantha explained, her voice softening a bit but no less anger or urgency behind it.

"Explain" Eric commanded after looking back and forth between Melantha and myself a few times before settling on me. I had a momentary blimp of anger at him getting snippety and commanding me to speak but that all went out the window when we did the one thing I had been trying to avoid since he picked me up....we locked eyes and wouldn't you know it I was right! The seeping of emotions turned into a full on painful flooding. Uh oh! I thought worriedly as my heart again began to _thump thump thump _quickly and loudly and my breathing began following it's fast rhythm, both causing me to become extremely dizzy......no! No! No! Don't you dare pass out Sookie! Not only will you look stupid but remember what Melantha said, without you're full focus Eric's a sitting duck (OK so that's not her exact words but the sentiment was the same) and you don't want that because you love him....even though he is a insecure jealous idiot! Right I love him! That's all that matters! Right, I can do this.....I can find Eric's attacker, stop him then I can yell at Eric....or pass out... whatever happens first.

"Sook..."

"Eric you're about to be attacked"

**********

"So let me get this right.....someone is going to attack Eric, not because he did anything but because this fucker is blaming vampires in general for the fact his 'Light'..." Pam said calmly (which was a little concerning as that was never a good sign) from where she was sitting next to me on the couch (where mind you I had wordlessly, expressionlessly yet gently been whisked into his office and deposited on by Eric after having blurted out he was about to be attacked) and almost making me chuckle when she actually used her fingers as quotation marks "which I presume is a metaphor for a person, is gone? Am I correct?"

"Pretty much.." I nodded grimly "...and yes, unless this guy has an unhealthy obsession with light bulbs or cigarette lighters then you'd be correct with the 'Light' metaphor. In fact I'd go as far as saying that it wasn't just any person, I think it was his Lover"

"What makes you say that Sookie?" Melantha asked from where she was standing to the right of Pam, a curious expression on her face. In fact after having an initial look of wonder and shock when she came into the room and saw the damage her expression had gone to curious and stayed like that.

"From the feelings behind his words. There was so much rage, so much hatred, so much pain.." I continued as Melantha's look of curiosity deepened "but at the same time, thinking back on it when he was thinking about his 'Light' there was love and it was true love not just like the love you would have for a family member or a friend but the love you have for someone who's your everything, who you love with your heart and soul and would do anything for, no matter what they did. The kinda love that you can't live without and if you were to lose that love you'd be an empty and dead shell without them." I said softly, the corners of my eyes prickling with tears as I found myself looking directly into Eric's still guilt ridden and sorry filled eyes. I'm not sure when my eyes had moved from Melantha to Eric (who was resting against his desk furthest away from me...I kinda got the impression he was trying to give me some space but it was clear he was struggling to stay there) but something told me it was right about the same time my explanation of Mr. Sinisters love for his 'Light' turned into an impromptu pep talk to myself about _my_ love for _Eric_. An impromptu pep talk that even though highly inappropriately timed was working.....and working fast....maybe too fast as I felt love begin filtering between us and steadily increase as we continued to gaze at each other. My anger, my pain and hurt was still very present inside me but at the same time I came to the realisation that I wanted.....no needed to make sure Eric and I got past this. I wasn't sure how or when but I quickly promised myself that I'd give him a chance to explain himself once this whole attack was over....presuming his attacker isn't successful....NO! That's not going to happen.....not if I could help it and I would! If Eric and I were going to move forward he had a hell of a lot of explaining and groveling (HA! There's a thought, Eric groveling for my forgiveness....almost makes our talk something to look forward to) to do and I needed him alive for that.

With my realisations in place I went to open my mouth to continue talking to Melantha who I knew without even having to turn back was, with Pam, watching me and Eric intently and trying to grasp what was silently going on between us but I was stopped by Eric's mobile ringing.

Eric, keeping eye contact with me, pulled his phone out of his pocket and without looking at the number flipped it open and brought to his ear.

"Yes?....." Eric answered gruffly, clearly not trying to cover up the frustration and annoyance he was feeling at our moment being interrupted but as he listened the level of those feelings seemed to lessened and be replaced with intrigue. "...give me a moment..." Eric lowered his phone and for a moment hesitated before saying "I have to take this" Are you joking me? Now? He had to take a phone call now? Now when _we _(and a big part of me meant _we _as he and me) were in the middle of a crisis? Now, when there is someone ready to attack him, he's deciding it's the right time for a chit chat? My face must have portrayed what I was thinking because he quickly spoke again.

"It's about earlier" I felt my brow crease in confusion. Earlier? Wha....Oh right! I quickly nodded as I clued into that he was talking about the earlier phone call he received about his new establishments kitchen being all but destroyed thanks to several molotov cocktails to which we presumed to be courtesy of the FoTS.....hmmmm two possible FoTS attacks in one night? Coincidence? Could they be related? It's possible and it wouldn't be surprising if they were. I thought to myself as I stood up and started walking towards the door, my intention being to give Eric some privacy on the phone (well that's what I kept telling myself but to be truthful I needed just to get out of here for a bit) and I had all but made it before Eric, with his vamp speediness shot in front of me and blocked the exit.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked a flash of panic coming across him.

"I'm not running away Eric. I'm just giving you some privacy" I explained as I realised the panic was because he thought I was going to bolt the second I was out of his sight. A small part of me wanted to but that was overcome by the part of me that had just promised myself I'd hear him out. These internal debates where starting to become really tiring.

"You're not going anywhere" He said firmly or rather commanded.

Oh don't order me around buddy, I'm not one of your minions! "Well unless you're going to have your conversation in front of the three of us, one of us is going to have to leave and I'll let you know now there's no way in hell it's going to be you" I replied just a firmly trying not to lose it at him.

"Excuse me?" Yes that's right Eric, I'm giving _you _an order!

"Eric, I just told you someones after you, someone who apart from being male and wanting you de..go..." I fumbled trying to find a word that didn't scare the shit out of me and make we want to start crying and run into his arms "...we know nothing about.."I opted for instead "We don't know what he looks like, we don't know whether he's working alone or whether there's a group of them out in the bar and you want to what...just walk all willy nilly back into there or outside, where for all we know there could be a whole heap of them just waiting to attack you!" A shiver went through me as my most recent nightmare flickered in my mind....Eric and I being ambushed, the chains and net burning into his flesh, the pain and suffering I had felt like my own, the stake coming through the net directly into Eric's hea....

"NO, NO!" I all but screamed as I came out of my memory, startling Eric (and probably Pam and Melantha too) as I did. Great Sook just make yourself look more crazy! "I'm sorry Eric but I haven't pushed down the hurt and pain I'm in so we can find this fucker..." the word slipping out before I knew what I was saying....damn emotional ranting! "just to have you walk out with a sign above your that might as well say 'Stake me now, free shot!' NO! I won't allow it. I told you before that you're apart of me now and I'm not just going sit back and let anything happen to you because despite everything I still love you and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you now...especially to a freakin' FoTS member!" I conclude practically spitting the last three words out in anger.....which lasted all of a few seconds as Eric, who for a moment continued to look startled but soon recovered and sent me complete love, pride and what I swore was slight amusement. What was so amusing I had no idea and was about to ask when Eric brought his phone (ah crap! I'd pretty much forgotten he still had that in his hand....whoever he was talking to just had a prime seat to the Crazy Sookie's emotional outburst show...great! Perfect!) back to his ear and spoke.

"I'll have to call you back.....It will be" Oh boy! I had thought when he started talking he had taken what I said into account and was going to deal with our possible FoTS problem first but I should have known better.....it wasn't the possible FoTS we were going to deal with now.....it was us!

"Leave us" Eric commanded almost as if to confirm what I had just thought. C'mon Pam....c'mon Melantha help me out! Tell him _now _is _not _the time for _our _problems. I thought worriedly and pleadingly as I somehow managed to tear my eyes away from Eric long enough to glance over at Pam and Melantha....c'mon please!I silently pleaded again. I know I was going to hear him out and I'd just given him a heartfelt and determined to protect him rant but I hadn't anticipated it would end up with us talking now! I wasn't ready for that! But it seemed I didn't have a choice but to be ready as both Pam and Melantha ignored my silent pleas and silently began leaving the room.

"Be gentle. He's scared and his sorry. He loves you, remember that" Pam said softly, so softly that if she hadn't of said it into my ear I doubt I would have heard her, Eric on the other hand seemed to have heard her perfectly as a slight angry growl emitted from him as Pam ghosted her hand across my shoulder before continuing to leave. I don't if any silent Master to Child words were spoken but I did know when Pam and Melantha finally left...or rather I felt it. The tension in the air increased dramatically as did the love, pain and hurt flowing between us...not to mention every hair on my body rose up as I began feeling incredibly nervous and worried. Despite having hurt me emotional I knew Eric would _never _hurt me physically so that's not was making me feel like this but it was the fact I wasn't sure I was going to handle his explanation well or at all.

"Sookie" Eric said gently as I felt his hands move just as gently on my arms. I immediately got goose bumps as a familiar happy tingle went through my body, top to toe. It was the tingle that only came when Eric touched me, it was the tingle that made me want to just lean back against his chest and let him embrace me and make me feel safe, loved and happy like only his embrace did.

"Eric we don't have ti...." My sentence never got completed because Eric, in one swift movement spun me round, his hands slid up my body to my face which he cupped before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. His kiss was soft, sweet and gentle that I ignored the protesting in my brain and just let the love and comfort he was sending me wash over me.

"Now you listen to me Sookie" Eric said leaning his forehead on mine and gazing again into my eyes, his voice slightly husky and his accent more pronounced, which I noticed happens when he's emotional "I don't care how long it takes but we're going to resolve this and we're going to resolve it now because seeing you like this and not being able to hold you in my arms is all but killing me"

"Me too" I said, teary and amazed that I was able to say anything coherent to him. Eric caressed my cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away the tears that were running down before kissing my forehead and moving back to grasp my hands. Holding hands we walked back to the couch and sat. As we both sat I saw a flash of lust and longing come across Eric as I knew the images of what I did to him on this couch popped into his head.....I knew they did because they popped into mine too but to Eric's credit he seemed to shake them off. For a few moments we just sat in silence, holding onto each others hands and gazing at each other. Funnily enough it wasn't a completely awkward silence but it was like we we're both trying to think of what we should say and perhaps waiting and hoping the other would say something first. Of course when you do that it more then often leads to only one thing.

"Why?" "I'm not sorry" We said in unison.

OK not what I was expecting.....but really was I surprised?

Answer: NO!

********

"If you give me a minute to finish Sookie you may rethink that idea about staking me" Eric said non jokingly, obviously getting the gist of what I wanted to do to him. Not that it would have been hard to guess what I was feeling seeing as my anger was fizzling like a lit firecracker waiting to explode on the fourth of July.

"What's there to finish Eric? 'I'm not sorry" is pretty self explanatory!" I snapped as I wrenched my hands out of his "You know what you should consider becoming an actor because you'd definitely win a award for you performance before when I was crying. I knew it was just to get me to stop crying...stupid! Stupid Sookie!" I berated myself and then felt even more stupid because I hadn't actually meant to say that last part him becoming an actor out loud. Slightly embarrassed and very angry I stood up and stomped (and tried not to trip over the debris that was still all over the ground, which just added fuel to my anger) to the other side of the room. I wanted to just walk out the door but I knew I wouldn't make it 2 feet without him stopping me, so I opted to face his filing cabinets instead, I couldn't take looking at him, every time I did it just continued sending me on my emotional roller coaster and I wanted off!

"You know nothing Sookie." He muttered under his breath or at least it sounded like that from where I was standing.

"Yes a part of me did say it to stop you crying because I _hate _it when you do and I hate even more that I was one of the reasons you were but don't you dare say that was the only reason, you know damn well it's not, you can feel it and you know it runs deeper then that" Eric said, anger and hurt in his voice but he was trying to remain calm and collected. Glad one of us was.

"If you're as sorry as you say you are then why would you take it back by saying you're not? I don't understand....you're either sorry or you're not...there is no half and half Eric" I replied trying to do what he was doing and not let my emotions run over me, which was hard seeing as I felt like exploding.

"I didn't take anything back, you just took my words out of context without giving me a chance to explain and jumped to your own conclusions, that's not my fault" No but the emotional roller coaster I'm on and the fact my head is about to explode is though! But he was right...._what a surprise!_ The part of my brain that was still actually thinking logically told me this. I'd just heard the three words and presumed the worse but to be fair if you heard those words after everything that had happened, what would you think? This needs to stop!

"Fine you want to explain, then explain" I sighed.

"Turn around and I will"

"Eric just explain and it better be the truth otherwise...."

"Other wise what Sookie? You'll bolt? You'll leave without looking back? You'll do what you always do when you're relationships hit hard times? You'll run because it's easier then staying and working through the hard times?" JACKASS!

"That's not true!" I fumed as I spun around to face his accusations.

"Really? You sure about that?.." He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice "You ran from Bill after Dallas, you ran from me after our time together, you continue to run from me.." The amusement left his voice and was replaced with hurt "in fact you've run three times already this week and two of them have been tonight" Huh? I felt my eyebrows raise as I tried to get what he was saying. I've run 3 times this week?

"You ran from me after everything with Bill earlier..." Ah because you scared the shit out of me and lied to me? "You tried to run after telling me you loved me and wanted to protect me by reading my staffs minds..." Ah.....OK no snappy comeback for that one! "And two nights ago you came here, unannounced and of your own free will, I'll remind you, but you took one look at me and bolted...actually you bolted twice, once out of here and then in your car as soon as I came out" It's not my fault you sent me a tidal wave of sadness and longing that scared me after you bore a hole through my heart with your big baby blue eyes....which you're doing yet again and I need you to stop it because I'm gonna lose my train of thought......I need to get out of here!

Ha! I could almost here Eric exclaim as I'm sure he could tell what I just thought....damn it! I'm so not ready to do this yet!

"Call them back" I said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Call Pam and Melantha back in"

"Why so you can run. I don't fucking think so!"

"I'm not running Eric but we're not getting anywhere talking, we just keep arguing and right now we don't have time for that. So lets just....let's just go out there find this guy and we can deal with our problems later." I offered figuring that this plan would give me some time....._yeah right!_

"No"

"Eric..."

"NO!" He commanded making me jump involuntarily and before I could blink I found myself flat backed against the cold filing cabinets, Eric looming over me, his arms either side of my shoulders effectively pinning me to the spot without physically doing so.

"Now in case I wasn't clear before Sookie...." he started, his voice firm and authoritative yet thick with emotion "We _are _going to resolve this and we _are _going to resolve it _now_. No one is coming in and neither one of us is leaving until we do and if that means...." He stepped closer and lent down so his face was just inches from mine, so much so and even though he didn't breath I could feel the cool air from him on my skin. "I have to strap you to my desk chair, the desk or the couch to keep you from leaving then I'll do it...mmmm so tempting..." he purred against my open lips, his voice still firm and authoritative but now dripping with sex, his eyes doing exactly the same thing "...the things I could do to you... the things I have fantasized about doing to you" I know I moaned a little this time, I couldn't stop myself as a lust filled shiver went through me that wasn't helped as he pressed his body closer into me, causing a fire to start in my lower regions. Just as my body was crying out "Take me now" the sex left his voice just as quickly as it arrived and he went back to being serious, although his body stayed in contact with mine "but whatever it takes you will listen to what I have to say and we will fix this. Am I understood" I just nodded, knowing he wasn't asking. Nodding seemed to be the only thing I was capable of doing at the moment. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think and I almost couldn't breath....to put it simply I was stunned physically, emotionally and mentally. Eric, seeing that he was successful in his attempt to make me stay brushed his lips against mine, murmured "good" and vanished, only to reappear a moment later. I heard wheels clicking and rolling on the floor as he did.

"Couch or chair"

"Chair" I squeaked and sat without being asked.......wait a holy minute! Did I just? Did he just.....

Yep ya did Sookie! You just heeled! Much to the satisfaction and amusement of Eric who was fighting back a smirk. Lucky for him he restrained because I think I might have slapped it off of him if he had....instead I just dug my nails into the leather armrests and glared at him. Sensing that it was safer for him to be out of arms length Eric stepped back a few steps. Smart Viking! Now be even smarter and start explaining!

If I didn't know any better I would have said Eric read my mind because his mouth opened to say something but quickly closed it again. A deep contemplating look came across his face as he continued looking at me. How I would love to be able to hear his mind at the moment, I thought as I became less angry and more curious as I could all but see the cogs turning in his brain as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. Welcome to my world buddy!

"I love you" He couldn't have chosen any better and more love filled words to say to me at the moment if he tried.

"Sookie..." Oh my stars! I exclaimed (hopefully just to myself) as Eric, in a blink of an eye was on his knees in front of me, my hands in his, his thumbs slowly rubbing the backs of them "I love you. I love you more then I ever thought was possible and I want to apologise for not acknowledging that and telling you sooner."

OK so there were better and more loved filled words he could say! He punctuated his words with raising my hands to his lips and kissing the backs of them, his love filled eyes never moving from mine as he did.

Oh Eric. Why, when I'm trying to be mad at you and keep my resolve not to fall into your arms, did you have to go and say all that? I love you too! I love you more then I thought was possible! I shouted internally as I gave into our love that sparked back up between us with a passion.

I wanted to throw myself at him and scream I love you at the top of my lungs, I wanted to cup his face and kiss him like there was tomorrow, I wanted to forget everything and just retreat back to where it was just me and Eric in our little world....but clearly I was having a miscommunication between my heart, my brain and my tongue because what came out of my mouth next pretty much screwed those scenarios up.

"Why didn't you?" and like I said those scenarios just got screwed up. I'm not sure where that came from but I might as well have slapped him and or laughed in his face.....either way would have had the same result. Eric's face fell from being happy and almost hopeful and pleading in anticipation of me saying it back to him (I know I'd already said I loved him but I had yet to actually say it to _him)_ to being completely hurt yet and what made me feel worse was that he strangely didn't look that surprised, it was like he thought I'd say anything but I love you back to him.

"You don't think I wanted to?" He said his voice cold, hurt and somewhat frustrated as he let go of my hands, which I whimpered at and tried to reclaim but couldn't as he stood up and walked a few steps away from me before doing what I had done earlier to him earlier and turned his back to me.

"Eri..." I began but was cut off when he growled at me (or so I gathered when I heard my name) in what I could only presume, (since it sounded familiar to what he sounded like when I was blow.....what he sounded like earlier) was he native language. My guess, now that I wasn't preoccupied doing other things and from what I had researched on Vikings, (yes the computer comes in handy for more than just YouTube) would be Swedish....and it was incredibly sexy!

"You do know I don't know a word of Swedish right?" I said trying to get past my wrongly timed drooling of his accent.

"Sorry when my emotions get the better of me I revert back to...." Ding! The realisation of what I had just said suddenly sunk in as he stopped, spun around and looked at me.

"How did you...."

"A girl gets curious" I said offering a small smile. He just shook his head with a slightly amused huff....guess I surprised him again.

"Eric what were you saying and please don't lie, just be honest with me" I asked of him meaning now and reiterating on what I had wanted earlier.

"Sookie I've always been honest with you, at times brutally and I will always be honest with..." except of course when you keep things from me, I thought crankily "...you..." Eric said somewhat warily, no doubt picking up my spout of crankiness "but if you are wanting me to be honest and given everything I'm not arrogant enough to realise that I shouldn't ask for anything but for me to be honest and give you the answers you want I need you to just to listen and not interrupt me. Can you do that for me...please?" Oh clever Eric, add please cause you know I can't resist when you say that word...especially when you say it sincerely.

"Fine I wont interrupt, just please be honest, even if you think it's going to hurt me or even if I start crying..." He winced at that thought but hey, this is me we are talking about it's a high "just keep going, OK?" Eric nodded, to which I nodded back. A moment went by as we both tried to compose ourselves and prepare for what was to come and when we seemed to have Eric, still standing spoke.

"Sookie , min utsökt skön voluptuous , gjort rasande , överraskande älskaren , om du bara kände helveten Jag har blitt gående igenom över du....I was saying; Sookie, my exquisitely beautiful, voluptuous, infuriating, surprising lover, if you only knew the hell I have been going through over you"Eric explained softly.

Oh. Hmm. Ah oops? I think I jumped again. So he wasn't growling at me, he was growling and being frustrated because of me....that was worse! That just made me feel ten times as bad.

"Sookie..." Eric warned, no doubt picking up my guilt. I knew his warning meant that I should stop that thinking but I couldn't, it was there and it wasn't going away for awhile....which was strange because we had started off this whole conversation with him being guilt ridden

"Get up" Eric said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I replied

"Get up" Eric repeated as he stood and came over to me. He extended his hand out to me and without thinking I took it and stood. I wasn't heeling this time, I was just plain confused. Didn't he just ask me to sit and listen to him? Has he changed his mind? Are we going to do this later?

"Eric I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just.." He shushed me by placing two fingers on my lips.

"Stop, just listen" He smiled before removing his fingers and letting go of my hand. I watched as he stepped back and made his way behind his desk and towards his stereo. Stereo? He wants to put some music on? Now? Why would he...

OH!

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ya ya_

I instantly recognised the sound...it was Eric's song. Huh?

"Just listen to me" Eric said as he came back to stand in front of me, holding out one hand as the other went to my waist. Again I did the only thing I could do, I nodded and placed my hand back in his and we positioned ourselves how we had on the dance floor, only this time Eric didn't seem as nervous as he had been when we first did this.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

"Sookie that was me. For over 1000 years I roamed this earth alone, even when Pam was with me I was still alone. I could go where I wanted, do what I wanted, have whatever, whoever I wanted and when I wanted and I relished in the power I felt because of it, but then you came into my world and turned it completely on it's axis" Eric said softly as he gazed at me and started swaying us just as softly.

_But did you know_

_that when it snows,_

_my eyes became large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

"Never in my entire existence both as a human and as a vampire have I ever been intrigued so much, so quickly as I was when you came into Fangtasia. I have never felt the need or want, when it wasn't to save my life or those around me, to find out more about a being, especially a human as I did and still do you"

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh,_

_the more I get of you,_

_the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_

"Sookie, I know I've already said this but that night when you spoke you struck a cord in me that I didn't know existed and from then on I knew I wanted you. I didn't love you then but I knew you were something precious and valuable. You were something that I would stop at nothing to get and as time went on and we kept getting thrown together I realised something else....i didn't just want you, I wanted to protect you. Protect you like I've never protected anyone else in my life and I have done that to the best of my abilities haven't I?" I just nodded, seemingly to still be unable to speak but I found myself not actually caring about that fact because just like he did before when we first danced he was opening up to me, letting me into places of him that he kept so skillfully hidden away from the world, only this time I wasn't having to think of what he was trying to say.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating and bewildering that felt and still does? It frustrated and bewildered me that, you, this infuriating yet most beautiful mortal woman was able to get under my skin and seep into every fibre of me, so quickly. After we kissed in Dallas I knew then that I was in deep with you and after our time together, which was the happiest I've ever been and regaining everything I lost..." I felt tears start prickling in the corner of my eyes as he sounded so regretful and sincere, I knew he hated what happened to him but what I didn't know was that it was the happiest he had ever been.

"...I knew I wasn't ever going to be rid of you but at the same time I found I didn't want to be rid of you. Sookie..." He pulled me closer to him "I never want to be rid of you. I never want to be without you." he finished, his eyes dancing with love, which caused my tears to start trickling down my cheeks. Eric bent down and I thought (and hoped) he was going to kiss me but instead he moved his lips to my ear.

"_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say, you remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain baby_..."

My pulse quickened and my heart skipped a few beats as Eric, keeping in perfect timing with the song sang the next line. I melted. I couldn't help it, Eric's voice always did something to me but having him sing to me and with that specific line just made me all gooey inside and my knees too apparently. Eric chuckled in my ear as his grip tightened so as to keep me standing.

"You are all those things Sookie.." He said still at my ear "You make me feel powerful with your fierce determination, your confidence and fighting spirit, especially when it comes to protecting the ones you love. You are my pleasure and I don't mean my sexual pleasure, although I fondly remember _all _our times together..." he practically purred as he emphasised the word _all_. A little lust filled shiver went through me again but if Eric felt it (which given our bodies were molding together of their own accord I had no doubt hided) he didn't press the issue (at least not verbally or above the waist anyways) "just holding you, touching your beautiful, soft skinned body, laughing and playing ridiculous and silly games with you, even last night Sookie, when you fell asleep in my arms, just watching you sleep gave me more happiness and pleasure than I ever thought was imaginable.."

Someone get a bucket and mop because I just melted into a Sookie puddle!

"and as for my pain, well you already spoke of that earlier. Yes you are my physical, my emotional and mental pain and never have I ever been so conflicted over one person before. You infuriate me to no end, you constantly fight me and run from me, you constantly put yourself in harms way and neglect your own safety for that of the peoples that surround you, even perfect strangers...."

"Eric I don't me..."

"but yet..." He continued, ignoring me as he pulled his head back and up to look at me, his hands quickly releasing my own and my waist before cupping my face "the thought of anything happening to you, the thought of anyone taking you from me and the thought of being without you forever...it makes me want to meet the sun Sookie" and from the raw open emotion that he sent me I knew every word was true. Without me in his life he'd really would end it. That was insane!

"Eric NO! Don't talk like that" I begged, my hands flying to cover his on my face as my trickle of tears became a stream.

"You wanted honesty Sookie and I'm being honest..."

Yes I wanted honesty not suicide intentions!

"Don't you see Sookie, that's the power you hold over me. That's how you have made this..." He gently grabbed my right hand with his and placed it over his heart "1000 year old dead and stone cold heart feel and if you want more honesty, it scares me. It scares me how consumed I am of you. You make me feel things I never knew existed, you make me do things that I wouldn't normally do, I second guess myself when I'm with you but pushing all that aside all I know is that I love you and that I'll stop at nothing to keep you safe and with me, even if you end up hating me I'll do whatever it takes and I wont apologise for it. Same as I wont be without you Sookie, I just wont" and without another word I was pulled into a huge, love filled, safe and homey feeling bear hug, my head and hand on his chest.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Not a word was spoken as we just clung to each other and started swaying again (somewhere in amongst all of that we had stopped moving and it seemed missed a verse or two of the song). I took this opportunity to think about everything he said and to process every look, every feeling he had when he was talking. I had asked for honesty and he gave me that...and so much more.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

…_...been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

…_.and if I should fall at all will it all fall away_

_I've been kissed by a rose _

…_.been kissed by a rose on the grey._

Not only had he been honest but he'd practically stripped down to his raw emotions and fully let me in. The only other time I had seen him like this was when he was cursed. Maybe Hallows curse had been a blessing in disguise. She had stripped him of his bad ass persona and had allowed the softer, more vulnerable side of him to come out. The side that if I was hearing him correctly was the side that I also brought out of him and the side that scared him. The side I knew without being told made he feel like he seemed weak and powerless to other vampires and supes, which I thought was a little ridiculous because to me emotions don't make you weak and powerless, in fact it's the opposite, having emotions gives you strength and power when you really need it....well at least to me they do.

_There is so much a man can tell you, _

_So much he can say,_

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain _

_To me you're like a growing addiction I can't deny, yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that baby?_

I think what was surprising more then anything about what Eric said was the amount of conflict I had neglected to even see a hint of in him....even what Pam and I had talked about didn't compare to what he told me. I felt guilty again for causing him this conflict and downright scared out of my brain with the knowledge of what Eric could do if I wasn't in his life but at the same time I felt special...that's probably not the right word to use but knowing that someone feels like that because of you...I don't know...it was just making me feel wanted, desired, loved, someones priority. They were all the things I had wanted from Quinn, they were the things I had got from Bill but not to the extent of what I was getting from Eric....Bill!

_But did you _

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

"That's why you are sending Bill away" I stated, breaking the silence between us as I suddenly had a light bulb moment and the answer to one of my original questions came to me. Eric wasn't sending Bil away because he was jealous he was sending Bill away to protect me....us? (Hopefully)

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger I feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes,_

_I compare you to kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey._

Eric didn't say anything as he continued holding me and swaying us until his song finished (yes forever now this would be his song and whenever I heard it I knew I would be brought back to us).

Wordlessly and almost begrudgingly Eric, after another moment of hugging and swaying unwrapped his arms from around me and took my hands in his and with a gentle tug led me to the couch, just like we had been to begin with. Only this time instead of a flicker of lust there was flicker of apprehension in his eyes, almost like he was worried about my reaction. I squeezed his hands hoping that in doing so he knew I'd be OK with whatever he said and that I wasn't going anywhere.....how could I after he had just bared all to me?

"Eric you're sending Bill away to protect me aren't you? After what happened last night, you're doing it to protect me?" I prodded him in an attempt to get him started.

Eric nodded "Yes but it's not just about last night, I'm sending him away because he has an unfathomable hold on you that I don't know how or even if I am able to break and to be honest I don't think you and me can move forward with him being here"

"What do you mean he has an unfathomable hold on me? Bill doesn't have any hold over me, I'm my own person Eric, I don't need Bill's approval on anything" I said, not completely understanding what he was talking about. Bill doesn't have any hold over me.

"I know you are your own person Sookie and thats one of the many things I love about you but Bill does have a hold on you and what makes it worse is that you don't realise it."

"Eri.."

"Sookie if he doesn't have a hold on you then please explain to me how after everything he has put you through, the lies, the manipulations, the violations..." He practically spat that word out "the pain and heartache, the sheer hell he put you through how can you continually defend him and continually fight for his survival? Even tonight after everything he put you through, you still managed to defend him and wound up getting more angry and upset at _me _then you did him! This may sound childish Sookie, but that's not fair. After everything...." Eric trailed off before shaking his head obviously angry and frustrated. "Regardless that's why I'm sending him away. I'm doing it to protect you, I'm doing it t protect us, it's not because I'm jealous or because I don't trust you...in fact apart from Pam your the only other person I fully trust, it's just I don't trust him. He's a time bomb waiting to go off and I'm not just going to sit here and let it happen. Like I said before you can hate me if you like but I make no apologies for protecting you."

He's right. Bill does have a hold on me. Eric's also right, I didn't realise it....although given that I hadn't actually needed to think about it too hard maybe somewhere in the back of my mind I did know it. I knew Bill loved me and still does and it was hard not to defend him and want him alive, because he had and still does play a big part in my life but in saying that my life is with Eric now, he was and still is the man who has stuck by me and protected me. Maybe it was time for me and Bill to go our separate ways before something irreversible happens and given how Bill reacted to me being with Eric last night and tonight maybe it was only a matter of time before he lost it. Yes, that's what needs to happen. If I want to be with Eric and I do, I needed to let go of the past and that meant everything that went with it. I'd always love Bill but I needed to look to the future. I just hoped I wasn't to late.

"Eric I could never hate you and you're right Bill does have a hold on me and I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner..." Eric looked a little taken aback at how quickly I agreed with him "but you need to understand that Bill has played a big part in my life over the last few years and despite everything we did have good times and I truly believe he loves me....and you're not going to like this but I'll always love him..." Yep I was right, Eric didn't like that, in fact he almost flinched like I struck him with silver or something "he'll always have a piece of my heart because he was my first love but _you_.." I removed my hands from his and brought them to his face "are the man I love, _you_ are the man I want to be with, _you_ are the man I want to have a future with and I'm so sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm so sorry for doubting you. I should have known you were doing what you always do and protecting me...protecting us. Can you forgive me? Please say you can because I love you Eric, I love you so much. Please can we just start over?" I begged, looking him in the eyes and sending as much love as I could to him.

"Say it again" I couldn't stop the relieved smile from forming on my face as he asked me to repeat myself.

"I, Sookie Stackhouse love you Eric Northman"

"And I Eric Northman love you Sookie Stackhouse"

No words needed to be said as relief, love and desire flowed between us after our declarations and as our lips met I knew that no matter what else happened tonight, Eric and I were going to be fine. I was his, he was mine and we were back together.

TBC

OKAAAYYYYY so how'd I do? I'll admit I was a little worried about this chapter. I wanted to keep the same emotions as the previous ones (I even made some of you people cry....go me with the skills lol) and I hope that I have done that. Also I know Eric may have come off in this chapter a bit emotional but that'll all be explained in the next chapter which will be from his POV. Well I'm of my wonderful peoples and like I said in the beginning I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again but I'll be busy writing in hospital so hopefully as soon as I'm out I can post the next chapter...or chapters, if y'all are lucky ; ) As always pleas review : )


	12. Chapter 12

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: M**

**Ok I'm back! I wont delay your reading of this chapter with many words here but just know I am thankful for all the patience and love y'all have continued to give me in my absence from this story. Love y'all and big hugs and kisses!**

**Read away my lovelies and I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

"Sookie" I futilely whispered as I continued to stand rooted to the floor, my eyes transfixed on the now empty doorway. My whisper was futile because no matter how much I wanted it to happen I knew she was not going to magically reappear, the absolute pain and anger that was ripping me up inside confirmed that but still I said it anyway. What have I done? Or more to the point what do I do now? Do I leave her to calm down and give her space and time as my head is telling me or do I do what my heart is telling me and go after her, gather her in my arms and not let her go until she forgives me? If I do go after her what do I say? Would she even hear me out? Would....Oh for fuck sake what the hell has this woman done to me? Why am I second guessing myself when I did what I've always done, what is embedded inside me not only as a warrior but as a man...eliminated a threat and protected what is mine? I may want Compton gone for personal reasons but a bigger reason and last night and tonight are proof of this, is that he is a time bomb waiting to explode. It is clear that he can not and will not accept mine and Sookie's union and the longer he is around the probability of him exploding and Sookie inevitably getting caught in the crossfire increases. That is something I could not and would not ever allow to occur! Why can she not see that? I understand that Sookie's trust levels in people have all but been demolished after all the lies and heartache that has been inflicted upon her but after everything I have done _for _her, all the pain and hell I have willingly put myself through because of her why can she still not see and trust that everything I do, every step and plan I make is to ensure _our _safety and _our _future together? She is just lucky I did not renege on the promise I gave her to not kill the bastard last night!

"_Give me one moment than we will discuss that"_ I did not have much time to properly register the fact Pam was speaking to me before a blur occurred in front of me, followed by the loud and always recognisable sound of a body hitting a solid structure.

"You bitch!" The sound of Compton's voice fully released me from my trance like state and if it were any other night I would have relished in what befell me as my eyes sought and located him. He was bracing himself on the wall outside my office. Blood once again dripping from his mouth this time courtesy, I presumed of being punched and thrown by Pam.

"You haven't seen me be a bitch Bill! I warned you. You hurt my Mistress and you would pay!" Pam snarled, fangs fully extended and body in fighting mode.

"She is not your Mistress! And she'll never be his! I wont allow it!"

"Sookie _is_ my Mistress because she _is _his..." she pointed at me to punctuate her point "....Sookie has been his since _you......_" she now jabbed her finger at him "...brought her here. We both know it, we both felt it Bill and you can deny it all you want but you know it is the truth. Now either deal with it or do us all a favour and join that whore you so fondly called your Maker! If you need assistance with that I'll gladly do it!"

"I'd like to see you try" Now he was just asking for pain. What is with the sudden suicide mission? I wondered as it looked like he was working himself up to attack Pam. Pam, never one to back down from a challenge especially a fight, was more than prepared to respond. ENOUGH! This ends now! It wasn't the fact I was disliking Pam's protectiveness of Sookie and myself and it wasn't even that I was apprehensive about her fighting Compton (Pam was a formidable fighter in her own right and has already demonstrated that tonight, plus revenge is a great motivator) but the more time I spent with pathetic and worthless annoyances like Compton meant the more painful and valuable time I was away from Sookie.

"_Move"_

"I will destroy you both before I..." Pam sidestepped as the piece of jagged wood I had picked up from next to me flew through the air, like a dart headed for the bullseye; the wall panelling less than an inch from Compton's right ear....effectively shutting him up.

"_Master couldn't you have at least __**attempted**__ to miss?" _Pam all but whined, knowing the wood reached it's intended target. Ignoring her comment (and the desire to take another shot) I spoke one word.

"Leave" As much as I desired to send him to his final death......no, torture him in ways he has never seen and if I was feeling generous than kill him, I knew it would cause more damage to an already precarious situation. So, being the pragmatic man I am I made sure there was enough anger, hatred and promise of final death in that one word to constitute no misunderstanding about his options. For the first time tonight he actually showed some self preservation and intelligence as he just glared between Pam and myself before snarling one more time and disappearing out the staff entrance. Intelligent move, yes but a fucking bastard! After all his heroic "I'm going to save Sookie from the both of you" crap he didn't even so much as glance around to see if he could see her before he just cowardly ran off. Unfuckingbelievable! How he could ever claim he loved her and then do that is beyond me. Than again who am I really to talk? I'm the one that not only seemingly broke her heart but am still standing in the exact same spot I was in when she ran out of here, still not having any idea of how to proceed. This is ridiculous! Love is not meant to be this hard....is it?

"_Now that the waste of space is gone I have one question: What the hell were you thinking not telling Sookie? And what's worse she had to hear it from Bill!"_

"_I **do not **have to explain myself to you child!" _ I growled furiously as I turned to face my insolent child who was now perched on the edge of my desk, arms crossed and a pure incredulous look on her face

"_No Master..."_ my title was thick and pointed with sarcasm _"you do not but I suggest you explain it to me before you go after Sookie because I can assure you that if you say the wrong thing she is going to do what we both now she is very apt at doing...she'll run without looking back. If that happens you **will** lose her **permanently!**" _

As enraged as I was with Pam (although I was certain Sookie's anger was immersed in my own) her words were ringing all too true. My Lover was beautiful, intelligent and surprising but she did have the repetitive habit of running when her relationships encountered hard times. Now that I was the one in a relationship with her, her running was sheer terror to me. As it was Sookie had already run three times from me since Wednesday night and twice had been tonight! Just the passing thought of losing her permanently enraged me even more....though it was aimed at myself not at Sookie. If I did lose her tonight it would be from my own hand of stupidity. I am not _that _egotistical not to know that. I knew I should have told her last night about my decision with Compton but I had been selfish in not wanting to disturb the bliss and peace we were in. Laying with Sookie in her bed and having her in my arms just felt so right and so natural, like she was created to be there. Her warmth, her scent and her love (not to mention the pleasant ripples of happiness and contentment I felt run through me as she kept snuggling into me and holding me to her like I was her favourite childhood stuffed animal) had seeped into me even more than what they already lingered. I wanted that back....I _needed_ her back in my arms...NOW! But how? How do I make her see that what I did was for her, for us?

"_What do I do than Pam?"_

Pam's eyebrows immediately rose and complete surprise crept across her face momentarily before amusement took over.

"_Pam!_" This was not the time for her to feel smug and amused! I may cherish and value Pam but I don't always ask for her help or opinions but, and as hard as this was to admit I did need her help. I felt pathetic (and vaguely dreading the fact she was never going to let me forget this) due to it but it was true.

Pam's amusement remained for a moment before her entire demeanour changed.

"_Why do you want her?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why do you want her?"_ Pam asked again, looking and sounding annoyed at having to had repeated herself. What kind of asinine question was that? She of all people knew why I wanted Sookie. _"Why would you want someone who has completely fucked with your once simple life? Why would you want someone who has been extremely ungrateful and disrespectful towards you after you have numerously and quite openly sacrificed yourself physically, emotionally, mentally and without question politically for? Why would you want to pursue someone who has not only run from you and repeatedly rejected your advances but has openly and knowingly flaunted other men in front of you yet explodes and tantrums like a pathetic and spoilt child when you are seen with another? Why would you love someone like that? Why...."_

"_ENOUGH YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" _I thundered as my fangs dropped. What had gotten into her? Why was she berating Sookie like this? After the past few days and tonight, her protectiveness, her loyalty and clear friendship with Sookie, why is she acting like this? _"You **will not **speak about the woman I love like that EVER! You will not speak about the woman who yes has thrown my once simple life into chaos but in doing so has shown me things and made me feel things I did not know resided in me. She has foolishly shown me affection, softness, warmth and love like no one ever has yet has caused me to feel grief and jealousy by not only rejecting me but flaunting other men....a fucking **tiger** no less at me. To top it off I literally put my life on the line for her and she can still not trust that what I do is to protect her...protect us! I should have rid myself of her the first time she rejected me, I should rid myself of her now but I can not. She is the light to my darkness, the fresh breath of air to my dead lungs and the beat to this 1000 yr old dead heart and the thought of anything happening to her or her not being in my life is like a stake impaling me. I need her, I need her like I have never needed anyone and I won't be without her! No one will take her from me! Not you, not Compton, not Felipe and certainly no filthy mutts or felines. I love her! She is **my **Lover, **my **woman, **my **life!"_

I finished and strangely felt relieved. I had only briefly felt like that when Sookie and I were dancing and when I was speaking to her when she was asleep last night. Only I did not have accompanying blasts of anger, pain, heartache mixed with....anxiety and love (?) ricocheting through me as I just did. My head turned towards the door as anxiety and love were the ones ricocheting through me the strongest from Sookie. What was happening out there?

"_See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" _

No it was....What? I again quickly turned back to look at my insolent, disrespectful, berating, smiling....wait....smiling? No make that grinning smugly with added immense amusement and victory.

"_Why the fuck are you grinning like that? And what do you mean that wasn't so har...."_ The way her right eyebrow arched as she gave me that "Think about what just happened" look gave me the answer before I had finished the question.

Instead of yelling at her I let my narrowed glare speak for me.Pam's victorious laugh was my response. Hmm, it seems I had indeed been played by my own devious, manipulative child. Despite my conflicts I still felt a sense of pride towards her for her cunningness in getting me to explode at her with my feelings towards Sookie that I previously couldn't find the words for. The fact that I did not see through her 'help' was an obvious indicator to just how preoccupied my mind was tonight, although Pam had always been able to shield her emotions from others whilst preying on theirs. I had helped her perfect those skills but they had been embedded inside her even before I turned her.

"_Very clever Pam..." _Pam grinned proudly and still smug _"But there is a flaw in your assistance to me"_

Pam's grin lessened and she cocked her head to the side a little, an inquisitive frown forming over her amusement. _"What would that be?"_

"_Sookie already knows all this. I know she does because she felt it all when we were on the dance floor. If Sookie already knows and feels this what good would come from repeating myself?"_

Pam's brow creased further and she looked at me like I was a complete idiot _"Master, how is it that after 1000+ years on this Earth and fucking multiples of that you still don't understand a thing about women?" _she asked but now with a look like she was trying to figure out some mystery or great revelation. _"You are such a man!"_Pamsuddenly exclaimed with an amused huff and shake of her head as she rose and walked past me.

"_Explain" _I demanded, turning to see her approaching my closet.

"_Master women, especially women like Sookie who have been through a lot of shit in their lives, in particular their love lives....._her voice becoming muffled for a moment as she opened the door and retrieved another (actually come to think of it my last here) clean shirt before walking back to me _"often need to **hear **the words that their loved ones are trying to relay to them, not just **feel **them. They need to hear why they are needed and wanted and why this is so. Master I know you haven't been in this situation before, even when you were human I highly doubt you ever found yourself in this much conflict..._" She handed me the clean shirt and took the glass tattered one I handed to her, never missing a syllable in her explanation as she did _"but if you elaborate on what you told me in the same revolting, disturbing yet thoroughly amusing way Sookie will be yours again._

"_She is mine and only mine!" _I said defiantly as I buttoned my shirt.

"_Yes she is, but by doing this it will solidify that in her mind. Why do you think she turned up unannounced on Wednesday night?" _

" _I do not know Pam she left before I could find out, no thanks to you" _I snapped even though it was a rhetorical question. I was still infuriated with her for not stopping Sookie from leaving and her still refusal to tell me what she and Sookie had spoken about.

"_Firstly that **was** a rhetorical question! Secondly I am still **not **going to tell you everything we talked about but I will tell you Sookie came because she wants to be yours but needs and wants to know that's she's not just a passing fancy or that you're not just wanting her for sex, or her abilities and blood....don't give me that look I know they're not the reasons..." _ Pam said defensively as I glared at her_ "and Sookie knows that too but it will always be in the back of her mind because she's still insecure and scared of being hurt again. Add that to everything she's been through lately can you entirely blame her for overreacting like she did? I know I can not" _

Why is it tonight is the night that my women keep on surprising me? In all our years as Master and Child I could not at this present time recall where Pam has been this upfront/insolent and insightful with me. If it weren't for the somewhat softness and in depth belief in her words I would say Pam was channelling Dear Abby but as they were there it made me start to wonder whether she was speaking from a personal view. As curious as I was at seeing this from Pam her words began repeating in my head. It had already been somewhat successful on Sookie earlier tonight but was Pam really right? Would me elaborating on what I had said verbally and through our song be what it would take to solidify in Sookie's mind that she is everything to me and that is there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her? If so there inlays the problem I have had from the start and even though I had just done so to Pam I do not know if I _could_ repeat any of it to Sookie let alone elaborate (I had had a hard enough time earlier saying the little I did). Hence why I used Pam's song suggestion. Hmm there's a thought; perhaps I could play it again, maybe that would help me put it into my own words? My thought process was halted after I was hit with an almost sky rocketing level of anxiety from Sookie. My head turned to the door expecting to see her standing there but it remained vacant. Again, what is going on out there? She wasn't in immediate peril, that I could sense but something was definitely startling her, something that went beyond our issues.

"_Master?"_

"Sookie" I vocalised for the first time in our conversation as I turned and proceeded to leave. I hadn't got more than a stride though before Pam shot besides me and half turned me. Her tongue flicked out and in one cool stroke she licked up my cheek to just under the corner of my eye.

"No body needs to see that, not even Sookie" she said licking her lips as she savoured the bloody tear and streak that I had shed and apparently forgotten about. What would I do without her? I asked myself, mentally making a note to buy her something pretty for everything she had done tonight but just nodded and continued out of my office to search for Sookie. I didn't need to search far before I ran into her....literally ran into her that is.

I had just rounded the corner of my doorway when we connected. In my haste to find Sookie I hadn't registered in time her and Melantha's fast pace down the corridor towards me. For the second time tonight my body weight and size became detrimental as the momentum of us colliding caused Sookie to rebound off of me. The sound of her surprised gasp and now sight of her falling and flaying to grasp something to prevent her fall caused my reflexes to kick in. I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms just inches from the floor. Straightening up I had a moment of relief at the feel of her back in my arms (and that I had saved her before she was hurt and also before her skirt could fly up. I had yet to see what was underneath, I would be damned before anyone else was going to first) but all that was cut short when I realised she had yet to open her eyes after a few moments.

"Sookie are you OK?....Look at me, are you OK?.....Sookie open your eyes...Please just open them" I likely sounded ridiculous and I understood it was instinct for ones eyes to shut when falling but she should have opened them by now. The fact they weren't either meant I had actually caused her physical pain when we collided or I had caused her that much pain emotionally that she couldn't bare to look at me. A small illogical and probably fiendish part of me was hoping it was the former, that I could easily heal with my blood but of course the logical part of me knew it was the latter. That just caused a severe pain inside my chest.

"I'm fine" Sookie mumbled after a few more moments, the way she said it though didn't curb the pain inside me. It was like she was saying it to shut me up.

"If you're fine than why can't you look at me?" I pressed trying to control the amount of hurt that I knew was coming out when I spoke. I didn't want to sound like this but her ignorance and clear unhappiness at being this close to me was deepening that pain in my chest and infuriating me at the same time. If only she knew the absolute power she wields over me, blood bond or not. What she did next was like the silent confirmation to my unspoken revelations.

"Sookie don't cry...Sookie I'm sorry, just please don't cry" I pleaded. Yes me, Eric Northman reduced to pleading for a crying woman to stop as tears began freely sliding down her cheeks. I could not remember the last time I actually pleaded for anything, especially from a woman but it was necessary at this point because I truly hated it when she cried. Even her happy tears made me uneasy. Why do human women cry so much?

"Sookie" Melantha spoke unexpectedly and for the first time. Like I said I knew she had been there the whole time but hadn't acknowledged that as she wasn't my concern then nor was she now. Apparently however Melantha was Sookie's concern because she was suddenly sprung to life.

"Eric put me down" Sookie said her eyes snapping open (and looking everywhere but at me) whilst she began trying to escape my embrace by wriggling and pushing against me.

"No"

"Eric I mean it. PUT. ME. DOWN!" she repeated only her words and actions were more forceful and urgent. I didn't care how hard she tried to escape me, she was delusional if she thought I was letting her go and I told her that....minus the word delusional.

"NO! I am not letting you go. Not until you look at me and not until we tal..."

"For fuck sake Eric do what she says!" an angry growl sliced through my sentence only it didn't belong to Sookie. It belonged to someone who's temperament was much like hers...Melantha. My eyes left Sookie and went straight to Melantha who I found to be glaring at me with almost blazing anger. This wasn't good. As far as vampires go Melantha was one of the most placid and the least blood thirsty (don't make the mistake in thinking that she wouldn't still kill you without hesitation if you harmed her or what was hers but mostly she stayed away from provocation) I had ever encountered, so to see and hear her this angry was unsettling to say the least.

"Melantha!" A just as shocked Pam exclaimed behind me.

"Sorry Pam, I know I don't raise my voice often but we don't have time for their relationship issues, we have a bigger problem" Melantha explained, her voice softening a bit but no less anger or urgency behind it.

"Explain" I commanded looking back and forth between her and Sookie after putting the pieces together and realising that whatever the problem was it was the cause of Sookie's earlier sky rocketing anxiety. I did this a few times before settling on Sookie. As we locked eyes it became immediately clear why Sookie had been avoiding this and if I had been human I probably would have gasped because every emotion that had been passing through us just intensified tenfold. It hit us so hard that Sookie's heart beat started rapidly beating faster and her breathes become short and deep.

"Sookie.." I started increasingly concerned that if she continued like this she was either going to start hyperventilating and or pass out in my arms. Somehow though she managed to overcome it to say to me words that no one ever wants to hear.

"Eric you're about to be attacked"

**********

"So let me get this right.....someone is going to attack Eric, not because he did anything but because this fucker is blaming vampires in general for the fact his 'Light', which I presume is a metaphor for a person, is gone? Am I correct?" Pam asked after she abridged (complete with the bizarre use of her fingers as quotation marks for 'Light') what Sookie had just explained. After hearing that I was once again under attack (story of my life.....there were times when I wondered whether or not the Great Revelation was really worth all the trouble it brought with it) I had promptly and wordlessly whisked Sookie into my office, still refusing to let her go until we reached the couch. After placing her down gently I walked back to my desk and sat on the furthest edge. As much as I wanted to just hold her and make things right between us my own self preservation skills had surfaced and it was giving me the will power (barely) to let her explain, without feeling so uneasy and tense as she would be if I were to hold her. This fucker is going to bare the brunt of my emotions when I find him, namely my anger as I drain him of every last drop of blood.

"Pretty much.." Sookie nodded grimly "...and yes, unless this guy has an unhealthy obsession with light bulbs or cigarette lighters then you'd be correct with the 'Light' metaphor. In fact I'd go as far as saying that it wasn't just any person, I think it was his Lover" Hmm, interesting choice of word...Lover. She could have used girlfriend, partner or wife but no she used the word Lover. Very interesting indeed.

"What makes you say that Sookie?" Melantha asked from where she was standing to the right of the couch next to where Pam was sitting with Sookie, a curious expression on her face. That look had not entirely changed except to follow wonder and slight shock as she took in the chaos that was once my neat office.

"From the feelings behind his words. There was so much rage, so much hatred, so much pain.." Sookie started explaining to Melantha, her voice level yet full with emotion "but at the same time, thinking back on it when he was thinking about his 'Light' there was love and it was true love not just like the love you would have for a family member or a friend but the love you have for someone who's your everything, who you love with your heart and soul and would do anything for, no matter what they did. The kinda love that you can't live without and if you were to lose that love you'd be an empty and dead shell without them."

The subconscious mind is truly wonderful. You may think you are talking about someone else but subconsciously you are voicing your own opinions and troubles and this is precisely what just happened to Sookie. I had a suspicion that it was coming into play when she said Lover and it was confirmed when mid way through her explanation Sookie's eyes drifted away from Melantha's and sought mine, which hadn't left her. As our eyes met everything about her softened...her voice, her body language, her words and it felt like she was no longer talking to Melantha but directly at me, telling me what it would be like if she lost me whilst sending me (and as much as I hated knowing this it was probably involuntarily) love through the bond. I reciprocated choosing to allow her to feel I felt the same way rather then doing what I was struggling not to do. That was to just rush to her, gather her in my arms and tell her she had never spoken truer words. As we continued gazing at each other I could all but hear the war of thoughts that had started in that over thinking, pretty head of hers. Presumingly on my part, her war of thoughts was in regards to whether or not she was going to give me a chance to explain my actions or tell me, after we dealt with this fucker, that we were over and she was leaving. A few dread filled minutes passed before Sookie seemed to come to a conclusion of what she was going to do. I concluded myself based on the love she was sending me that she _was_ going to allow me the opportunity to explain myself. If she did I was determined not to make her regret that decision. Content with her thoughts and decisions Sookie went to continue talking but before she could the ringing of my cell phone interrupted her.

"Yes...." I answered brusquely.

"It's me" No name needed I knew exactly who it was. Donata, my new business partner. What the hell did she want now? If she wasn't calling to tell me the rest of our establishment has now joined the carnage of our kitchen she too was going to bare the brunt of my anger for interrupting Sookie and I "I take from your tone your evening has greatly approved on earlier.." sarcasm not appreciated Donata! "..so I'll just get to the point of my call. I have just reviewed the security footage of the attack earlier and it was the Fellowship but what I saw next was ever so intriguing. It seems the Fellowship are more cowardly than we first thought because they weren't alone, they had company" Company? Intriguing indeed. I held no surprise to hear that the FotS were responsible for the destruction, Donata and I had already suspected as much but hearing that they had company piqued my curiosity. As did the amount of bewilderment in Donata's voice when she said it.

"Give me a moment" I replied before lowering the phone. Sookie was not going to take my need to hear Donata's explanation well at all. Without a doubt she was going to be furious and think I was avoiding the problems at hand, namely our personal ones but I could not just ignore the news of a possible new threat, regardless of our problems or my would be attacker. Apart from all that I was starting to wonder if I was personally being targeted seeing as both FotS attacks (we may not have dealt with the present one yet but Sookie was adamant he was FotS and as I trusted her judgement that was enough convincing I needed) involved me. I'm not trying to sound self assured but two attacks in one night seemed more than a coincidence to me.

" I have to take this" I love how I know her so well, I thought somewhat bitterly after instantly receiving my expectant response from Sookie.

"It's about earlier" Sookie's brow now creased in confusion as she sought to understand what I meant but her frown promptly disappeared when she did. A brief thoughtful look came over her before she quickly nodded, making me wonder whether she was also thinking what I was. Relieved that she understood I went to return the phone to my ear but practically dropped it when Sookie stood up and started walking towards the door. Two steps were as far as Sookie got before I shot in front of her, completely blocking her escape route.

"Where are you going?" I asked as the panicked vision of her running out of Fangtasia the second she was out of my sight played in my mind.

"I'm not running away Eric. I'm just giving you some privacy" Bullshit! What was it she said to me before? "Nice try Eric, next time, try it on someone who can't feel your feelings" same applies to you too sweetheart. Despite my presumptions of her decisions about me her flight instincts where still unmistakably and predictably present.

"You're not going anywhere" I ordered. Sookie truly was delusional if she thought she was walking out of this office without us working through everything. I would strap her to my desk or the couch before I would allow that to happen.

"Well unless you're going to have your conversation in front of the three of us, one of us is going to have to leave and I'll let you know now there's no way in hell it's going to be you"

"Excuse me?" It was now my turn to feel incredulous. Did _she _just give _me _an order? That may have worked during sex but it would be a cold day in hell before I took an order from her....or anyone not in our hierarchy for that matter.

"Eric, I just told you someone's after you, someone who apart from being male and wanting you de..go..." and just as quickly as my anger surfaced it lessened as I listened to her inability to voice what my would be attackers objective was, "...we know nothing about.." she opted for instead "We don't know what he looks like, we don't know whether he's working alone or whether there's a group of them out in the bar and you want to what...just walk all willy nilly back into there or outside, where for all we know there could be a whole heap of them just waiting to attack you!" Willy Nilly? Who or what is that? And why was she now worried that there was more than one guy out in the bar? Had she just heard something? I opened my mouth to ask but shut it when she suddenly.... disappeared? I don't mean she physically disappeared as she was still standing in front of me and staring (or glaring take your pick) straight at me but she just wasn't there. It was like she had astral projected out of her body to a place that instantly filled her with fear and pain. Where has she gone?

"S..."

"NO, NO!" Sookie practically screamed as she returned from wherever it was she has disappeared too. I won't lie and say that her almost scream didn't startle the shit out of me because it did, so much, to the point I almost jumped....almost. Out of the corner of my eye I saw I wasn't the only vampire in the room startled by her sudden outburst. What is going on with her? The time frame in which I had to contemplate that lasted about 5 seconds before Sookie exploded into another outburst.

"I'm sorry Eric but I haven't pushed down the hurt and pain I'm in so we can find this fucker just to have you walk out with a sign above your head that might as well say 'Stake me now, free shot!' NO! I won't allow it. I told you before that you're apart of me now and I'm not just going sit back and let anything happen to you because despite everything I still love you and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you now...especially to a freakin' FoTS member!" Sookie finished practically spitting out in anger and disgust the last three words. For a silent and stunned moment all I could do was stare at her. I was more than concerned at how rattled she was by whatever was consuming her yet at the same time I felt relieved (which was probably just as wrongly timed as was the amusement I had at her and her polite swearing) that regardless how angry she was with me she was still willing to protect me and love me. Sookie may be beautiful, intelligent and strong both literally and in will but she is also fiercely loyal and protective towards the ones she loves and would do anything to keep them safe. This was one of her many traits that made me fall in love with her in the first place. It is one of the many similarities we both share as well. As I sent her love and pride through the bond I heard a thoroughly amused voice question as to why there was a woman screaming at me but not in a pleasurable way. Donata! Damn it! I had been so caught up with being stunned by Sookie I momentarily forgot she was still waiting for me. From the embarrassed wince Sookie did when she noticed the phone as I raised it to my ear told me she had forgotten too.

"I'll have to call you back....." I said trying to minimise Sookie's embarrassment as well as having made the decision that Donata and the FotS could wait, Sookie and I could not especially after her outbursts.

"Eric what is going on over there? Is everything alright?" Now if that were anyone else except Donata I would actually think they were asking out of concern.

"It will be" Without any further explanation I snapped my phone shut and returned it to my pocket. As I did Sookie's body stiffened and her eyes widened.....oh yes dear one, it is time for us to deal with our problems.

"Leave us" I commanded and like earlier my command left no room for questioning. All three women in the room realised this but none more so than Sookie.....not that it stopped her from forming a silent plea campaign for me to reconsider. Ha, now who's avoiding who Sookie? Knowing that her plea wasn't going to work on me Sookie broke eye contact and turned her pleas towards Pam and Melantha. Unfortunately for her Pam and Melantha were wise enough to ignore her completely and they both stood and proceeded to leave. Due to the fact I was blocking the door way both Melantha and Pam had to walk around Sookie to get out. Melantha did so without words or gesture but as Pam followed Melantha her hand swept feather like across Sookie's shoulder as she whispered softly (so softly that if she hadn't been as close as she was to Sookie I doubt Sookie would have heard it) "Be gentle. He's scared and his sorry. He loves you, remember that".

"_Enough with the games Pam" _I growled slightly as made her way towards me. Once next to me and for a second time tonight Pam did a gesture that would normally result in a severed limb. She placed her hand on me, specifically my right forearm. The gesture alone spoke volumes as she too was not one for being touched or one to touch another (with the mutual exception of Sookie I have noticed)

"_I'm not playing Eric. Fix this and do it quickly for I will not spend another night watching you both in turmoil when it is clear you and she are meant to be. I find myself not caring for it and I wish it to stop" _and with a nod she removed her hand and walked out. Melantha, who had been waiting to the side also nodded before joining her. I would have liked to contemplate about Pam's words and actions but as soon as Melantha left, leaving me and Sookie alone, the intensity of the tension between us dramatically increased as did the feelings of love, pain and hurt. Moving slowly towards Sookie I could tell how nervous she was at what was about to happen.

"Sookie" I said gently so as to not startle her when I placed my hands on her arms. Her always silky smooth skin instantly prickled under my touch.

"Eric we don't have ti...." Her excuse to avoid us talking never got completed because I spun her around, slid my hands up her body to cup her face and leant down to kiss her. I braced myself for a protest but it never came, instead she just accepted the love and comfort I was sending as I kissed her soft and gentle.

"Now you listen to me Sookie" I said as I rested my forehead on hers "I don't care how long it takes but we're going to resolve this and we're going to resolve it now because seeing you like this and not being able to hold you in my arms is all but killing me"

"Me too" Sookie quietly and tearfully agreed. Taking my thumbs I gently caressed away her tears, kissed her forehead and moved back enough to grasp her hands. Holding hands we walked to the couch and as we sat down I had to go against my natural instincts and not only suppress my fangs from extending but fight the urge to throw Sookie on her back and fuck her senseless as the lingering scent of sex filled my nostrils, conjuring up the images of what she did to me earlier. For a few moments we just sat in silence, gazing at each other and holding hands. Now that I had a hold on my urges I found the silence to be welcoming as it was allowing us to settle and think before we spoke.

"I'm not sorry" "Why?" We said in unison.

I take that back. Perhaps the silence wasn't such a welcome thing after all.

**********

"If you give me a minute to finish Sookie you may rethink that idea about staking me" That may have sounded like I was speaking in jest but nothing could be further from the truth as I was awash with premature anger from her.

"What's there to finish Eric? 'I'm not sorry" is pretty self explanatory!" Sookie snapped and wrenched her hands out of mine faster than I could hold onto them "You know what you should consider becoming an actor because you'd definitely win a award for you performance before when I was crying. I knew it was just to get me to stop crying...stupid! Stupid Sookie!" She berated herself before standing up and stomping angrily to the other side of the room, stopping when she reached my filing cabinets. In front of my filing cabinets was not where Sookie wanted to be...no that would have been out the door and far away but she was smart enough to remember I was much faster than she was, especially when my anger was inflamed.

"You know nothing Sookie." I seethed under my breath, insulted by her accusations. Act? She took _me _pleading as an act? She is insufferable!

"Yes a part of me did say it to stop you crying because I _hate _it when you do and I hate even more that I was one of the reasons you were but don't you dare say that was the only reason, you know damn well it's not, you can feel it and you know it runs deeper then that" I explained as I sought to retain a sense of calm before my anger and hurt got the better of me and I said or did something I would regret.

"If you're as sorry as you say you are then why would you take it back by saying you're not? I don't understand....you're either sorry or you're not...there is no half and half Eric"

"I didn't take anything back, you just took my words out of context without giving me a chance to explain and jumped to your own conclusions, that's not my fault" This time I did let some anger and hurt through. How was I supposed to be able to explain my decision and open up to her when she snaps at me and jumps to conclusions after I only utter three words? Surely she feels that I'm sorry? Or has she been hurt that frequently she only hears the negative (to her) parts of what is said to her? If that is the case things are about to get a lot worse before they get any better.

"Fine you want to explain, then explain" Sookie eventually sighed.

"Turn around and I will"

"Eric just explain and it better be the truth otherwise...."

"Other wise what Sookie? You'll bolt? You'll leave without looking back? You'll do what you always do when you're relationships hit hard times? You'll run because it's easier then staying and working through the hard times?" Blunt and brutal yes, but nothing that wasn't true.

"That's not true!" Sookie fumed, spinning sharply to face me.

"Really? You sure about that?.." I asked with minute and short lived amusement at her denial "You ran from Bill after Dallas, you ran from me after our time together, you continue to run from me... in fact you've run three times already this week and two of them have been tonight" Confusion immediately crossed over Sookie. Exactly what part of that was confusing to her?

"You ran from me after everything with Bill earlier..." I paused allowing her time to process what I was saying before continuing "You tried to run after telling me you loved me and wanted to protect me by reading my staffs minds..." Another pause "And two nights ago you came here, unannounced and of your own free will, I'll remind you, but you took one look at me and bolted...actually you bolted twice, once out of here and then in your car as soon as I came out"

Sookie just stood there staring at me as she pondered over what I just said and what a surprise her response, a moment later was avoidance...again! Is she deliberately trying to anger me?

"Call them back".

"Excuse me?"

"Call Pam and Melantha back in"

"Why so you can run. I don't fucking think so!"

"I'm not running Eric but we're not getting anywhere talking, we just keep arguing and right now we don't have time for that. So lets just....let's just go out there find this guy and we can deal with our problems later." Exactly what kind of idiot does she take me for? Did she honestly think this feeble attempt at stalling me would work?

"No"

"Eric..."

"NO!" and before she could move or speak again I launched at her and effortlessly had her pressed against the filing cabinets and trapped by my arms either side of her shoulders. I am done with her running! I am done with her feeble stalling attempts! She _will _listen to me and she will do so _now_!

"Now in case I wasn't clear before Sookie...." I began as firmly as I could without scaring her "We _are _going to resolve this and we _are _going to resolve it _now_. No one is coming in and neither one of us is leaving until we do and if that means....". Forgive me Sookie but you really leave me with no choice, I silently apologised in advance for what I was about to do as I took a step closer and lent down so my face was just inches from hers. This was a manipulative and dirty tactic but I was honestly running out of options of what I could do to get her to stop and listen to me, as just asking for her to do so obviously was failing. "I have to strap you to my desk chair, the desk or the couch to keep you from leaving then I'll do it...mmmm so tempting..." I purred against her lips, easing into my low and sex filled voice that has served me quite well throughout my life. Time to go in for the kill "...the things I could do to you... the things I have fantasized about doing to you" Gottcha! There was no need to elaborate on my desires because Sookie simultaneously moaned, shivered and became instantly aroused. Fuck she smelt good. It would be so easy to....NO! Talking! Right that's what I'm doing, I thought with an internal head clearing shake and dropped the sex out of my voice to revert back to being firm. "but whatever it takes you will listen to what I have to say and we will fix this. Am I understood" Sookie just nodded, it was the only thing she could do. She was too stunned to do anything else....just like I wanted her to be.

I brushed my lips across hers, murmured a satisfactory "good" and pulled away from her to retrieve my desk chair. I was back in front of her in a matter of seconds.

"Couch or chair"

"Chair" She adorably squeaked and sat without being asked. Even though I hadn't technically made her heel, I had just played on her sexual attraction to me I was still amused and fighting back a smirk. Oh yes this was very satisfying indeed.....for me. Sookie on the other hand, having now realised that she just did what she adamantly said she would never do was now giving me daggers that rivalled the ones she gave Pam earlier and making permanent indents in my leather armrests with her nails.

Heeding the warning I stepped back a few safe steps and began the difficult task of contemplating how to bare all to Sookie. Not knowing where to start I went to repeat that I wasn't sorry for sending Compton away and protecting her but I stopped. This wasn't about Compton and my need to protect Sookie. No, this was about me telling Sookie that she is everything I have ever wanted but didn't know I needed or was looking for. This was about telling Sookie that in my long existence both as a human and vampire I have never found someone so intriguing and who has made me want so strongly to make them mine as she has yet at the same time has made me more conflicted than I have ever remembered being. I would like to tell her that I fell in love with her that first night we met but that would be a lie. I held lust and intrigue but not love. To be absolutely truthful I am not sure when the exact time it was that I fell in love with Sookie but if I had to guess at when it may have started it would have to be Dallas and when we kissed after I tricked her into ingesting my blood by sucking the bullet out of me. Since that night I had told myself that I had tricked her so as to tie her to me for protection (for I knew Compton would fuck that up. Which he did, numerous times) and my own greed at wanting to make her mine but since getting my memories back and our time apart I have had time to think and realise that that wasn't the case. I fell in deep with Sookie with that kiss and as our lives entwined with each others more and more ( even before our bond, which is an entirely different talk) I fell deeper and deeper with her, to the point I found myself feeling something that was foreign to me....complete and irrevocable love. That scares me to no end but it's true. I love her so much that.....

"I love you"

"Sookie..." An almost inaudible exclamation of "Oh my stars!" left Sookie as I shot forward, fell to my knees in front of her and after clasping her small and delicate hands in mine I began rubbing my thumbs in slow circles across the backs of them. Why I was doing that I do not know but I found it soothing. "I love you. I love you more then I ever thought was possible and I want to apologise for not acknowledging that and telling you sooner." To complete my words I raised her hands to my lips and kissed them (reminiscent of last night) and sent her as much love as I could without overwhelming her, our eyes never moving from each other as I did.

Almost instantly after I had removed my lips from her hands that spark of love both between us and in Sookie's eyes that had been there all night returned and even though no words were being spoken it told me that I was on the right track to fixing my mistake with her. In fact and maybe this was me having a fool's hope but as our spark grew stronger the more it seemed Sookie was going to tell me the one thing I had been waiting for her to say since I had said it to her. Yes please Sookie just say it, please just say "Eric I love you". It wouldn't be a magical solution to our problems but it would give me more confidence and belief in myself to bare all to her. This was another testament to her power over me, normally I wouldn't need a confidence boost but having never had to open up to anyone before I was out of my safety perimeters.

"Why didn't you?" Definitely a fool's hope. Is she really trying to finally kill me? I wondered as Sookie yet again avoided saying what we both know she was about to say and changed the direction of our conversation to our absence from each other.

"You don't think I wanted to?" I bit back with complete anger, hurt and frustration as I let go of her hands (almost unsuccessfully as she whimpered and tried to keep hold of them), stood up and stepped back before turning from her. I knew why she said it and it was a valid question.....it didn't hurt any less that she would rather talk about this then say "I love you Eric" but it was understandable. Apart from calling her to inform her Felipe and his minions had left I had had virtually no contact with her until Wednesday night. I had two very good reasons for this. Firstly I was a complete conflicted mess after regaining my memories of my time with Sookie. Having the knowledge of what transpired and knowing that I had never felt so happy, loved or at peace as I had been with her bewildered me and because of that I had needed to thoroughly think about everything before we had our talk. Consequently that meant and even though there had been hundreds of time where I had either gone to to see her or picked up the phone and dialled her number that I hadn't contacted her. I couldn't because and even now I didn't know what to say to her. The second reason for avoiding her was Felipe. For the better part of 4 weeks I had been under intense and constant surveillance as I played the subservient Sheriff to his new King in order to not only keep myself alive (as far as I knew I was the only surviving Sheriff left of the old regime) but to downplay and divert his extreme invested interest in Sookie's and mine bond. I believe I was successful in doing this to a point, especially when I forcd myself to drink from a selection of fangbanger's he so graciously collected but I was under no illusions that this satisfied his curiosity...no he was planning something but what remained to be seen.

"Sookie , min utsökt skön voluptuous , gjort rasande , överraskande älskaren , om du bara kände helveten Jag har blitt gående igenom över du" I vented out loud in my native tongue, as all the frustration within me suddenly escaped. In reality had me keeping my distance from her just made things worse between us then they already were?

"You do know I don't know a word of Swedish right?" Sookie said a few seconds later in a somewhat oddly strained voice, sort of like she was trying to cover up a cough or moan.

"Sorry when my emotions get the better of me I revert back to...." I stopped my explanation and turned around to face her. How did she know I had just spoken in Swedish?

"How did you...."

"A girl gets curious" She said with a small smile. Of course she did, she's Sookie, I thought with a semi amused shake of mmy head.

"Eric what were you saying and please don't lie, just be honest with me" Sookie asked and I knew it was more than just now.

"Sookie I've always been honest with you, at times brutally and I will always be honest with....you..." The word you came out warily as I received a hint of crankiness from Sookie "but if you are wanting me to be honest and given everything I'm not arrogant enough to realise that I shouldn't ask for anything but for me to be honest and give you the answers you want I need you to just to listen and not interrupt me. Can you do that for me...please?"

"Fine I wont interrupt, just please be honest, even if you think it's going to hurt me or even if I start crying..." I felt myself wince at the thought of making her cry again but knew the possibility of that happening was high. I just had to hope her, if any, tears were ones from happiness not pain "just keep going, OK?" I nodded in agreement and Sookie did the same. I waited before speaking so we could both compose ourselves for what was to come. When I felt the time was right I repeated what I had spoken in Swedish before.

"Sookie , min utsökt skön voluptuous , gjort rasande , överraskande älskaren , om du bara kände helveten Jag har blitt gående igenom över du....I was saying; Sookie, my exquisitely beautiful, voluptuous, infuriating, surprising lover, if you only knew the hell I have been going through over you" I explained softly.

Immediately Sookie was filled with guilt. Why was she feeling guilty? Apart from running from me without allowing me to defend myself nothing else that had occurred tonight was her fault so why would she be feeling guilt? Did she think that what I said was me growling in anger _at _her? The more I looked at her guilt filled face I knew that was the reason.

"Sookie..." I warned getting frustrated that this wasn't going how it should be. My frustration was threatening to take over completely before I remembered what I had proposed to myself I could do to make this easier.

"Get up" .

"Excuse me?" Sookie repeated, a slightly confused look forming on her face.

"Get up" I repeated as I stood and extended my hand out to her once I was in front of her. Now completely confused she placed her hand in mine and stood.

"Eric I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just.." I silenced her by placing two fingers on her lips.

"Stop, just listen" I waited a moment before removing my fingers and letting go of her hand so I could move to and behind my desk to my stereo. The confusion continued to roll off of Sookie as I did. Don't fret dear one, you will soon understand.

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ya ya_

"Just listen to me" I said once back in front of her. Wanting to recreate our earlier intimacy on the dancefloor I held out one hand as my other hand went to her waist. Another silent nod came from Sookie as she understood what I was doing and placed her hand in mine. Unlike before though I felt more confident in what I was about to do. I may not have a complete idea of what I was going to say but if anything could help me this song would be it.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

"Sookie that was me. For over 1000 years I roamed this earth alone, even when Pam was with me I was still alone. I could go where I wanted, do what I wanted, have whatever, whoever I wanted and when I wanted and I relished in the power I felt because of it, but then you came into my world and turned it completely on it's axis" I said softly as I gazed at her and started swaying us slowly, just like we had started out dancing before.

_But did you know_

_that when it snows,_

_my eyes became large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

"Never in my entire existence both as a human and as a vampire have I ever been intrigued so much, so quickly as I was when you came into Fangtasia. I have never felt the need or want, when it wasn't to save my life or those around me, to find out more about a being, especially a human as I did and still do you"

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh,_

_the more I get of you,_

_the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_

_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_

_ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_

"Sookie, I know I've already said this but that night when you spoke you struck a cord in me that I didn't know existed and from then on I knew I wanted you. I didn't love you then but I knew you were something precious and valuable. You were something that I would stop at nothing to get and as time went on and we kept getting thrown together I realised something else....I didn't just want you, I wanted to protect you. Protect you like I've never protected anyone else in my life and I have done that to the best of my abilities haven't I?" I asked wanting her to at least acknowledge that I had always tried to keep her safe and hoping that it would sink in her mind that this was exactly what I was doing in regards to Compton. Either she was respecting my wish for her to not speak or she seemingly still was unable too after my manipulation of her Sookie just nodded.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating and bewildering that felt and still does? It frustrated and bewildered me that, you, this infuriating yet most beautiful mortal woman was able to get under my skin and seep into every fibre of me, so quickly. After we kissed in Dallas I knew then that I was in deep with you and after our time together, which was the happiest I've ever been and regaining everything I lost..." Tears began forming in her eyes but I didn't let myself be distracted by them because if I did I was fairly certain I would lose all nerve to continue and now wouldn't be the time to fumble on my words.

"...I knew I wasn't ever going to be rid of you but at the same time I found I didn't want to be rid of you. Sookie..." I pulled her closer to me "I never want to be rid of you. I never want to be without you." the tears that had formed in her eyes began trickling down her cheeks once I had finished but for some strange reason they didn't unnerve me so much at the moment. In fact they must have inspired me because not only did I _not _lose my nerve but I found myself bending down and moving my lips to her ear and doing something I have never done to her before.

"_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say, you remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain baby_..."

Ah apparently my woman likes to be sung too, I chuckled and tightened my grip on Sookie as her pulse and heart beat quickened and she literally went weak at the knees. I don't usually sing out loud but if I had known it would have this effect on her I would have done so a lot sooner and saved myself from being given a set of her daggers.

"You are all those things Sookie.." I continued in her ear "You make me feel powerful with your fierce determination, your confidence and fighting spirit, especially when it comes to protecting the ones you love. You are my pleasure and I don't mean my sexual pleasure, although I fondly remember _all _our times together..." and from the way Sookie shivered against me ( I wish she hadn't because she did so right against my groin) I wasn't the only one who was fond of those memories "just holding you, touching your beautiful, soft skinned body, laughing and playing ridiculous and silly games with you, even last night Sookie, when you fell asleep in my arms, just watching you sleep gave me more happiness and pleasure than I ever thought was imaginable and as for my pain, well you already spoke of that earlier. Yes you are my physical, my emotional and mental pain and never have I ever been so conflicted over one person before. You infuriate me to no end, you constantly fight me and run from me, you constantly put yourself in harms way and neglect your own safety for that of the people that surround you, even perfect strangers...."

"Eric I don't me..."

"but yet..." ignoring her interruption I raised my head back up and released her hand and waist so I could cup her face for I needed her complete and undivided attention for what I was about to say. "the thought of anything happening to you, the thought of anyone taking you from me and the thought of being without you forever...it makes me want to meet the sun Sookie" There I had said it. I had abridged the fact that Sookie is truly the most powerful creature I have ever met for I love my life and my position of power therefore I _never _thought there would come a reason for me to willingly end my life but she was it. There is another reason and even though it is probably more important and acceptable in my world it is only secondary to me and that is our bond. What Sookie didn't know and I doubt has any idea to this day is that once a bond like ours is made it is permanent and the more a bond grows the more entwined the two bonded lives become, to the point where it would be virtually impossible for one to survive without the other. This was a discussion we needed to have very soon but I knew the consequences of a bond when I entered into ours. I just regret Sookie not having the same knowledge and any freedom to enter it because she wanted too not because she was forced too. In a way I feel I have violated her.

"Eric NO! Don't talk like that" Sookie's hands flew up and covered mine as love, panic and horror filled her again tear flooded eyes.

"You wanted honesty Sookie and I'm being honest..."

This may be unwarranted but is there truly any winning with her? Apparently not, given the look I received. It was a look that pretty much made me feel I had crossed over some invisible line where I was being too honest and too open with her. Well she better brace herself because I was too far past that line to ever turn back now.

"Don't you see Sookie, that's the power you hold over me. That's how you have made this..." I took her right hand and placed it over my heart, hoping this gesture would strengthen to Sookie the truth in what I was saying "1000 year old dead and stone cold heart feel and if you want more honesty, it scares me. It scares me how consumed I am of you. You make me feel things I never knew existed, you make me do things that I wouldn't normally do, I second guess myself when I'm with you but pushing all that aside all I know is that I love you and that I'll stop at nothing to keep you safe and with me, even if you end up hating me I'll do whatever it takes and I wont apologise for it. Same as I wont be without you Sookie, I just wont" The last words only just made it out of my mouth before I engulfed her in my arms and pulled her tight to me. A little reminder went off not to squish her too much as I had two nights ago on her porch but I needed her to know and feel that _here _in my arms is where she belongs, _here _is where she would always be safe and loved. It worked because she moulded into me, her head turning and resting on my chest to join the hand that was still over my heart.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,_

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Not a word was spoken as we just clung to each other and started swaying again (somewhere in amongst all of that we had stopped moving and it seemed missed a verse or two of the song). It felt so good to have her back in my arms and to have her be there because she wanted to be.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

…_...been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

…_.and if I should fall at all will it all fall away_

_I've been kissed by a rose _

…_.been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you, _

_So much he can say,_

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain _

_To me you're like a growing addiction I can't deny, yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that baby?_

_But did you _

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_the light that you shine can be seen_

"That's why you are sending Bill away" Sookie stated suddenly and breaking the silence between us. Well least she really heard what I was trying to convey to her, I silently said to myself greatly relieved that Sookie had come to realise this, but as relieved as I was about this I was enjoying having her in my arms more so I didn't reply. Besides our song wasn't finished.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger I feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes,_

_I compare you to kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey._

As the last music note sounded I just kept hugging and swaying us for a moment longer before silently and begrudgingly unwrapping my arms from around her and with a gentle tug on her hands I led her back to the couch for a conversation I was dreading a little. Having the knowledge Sookie still loved Compton I was apprehensive about how she was going to handle my real reason for sending him away. The last thing I wanted was to get into another argument with her over him but it wouldn't surprise me if we did, which would only prove my point even more that he has a hold over her. Whether she felt or just sensed my apprehension Sookie squeezed my hands reassuringly before speaking.

"Eric you're sending Bill away to protect me aren't you? After what happened last night, you're doing it to protect me?" Like earlier her words were more of a prod than a question or statement.

I nodded. "Yes but it's not just about last night, I'm sending him away because he has an unfathomable hold on you that I don't know how or even if I am able to break and to be honest I don't think you and me can move forward with him being here"

"What do you mean he has an unfathomable hold on me? Bill doesn't have any hold over me, I'm my own person Eric, I don't need Bill's approval on anything" Sookie said slightly indignantly , misinterpreting what I meant.

"I know you are your own person Sookie and that's one of the many things I love about you but Bill does have a hold on you and what makes it worse is that you don't realise it."

"Eri.."

"Sookie if he doesn't have a hold on you then please explain to me how after everything he has put you through, the lies, the manipulations, the violations..." It was my turn to practically spit my words out with the anger I felt ever time I thought about what he did to her "the pain and heartache, the sheer hell he put you through how can you continually defend him and continually fight for his survival? Even tonight after everything he put you through, you still managed to defend him and wound up getting more angry and upset at _me _then you did him! This may sound childish Sookie, but that's not fair. After everything...." I trailed and just shook my head. I could feel the hurt and anger again rising within me, especially at how she reacted towards me but delving into that and rehashing in detail everything Bill had put her through wasn't going to get us anywhere except more anger, more pain and heartache so I just let it go. "Regardless that's why I'm sending him away. I'm doing it to protect you, I'm doing it to protect us, it's not because I'm jealous or because I don't trust you...in fact apart from Pam you're the only other person I fully trust, it's just I don't trust him. He's a time bomb waiting to go off and I'm not just going to sit here and let it happen. Like I said before you can hate me if you like but I make no apologies for protecting you."

And I wouldn't EVER! I had a feeling that if she accepted my reasons and we resumed our relationship I would at some point need to apologise about something but it would never be for protecting her. I had just told Sookie protecting her had been a high priority to me even before I fell in love with her but now that I was in love with her my resolve to do so was even stronger. There was no exaggeration on my behalf when I told her earlier that any danger that even thought of harming her would meet my sword for they would.

"Eric I could never hate you and you're right Bill does have a hold on me and I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner..." Sookie said after a few quiet moments, once again surprisingly me at how quickly she agreed with me "but you need to understand that Bill has played a big part in my life over the last few years and despite everything we did have good times and I truly believe he loves me....and you're not going to like this but I'll always love him..." I tried not to but I winced. It was definitely one thing to know that yourself but hearing it from the woman you love was absolute torture. "he'll always have a piece of my heart because he was my first love but _you_.." she removed her hands from mine and brought them up to either side of my face "are the man I love, _you_ are the man I want to be with, _you_ are the man I want to have a future with and I'm so sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm so sorry for doubting you. I should have known you were doing what you always do and protecting me...protecting us. Can you forgive me? Please say you can because I love you Eric, I love you so much. Please can we just start over?"

For a split second I felt guilt at hearing Sookie apologise and beg for me to forgive her (seeing as I was the one who was supposed to be doing that) but that was immediately overshadowed with absolute joy that she had finally said what I had been waiting and longing to hear. Yes it was true Sookie had already said it twice tonight but it was _this_ time that she had finally said it to _me_ openly and without hesitation or second thoughts. It was now Sookie had said it with nothing but pure love in her heart and words.

"Say it again" A relieved and beautiful smile appeared on Sookie's face at my want to hear say it again.

"I, Sookie Stackhouse love you Eric Northman"

"And I Eric Northman love you Sookie Stackhouse"

Nothing verbal followed our declarations of love as we let the relief, love and desire flowing between us take over and as our lips met I knew whatever happened next we would be facing it together because I was hers and she was mine and now that I had her back I was never letting her go.

TBC

OK.....so what y'all think? Was our beloved Viking just the right amount of mixed emotions or did I completely ruin him and should I be ducking for cover from the lynch mob?

This chapter truly took me forever to do and I whole heartedly apologise but Eric and I seemed to be at odds for a long time over what I should write. Plus of course RL (real life) had been given me hell too and add the holiday season and you get, like everyone else a very hectic end of year. Though now that it is all over I am happy to say I'll be able to update a lot quicker and I already have ch13 partially done, plus in my time away I have thought long and hard about where this story is going and I really hope y'all will like where I plan on taking it.

Again a huge thank you to everyone who has continued to read, review, put me on alert and sent me messages telling me how much they have enjoyed this story. I love each and everyone of you and please keep them coming.....especially reviews, I'm kinda addicted to them ; )


	13. Chapter 13

**I Sing For My Beloved**

**Helllllooooo? Nervously looks round to see if anyone is here* I know it has been over a year and I owe you all an apology and explanation, however I won't bore you with it here...I'll do it at the end lol. This picks up right where we left off, in case y'all have forgotten thanks to the length of time here's a recap:**

**After Bill successfully destroyed Eric and Sookie's magical moment on the dance floor and caused them to fight, Eric verbally this time, poured out his heart to Sookie so she would forgive him for not telling her about sending Bill away and why he did so. She did forgive him, which lead to them finally say "I love you" and smooches.**

**Enjoy, and hopefully I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

Sookie POV:

"We need to get up and out there."

"Yes, we do."

We didn't move though. In fact, the only movement that had occurred in what felt like the last hour was Eric sitting back up, and taking me with him so I could sit on his lap and share in a love filled, comforting/calming hug. Oh boy had we both needed to calm down!

After Eric's amazing emotional out pouring and our declarations of love we had been kissing softly, with love, relief, and desire flowing freely between us. That soon changed when he teasingly traced my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, silently asking permission to deepen our kiss. Permission my libido happily granted, but my brain rejected, by sending me warning signals/ reminders with that little voice inside your head that Mr. Sinister was still waiting for Eric out in the bar. I should have stopped us, only as our tongues clashed and fought for dominance, our earlier fever hit us again, and all thought process vanished – for a moment anyway.

Next thing I knew I was flat on my back, with my legs instinctively opening to allow Eric to close the gap between us. No sooner had he, we were a flurry of kissing, fondling and clothed bodies grinding against each other; our moans, pants, and consequent arousal increasing with each kiss, fondle and grind. Eric was rock hard against my thigh, while I could feel myself becoming wet. That increased when he removed his lips from mine and after lavishing every available inch of skin he could with his mouth and tongue, he licked from between my breasts up to my ear. I almost came with what he said and did.

"Your arousal is intoxicating Lover..." he had groaned huskily and heavy accented in my ear "All I want to do is take my rock hard dick..." he rocked said appendage against me as one of his roaming hands slid under my skirt "and bury it in your hot, wet folds..." his fingers traced the lace on my panties before applying pressure right over my wetness "...I want to feel your sweet juices coat me as I make love and fuck you all night."

An inner war occurred after that. My libido screamed "YES! TAKE ME NOW!" whereas my brain chose that particular time to come back with a vengeance. I tried pushing back against it because I wanted... _needed_ to connect with him. I needed to feel him inside me, loving me, and completing me like I so wonderfully remembered and desperately wanted. To back up my resistance I simultaneously locked my right leg over his left and bucked my hips up against him.

"Fuck!" Eric had grunted and I wanted to scream "ME!" as my movements caused his fingers to push further into me and me bump hard against his erection.

You think that would have shown my brain, right. Wrong!

"PLEASE GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!" I begged repeatedly as Eric began nibbling and sucking my neck. The fact I didn't moan or make any other pleasurable sounds as he did this was probably the point where Eric realised, that despite our combined efforts, I wasn't fully focused on him or what was happening. I almost cried when he pulled back; his eyes were completely glazed over with lust and love. I felt horrible and he no doubt knew that because he just kissed me softly then tried to hug me; only for us to find that his couch, even though good if you were on top of each other, _definitely_ wasn't comfortable or big enough for cuddling laying down.

Hence our now sitting up, silent, calming hugging situation. Eric helped the calming process by sending love and comfort through the bond and every now and then kissing my head or rubbing his hands along my arms or thighs. These little contacts his silent way of telling me he understood my distraction. Despite how I was, feeling it felt so good to be back in his arms where I felt safe and loved. It was the next best thing to having him inside me and the feeling was mutual.

"As much as I want you, I am glad we stopped when we did Lover," he surprisingly said breaking the silence.

"You are?" I pushed a little on his chest to indicate I wanted to sit up more. After we, both shifted some I was able to "Why?"

"I would have been both disappointed and angry with myself if we had proceeded."

"Why?" I asked again. Why in the world would he feel like that?

"I refuse to treat you like the numerous and nameless whores I have fucked on this couch..." he swept a strand of my hair back from my face before continuing, "You deserve so much better than that."

Love! Love! Love this man! I beamed as our lips met. I could have happily done without the crude reminder of the activities that have taken place on this couch and probably all over this office, but knowing he loved me enough to wait (again) allowed me to get past that. So did the idea I had involving the couch.

"Eric," I murmured as our kiss slowed.

"Yes?"

"So you know...I'm burning this couch."

"Are you now?" he chuckled against my lips, making his chest rumble beneath my hand.

"Yep, and anything else that has been contaminated," I grinned.

"Just as well my insurance is up-to-date then."

"That's very smart of you."

"I'm a smart man," he grinned, "I fell in love with you."

"You call that smart?" I snorted, pulling back to look at him "Just tonight you have fought verbally and physically, your office has consequently been trashed and now after making up with your girlfriend you're sexually pent up because said girlfriend can't shut her mind off." I sarcastically rattled off "Yes, I can see how that makes you smart."

"Lucky for me..." his lips curled up into that sexy, devilish, make me want to jump him, grin of his "that can only mean one thing."

"What's that?" I feigned innocence even though the answer was written on his face and flowing between us in hungry, lustful tidal waves.

Re-closing the few inches between us, he said sexily "That my woman will need to make it up to me later."

The endless possibilities of how I could do that sent a delightful shiver through me, as did the feel of his hand sliding higher up my thigh.

"Any suggestions on how she could do that?" I played along, hoping that came out both playful and sexy.

"Well, knowing my Master like I do, I dare say fucking him all night would suffice."

It was as if someone had a gigantic emotional remote: our waves of lust were paused, stopped and recorded over with instant Viking sized irritation. Thanks bunches Pam!

"Don't you know to knock?" Eric growled crankily, not moving from me.

"If there was something other than air in the door frame I would have." Pam retorted and as hard as I tried not to, I giggled. Eric failed to see the funny side.

"Well it's true." The funny still wasn't seen, which made me giggle again, only internally this time, as I didn't want to irritate him anymore.

I should be fair and say the irritation wasn't all Eric's. I had a healthy dose myself, except it wasn't directed _at_ Pam; it was directed at her presence. It signalled the end of our time together, which meant that it really was time to go find and stop Mr. Sinister. If my brain were an actual person I swear it would be doing a "_I win, I win" _chant and victory dance.

I sighed.

"Lover?"

"I'm OK. Really I am." I reassured him "I just want this to be over. I want us to go out there, find this guy, and continue with our night."

Eric squeezed my leg and nodded in agreement. I also silently hoped he didn't end up tearing this guy limb for limb when we do find him.

"So...any ideas on how to go about that?" I asked pulling back a bit to look between my two vamps.

"I could always go back and waitress..."

"NO!"

Jeez, shout much people? I was instantly peeved as I copped "NO!" in surround sound.

"Well, what do y'all suggest then?" I snapped, again looking between them "That we all go out there together, I sit on Master's lap so I'm basically tethered to him and we antagonize the hell out of this psycho until he attacks?"

Why, oh why can't I keep my big mouth shut? I immediately asked myself as Eric and Pam shared a "What a brilliant idea Sookie!" look.

"No, no...NO!" I strongly shook my head back and forth between them. I might be the one adamantly insisting on getting back to the bar, but are they nuts? This isn't a good plan-this is a bad plan with very obvious bad repercussions. Surely, they can see that?

Apparently, not, I continued to find. Eric let me do this a couple more times before stopping me.

"Lover, is this not a way where your gift can be utilised, yet most importantly where I can keep you out of harm's way? For you know what it would do to me if any harm were to befall you, especially when it could have been prevented."

Care to add a set of puppy dog eyes to that, Eric? Don't get me wrong, I know and love that the basis of his reasoning was him wanting to protect me, but I also know he said it like that to get to me. It worked too!

His words, combined with the love he was sending were like a cork, stopping any legitimate arguments I had from bubbling out. Manipulative ass!

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Thank you," Eric said trying his hardest not to show his satisfaction at me giving in. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him- or maybe it was at myself seeing as my resistance level towards him was so pathetically low. Either way works.

"Good, now that that has been sorted," Pam suddenly piped up in sync with a slight _thud. _Both had Eric and I turning to find her at his desk, back turned. Turning around she continued "Sookie, I implore you to find your inner strength and remove yourself from Eric so I can make you presentable again."

I had a _huh? _moment until I spotted the medium sized, metallic pink, make-up box next to her and my pre-occupied brain registered her sarcastic request's meaning.

"Monstrous?"

"No," she shook her head "smudged. Human women call it... panda-eye, yes?"

Ah, us humans and our tricky lingo.

"Yes that's correct," I nodded with relief, which made her smile "Which means it'll only take a few minutes right?"

"Less than five." We shared another nod before she turned back to her case and I turned back to Eric, hoping that having heard it was only going to take a few minutes he wouldn't think me fickle for worrying about my appearance.

"Wipe it off."

"Excuse me?" That wasn't the response I was expecting.

"You don't need it. Wipe it off."

OK, definitely not, what I was expecting. Why isn't he angry, or at least annoyed? He should be, he's about to be.

"I can't"

Eric frowned "Why?"

Cause I'm a vain hussy who's all for a make-up pit-stop, but is too worried to have sex with you and only agreed with the extremely bad next plan of action for time and arguments sake? Nooo, I'm not fickle at all!

Luckily, for me an alternate answer was provided by a newly familiar female from the direction of the doorway.

"Because, make-up such as Sookie's takes longer to remove than it does to fix that's why."

"Besides," Melantha smiled proudly after we turned to her. "my outfits demand that the right accessories be worn, make-up included."

Any other time that would have been met with laughter and smart-ass comments, instead all Melantha received was a now annoyed frown from Eric. This didn't faze her though; in fact, it seemed to amuse her more than anything. Yep, they're definitely close.

Keeping that to myself I waited in silence as he moved from looking at her to me, where he lingered for what seemed to be forever before removing his hand from my thigh. Taking the cue to move I kissed him quickly with a murmured "thank you," slid off his lap and made a beeline for the desk chair next to Pam.

My butt had only touched the seat when Melantha said:

"Eric, while they are doing that, may I speak with you?"

My body went instantly rigid. Eric either saw that or anticipated my response because in a flash he was in front of me, crooking his index finger under my chin to gently tilt and hold my head up to him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You won't allow it, will you Melantha?" He questioned, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You have my word Sookie; no harm will befall him while with me." She replied without hesitation.

Hearing that reassured me somewhat as a vampire reneging on their word is practically unheard of. Before answering, I took a few seconds to look at him; again wishing for a glimpse into what he must be thinking about me right now. Reluctantly I agreed to him going.

"Good," he said placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll be back shortly." His lips moved to my forehead where he briefly stayed. The reluctance coming off him as he pulled back and started to walk off was as strong as mine.

Silently, I watched as he walked out and Melantha followed. No sooner had they disappeared from view Pam spoke:

"Now we talk."

"I'm actually impressed right now, you know that." Pam stated, gently wiping a make-up removal pad under my right eye, after having done so to the left.

"About?"

"Your make-up. A majority of you humans either apply your make-up so lightly, there's really no point in having it on, or you go to the extreme opposite of looking like you're auditioning for the circus. You however have managed to find the perfect balance."

"At least something has gone right tonight," I muttered. This earned me a perfectly shaped eyebrow lift.

"What?"

"Firstly, you do self pity about as good as Eric and secondly, is not you and he finally admitting your love for one another; albeit sickening as it is, what you call right?" A smirk formed on her lips as she turned to rummage through her kit, for she knew she had me there.

"Pam," I sighed "hearing Eric say he loves me and that he wants and needs me in his life, is like a dream come true. It's just..." I trailed off, not wanting to sound whiny.

"It's just what?" Pam questioned, turning back with a small black pot and brush. Guess she found my colour eye shadow.

I took a breath before answering, seriously hoping what I felt building inside me wasn't a complete whine.

"It's just why did tonight have to go from fun and magical, to being completely screwed up? I mean one minute Eric and I are happier than we have been in a long, long time; then Bill turns up in some shitty macho attempt at getting me back, which successfully causes Eric and I to fight; then on top of that someone is after Eric. ARGH!" I growled thumping the armrests "Is it seriously too much to ask for one night of peace? One night where it's only us? That's all I want! One fucking, lousy night where it's only me and him, enjoying one another in every aspect possible without worrying about some psycho trying to kill us or ex boyfriends being pissy while we do!"

Wonderful! An angry tantrum is so much better than a whine! Felt good though and from the look on Pam's face, she expected that.

"Thank you." She nodded while swirling the brush in the powder. As she tapped it gently, I closed my eyes, lent back and tried to keep still. It always feels funny when someone else does my make-up.

"I am impressed with you as well," Pam said after a few strokes across my left eyelid.

"Why? I have done nothing impressive tonight."

"That is not true." She pulled back so I could look at her "Despite your anger, you came back to warn him."

"Yeah," I huffed "that's after I told him he was pathetic, a liar and that he could go to hell, all because I stupidly allowed Bill to upset me to the point of hysteria, which meant I didn't let him explain anything. Not to mention I threw a lamp at him!" Yep, so impressive!

"Yes, well before could have been handled better...by all parties involved," she added after I guiltily cringed "especially Eric. I told him he was a moron for not telling you and that it was going to upset you, but what would I know?" Pam scowled, swirling the brush in the powder again.

"You knew about him making Bill leave?" I asked shutting my eyes. I wasn't going to be upset with her if she did, because Eric probably forbid her from saying anything.

"About five minutes before you. I would have somehow made him tell you, if any earlier." she started on my right eyelid "Anyway, that has been dealt with, so now all you need to do is concentrate on finding this fucker, then I want you and Eric to leave. He really needs you to fuck him."

My eyes flew open at that. "PAM!"

"Sookie do not even attempt to deny that will occur," I went too, only I couldn't as Eric's words from the couch replayed in my mind.

.

"Exactly," she smirked at my blush "now shut your eyes before I do make you resemble a Panda."

I smiled a little at that. As we resumed our positions, silence feel between us, which unfortunately allowed my mind to wander back to the bad repercussions we were about to face with Eric's - well technically my plan of action. Begrudgingly, and in hindsight, I'll admit, it is a good plan; I am just scared that if...no, scratch that, _when_ I get bombarded like before I will misread Mr. Sinister's actions or worse miss him completely. Alternatively, what if I do find him, but too late? Ultimately, is this what I have been dreaming of?

"Sookie, this does not have anything to do with your dreams."

OK Miss telepath. "How do you know?"

"Because I choose to believe it doesn't." Huh? She's lost me. That continued until she finished and pulled away completely so I could again look at her. Snapping the lid back on the pot, she shook her head.

"This is one of the many flaws you humans have." What? "You allow yourselves to be completely consumed by 'what ifs' instead of concentrating on what is happening now. Yes, you are worried and yes it is justified, however if you allow it to consume you, then you might as well chain Eric with silver and hand this fucker a stake. Or better still do it yourself. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I could only nod. It was kind of hard not to understand, given how blunt she put it. Then again, that is what I have always liked about Pam.

"Good, now calm down for both your sake and before Eric comes back to either send you home or confines you in here under my and or Melantha's guard."

He would too, without even one thought about his own safety. Funny thing is, if our positions were reversed, I would do the exact same thing if I thought he couldn't handle the situation. We are so very alike in a lot of ways, I have come to notice.

"Thank you...again," I said getting back to Pam with a small smile. "and I am sorry for acting crazy. Then again people don't call me Crazy Sookie for nothing."

My attempt at humour failed miserably, as Pams' eyes quickly narrowed.

"You are not crazy!" she growled "Despite what anyone might say or think!"

Okaaayyy, obviously I am not the only person that has referred to me that way recently.

"Melantha told you what happened."

"Yes," she replied to my more statement than question. "however, she didn't need to."

That doesn't sound good.

"Why?"

"We are at near full capacity." That's why!

"The up sides though are that the bar is up 30%, plus you personally are about to make more money." she added, now sounding and looking happier.

"How?"

"A pack of male vermin were foolish enough to be placing bets on what Eric was doing to you back here. Apparently, he was either draining and disposing of your body or teaching you a lesson and I quote "fucking her hot ass," unquote. I of course knew better," she grinned "and suggested you both were talking and that you would come out soon and everything would be how it was earlier."

Perfect! Now who wants to make a bet about how long they will live after Eric finds out?

More importantly, how can she be so happy? Near full capacity? What, that means 50? 60? 100 people? Actually, I don't want to know. If I did I would freak out completely which would make things a thousand times worse.

"Sookie..."

"Despite that being the very reason I am against this plan," I cut her off "finding this guy is more important so I will have to grin and bear it for Eric's sake."

It was a crappy attempt at a self pep talk, but it was the truth. Pam acknowledged that.

"You will succeed because you are Sookie Stackhouse: the beautiful, strong and ruthless woman, who would move heaven and earth to protect the ones she loves, especially the love of her life!"

Now that's a pep talk! Also, it's one of the nicest and most encouraging things anyone has ever said to me. Could I be standing in front of the future Dear Pam? The visions that creates are quite amusing, though heaven help anyone who would send her hate mail.

Seriously, between Eric's reasoning behind this plan, Pam's bluntness and her super effective pep talk, I feel like an absolute idiot for being so stubborn and wasting time. Why do I always do that? Why do these two even put up with me? Despite what Eric says, I know their lives would be less complicated/dangerous without me; yet I'm allowed to stay. Hmm, there's something to ponder.

Clearly, I not only have a lot to deeply contemplate, but also a lot of making up to do to both my vamps, especially Eric. I'll have to file that away under tomorrow's tasks however, because Pam is looking at me expectantly.

Standing, and with renewed determination I said what she was waiting for.

"Let's do this!" That brought immediate relief.

"Do you wish to have a few minutes with him first, so you can do whatever is needed to act all lovey-dovey again?"

"Lovey-dovey?" I repeated, eyebrow raised.

"Trust me that **is** the only antagonising needed." Wink.

Hardy-ha-ha! She's a comedian as well as an advice guru.

"Pam, trust me, to be back in my man's strong and loving arms would be heavenly. To have him look at me with truly the most beautifully mesmerising eyes I have ever seen, as he captures my lips for a kiss that is deep, slow and so, so lov..."

"Alright! You're nauseating!"

"You asked for it." I laughed.

"And you demonstrated that you're words alone are antagonising enough." she replied smugly.

I walked straight into that. I couldn't complain, because we were acting like earlier and that was something I greatly wanted to get back to. Same as I really did want to be back in Eric's arms. My feet took those wants as signals and before I knew it, I was walking past Pam on my out of the office; silently promising to later clean up all the debris still under my heels.

Stepping out I decided to put my shields up, which proved to be a very smart idea. It was so loud! Pam definitely hadn't exaggerated about the bar profits either, given the visible line up. Someone else saw that too.

"Who would have thought tonight would turn out so profitable."

"Yeah, well next time _I'm _charging admission."

"They could not afford what you are worth, my Lover."

Smiling, I turned and practically dove into his (thankfully awaiting) arms. Love, calm, relief; they were the feelings that followed and for once I appreciated him trying to calm me.

"Lover if this becomes too much for you..."

"I am to go wait in your office with Pam and or Melantha while you handle everything." I pulled back to look at him "I know." Pam snickered behind us.

"Am I that predictable?"

"A little," I giggled "but, I love you for it."

That made him smile. "As I do you."

Together we met for a sweet, yet mutually disappointed short kiss. We had both wanted to draw it out but knew we couldn't. Taking my right hand in his left Eric squeezed it reassuringly then like Pam waited for my signal. I nodded this time.

After doing so, Eric took charge and began walking. Still keeping my shields up, plus my added everything-is-fine Crazy Sookie smile we entered the bar and no sooner had we a ripple effect occurred. Seeing us, the people closest stopped what they were doing, which caused the people behind them to follow and so on, until all eyes were on us and the only sound was the beat of some wordless song .

Ignoring them, Eric strode us to and up the platform to his throne. It wasn't until we were in the middle of the platform did he turn to face everybody.

Hell no! Don't you dare do some "She is mine, you all owe her fealty" speech! He didn't...well not verbally anyway. The steely, "I am Sheriff" look said it all. This continued until he decided his message had got through, then, gently tugging me with him, he turned and sat. Once seated he locked eyes with me, and never left as I joined him. I understood what he was doing; it didn't block out the audible reactions but it helped a lot. As I prepared myself, Pam took up her normal position to Eric's right, while Melantha stood to his left.

OK, it's time! Never taking my eyes off Eric and just like ripping off a Band-Aid I let my shield down completely.

"_They're still together! I gave up a Bewitched marathon for nothing!"_

"_Fuck she's hot! He had to of just fucked her sweet ass"_

"_She's crazy and he's still with her?"_

"_Fuck off! I was sure he'd drain her!"_

"_Good, they're still together...love does conquer all."_

"_This should be interesting. I might get to kick some vermin ass after all." _

Maybe it was the 'tone' of the thoughts, (for a second though I worried I'd heard Pam), but the last two made me look straight at Keeley's booth. Sure enough, both girls were looking at me with matching encouraging smiles. I genuinely smiled back, grateful there is at least two humans, females nonetheless not wanting me dead or thinking I'm loony.

Unfortunately, those thoughts quickly took over again. Trying to help again, Eric rubbed my leg after placing his arm softly, yet protectively over my lap. Turning to him, I saw nothing but love in his eyes, and I knew I would be able to do this, but still I silently prayed:

"Gran, God, I love him so much; please don't let me fail him."

OK, so not the most action packed chapter, but at least it's a chapter lol. I can imagine some of you are wanting to slap Sookie upside the head for her indecisiveness but she is promising to work on it lol.

Now on to my apology and explanation. Over the last year RL really has been kicking my ass in the form of deaths, births, health and family issues and me going back to study. I'm a glutton for punishment on that front lol. With all that I kinda lost my writing bug. I don't know how many times I had pulled this chapter up only to sit and stare at it for hours and not write a single thing. Then I'd get hit with inspiration, only to have it last a couple of paragraphs then disappear again, or I'd delete parts then have no idea how to replace them. Good news is life is getting back on track and so is my lust for writing this story. I already have the next chapter sorted out in my head, so hopefully it will be up within the next few weeks to a month...that is if my absence hasn't lost me any or all of my wonderful readers. Hope not because it's for you that I continue this story : )

Also if you are still here I have made the decision to separate SPOV & EPOV into individual chapters from here on in, so SPOV will be odd numbers and EPOV will be even. EPOV does repeat some of SPOV, but has more insight into Eric's thoughts and experiences both present and past, therefore I think the story will flow better if they're separated. I'm about ½ way through EPOV for this part so that will probably be up before the weekend is over.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

*Comes in and peeks around the place, wondering if anyone is still around* Ah...hi peoples (Smiles and waves) I owe you all a big apology for the slackness that is my updating. RL is one of 2 reasons why.

1: Last November I had to have a major back op and have had complications from it ever since, and since November I haven't been out of hospital for more than the month of December. If you're interested my back op went fine, I just ended up with bed sores from not being able to move, and have one that is taking its friggin sweet time to heal. As I write this I'm in hospital.

2: The second reason and really the one that is the most is that I had lost my muse for writing my stories. I explained all that at the end of chappie 12, then my op happened and well consequently no writing has been getting done. Good news is that I have my muse back and I'm actually wanting to write again. Ideas are flowing and conversations between the characters are once again taking over my mind lol.

Now in saying that I have an announcement to make: I'm gonna delete both stories! But wait don't panic! As my ideas have flowed I have re-read my chappies and found myself adding bits here and taking away bits there, so I've decided to redo all the chapters of both stories. I may have been absent from here but I haven't stopped writing and because of that my style has changed somewhat.

The suckage part of it is that I'm gonna lose all my fabulous and amazing reviews from you all, but for me, the writer I feel if I'm going to continue and give you people the story I know I can give you, I have to do this. I'm hoping a majority if not all of you will stick with me...and who knows maybe I'll pick up some new wonderful people along the way (hopeful smile).

Ok, well I'm gonna go and start re-doing the chappies. Hope to hear from you all soon (hugs n vamp kisses)


End file.
